ACW Season 3: Election Year
by AshWrites99
Summary: The race to determine the next President is on; Is Anarchy dead or is Roman in for a shock; Detrick Cyrus deals with image issues after stabbing Jason in the back; La Rebelion goes to war with an old rival of Alexis; Jason Sabre attempts to narrow the waters of Hope; BMS begin their journey to get what they want; New members enter Hope' And Erin and CJ prepare for their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**The season isn't over but it's time for me to start planning. There will be some changes by the end of the season, but you guys can get a headstart. Also, DM me your OC with the title 'ACW Season 3 OC's' when you send them in. Please contact me about what OC's you want to send in if you want to reserve a spot, but need time to do it. Just give me a basic description. Here's a couple things I'd like you to consider**

**1\. I would like your finishers to stay consistent from season to season for certain wrestlers. **

**2\. Stick to your Wrestler Styles**

**3\. Don't name every fucking move in your regular moveset. DO Name every move that's a Signature and Finisher**

**4\. I will tell you to change certain moves in your moveset if too many people use it and remember that variations of the move count as one move, so don't put multiple suplex or multiple DDT's as one move**

**5\. Don't put in zero effort and then cry if your OC is rejected**

**6\. Also spots are limited so the same thing applies to this.**

**7\. Use this app**

**8\. Thinking that wearing jeans is going to make your OC stand out when one main eventer where jeans and another one wears Jean shorts isn't going to help and isn't counting to count as something that sets to apart**

**9\. Be creative and aware of the environment ACW is. If you've read ACW, read some random chapters of the past two seasons or DM me and I'll help**

* * *

App:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Appearance (Include Height and Weight. Be as detailed as possible):

Clothing Style:

In Ring Attire (Regular):

PPV Attire 1:

PPV Attire 2:

Affiliation (Which stable do they belong to):

Alignment:

Personality (Include their background here. This is really important):

Gimmick (Their character in a nutshell):

Primary Wrestling Style (What style they mostly use. Look below for wrestling styles you should pick from and what they mean):

Secondary Wrestling Style:

Regular Moveset (12 Moves!):

Signature (2 moves):

Finisher (2 Moves):

Theme Song:

Taunt/Wrestler motions:

Their Tier and why (A being one of the main character, B being guys who are just under the main guys and have a consistent presence, C being guys who show up from time to time and have minor short-term storylines that usually pay off on TV as opposed to PPV, or D):

Similar Characters: Who their character would remind me of in Wrestling and other fandoms

Storyline/ Scene Suggestions: This is where you pitch your dream feuds and scenes. Relationships, Rivalries, friendships you want to see will go here.

* * *

**Wrestling Styles (This'll determine how I write your matches):**

**Brawler: **Most of their matches rely on punches and kicks. They tend to be good in Hardcore style matches and brawlers tend to have a lot of endurance.

**Technician: **Most of their matches tend to focus on them dissecting the human body. They attempt to submit their opponent to end matches and have good psychology. They wrestle at a slower pace and thrive in that style. They tend to get more intense as the match goes on. They have a decent amount of strength as well.

**MMA Technician:** MMA Technicians usually have a background in MMA. They go at a faster pace than regular technicians and tend to have more strikes as opposed to regular technicians, who use rest holds. They don't

**Junior Heavyweight: **They do fly but that's not the only thing they do. They go slower than a Luchadore or cruiserweight with only certain sequences being at a quick pace. They do no sell moves occasionally but have some Psychology. Have one or two major high flying moves and mix it up with technical and power moves as well. Junior's don't really wow people with eight thousand corkscrews. Should be light when it comes to weight.

**Cruiserweight: **These are prototypical high flyers. Very similar to Lucha Libre except they have way better in ring psychology and do sell. Their matches do tend to be compact and very fun. Should be on the smaller side

**Lucha Libre:** Not much selling. Not much Psychology. Lots of fancy moves that will wow crowds and get them cheered. They have the most 'exciting' style and will get cheered easily for the amount of spots they can do. Very good for Sprint style matches

**Lucha Libre Main Event: **Unlike regular Lucha Libre, Main Event Lucha Libre has a slower pace and a lot more Psychology. Their movesets don't have many high flying moves with them only going to that well once or twice during a match to get a major response. Lucha Libre Main Event style is given to people who are 'major names' in Lucha Libre.

**Strong Style: **The stiffest style out there. Their matches start slow and build up with hard-hitting sequences from time to time. The 'Fighting Spirit' aspect leads to occasional no-selling from wrestlers.

**Powerhouse : **These guys rely solely on their strength. Tend to be bigger guys. They usually dominate most of their matches and can throw people around.

**Showman: **These are the entertainers of the world. They taunt a lot. They're flashy. And they're capable of telling a good story in the ring. They're not perfect at anything, but they're style is fun and needed.

* * *

**Apps open now.**


	2. 1 Election Year begins

"It has been almost four months since ACW last graced our screens with Final Destination 2. Tomorrow night on August 23rd, 2028, ACW will return to the Road to Glory tournaments that will feature the dominant Roman McIntyre and the newly crowned Sofia Reynoso defending their titles in the tournament. On the womens side, Lacey Alvarez will challenge Alexis Espinoza tomorrow in what is only just the beginning of tomorrow's massive episode. Next week Natalia Rodriguez, the former two time World Champion, will challenge Angelica Rhodes. That's right, the leader of Rhodes Industries is in ACW now." Ash Meltzer said, looking over at Freddy Alvarez.

"This could be good for business. It worked really well for La Rebelion before Alejandro Espinoza split earlier this year to form the Defiance brand with Jason Sabre. The last match will see Sofia Reynoso defend the ACW Womens Championship against a new member of Hope. And the winner of that match will only have four days to prepare for the finals for both the R2G Womens and ACW Womens World title at ACW Glory Road 2." Freddy Alvarez said

"I wonder who Detrick will choose." Ash Meltzer speculates.

"His girlfriend that used to date Jason." Freddy Alvarez said.

"I don't approve of his decision to date Jason Sabre's ex wife. It's such a bad look for him. I've heard that he doesn't really care and that he feels like he did nothing wrong from my sources." Ash Meltzer said.

"That doesn't make it better. Anyways, we can also confirm that the mens tournament has been seeded based on the records and accomplishments of the wrestlers last season. Number one was Roman McIntyre, the current ACW World Champion. The Number two seed is ACW Wildcard CJ Hawk, who will not be defending his title. He's on a five match win streak as well, which earned him this spot. Number Three is Jesus Garza of La Rebelion, who is Factions Champion and impressed in last years tourney. Number Four is Rey Aguayo, who picked up a majority of La Rebelion's team wins. Number five is Detrick Cyrus, who will fight Rey next week. Number Six is Phoenix, which means two of the Factions Champions will collide next week. Number Seven was Freddy Escobar who will open tomorrow's show against Hope member, CJ Hawk. Number Eight was Jason Sabre who face Roman McIntyre for the ACW World Championship in tonight's main event, months after an epic Fight Without Honor 4." Freddy Alvarez explains.

"Goodness. That match has me salivating." Ash Meltzer said.

"It is worth mentioning that Ash Russo and Azriel are not in the tournament." Freddy Alvarez said.

"Both men basically disappeared after Final Destination 2. Ash is AWOL while Azriel and Micah Hyde are nowhere to be seen. I know Aldo Montoya must be happy about that with the Election being a few months away." Ash Meltzer said.

"Aldo is leading the polls over Hope and Maria Martinez. " Freddy said.

"That shouldn't be a surprise when they have the World Champion in their camp." Ash Meltzer said, before the screen goes black due to a TV turning off.

"Barely in the top five." Detrick Cyrus said as he leans against his desk as CJ Hawk is looking through a catalogue with Erin Frost next to him.

"Hey Erin. How about we buy this ten layer cake for the wedding?" CJ Hawk said to Erin, ignoring Detrick.

"Is that in the budget?" Erin asked, before CJ stood up and took off his 'I am a Wrestler' T-Shirt to reveal the ACW Wildcard Championship around his waist.

"We're making Championship money. Of course it's in the budget. Plus Detrick and Hope will pay for it too." CJ said, before Detrick threw a Caesar Montana beanie baby at his head.

"Put your shirt on and I'm not spending company money on your wedding." Detrick said.

"Man, what kind of friend are you. I bet Buzz would pay for Woody's wedding." CJ Hawk said as he put his shirt back on.

"This isn't toy story. You don't got a friend in me. At least one that'll shill out cash." Detrick said.

"It's fine. I'm going to beat your brother tomorrow anyways. That'll get us some money." CJ said.

"Speaking of Freddy. What is he doing right now?" Asked Erin.

"He's finishing up his childrens book tour on the Mex Express." Detrick said.

"You mean 'Freddy versus the Forces of Evil'? The twelve page picture book where all Freddy does is recount his win over Sicario and lie about him doing it all by himself. Also insinuating that Alexis Espinoza is totally into him, which she's probably not and that he has a lot of money, which he obviously doesn't have." Erin said.

"Man, that book was trash. Freddy lived in the end. Caesar's drawings are alright though." CJ Hawk said.

"It has a zero star rating on Amazon." Detrick said.

"I wish I could've given it negative stars." CJ Hawk said.

"You shouldn't be focusing so much on my brother's book. You should focus on the match." Detrick said.

"Speaking of which, I need to send the President an invitation for the wedding for not making me defend the title like Roman. I don't think I could make it out of the tournament without it. I mean Jason's in it-" CJ is then cut off.

"Why's he the first guy who comes to mind? He's seeded lower than me and I beat him so much, that it's no contest as to who's better." Detrick Cyrus said, quickly.

"Someone seems a little sore that Jason was voted most popular guy by ACW fans." Erin said, causing Detrick to chuckle.

"As if. I mean who's Maria with." Detrick said to silence as CJ and Erin look at each other, knowing Detrick is crossing a line. "She's with me. Why? Because I'm more of a man. More of a success. One of us leads Hope. One of us is behind the soon to be the first female President of the United States. One of us is the Ultimate Hope."

"And the other beat Azriel." CJ Hawk said, causing Detrick to quit boasting and shut up.

"I could've-" Detrick Cyrus said.

"You had two shots. Three if you count the triple threat at the first Glory Road." CJ Hawk points out

"You know what. I gotta go." Detrick said, picking up his phone from the desk. "I have meetings to attend."

Detrick leaves the room, leaving the engaged couple alone in his office.

"He was being a little cocky there." Erin Frost said.

"That's not like him. At least not like that." CJ said.

"I know. I think he's overcompensating for his failures." Erin said.

"Why can't he just buy a really long car for that?" CJ Hawk suggests.

"Not that failure…. Not that I would I know." Erin said.

* * *

**My bitch go loco (go loco, go loco)**

**María, María, María (go loco)**

We cut to a garage party happening as Go Loko by YG, Tyga and Jon Z plays in the background. A woman in a wedding dress is twerking on a guy in a suit on the driveway as people around them dance including children, teenagers and elderly people. We pan over to the garage where Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza are sitting on plastic white chairs with Carona's in hand, watching the festivities as people behind them can be seen eating further inside the garage.

"I can't believe your sister married that clown." Rey Aguayo said.

"I can't believe Phoenix is allowed to break the pinata but I'm not." Jesus Garza said as we pan over to Phoenix delivering a spin kick, blindfolded to a Pinata as children around him explode into cheers as candy rains down.

"That's for the ninos." Rey Aguayo said as an elderly hispanic lady approaches. Rey and Jesus both stand up. Jesus greets her with a hug.

"Hola, Abuelita Aguayo" Jesus greets.

"You're so strong Mijo." Abuelita Aguayo said.

"That's because I have more muscles now than last year. Would you like me to show you them?" Jesus said.

"She's good Wuy." Rey Aguayo said, before panning over to the driveway where Sofia Reynoso, the current ACW Womens World Champion and Alexis Espinoza, The Queen of the South, dancing together.

"Where's Gordo?" Alexis asked as her and Sofia clutch hands while dancing around with everyone.

"He's on tour. His rap career is taking off. Mamacita's going to be a trophy wife." Sofia said.

"You're womens champion. You're more than just a trophy wife." Alexis said.

"Not if I retire." Sofia jokes.

"We're a long way from there." Alexis said, before hearing her phone ring. "My phone's blowing up."

"Go answer it. I'll go dance with Phoenix." Sofia said as Phoenix passes bye with candy filling his pockets at this second and stops. Phoenix then holds up a sign like he's Wile E Coyote.

'Don't steal my candy'

"No guarantees." Sofia said, before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling the worried Phoenix in. Alexis walks away as she answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Alexis, long time, no chat." Angelica Rhodes said, through the phone.

"Oh, it's you." Alexis said, rolling her eyes.

"I heard you had a match tomorrow." Angelica said.

"Is there a reason you wanted to call me?" Alexis asked.

"No. I just wanted to inform you that I'm also in the Road to Glory tournament and I hope that we meet at Glory Road 2. Especially if Sofia is still Champion and joins us in the finals." Angelica said.

"If me and Sofia are in the same match with you, you're not walking out champion and possibly not walking out at all." Alexis Espinoza said.

"We'll see. Good luck Queen." Angelica said with a tone.

"You too, Princess." Alexis said, with attitude, before Angelica hangs up. "What the hell is she up to?"

Alexis then looks back at Jesus Garza is grinding on Abuelita Aguayo as Rey Aguayo shakes his head while Sofia is twirling Phoenix around, making the Bird of War dizzy. This is a fun time, but Alexis knows better than that. This might be their last happy moment for a while.

* * *

(Angel on the Outside by A Killers confession begins as birds fly under the bright blue sky before panning downward as Jason Sabre walks down a crosswalk in his leather jacket, before stopping to look up at the birds. Suddenly we pan up where the birds are joined by Destino The Black Dragon in the sky, as we transition over to the title card of 'ACW Season 3: Election Year' as he passes bye)

**I still recall the words that bite**

(We get a close up of an IV before flashing over to Rey Aguayo sitting in a chair as Abuelita Aguayo lays on the bed not moving.)

**Emotionless and cold**

(Rey Aguayo stands from the chair, head down as a line shines over him, his fist shaking)

**Each moment suffocates the light**

(Detrick Cyrus and Maria Gonzalez are seen holding hands on the same street that Jason Sabre was on noticing that people are giving them dirty looks, including children, women and men.)

**So where do I go on from here?**

(We see a picture of Alexis and Alejandro Espinoza's father, before panning down to Alexis looking up at it with a pistol in her hand as Sofia Reynoso is in the background with the title)

**Drowning in chaos, pain and fear**

(We see Lacey Alvarez sitting on a swing alone as an image of a Masked man with a white mask that has a small Anarchy logo and a leather jacket with the Anarchy logo on the back, behind him. Lacey turns around and all she sees is Jasper)

**I Walk forever down the line**

(Aldo Montoya is seen leaning against a window and looking out as the same image of the masked man appears behind him)

**It fills me up with pride**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez in the bathroom looking at a mirror which reflects a image of her Season 1 appearance)

**And anyways**

(We see Erin Frost meditating in the spirit realm as Rey Pantera the White Tiger, Destino the Black Dragon and the Dark Phoenix all behind her)

**I'm pushed away**

(We see Flynn Horde with his back to the camera and spreads his arms out as we move forward, past Flynn and into the forest)

**I'm damned to be left right here.**

(We see Malice in a wheelchair in the forest as he is surrounded by Chris Wolf, Katarina Love and Evan Neal)

**So if I can't take flight,**

(We see Malice trying to stand up before a hand is put on his shoulder. Malice looks back to see Jason Sabre, flanked by Flynn Horde and Natalia Rodriguez, ready to fight.)

**I need the will to fight**

(We see Angelica Rhodes at a restaurant in a elegant Silver dress that sparkles like diamonds with Sicario behind him)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Mason Rivers holding a rose and a box of chocolates as Rey Pantera Jr looks embarrassed.)

**The angel on the outside**

(We see Roman McIntyre in front of the white house under the night sky with the ACW World title in his hands before the image of the masked man appears behind him, he turns to see Aldo Montoya)

**And when the sky turns black,**

(We see Richard Montoya standing in the middle of the oval office in nothing but slacks and a rosary, looking more depressed than ever.)

**There is no turning back alive,**

(We see Maria Martinez in Hope HQ with Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Izzy Solare, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana and Mason Rivers around her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Alexis Espinoza, Phoenix, Jesus Garza, Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo are seen around a table)

**The angel on the outside**

(We then see the final title card that has Aldo Montoya and Maria Martinez taking up the top part of the image with the masked man in between then in the far back. Below Aldo is Roman, while Detrick Cyrus is below Maria. Jason Sabre is in the middle of the image, standing at the forefront as the logo is there.)

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to the return of ACW! We are live from the Staples Center. I am David Harkness! This is Glenn Gilbertti! And tonight is going to kick the season off with a bang!" David Harkness greets as we see the new Los Angeles stage which is a massive screen similar to 2012 Impact wrestling. Around the top of the Staples Center is a Strip of LED boards that show the names of the wrestlers. We have a traditional black ramp that goes downward.

"Last time we were on your screens. Roman McIntyre escaped with the ACW World Title and Sofia Reynoso established herself as the best woman in ACW when she won the ACW Womens World Championship." Disco Inferno said.

"Yes they did and now both Champions will defend their belts throughout both Road to Glory tournaments. The First Road to Glory Champion, Sofia will defend her title in two weeks right before Glory Road 3 in Las Vega Nevada. But tonight, Roman McIntyre will defend the ACW World Championship against Jason Sabre, the man who has won three Fight without Honor Medals." David Harkness said.

"The first man to beat Azriel and win the ACW World Champion Roman McIntyre versus the man who beat Azriel and made him disappear, Jason Sabre. This match could've main evented a Pay-Per-View and you're getting it for free! And with my commentary too! This is a bargain!" Disco Inferno said.

"But that's not all. In a few moments, The ACW Wildcard Champion CJ Hawk will battle Freddy Escobar in the opening match of the tournament. Also the womens tournament will kick off with Lacey Alvarez taking on Alexis Espinoza. Tonight will be great." David Harkness said.

"Let's get this party started. It's been four months. The fans got Disco Fever and to a lesser degree ACW Fever. Let's do this!" Glenn said.

**Father, father, unforgivable**

**This is my house, you made it personal**

**It's always trouble when they go too far**

**Nobody mention my familia**

"Freddy Escobar had quite the season two. He won a majority of his matches and came close to winning the ACW Factions title. Recently, he wrote a Children's book with the man accompanying him, Caesar Montana illustrating it." David Harkness said.

"I want it to be known that this man could be Champion, but pretty much threw the match at the end for Hope. Also, his book is awful! It's a best seller for rolling up a joint and wiping your backside." Disco Inferno said.

**Sever every tie**

**Untangle every lie**

**Your words don't mean anything anymore, no**

**Never satisfied**

"CJ Hawk had quite the season winning the Wildcard Champion and being on a Five match win streak. CJ Hawk is the closest person to Roman McIntyre in terms of momentum." David Harkness said.

"You're discounting La Rebelion as a faction, but this is a singles tournament so I'll excuse it. In terms of looking strong it would be Sofia, Roman and then CJ Hawk with Jason Sabre in fourth." Disco Inferno said.

The bell rings as the crowd is excited for ACW to officially begin again, already very hot (88/0). The two meet in the middle of the ring, but Freddy asks CJ to stop for a second, before trying to do his pose, only for CJ to kick him in the gut and do a single leg takedown. Before CJ can do anything else, Freddy quickly crawls to the bottom rope and hugs it to keep CJ back. CJ waits in the middle of the ring as Freddy calls Caesar over. The crowd chants 'CJ' (72/0). Caesar comes over with a water bottle as Freddy opens his mouth. Caesar squeezes the water bottle and the water goes into Freddy's eyes. 'Dammit Caesar!' he says, wiping his eyes. 'Sorry boss' Caesar said to laughs. Caesar walks away as Freddy gets to his feet. Freddy tries to lock up with CJ, but Hawk has other ideas and kicks him in the gut. CJ then delivers a few right hands, backing Freddy Escobar into the turnbuckles. CJ then drives his elbow into Freddy's face as the ref starts the five count. CJ is able to do it one more time, before backing up. Freddy steps out of the corner so CJ Hawk can kick him in the gut. CJ grabs Freddy by his right leg and pulls him closer to elbow him on the chin. CJ then delivers a shin breaker, before following with a Dragon Screw Leg Whip, before attempting a pin.

…

1

…..

…..

Kick out at 1.5!

Freddy might've been able to kick out, but CJ Hawk is back in attack mode, grabbing him by his right leg. CJ stands up and kicks at Freddy's inner thigh. Before CJ Hawk does a step over into a leg drop over his right leg. CJ Hawk picks Freddy up, but Escobar is trying to stay in it, by charging forward, backing the Bird wrestler into the corner. Freddy starts throwing some wild lefts and rights at CJ's chest. CJ tries to cover up, but Freddy is able to catch him with a surprise jab to the nose. Freddy does a pair of Jabs, before doing the Shane O Mac Shuffle, and doing his right Haymaker! CJ slumps downward, before Freddy pulls him up and Irish Whips him into the opposite corner. CJ walks out of the corner into a Reverse STO that is transitioned into a DDT! Freddy waits for CJ Hawk to roll over onto his back, walking over to the corner. Freddy climbs up, a bit slower due to the leg work from CJ. Freddy hits CJ Hawk with a Moonsault, transitioning right into a pinfall.

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

…

…

…..

Kick out at 2.59!

Freddy exits the ring and stands on the ring apron. He walks over to his corner and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Freddy attempts his now signature, Coronation (Split Legged Frog Splash), but CJ Hawk rolls out of the way! Freddy crashes as CJ gets to his feet. CJ Hawk puts him in a Pumphandle position, before hitting a The Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver)! CJ has Freddy in pinning Position.

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…

…

….

Kick out at 2.85!

"How the hell did Freddy Escobar kick out of the Eye of the Hawk? That move has won CJ many matches!" Glenn Gilbertti said.

"Knowing CJ, he knows that the match is in his favor and he's about to the deal." David Harkness said.

And that's what CJ was thinking as he locks Freddy Escobar into the Twisted Claw (Indian Deathlock), focusing on the right leg. Freddy is creaming in agony as CJ's earlier leg work and taking most of the match is working out in his favor. Eventually, after twenty second, Freddy decides to tap out to the ACW Wildcard Champion.

"CJ Hawk advances to the Semi-Finals at 6:57. He will face the winner of tonight's main event for the ACW World Championship." Announces David Harkness as CJ Hawk stands up and gets his hand raised.

"I think CJ Hawk has shown Freddy the pecking order in Hope and that includes him being ahead of Freddy. That's CJ Hawk's sixth straight win." Disco Inferno said as Freddy is seen being carried up the ramp as a 'CJ' chant is heard.

* * *

We cut to a bar where Furno Moxley is taking a series of shots from a massive tray of shots. Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black are watching, each drinking a pint of Hennessy.

"Are you okay Furno?" Asked Raptor.

"Just taking some shots man. Enjoying life." Furno said, before belching.

"I know, but you're at twenty nine. Your liver has to be feeling it." Raptor said as Furno takes another shot. "Make that Thirty"

"Big Dino, I ain't got no baby liver. My liver is fine man." Furno slurs.

"He's drunk." Aiden said.

"No I'm alive. I'm alive!" Furno screams out to the bar, before taking another shot. Suddenly a shadow appears over him. Furno looks up to see Nyx Rosewood. "Hey, didn't we used to bang?"

Nyx then slaps Furno across the face.

"Yeah…. We banged." Furno said, rubbing his cheek, before taking another shot. Nyx puts a large envelope down on the table.

"What's in the envelope?" Asked Raptor.

"It's a notice. Furno's getting his bond revoked." Nyx said, before walking away.

"What?" Furno asked, drinking another shot, followed by downing two at the same time.

"You're going back to jail." Raptor explains.

"You're joking right? I have so much to do. I can't go back there. I turned my life around! I'm not a thief anymore, I'm a hired gun. That's a real job." Furno rants, before taking another shot.

"I don't think we should use that in negotiations." Raptor said.

"I can't go back man." Furno said.

"Maybe we can find a way to get you out of this mess. Raptor, you used to work for Hope-" Aiden said.

"Detrick is not helping us. Me using my past membership so we could sneak in, earlier in the year and beat down a bunch of their members got me blacklisted. We have no favor with them." Raptor explains.

"Then maybe we have to get a little bit higher." Aiden Black suggests.

"Ruffians?" Furno asked.

"No. Not those idiots. The President." Aiden said. Furno shrugs.

"It's worth a shot. He got me out the first time." Furno said, before downing another shot.

* * *

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

Natalia Rodriguez sits on a swing set going back and forth, waiting for someone in the park. It seems empty. The sky is pretty dark as she sits alone just waiting. Suddenly she hears someone behind her.

"Is this swing taken?" Asked Jason Sabre with a slight smile.

"You can sit." Natalia said, before Jason sits on the swing seat next to her.

"Thanks for meeting me here. It's a lot more private than elsewhere. I didn't want people taking photos and thinking we're dating or anything." Jason said. "I know people think I'm some smartass ladykiller and I am…. But it's only been a few months."

Natalia looks over to Jason the second he refers to Giselle's passing. He cups his hands together and rests them on his lap while leaning forward. Natalia reaches over and rubs his back.

"I'm sorry. I can't say it enough, but I'm sorry." Natalia said, before Jason straightens up.

"I just take it one day at a time." Jason Sabre said. "You can't keep me down forever. I think you should have the same attitude."

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked.

"Last year, at the first Final Destination, you walked out on Hope after losing to Diamondust. Detrick might've let you slip, but I'm not going to let you. I heard you wanted to take another break." Jason Sabre said. "Well you're not going to. I won't let you. You're staying with me and Defiance. You're not running out on me, even if you lost the Womens title. I won't let you run. You're better than running. You're going to get that title back from Sofia, I promise. I've lost a lot. Hell I probably lost everything I love. I lost my wife. I can't see my kid. And my old best friend is banging my ex wife. But I'm not running and neither are you."

Natalia attempts to hide a smile, by looking forward as opposed to at Jason.

"You're a nice guy Jason." Natalia said, causing him to chuckle.

"What world do we live in where I'm the nice guy?" asked Jason.

"So…. how have you been handling the Detrick and Maria relationship?" Asked Natalia.

"It's a punch to the gut." Jason admits. "You know, Detrick was the best man at my wedding to her."

"I'm glad that Hope fired me." Natalia admits after hearing that. "When Detrick took over Hope, it changed him didn't it?"

"Success makes the weak minded different. I can't imagine how he would act if he actually won the ACW World title." Jason Sabre states, shaking his head at the thought. "The Detrick you had a crush on is a different man now."

"Crush?" Natalia tries to deny it.

"It was obvious that you liked him. I saw it. I mean, you hung around him a lot, right?" Jason Sabre said.

"I mean…. Yes." Natalia replies after failing to find a different answer.

"You guys were really close and in the end, he picked business over friendship. It might not have been that way the prior year, but the second Pantera gave him the keys, it went to his head slowly. I saw it unfold from the other side. He's always been the center of attention. With me. With his family. In Hope. It's just how he's been brought up and raised. He'll take success over love and friendship." Jason Sabre said.

"Would you do the same?" Asked Natalia.

"No. Never. I'm not a business guy. That's why Alejandro is with us. I'd like to think I'm a good human, first and foremost. I'm not ruthless. I understand the mistakes that people make. I've never had a 'best for business' mentality. I just want to be happy." Sabre said.

"Master Pantera said that there was still good in you." Natalia said.

"I know. I didn't know it at the time, but that was him passing the torch to me, so I could take down Azriel and kill off Despair." Jason Sabre explains.

"I always thought Detrick would be the one." Natalia Rodriguez said.

"Detrick was labeled the Ultimate Hope because Rey Pantera Sr wanted to mold him as a symbol for the people. Your master resented me. Yet you, the equivalent to his daughter, is sitting here on a swingset with me." Jason said.

"I left Hope because I failed Master Pantera, but I don't think I'm disgracing him by being next to you." Natalia said.

"I have a theory on why that is. I don't know for sure, but the more I think about that second Fight Without Honor, was for me, finding that place of Despair and being able to have that killer instinct. For him, it was a warrior going out on his shield. Fighting for what he believed in. But as that fight continued, he started to believe in me. Believe in me to a point where he told me to end it for him. Not because he couldn't keep fighting, but because he knew his job was done. In that moment, he passed the torch that was meant for Detrick to me. I'm not going to call myself a hero, but I ended up achieving the goal he wanted Detrick to achieve. The world hated me at that moment, but by next year, I was the hero of the story…..and Detrick wasn't." Jason said.

"Are you saying that he realized you the chosen one all along?" Asked Natalia.

"No. I'm just theorizing, but based on how people have been acting over the last few months, I might have credence." Jason Sabre said.

"People do seem to be looking up to you more than him." Natalia said.

"Which means I have to take that role and responsibility." Jason Sabre said, standing up from the swing. "But I need some people to have my back."

Jason looks at Natalia offering a hand, which she gladly accepts as Sabre helps her off the swing.

"I'll have your back through thick and thin." Natalia said. "You don't give up on me, I won't give up on you."

"Deal." Sabre said. "How about we seal the deal with some donuts. Krispy Kreme is right there."

"You're buying." Natalia said.

"They better have a value menu." Jason jokes as the two walk away.

* * *

**My hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

"It is time for the first match in the Womens Road 2 Glory Tournament as one of the most underrated talents in ACW, Lacey Alvarez is coming out." David Harkness said.

"Lacey is one of the best in ring talents in the womens division, but she never wins. She's been a loser who puts on great matches. She's the opposite of Roman." Disco Inferno said.

**I fly like paper, get high like planes**

**If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name**

**If you come around here, I make 'em all day**

**I get one down in a second if you wait**

"Alexis cannot relate to such things. While Lacey failed in the first Womens title tournament, the Factions title tournament and the ACW Cup, Alexis is the current ACW Factions Champion." David Harkness said.

"Imagine if Alexis wins and goes on to fight Sofia and a third person at Glory Road 3. La Rebelion would be almost guaranteed to keep the title in the stable. But which of the two would be the champion in that case?" Disco Inferno teases.

The bell rings as the two smaller women, surprisingly lock up despite them being known as faster womens wrestlers. Lacey puts Alexis in a headlock, but Alexis delivers a pair of Forearms to the gut of Lacey to get her to loosen the hold. Lacey quickly shuts her down by clubbing her in the back. Lacey runs toward the ropes and jumps to the middle rope, before attempting to Spring back with a Springboard Arm Drag. It works as Alexis rolls on the ring mat before coming to a stop near the ropes. As this happens, Lacey Alvarez bows to a heavily mixed to negative reaction (12/60). In the background, Alexis Espinoza is on the ring apron waiting for her to turn around. Lacey turns around only for the Queen of the South to aim at her with a Springboard Front Dropkick. The force of the Dropkick forces Lacey to roll out of the ring. "Re-Bel-ion" chants are in full force. Alexis Espinoza runs off the ropes, aiming for Lacey, who is getting up on the outside. Alexis goes for a Tope Suicida, but Lacey catches as she flies out to her with a Crescent Kick, catching the Queen on the back of the head. Lacey picks Alexis up and rolls her into the ring, before sliding in and going for a quick cover amongst 'Holy Shit' chants.

…

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

….

Kick out at 2.08

Lacey Alvarez stomps on Alexis's back as she tries to roll away while holding the back of her head. Lacey drags Alexis up and Irish Whips her into the ropes. But Alexis Espinoza rebounds to hit Lacey with a Tilt a Whirl Headscissors! Lacey is able to land on her feet and attempts Breathless (Superkick) when Alexis gets up. But Alexis ducks and attempts a Pele Kick, but Lacey sidesteps and backs off as the crowd cheers the clean and crisp exchange. Alexis approaches Lacey, who tries and whiffs a pair of kicks, trying to keep the Queen of the South back. Alexis jabs Lacey in the back, before grabbing her hand and Irish Whipping her into the turnbuckles. Alexis runs right behind her and delivers a Jumping Heel Kick, slamming her heel against Lacey's face, while flying over the ropes and landing on the ring apron. Lacey walks out of the corner, holding her face as Alexis climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Alexis dives off with a Corkscrew Crossbody connecting, before hopping up to her feet. Alexis taunts for a bit as the crowd is completely behind.

"Alexis Espinoza is a house on fire right now." David Harkness said.

"She crashed and burned earlier. With her style, this house of fire can be extinguished quickly." Disco Inferno said.

Alexis Espinoza notices Lacey getting to her feet and helps her up, before turning her around and connecting with her signature, Punalada (Backstabber)! Alexis goes for the pin!

….

"Who the heck is this?!" David Harkness shouts as a 5'11 Asian man with short messy black hair pulls the ref off. He is wearing a black shirt with a word written in Chinese. His face is covered by a Bandana with red Dragon teeth on it, although his eyes are exposed. He's also wearing very baggy jeans. Alexis is confused as the ref yells at this man. Alexis is sitting up next to Lacey, wondering who the hell this man is. From behind Alexis, a 5'6 Chinese woman slides into the ring. This white haired woman wastes no time in delivering a Penalty Kick to the chest of Alexis, before she can even see her coming. The woman drags her up onto her shoulders and delivers a Fireman's carry swung into a high-angle over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver (Hiromu Takahashi's Time Bomb). The woman drags Lacey on top of her and slides out of the ring as the man backs up as the ref continues to yell. He steps over the barrier and into the crowd, before the ref turns around and sees the pinfall. The crowd is booing as the woman is seen high tailing it out of the arena. The ref enters the ring and counts the fall.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

….

…

…..

3!

"Lacey Alvarez advances to the finals of the Road 2 Glory tournament at 6:39, but with some help. Were those guys in the New Order?" Asked David Harkness.

"No chance in hell Aldo would call for help in this match. Whoever they are, they have beef with La Rebelion. Looks like the war between Factions is getting another player." Disco Inferno said.

"Whoever they are, just shot the first shot at the Queen. I do not expect this to be forgotten. The Queen of the South will be seeking blood." David Harkness said as Lacey gets her hand raised as Alexis sits up wondering what just happened.

* * *

At Hope HQ, a fair skinned girl with Dark Brown hair pulled into two braids and light brown eyes sits in a chair. She seems to be 5'2 in height and has a petite pear shape and decent physique in the vein of a Kylie Rae. She is in front of 'Detrick's Office' She stands up as Mason Rivers, of all people approaches and offers a hand. The girl shakes it.

"Mason Rivers, nice to meet you." Mason Rivers greets.

"Eliza Bourne. I'm a huge fan." Eliza said.

"Really?" Mason's face lit up with a bigger smile than before over actually having a fan.

"Yeah, you're my favorite guy in hope other than Erin Frost, she's cool. Oh and CJ, he's a good wrestler. Oh…. how could I forget Detrick. And Anthony Dre too, he's super awesome. Oh and I like Rey Pantera Jr too! His flips are the bees knees. And his girlfriend, Izzy is awesome too. Hey is Raptor technically still a member. He's awesome and strong." Eliza said, fanatically, slowly killing Mason's once huge smile. But he still maintained it.

"Jeez, you seem excited." Mason Rivers chuckles, still smiling at her.

"Very excited! I've waited at least half my life to join Hope. This is so cool!" Eliza said, practically jumping up and down.

"This place is no joke Little E." Mason said.

"Little E?" Asked Eliza.

"It's your nickname. Everyone calls Rey Pantera Jr, RJ for short. You're Little E." Mason Rivers said, trying to force another nickname on someone.

"Cool." Eliza smiles, actually accepting the nickname.

"You know what, you're not too bad Eliza. If you stick with me, then maybe you can be something here like me." Mason said with a grin. "I'm pretty much a big deal around here."

Mason sees Anthony Dre walking near them. Mason offers a High Five, causing Dre to stop. Mason still has his hand in place for it but Dre just looks at him, before taking his coat off and throwing it over Mason's hand.

"This is the ugliest coat rack I have ever seen." Anthony Dre said to Eliza, before looking her up and down. "Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"The Dre doesn't care anymore. You were nice to look at and then you ruined it by opening your mouth." Anthony Dre comments before walking away. Mason still has Dre's coat in his hands and laughs, even though he just looked like a loser in front of Eliza.

"That's funny Dre Dawg." Mason Rivers said. "He's just joking. He really didn't think I was a coat rack. He respects me now that I beat him."

"Are you sure?" Eliza said, before the door opens and a 5'2 woman steps out. She has a caramelized almond pigment to her skin with an athletic build with some very visible muscles and a curvaceous lower half. "Oh, you Lei Haddad right? We were in the same training class together?"

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you." Lei said.

"Eliza Bourne." Eliza tried to remind her.

"You applied as the coffee girl right?" Lei asked.

"I'm a wrestler." Eliza said.

"Maybe you should reconsider that." Lei said, looking her up and down.

"Hey, hey, hey." Mason steps in. "Let's be nice."

"Aren't you the guy with the hearts?" Lei asked.

"Yes." Mason said.

"Detrick told me not to listen to you if you act like you actually have any authority over me." Lei said. "Speaking of Detrick, he's not taking anymore appointments. He's busy coming up with a new line of shoes and booking me in the ACW Womens title match in two weeks against Sofia Reynoso."

"Wait…. Why do you get that shot?" Eliza said.

"Who else is there? Erin isn't allowed to get the shot and…. Well…. I'm more likely to beat her than you are." Lei said.

"Now wait a minute Lei Lei." Mason said, trying to throw in a nickname.

"Don't call me that please. There's a reason why you've never been Lei Lei Laid." Lei claps back at Mason. "Look, Eliza, is it? You're very nice. But this is the world of wrestling. It's tough. There's no way that some goody two shoes like you could help us in any way."

"But…" Eliza said, getting a little down after those words.

"I'm just telling you how I see it. Do what you want, but when you fail, remember who tried to stop you." Lei said, before walking away, leaving Mason and Eliza alone.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Mason said.

"I don't feel so happy now." Eliza said.

"You know how to fix that…. By getting some Ice Cream." Mason suggests.

"That's actually a good idea." Eliza said, before walking away.

"Wait… I meant with me!" Mason said, before being left alone. "Okay…. Cool… Catch ya later Little E….Awesome….I wonder what RJ and The Izzmeister are doing?"

* * *

**(Commercial)**

* * *

We return to see Chris Wolf sitting in a dining room with Katarina on the far side of the table. It's awkwardly quiet as Chris just looks at Katarina, who would rather be on her phone than talk to him. Evan Neal's voice can be heard.

"I'll be there after I introduce him to Christopher and Katarina." Evan Neal said.

"Who's he talking too?" Chris Wolf asks only for Katarina to ignore him. Evan Neal enters the dining room, seconds later in a wheelchair with a man behind him. That young man was six feet tall and was lean. He had long brown hair hanging down to his neck that was messily slicked back. Matching his sloppy hair was his bushy beard. The fair skinned man moves his light blue eyes to Chris, who was looking at the tattoo on his forearm.

"It says Non ducor, duco. It's latin for I am not led, I lead." The man looked at Chris with a nearly disgusted and borderline bitter tone.

"Who are you?" Chris Wolf asked as Katarina Love switches from looking at her phone and the interaction between the two.

"This is Nolan Garson. The newest member of our Blood Money Syndicate." Evan Neal introduces.

"Okay, second question. Who was the guy you were talking to in the hallways." Chris Wolf said.

"A friend. A lifesaver. A man who you'll meet in due time." Evan Neal smiles.

"Can I know his name at least." Chris Wolf said.

"In due time Christopher." Evan Neal assures.

"You can call me Chris." Chris Wolf said, slightly irked.

"Listen Christopher, this guy is going to help all of us get what we want in due time. The Power. The money. The status." Evan Neal said as Katarina smiles at money while Chris's ears perk up when he hears status.

"What about revenge?" Nolan Garson asked.

"Like he said. In due time. Just play by his rules." Evan Neal said.

"This guy seems too good to be true." Chris Wolf admits.

"Well, Christopher, if you don't believe what I'm saying about this guy, then let me show you what he can do for us." Evan Neal said, before standing up from his wheelchair. Katarina's phone falls from her hands and onto the table as Chris Wolf's mouth is widened in shock.

"Azriel broke your spine…." Chris Wolf said, amazed by what he was seeing.

"This man can do anything." Evan Neal smiles as he bends over to touch his toes so he can demonstrate his mobility.

"I like the sound of this guy already." Chris Wolf said, with a smile, starting to believe. Then he looks at Nolan, who seems like a ball of gloom as he watches Evan Neal perform a cartwheel and then bow, clearly showing off. Nolan notices Chris.

"You have a scar." Nolan states, referring to the scar that Alpha gave Chris Wolf.

"It's a long story." Chris Wolf said.

"I have no interest in it's backstory. I do however an interest in creating scars." Nolan Garson informs Chris, leaving the man known for running into things to think that Nolan wasn't fond of him.

* * *

"It is time for our main event for the ACW World Championship. It is Roman McIntyre defending against Jason Sabre. This is going to be a classic." Disco Inferno said.

"In terms of the match up, Roman will be relying on his strength while Jason Sabre will be hoping to force Roman to go the distance and wear him down. Both men own a win over Azriel, although Jason's involved weapons and Roman's wins involved interference." David Harkness said.

"Doesn't matter how. Both men have wins over Azriel and using those excuses are doing both matches a disservice." Disco Inferno said.

"That was not my intention. Everyone knows that both men are top tier talent. Jason actually is on a five match winning streak with wins over The Hounds of Justice in a six man tag, Samuel, Jesus Garza, Ash Russo in the finals of the Road 2 Glory Tournament and a Fight Without Honor 4 win against Azriel. Jason is also the defending Road 2 Glory Champion." David Harkness said.

"But look at Roman who out of his seven matches last season, only lost the Factions title finals because Ash Russo was pinned by Sofia Reynoso. Add in the fact that he's never lost a singles match in ACW History, he is the favorite to win this." Disco Inferno said.

"Roman McIntyre will never not be the favorite in every match he's in. The man is an unstoppable force, but Jason Sabre…. That man is an Ace at the art of wrestling. If wrestling was an army, he would be the general because he's that damn good at planning, even when things go south. Disco, this first episode has been great, but god dammit, we're about to blow the roof of the Staples Center. Ladies and Gentlemen, the ACW World Championship match between 'The Unstoppable' Roman McIntyre and 'The Ace' Jason Sabre is now!" David Harkness hypes

**Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

**A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

**You keep me away from the place where you've been**

**But now I remember why you stay away from there**

The Staples Center explodes (116/0) into an arena shaking pop over the opening rift of their hometown boys iconic theme song. Smoke shoots up from the top of the ramp, before Jason Sabre runs through it to make his first live appearance for a match in Season 3. Jason is absolutely loving the energy as he has the R2G Mens Championship around his waist. He is wearing a long Tanahashi style coat that is half Black and half crimson red. It is held together by a Defiance logo. On the back it says Ace on the top and Jason Sabre on the bottom with the Defiance logo taking up the middle. Jason Sabre walks down the ramp as people despratly reach out to touch him. Sabre extends his hands out from both sides to give them a chance. Jason steps on the ring apron and looks over to the crowd who are on their feet. Jason then enters the ring and walks to the turnbuckle farthest from him and climbs to the top. The lights dim as a whiteish blue spotlight surrounds Jason, so he can to his finger gun taunt at the camera. He winks at the camera and says 'You hear that? That's my people being ready for a new World Champion.' Jason steps off the turnbuckles as the lights come back on. Weight of my Pride fades out as loud 'Jason Sabre' chants are heard. It's a big homecoming for the Ace and warming for him as well, as he's flashing a smile.

**We've been going hard for too long**

**Can't get enough, what is you on?**

**Really ain't nothing, I could drop that**

**Wake up in the morning, make it all back**

The crowd boos (0/102) extremely loud as Aldo Montoya steps out with his pimp cane. Aldo understands that Roman won't be popular against Jason Sabre in Los Angeles, so all he does is laugh behind his Versace sunglasses. He then asks for the lights to dim as the lights around the crowd and ring is pitch black while a spotlight surrounds Aldo at the top of the ramp. Aldo then motions behind him as Roman McIntyre steps into the spotlight with the new ACW World Championship around his waist. He is wearing an Okada like robe that is purple and gold. The shoulders are covered in gold as he has several gold chains around his neck. He is wearing Purple track pants. At least until he pulls them off, revealing that they were breakaway pants and showing everybody is LA Lakers inspired Trunks. The pandering doesn't work as the crowd seems to boo him after popping for five seconds. Roman doesn't care, more focused on the match as we walk down with the spotlight on him and Aldo. Roman enters the ring and unstraps his belt and hands it to the ref before getting in Jason's face. Jason doesn't back down against the taller man. Money and the Power fades away as the lights around the crowd come on and the two are still in a staredown. "Jason Sabre! Roman Sucks!" is heard as both men talk trash. The ref raises the ACW World Championship before telling both men to get into their respective corners.

The bell rings as the crowd is on fire. 'Rush him!' screams Aldo from the outside. And like a bullet coming out of a gun, Roman bolts across the ring to deliver a running big boot to Jason, refusing to allow Jason to do what he always does and start off the match at a slow pace. Jason is turned inside out as the crowd drowns Roman out in boos as the focused Roman peers out into the crowd. Jason is dazed and confused at what just happened, but manages to get to a vertical base, stumbling as he stands. Roman quickly bounces off the ropes and delivers a running Big Boot, dropping him again. Jason is flatter than bed sheets on the floor as Roman continues his onslaught but running off the ropes and jumping in the air, to deliver a Leg Drop across the throat of Jason. He tries a pinfall, but Jason kicks out before the one count. Roman gets up after the pinfall, but Jason, being smart as ever, reaches but and grabs Roman by his trunks and thighs, before pulling him back down into a Schoolboy.

"Roll up out of nowhere! You were right about Jason and his ring IQ." Disco Inferno said.

…..

1

…

Kick Out!

Roman gets up to his feet right away, slightly thrown off by what just happened as the crowd loudly groans, wanting an early finish and hometown Champion. Sabre tries to take advantage, by delivering a swift kick to the right leg, but Roman quickly shuts down the attempt of momentum with a uppercut to the chin. Jason goes down to the ring mat. Sabre plays it smart by rolling away to the outside of the ring, landing on his feet, before Roman can do anything. The crowd starts a 'Roman sucks' chant as Jason Sabre is standing on the outside with his hands on his hips, taking his time, while Roman stands in the middle of the ring, dominant as ever. Even amongst a sea of negative Los Angeles fans. The ref begins the count out. He says 'one', the crowd says 'No' and Jason just leans against the guard rail as Roman stares daggers at him. 'Two', 'No', Jason chilling, repeat. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Sabre finally steps onto the ring apron and the crowd applauds him for it, as if he's doing something brave. 'Go Ace!' (108/0) are in full effect plus some. Los Angeles is hyping Jason up as he stands on the ring apron while Roman dares him to enter. The ref counts Nine, and Jason finally enters while Los Angeles goes wild again.

"Jason Sabre is back in and the roof has been blown off this place!" David Harkness hypes.

The second Jason enters, Roman tries to come at him with his dukes up. Jason delivers a swift right leg to Roman's Hamstring to slow him down, before delivering a right hand to the face. Jason then starts to deliver a pair of chops, but he keeps going. And going. And going. Meanwhile Roman is just taking them as you can see reddening on his pectorals. Jason stops for a second as the arena quiets down, before Jason delivers a massive chop to the chest, that sends Roman to a knee. The crowd explodes as Jason tries to follow up by running off the running off the ropes and delivering a Sliding European Uppercut to finally knock Roman down. Jason rolls off Roman after connecting and gets to his feet. But before Jason can strike, he's caught off guard as Roman is already on his feet. Jason is surprised that he healed from the onslaught that easily. Jason looks impressed, but the look on his face changes, when Roman slaps the taste out of his mouth. The crowd starts to boo as Roman McIntyre delivers a few sluggers at Jason, knocking the Ace down. Loud 'You Suck' chants (106/0) are heard as Roman accepts his role as the villain for the right and lifts Sabre up, before headbutting Jason! Jason backs up into the ropes. Roman runs at Sabre, but Jason sidesteps him and delivers a forearm to the back, instantly killing the you suck chants in exchange for 'Go Ace' chants. Jason runs off the ropes to Clothesline the massive Roman out of the ring and onto the floor. Sabre almost falls out with him, but is able to stop himself. Jason, possibly from the energy of the crowd decides to run off the opposite set of ropes, before delivering a beautiful Tope Con Hilo, landing perfectly on his feet to a standing ovation.

"Jason Sabre sets flight. I give his form a ten on that one." Disco Inferno said.

"We're barely eight minutes in and it's been a stiff contest with a very partisan crowd." David Harkness said.

"This crowd is fully behind Jason and I think that's really helping him right now against the power of Roman. Roman has constantly shut Jason's attempts at striking him down with only one or two punches. But Jason Sabre is being willed on these people who help him keep fighting back." Disco Inferno said.

The ref is at a four count as Sabre climbs up to the guard rail. Roman is on his feet at this point. Jason dives off the guard rail, delivering a European Uppercut to take Roman down to the floor again. The ref is at six as Sabre is on the floor with Roman. Jason gets to his feet, dragging Roman up and walks him to the ring. The ref is at eight as Jason Sabre drags Roman onto the ring apron, before rolling him in. Sabre rolls into the ring, before rolling back out afterwards. Jason gets on the ring apron and goes to the corner, climbing up to the top turnbuckle, waiting for Roman to get up. 'Jason Sabre' chants are in full effect as the Ace of Pro Wrestling is standing up on the top turnbuckle. Roman turns around into a Final Hour (High Fly Flow), but Roman rolls through the move and lands on both knees. Roman then gets to his feet, carrying Jason easily despite him being a 235 pound man. Jason is shaking around trying to get out, but it doesn't work. Roman goes for a Fall Away Slam, but Jason Sabre lands on all fours behind him and pops up to his feet. Roman gets up into a Koppu Kick, from Jason Sabre! Jason takes the chance to hook the leg as LA is excited!

….

1

…

….

…..

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.20!

There's a massive sigh of disappointment as Roman kicks out. Jason Sabre gets to his feet, delivering some vicious stomps over his body. Jason reaches down to grab Roman by his long brown hair and delivers another European Uppercut, backing the big man into the corner. Jason steps back and delivers a Running Clothesline into him, before grabbing Roman by the arm and pulls him out of the corner. Jason, while holding onto Roman's arm, kicks him in the gut. Jason then delivers a second one that sends him to both knees. Jason then grabs Roman by his other arm and pulls him into a elevated Knee Strike to the jaw! Roman is out of it as Jason still has control of the wrist. The crowd is on their feet as Jason has him in position for his signature Final Strike (Rainmaker). Jason connects! The crowd chants 'Yes'! Jason still has control of his wrist and drags the big man up. Final Strike connects again! Aldo is on the outside telling Roman to duck! Jason goes for it a third time and it connects! The crowd is chanting 'Jason! Jason! Jason!" over and over again. As the Ace backs up into the corner with his finger gun pointed. Aldo is screaming at Roman as The Unstoppable Force, looks stoppable right now as he tries to pull himself up. Jason connects with Final Resolution (Bomaye)! But Roman rolls all the way onto the ring apron after impact. Aldo sees a chance so he rolls Roman down onto the floor! The crowd boos loudly as the ref sees it and admonishes Aldo for touching Roman. Meanwhile, is sitting up in the ring, absolutely pissed at the fact that he had the title and match won.

"Aldo Montoya saved Roman McIntyre's title run!" Disco Inferno said.

"We are Fifteen Minutes into this match. Jason Sabre should be the ACW World Champion after that amazing combination of moves he put together. Roman is in danger and was only saved by his manager. This is the main event we all expected! Jason is taking Roman to the distance and it looks like he's worn Roman out based on the fact that the Champ is on the floor." David Harkness said

Jason rolls out of the ring as Aldo runs away to avoid the Ace's wrath. Jason picks Roman up to his feet and drags him back into the ring. Jason Sabre enters the ring and loads up his finger gun again. He stalks him, waiting, very patiently, as Roman uses the ropes to get pull himself up with his back to Jason. Jason pulls the trigger and turns Roman around for the Final Blow (RKO), but Roman pushes him off. Jason stops himself from going far and turns around into a Superman Punch! Jason goes down as Roman stumbles backwards into the ropes still affected from Sabre's earlier onslaught. Aldo screams at Roman to wake up and take advantage, knowing Jason isn't going to stay down for long. Roman hears this and wakes up, remembering where he is. Jason is getting to his feet. Roman is about to go for the Silent Kill (Spear)...

"What happened to the lights?!" Screams David Harkness as the arena is pitch black.

"Who the hell is that?! Someone get the police! Who the hell is that?!" Disco Inferno screams as there is a man on the screen in a black trench coat. His face is covered by a A Purge Anarchy mask complete with the black paint pouring down the eye wholes and cross on the forehead. The noticeable difference is the Anarchy A on the right side of the mask.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" Chants the Staples Center as the masked man just sits in a chair on the screen.

"Anarchy's dead!" Screams the voice of Aldo before the lights come back on. Roman is shaken by what he just says as chants of 'Ash' from Los Angeles have shaken the Staples Center. Suddenly Jason Sabre connects with the Best Dropkick in the business to remind everyone about the the ACW World Title match! Jason then backs up as the crowd is on their feet. Final Resolution connects again! Jason has a leg hooked.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…..

….

….

….

Kick Out at 2.88!

But Jason instantly puts him in the Final Breath (Crippler Crossface)! The crowd is jumping up and down in excitement and hope. Roman is in immense pain as Jason pulls back on his neck and head area. 'Tap Roman Tap!' chants are heard. Roman is doing his best the weather the storm and the chants from Los Angeles. Roman suddenly has a burst of energy and manages to roll to the side and catch Jason in a pinfall, Roman even uses legs to create extra leverage.

….

1

…

…

….

…..

2

…..

Jason rolls through back into the Final Breath! But Roman is fighting the urge to tap as Aldo is losing it on the outside. Roman tries to slide forward toward the ring. He's ten feet away.

…..

Seven feet away, but Jason is pulling back on the hold. He arches his back upward to add pressure.

…..

Roman uses his other hand to sweep Jason's leg and causes him to fall on his backside. Jason still has the hold in, but the grip has been extremely loosened. This allows Roman an opening to up to his knees, before picking him up and delivering a Back Suplex into a Sideslam! Both men are down! The crowd stands up and serenades both of their efforts with chants of 'A-C-W!' Both are down. Roman is exhausted. Jason is spent but seems to be doing better than the current World Champion. Jason and Roman both try to get to their feet. Roman is able to get to his feet first and delivers a headbutt to Sabre! Sabre is dazed, before Roman kicks him in the gut and picks him up onto his shoulders Roman connects with a Bucklebomb! The boos start to rain down as Roman backs into the corner. Roman McIntyre roars for the Silent Kill. Jason gets to his feet and Roman charges. Sabre jumps in the air and leapfrogs over McIntyre. Roman stops himself from running into the turnbuckle. Roman turns around and walks straight into a Pele Kick! The reaction has flipped in a second as the cheers rain down. Jason backs up and loads up his finger gun. He points it at Roman, who's getting up. Jason shoots and attempts the Final Blow, but Roman pushes him upward onto his shoulder. Roman hits a rapid fire running Powerslam on Jason Sabre. And just like that, the reaction flips again. Roman backs into the corner and roars. Jason Sabre gets up to his feet as McIntyre charges. Roman connects with the Silent Kill! Roman pins Jason.

….

1

…..

…

….

…

2

….

…

…

…

3!

"After 25:04, Roman McIntyre has retained the ACW World Championship in an absolute classic." David Harkness praises as Aldo enters the ring with the title as the crowd is booing loudly. Roman is laying next to Sabre, tired from the match.

"Absolute Classic is an understatement. Sabre had the title won at one point, but Aldo's help saved his reign." Disco Inferno said as Roman sits up.

"Not to take away from the performance of both men…. Who was that masked man? The crowd chanted for Ash Russo when they saw him… but is it him. Is Anarchy really dead?" David Harkness said as Jason is seen sitting up on his knees next to Roman.

"Yes it is. That guy who pulled that stunted and tried to ruin an amazing match is going to be arrested. Anarchy is dead and in two weeks, Roman McIntyre will defend the Championship again…. Against CJ Hawk." Disco Inferno said as Sabre looks at Roman.

"You're a tough son of a bitch." Jason Sabre praises before offering a fist bump. Roman accepts, which in turns gets the Staples Center on his side. Aldo smiles as Jason helps Roman up and raises his arm as the crowd gives both a standing ovation. Jason leaves the ring to Roman the moment.

"We end tonight with a sign of respect and a lot of questions. Thank you for joining us. We'll see you next week!" David Harkness said.

* * *

"Man, that was one of the best matches I've ever seen." CJ Hawk says backstage while watching the TV Screen with Erin Frost.

"You know that this means you'll have to face Roman right?" Erin Frost reminds her, causing CJ to frown.

"Man, this is unfair! I never beat Roman! Whoever that masked guy sucks at interfering. I'd beat him up if I wasn't afraid that he could be a really good wrestler who could take my title." CJ Hawk said.

"You should be more confident in yourself." Erin Frost said.

"Are you saying I have a chance?" CJ asked.

"No, you don't have a chance. No one thinks you have a chance against Roman. But I still think you should have more confidence in yourself even if I don't." Erin Frost said.

"I know you're trying to help, but that's cold man." CJ Hawk said to his fiancee

"My last name is Frost." Erin said.

"Oh yeah." CJ says.

* * *

We cut to the Chinese man and women standing in a room with a Black flag behind them that has a dragon on it. Along with them are two other people of the same descent. There was a 6'2 man dark red irises in his eyes, and a black short slicked back hairstyle. Unlike the other male in the group, he was dressed in a suit. On the other end was another girl. She was young and beautiful with silky black hair. She stands at 5'4 and has a slim waist. The woman from earlier steps in front.

"My name is Jade Wu Long. I'm the woman who fired the first shot at you Queen with my brother Wei. These other two are also my siblings. Lee and Mei. You probably don't know us, but we're the Triad. We're the people that your father crushed. Unfortunately for you Queen, you're going to have to inherit your father's beef. Your dad took away something from us and it led to my clan…. To my way of life being taken away. I waited. I dreamed. And finally, someone helped me take my first step into making the Wu Long Triad the most feared organization in all of the world again. So we're going to tear La Rebelion apart. Inside and out. This is a real family. This is a real bloodline. We're coming for you, your business and your crew! Tonight was just the beginning." Jade Wu Long said as her and the Triad look directly at the camera. Suddenly we hear clapping as we pan out.

"Angelica is going to love this." Said the voice of Sicario, a former member of La Rebelion as he grins.

**(Fade to Black)**

* * *

**Season 2 Final Polls**

**Top 5 Storylines**

5\. Fatboy grows up (Ray Kiran's attempts to win over Papa Hawk and get a job with ACW)

4\. Anarchy or New Order? (Ash Russo's power struggle against Aldo Montoya/ Roman's rise to the World title)

3\. A Queen's revenge, a Jackasses Redemption (Alexis Espinoza vs Freddy Escobar/ Freddy's redemption)

2\. Soul Sisters (Natalia Rodriguez vs Erin Frost)

1\. A Monster, an Ace, and a Love (Jason Sabre/Azriel/ Giselle love triangle)

**Top 5 Most Underrated**

5\. Lacey Alvarez

4\. Rey Aguayo

3\. Jesus Garza

2\. CJ Hawk

1\. Erin Frost

**Top 5 Most Loveable:**

5\. CJ Hawk

4\. Sofia Reynoso

3\. Asher Darma

2\. Ray Kiran

1\. Erin Frost

**Top 5 Most hated**

5\. Seth Sullivan

4\. Detrick Cyrus

3\. Micah Hyde

2\. Aldo Montoya

1\. Sicario

**Top 5 Funniest Characters**

5\. Freddy Escobar

4\. Papa Hawk

3\. CJ Hawk

2\. Sofia Reynoso

1\. Asher Darma

**Top 5 Coolest**

5\. Furno Moxley

4\. Azriel

3\. Alexis Espinoza

2\. Jason Sabre

1\. Roman McIntyre

**Top 5 Funniest Moments:**

5\. La Rebelion want to shoot the President/ Figure out how to get Ray Kiran his job

4\. Ray Kiran and Brandon Duke Rap Battle

3\. Team Friendship at Chuck E Cheese

2\. Asher Darma ruins Aladdin

1\. The Dodgeball Documentary

**Top 5 Non-Comedy Scenes**

5\. Erin unites Freddy and Detrick

4\. Ash Russo and Richard Montoya at a park

3\. Giselle's funeral

2\. Jason and Azriel's final confrontation on Episode 18

1\. Azriel's wedding scene/Ash and Azriel talk after

**Top 7 Upsetting Moments/ Decisions:**

7\. Detrick Cyrus beats Jason Sabre ACW Betrayal

6\. Seth Sullivan vs Samuel feud

5\. Roman McIntyre vs Ash Russo never happening

4\. Erin doesn't get added into the Final Destination 2 Main event

3\. Detrick Cyrus fires Natalia

2\. Detrick Cyrus is dating Maria Gonzalez

1\. Giselle dies

**Top 7 Best Moments/ Decisions**

7\. Malice's face turn

6\. Alexis Espinoza fires Sicario

wins the ACW Womens title from Diamondust

4\. Freddy beats Sicario

3\. Sofia Reynoso's booking and ACW Womens title win at Final Destination 2

2\. Roman wins the ACW World title from Azriel

1\. Jason beating Azriel

**Top 7 Waifu's (Fucking Weebs):**

7\. Lacey Alvarez

6\. Giselle

5\. Maria Gonzalez

4\. Alexis Espinoza

3\. Natalia Rodriguez

2\. Sofia Reynoso

1\. Erin Frost

**Top 7 Husbando's (Fucking Female Weebs):**

7\. Freddy Escobar

6\. Azriel

5\. Ray Kiran

4\. Ash Russo

3\. Flynn Horde

2\. CJ Hawk

1\. Jason Sabre

**Top 10 Matches**

10\. La Rebelion vs Hope for the Factions title Final Destination 2

9\. Sofia Reynoso vs Erin Frost vs Izzy Solare Glory Road 2

8\. Sofia Reynoso vs Natalia Rodriguez vs Erin Frost for the Wildcard Destiny

7\. Natalia Rodriguez © vs Erin Frost in Hellfire Trinity 2

6\. La Rebelion © vs Team Friendship for the Factions title Betrayal

5\. Anarchy vs La Rebelion for the Factions title Betrayal

4\. Sofia Reynoso vs Natalia Rodriguez for the ACW Womens Championship Final Destination

3\. Azriel © vs Roman McIntyre for the ACW World Championship Destiny

2\. Jason Sabre vs Ash Russo at Glory Road 2

1\. Jason Sabre vs Azriel in Fight Without Honor 4

**Top 10 Chemistry**

10\. Anthony Dre and Mason Rivers

9\. Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus

8\. La Rebelion, not including Sicario

7\. Azriel and Aria Sabre

6\. Yul Bannok, Asher Darma, Sofia Reynoso and Ray Kiran

5\. Freddy Escobar and Caesar Montana

4\. Jason Sabre and Azriel

3\. Jason Sabre and Giselle

2\. Ash Russo and Azriel

1\. CJ Hawk and Erin Frost

**Top 10 Shippings**

10\. Azriel and Giselle

9\. Jason Sabre and Alexis Espinoza

8\. Flynn Horde and Natalia Rodriguez

7\. Detrick Cyrus and Natalia Rodriguez

6\. Jason Sabre and Natalia Rodriguez

5\. Jason Sabre and Maria Gonzalez

4\. Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza

3\. Ray Kiran and Sofia Reynoso

2\. CJ Hawk and Erin Frost

1\. Jason Sabre and Giselle (... my bad)

**Overall Season 2 Most Popular Poll:**

20\. Rey Aguayo

19\. Malice

18\. Flynn Horde

17\. Caesar Montana

16\. CJ Hawk

15\. Yul Bannok

14\. Jesus Garza

13\. Asher Darma

12\. Ray Kiran

11\. Erin Frost

10\. Detrick Cyrus

9\. Roman McIntyre

8\. Azriel

7\. Natalia Rodriguez

6\. Ash Russo

5\. Freddy Escobar

4\. Giselle

3\. Alexis Espinoza

2\. Sofia Reynoso

1\. Jason Sabre

* * *

**Episode 2 Preview**

**Road 2 Glory Tournament:** Jesus Garza vs Phoenix

**Road 2 Glory Tournament: **Angelica Rhodes vs Natalia Rodriguez

**Road 2 Glory Tournament: **Rey Aguayo vs Detrick Cyrus

-Aftermath of the masked man's appearance

-Furno talks to Richard Montoya

-Detrick Cyrus chooses who will face Sofia in Episode 3 for the Womens title


	3. 2 You Deserve to be Booed

We open in a well lit office in the manor of Aldo Montoya. Roman McIntyre is seen sitting on a chair going through his phone. Nothing but headlines of articles like 'Who is the Masked man?', 'Ash Russo found?', 'Roman's stalker: Our actual hero?' amongst others.

"It's not healthy to be as focused on some misfit playing a prank." Jasper Cage said, walking into the office and handing him a Budwiser. "Relax"

"It's Ash. I know it is." Roman said.

"Ash Russo wouldn't hide behind a mask." Jasper Cage replies. "You know he's too brave to do such a thing."

"Maybe he's desperate." Came the voice of Aldo Montoya as he stepped into the office with his pimp cane and a bottle of Patron in his hand. He drinks it before setting it down on the office desk. "That hits the spot…."

"So you're in agreement with Roman?" Jasper asked.

"No. I'm not saying that the masked man who showed up on the screen last week was Ash Russo. But I know that Ash Russo is out there. He is spreading his message of Anarchy to the world. People will follow him. He's charismatic. He speaks with conviction. Even if he is a radical, Ash Russo is a natural born leader. The public will eat up whatever he says. The man could enter the Presidential election and win it against me and Maria if he was old enough. He is a revolutionary. Which doesn't bode well for me in the polls." Aldo Montoya said.

"We need to figure out where Ash has been hiding." Jasper said.

"I know someone who could help." Aldo said.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"An old friend. Someone you both know." Aldo said.

"It doesn't matter who it is. You can't stop Ash. You never will." Roman said, causing Aldo to laugh.

"Don't underestimate me." Aldo said.

"A revolutionary can always be stopped. But a revolution isn't as easy. People will revolt in favor of Ash." Jasper said.

"They say, you can kill a revolutionary, but you can't kill a revolution. I plan on proving that quote to be false. Ash Russo will die. And he will not be a martyr for it." Aldo said.

"Who do you have that can capture Ash?" Asked Jasper.

"Do you remember Ares?" Aldo said, causing a surprised Jasper to look at Roman.

"We haven't seen Ares in years." Jasper said

"I offered to sponsor a visa for him to come to the US." Aldo said.

"Do you think Ares can track down Ash?" Roman asked Jasper.

"If Ash trusts him." Jasper said. "But after what we did to him, Ash might not trust anybody anymore."

The camera pans out slowly as we see Roman nod with his Budwiser in hand. The camera keeps pulling back until we see Lacey Alvarez outside the door. Lacey walks away from the door.

* * *

We cut to the night before the show where Detrick is being given a lap dance by a pair of blonde girls. Freddy Escobar sits next to him, a little uncomfortable as he watches his brother awkwardly get grinded on by two white girls looking for college money while he gets no attention. He looks over to his side where CJ Hawk is at the bar, as a busty woman walks up to him in nothing but Black bra's and panties and high heels at the front of the bar.

"So, you're CJ Hawk. I love your belt." One of the girls said.

"Thanks man." He said to the woman. "I love making Championship money. My fiance likes it too. I'd love for my burger to come out soon though. I'm starving."

"Let's not talk about Erin." She said leaning over the counter to show her cleavage. Hawk notices this.

"Hey, don't you get cold working in that?" CJ asked.

"Actually it's a little hot. Maybe I should take it off." The woman said. "Do you want to help me take it off."

"Yeah, okay. Next time you should wear proper attire. As a wrestler, I wear gear that makes me feel comfortable and causes no irritation in the ring." CJ said, before a different woman comes up to CJ and starts to dance on him. "Hey girl, what are you doing on my leg?"

"Dancing for tips." The girl said.

"You expect a tip. I still haven't gotten my burger." CJ said, insulted.

"Hey Cidney, he's mine." The bartender said.

"Shut up bitch." Cidney said, before the bartender dove over the counter and took her down, initiating a cat fight.

"Ladies, calm down." CJ said. "I'm not a Championship, I'm just a wrestler. You don't have to fight over who brings me my burger."

Freddy rolls his eyes at CJ's ignorance to the situation before turning his head to the other side of the room, where he finds an ungodly sight. A drunk Caesar Montana on the stage in his tighty whities, giving Madea from Tyler Perry's Madea's series, making a cameo, a sight of his backside.

"Lord, give me patience, because if you give me strength, I may just beat a bitch to death." Madea said, before Freddy groans.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy said under his breath, before looking over at his brother, who has one girl on each leg and a third one leaving lipstick stains on his neck. "Detrick…. Aren't you with Maria?"

"Don't talk about her right now. This is Detrick time." Detrick replies.

"Is she okay with this?" Freddy prods on.

"I don't know. I didn't tell her." Detrick said.

"Detrick, you know that this isn't okay." Freddy said.

"Listen man, if you want to get your dick sucked, it's no problem. I can get one of these hoes for you." Detrick said.

"I don't want one. Besides your 'relationship' and I'm using that term loosely, you have a match tomorrow against Rey Aguayo." Freddy said.

"So? CJ has a better chance at beating Roman for the ACW World title next week, than Rey Aguayo does at beating the Ultimate Hope." Detrick said.

"You drank so much alcohol that people think it's your cologne. This is not how you prepare for a Road to Glory tournament match." Freddy said.

"I'm not taking advice from the guy who lost to CJ Hawk last week." Detrick said, causing Freddy to stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Freddy said.

"Are you going across the street to the mens strip club?" Detrick said to no response as Freddy left him alone with his strippers.

* * *

(Angel on the Outside by A Killers confession begins as birds fly under the bright blue sky before panning downward as Jason Sabre walks down a crosswalk in his leather jacket, before stopping to look up at the birds. Suddenly we pan up where the birds are joined by Destino The Black Dragon in the sky, as we transition over to the title card of 'ACW Season 3: Election Year' as he passes bye)

**I still recall the words that bite**

(We get a close up of an IV before flashing over to Rey Aguayo sitting in a chair as Abuelita Aguayo lays on the bed not moving.)

**Emotionless and cold**

(Rey Aguayo stands from the chair, head down as a line shines over him, his fist shaking)

**Each moment suffocates the light**

(Detrick Cyrus and Maria Gonzalez are seen holding hands on the same street that Jason Sabre was on noticing that people are giving them dirty looks, including children, women and men.)

**So where do I go on from here?**

(We see a picture of Alexis and Alejandro Espinoza's father, before panning down to Alexis looking up at it with a pistol in her hand as Sofia Reynoso is in the background with the title)

**Drowning in chaos, pain and fear**

(We see Lacey Alvarez sitting on a swing alone as an image of a Masked man with a white mask that has a small Anarchy logo and a leather jacket with the Anarchy logo on the back, behind him. Lacey turns around and all she sees is Jasper)

**I Walk forever down the line**

(Aldo Montoya is seen leaning against a window and looking out as the same image of the masked man appears behind him)

**It fills me up with pride**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez in the bathroom looking at a mirror which reflects a image of her Season 1 appearance)

**And anyways**

(We see Erin Frost meditating in the spirit realm as Rey Pantera the White Tiger, Destino the Black Dragon and the Dark Phoenix all behind her)

**I'm pushed away**

(We see Flynn Horde with his back to the camera and spreads his arms out as we move forward, past Flynn and into the forest)

**I'm damned to be left right here.**

(We see Malice in a wheelchair in the forest as he is surrounded by Chris Wolf, Katarina Love and Evan Neal)

**So if I can't take flight,**

(We see Malice trying to stand up before a hand is put on his shoulder. Malice looks back to see Jason Sabre, flanked by Flynn Horde and Natalia Rodriguez, ready to fight.)

**I need the will to fight**

(We see Angelica Rhodes at a restaurant in a elegant Silver dress that sparkles like diamonds with Sicario behind him)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Mason Rivers holding a rose and a box of chocolates as Rey Pantera Jr looks embarrassed.)

**The angel on the outside**

(We see Roman McIntyre in front of the white house under the night sky with the ACW World title in his hands before the image of the masked man appears behind him, he turns to see Aldo Montoya)

**And when the sky turns black,**

(We see Richard Montoya standing in the middle of the oval office in nothing but slacks and a rosary, looking more depressed than ever.)

**There is no turning back alive,**

(We see Maria Martinez in Hope HQ with Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Izzy Solare, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana and Mason Rivers around her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Alexis Espinoza, Phoenix, Jesus Garza, Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo are seen around a table)

**The angel on the outside**

(We then see the final title card that has Aldo Montoya and Maria Martinez taking up the top part of the image with the masked man in between then in the far back. Below Aldo is Roman, while Detrick Cyrus is below Maria. Jason Sabre is in the middle of the image, standing at the forefront as the logo is there.)

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of ACW, live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles! We are going to have three big matches as we close in on the first Pay-Per-View of the season, ACW Glory Road 3." David Harkness said.

"Last week, Roman and Jason tore the house down. Tonight, Rey Aguayo, the current ACW Factions Champion has the chance to step out as a singles star. But it is against Detrick Cyrus and that's a hard mountain climb." Disco Inferno said

"Also, Angelica Rhodes, a business woman, is stepping into the ring for the first time. And it is against one of ACW's best womens wrestlers, Natalia Rodriguez." David Harkness said.

"In a couple seconds, we're going to have the other two Factions Champions collide as Phoenix takes on Jesus Garza. Alexis isn't picking sides. She's not going to be in either man's corner tonight." Disco Inferno said.

"Both men better keep eyes in the back of their head. The Wu Long Triad debuted and attacked Alexis Espinoza last week and cost Alexis her tournament match last week." David Harkness said.

"It's time David. Let's start the party." Disco Inferno said.

**It's so loud inside my head**

**With words that I should have said**

**As I drown in my regrets**

**I can't take back the words I never said**

"Phoenix has hops madder than Game of Thrones fans after the final season." David Harkness said.

"Phoenix is a quiet young guy. But he is quick, smooth and agile. His moveset is flashy but unlike most high flyers, he isn't completely focused on the showmanship. He can get technical and throw some strikes too." Disco Inferno said.

**been countin' me out**

**I'm countin' my bullets, I'm loadin' my clips**

**I'm writin' down names, I'm makin' a list**

**I'm checkin' it twice and I'm gettin' 'em hit**

"Last season, Jesus Garza made it to the Semi-Finals in this tournament. He ended up losing to Jason Sabre, who himself was knocked out last week from retaining the R2G Championship. How do you see him faring this season, Glenn?" David Harkness said.

"I think that Jesus will most likely defeat Phoenix just based off size. I'll take the strongman over the smallman any day of the week. His next opponent will be either Rey or Detrick. I can see Jesus realistically beating both, but failing against Roman in the final." Disco Inferno predicts.

The crowd is split as the bell rings. 'Let's Go Phoenix', 'Jesus Garza' chants are split. But Jesus wastes no time in charging at Phoenix. Phoenix is quick, but not quick enough to avoid him as he is lifted off the ground and is pushed into the corner. Jesus follows with a flurry of strikes. They are rapid without any calculation or strategy behind them. Phoenix lifts his arms up, trying to block it, but is forced to weather the storm as Jesus continues to throw hands. The ref begins his five count, until Jesus Garza grabs Phoenix's arm and Irish Whips him into the turnbuckles. Phoenix bumps his chest against them, very hard, showing the force and power of Jesus. Phoenix grasps his chest and walks forward into a Scoop Slam by Jesus. Jesus lines up in the corner, waiting for Phoenix to get up. Jesus charges at Phoenix to connect with a hard Lariat that spins Phoenix in the air and takes him down to the ring mat again. Rather than pinning him, Jesus grabs Phoenix by the back of the mask and pulls him up. Garza throws Phoenix into the ropes before doing a Pop Up Tilt a Whirl Powerslam to a good applause from the Staples Center! Jesus stands up and slaps his chest as the crowd is getting hyped for his early domination.

"What a dominant start for Jesus Garza in the opening minutes of this match." David Harkness said.

"I told you that the small man wouldn't win this. Jesus can probably end this in under five minutes really soon." Disco Inferno cockily says.

Phoenix has hardly moved while Jesus still doesn't seem inclined to pin his teammate. Jesus looks down at Phoenix and yells at him to show some fight. Phoenix doesn't speak back, but his eyes tell the story of him being surprised at how intense Jesus has been and questioning what he can do to weather the storm of Jesus Garza. Garza bends over, picking up Phoenix again only for Phoenix to try and fight. He delivers a pair of blows to the midsection, before delivering a Spin kick to the midsection. Phoenix runs toward the ropes, going for a Handpspring. But Jesus Garza shuts him down with a Clothesline to the back of the head before he can do anything! Jesus then rolls Phoenix onto his back and pins him.

…..

1

….

…..

…

….

2

….

Kick out at 2.05!

Jesus's power has trumped Phoenix's speed and agility, but it didn't keep him down for the three. Jesus Garza Irish Whips Phoenix into the corner again. Once again Phoenix's chest slams against the corner with the same force as earlier. Phoenix slouches in the corner for a few moments, before trying to pull himself up in the corner, only for Garza to close in on him. Jesus delivers a pair of a few right hands, but it seems to light something in Phoenix as he delivers a swift kick to the right side of his body. He then follows with an elbow to the chin of Jesus, backing the bigger man up. Phoenix turns around, climbing up to the top turnbuckle, before going for a Moonsault. Unfortunately for him, Jesus catches him perfectly over his shoulder, looking to ruin his momentum again. Jesus then delivers a Powerslam on Phoenix, before going for another pin.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…..

…

Kick out at 2.40!

"The fans were split at the beginning but they seem to be favoring the underdog, Phoenix." David Harkness notes the crowd reaction and their chants of 'Let's Go Phoenix'

"I doubt that it'll help. Jesus is just crushing Phoenix right now." Disco Inferno said.

Jesus, keeping up his aggressive nature in the match, picks Phoenix up. Jesus Irish Whips him into the ropes again and attempt another Tilt a Whirl. While spinning on the Tilt a Whirl, Phoenix grabs Jesus's arm and pulls on it to force him to let go of him. Phoenix lands on his feet and tries to pull him down into the Fujiwara Armbar. But Jesus is too strong and pulls Phoenix off his feet with the one arm that Phoenix had control of and drops him with a backbreaker. Phoenix lets go of the arm and goes for the pin, but only gets a two count. The crowd chants 'Phoenix' louder, wanting to see him get the ball rolling as Jesus has dominated ninety percent of the match, at least. Jesus picks Phoenix up and drags him into the corner. Jesus turns around so his back is against the corner, before lifting him up for the Devil's Edge (Running Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb). Jesus gets the running start and throws him off his shoulders, only for Phoenix to wrap his legs around Jesus's neck and rolls him into a Frankensteiner pin!

…

1

…

…

Jesus pushes Phoenix off! Jesus gets up only for Phoenix to catch him with a Shotgun dropkick as LA is starting to get excited over Phoenix building momentum. Jesus gets to his feet quickly but is rocked as Phoenix has catched a second win and is going at an extremely fast pace. Phoenix catches Jesus Garza with a Handspring Pele Kick! Jesus is still up, but wobblying, so Phoenix runs off the ropes behind him and hits a Blockbuster. 'Phoenix' chants (85/0) are in full effect as Phoenix climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Phoenix goes for his Signature Burn Out (Twisting Phoenix Splash). It connects! Phoenix goes for the pin, hooking the leg.

"Burn out connects! Can Phoenix actually do it after surviving the nearly ten minute beatdown of Jesus Garza?" Questions David Harkness

….

1

…

…..

…

….

2

…

….

Kick out at 2.34!

Phoenix doesn't sweat him kicking out as he instantly pops up to his feet and heads to the top again, possibly for one of his two finishers. But Jesus gets to his feet, eliminating the idea. Phoenix jumps off anyways, looking to deliver a Flying Mushroom Stomp to the standing Jesus, knocking him back down. Phoenix pins him again!

…..

1

…..

….

….

….

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.75!

The camera zooms in on Jesus's face, who is shocked at the speed that Phoenix is moving and how this match has had a turn of events. The crowd is chanting 'This is Awesome'! Jesus rolls away, coughing a little bit from both of Phoenix's feet being driven into his chest. Phoenix gets up, knowing he's in control. Phoenix connects with a Corkscrew Clothesline on Jesus. Phoenix gets up to his feet. Phoenix points at the corner, signalling that end, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle again. Jesus is able to get to his feet. Before Phoenix can react, Jesus pulls down on the top rope, causing the Bird of War to slip. Phoenix is crotched on the top turnbuckle, before Garza climbs up to the top and lifts Phoenix up into a Horizontal position. Jesus Garza goes for the Fall Away Slam into a Samoan Drop, but as they drop off the top turnbuckle, Phoenix reverses into a Crucifix Backslide! Jesus lands on his shoulders as the crowd pops loudly at the surprise counter!

…..

1

…

…

….

….

2

…..

….

…..

…

Jesus Garza barely kicks out at 2.9!

"Did he actually get him? Wait! No it was a two Glenn! It was a two!" David Harkness said, getting excited.

"Jesus was driven off the top with that Crucifix Backslide and barely kicked out! But Jesus is down. If Phoenix wants to win. Get up to the top and hit the Fireball (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) or Rising Phoenix (1350 Splash)." Disco Inferno advises.

Phoenix climbs up to the top turnbuckle, ready to do what Disco said. Phoenix goes for the Fireball. Jesus Garza rolls out of the way! The crowd lets out a loud gasp, before Jesus gets up and pulls him up by his long tights, before hitting his signature, Decimotercera Calle (Olympic Slam)! Jesus goes for the pin.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

…..

…

Phoenix kicks out at 2.94!

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Phoenix has no quit in him!" David Harkness praises.

"Phoenix has held on, but how much more fire does he have left?" Disco Inferno questions.

"Enough to make an Inferno, Disco!" David said

"That's an exaggeration." Disco Inferno said

Jesus pounds the ring mat as the crowd chants 'Rebelion' over and over in support of both, before Jesus gets to his feet. Jesus stands up and rips his jersey off to huge pop, showing off his muscles by flexing, before backing up. Phoenix is having a hard time getting to his feet. He eventually gets up, very slowly. Jesus turns Phoenix up and kicks him in the gut, before putting him in Pumphandle Position for El Fin (Pumphandle Tombstone). Jesus lifts him up, but Phoenix is able to escape and hit a reverse DDT! Both men are down as the chants transition to 'A-C-W!" chants. Phoenix rolls over onto the ring apron, slowly pulling himself up. Phoenix slowly walks over and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Phoenix goes for Fireball again, but Jesus rolls out of the way. Phoenix lands on his feet, but Jesus catches him with a Pump Kick! Jesus picks Phoenix up and delivers El Fin! Jesus pulls him away from the ropes, before dropping down into a pinfall.

…

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

….

….

…

…..

3!

"Jesus Garza has advanced after 16:39 in an incredible match against Phoenix. With that being said, the other member of La Rebelion held his own himself. Phoenix should be commended. He came close, but he crashed and burned at the end, which led to El Fin." David Harkness states as Jesus gets his arm raised, before helping Phoenix up.

"I told you Jesus would win. Phoenix wasn't doing so bad towards the later half of the match, but Jesus was a beat throughout the entire thing and ended up winning." Disco Inferno said.

"Wait a minute-!" David shouts as Sicario appears from behind Jesus and hits him in the back of the knee with a crowbar. "Son of a bitch! Sicario's back!"

Phoenix delivers a right hand to Sicario, before getting a High Roundhouse Kick from out of nowhere from Wei Wu Long. Sicario then drives the crowbar into the side of Phoenix. The crowd boos as Sicario throws up the Wu Long handsign.

"I think we know who the Wu Long's are working for. Sicario was kicked out of La Rebelion and now he wants revenge." Disco Inferno confirms as the two leave the ring and jump the guardrail as the crowd boos them. Wei remains quiet as Sicario mouths off to some fans and threatens them with the crowbar.

* * *

We cut to Malice sitting in his wheelchair just looking at himself in the large mirror. Flashbacks come across his mind. Hiding in the grass with war paint on. Running through a forest avoiding trees. Standing on top of buildings, before jumping off onto the roof to a smaller building next door. Then he remembers that moment. The moment of falling down from the top of Devil's Playground with Azriel looking down from above. The sound of his own spine cracking and him laying, not being able to move. Malice looks in the mirror. Depression on his face. He takes a deep breath as he grasps the handles of his wheelchair, trying to push himself up. Suddenly the wheelchair slips from underneath his hands. And like the fall at Glory Road 2, Malice finds himself on the floor. Helpless. Unable to move. He just lays looking up at the light. Suddenly a cat-like figure appears next to Malice's face.

"Your friend doesn't understand that miracles don't happen." Slaugh said to his son, Flynn Horde.

"Malice, what are you trying to do" Flynn Horde said as he bends down and puts one of Malice's arms over his shoulders to try and help him up.

"Let go of me and go." Malice said.

"You need help." Flynn Horde said.

"I can stand on my own. I was once one of the world's top hitmen." Malice said, while Flynn lifted him up and put him back in the chair despite Malice's urge to not.

"Things have changed." Flynn said.

"Leave me alone." Malice said coldly. Flynn nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing, before leaving the room with Slaugh. Malice just sat in his chair looking in the mirror. "I was feared once….Now I'm just a pity case."

* * *

**(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to all the members of the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Richard's office. All in nice suits….. Except Furno had a slight difference in his offense.

"What happened to your shoes?" Raptor asked referring to Furno wearing sandals.

"I didn't want to be so restricted." Furno said.

"Wearing socks with sandals isn't exactly a professional look. Especially when you might find yourself restricted if this doesn't go well and you go back to jail." Aiden Black said, before the door opens and to their surprise Jason Sabre steps out. "Why are-"

"Don't worry about it God's Worst Gift." Jason quickly said. "I'm just making some plans. Hey, Furno, I heard you're going to jail."

"No I'm not. I'm going to get this mess cleared up with my negotiation skills." Furno said.

"I don't know about that. There's officers in there and I'm pretty sure you're going to get arrested the second you walk in." Jason said.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Furno asked.

"No. You literally pissed on me once and beat me down and I've been told you sexually harassed my ex-wife and punched my pregnant wife. I should kick your ass right now, because you're a scumbag along with Hope's worst soldier and foxxy phantom over here. The only reason I'm telling you that is because I'm nice enough to realize that you literally have nothing to live for other than drinking booze, which is really pitiful when you think about it." Jason Sabre said.

"That's called living the best life, Ace." Furno replies.

"No." Jason said, shaking his head. "It's pitiful. Good luck with your meeting."

And with those words, Jason walked away, leaving the Hounds of Justice in front of the President's door. Furno just shrugs Jason off, not taking that interaction seriously and walking into the office. And just like Jason said, the officers grabbed Furno and cuffed him.

"Hey! Hey! Police brutality." Furno shouts at them as they finish cuffing the criminal.

"Sorry Furno, but you're going back to jail." RIchard Montoya said from his desk.

"We didn't even negotiate." Aiden steps up.

"You expect me to let a man who willingly worked with Despair to walk free. You were paid with blood money." Richard said.

"Cut the bullshit Richard, everyone knows that you're presidential run is all about blood money." Raptor spoke up, to Richard's shock, mostly over his choice of words. "It doesn't matter what the court that you, yourself appointed. Ash Russo was right. No one speaks about it out of respect, but everyone knows that you really were behind the Children of Despair. If you can get away with that, then why can't Furno get away with some petty theft?"

Richard sighs, knowing that Raptor has a point.

"Okay…." Richard said.

"So I'm free to go?" Furno smiles.

"No. You're going to jail." Richard said.

"Are you fu-" Furno spoke up

"But, I'll make you a deal. At Glory Road 3, I'll let you fight for your Freedom in a match. The first ever 'Chained Together' match. You and another man will be tied together. You need to touch all four corners and if you do, you're free. If you lose, you're going back to jail." Richard said.

"I'm in." Furno quickly replies.

"Good….and your opponent is the man who put you in prison once before. You will be Chained Together with Damian Crowe." Richard announces, causing the cuffed Furno to smile.

"I've waited almost two years for this." Furno said.

"Take him away." Richard said to the police, before they lead Furno out with the Hounds.

* * *

**Bite my tongue, bide my time**

**Wearing a warning sign**

**Wait 'til the world is mine**

**Visions I vandalize**

****"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Angelica Rhodes. This American Princess is a millionaire who is a part of the world famous brand known as Rhodes Industries." David Harkness said.

"She's looking to expand her horizons in front of the most watched show in the world, ACW. In my opinion, she's here just to show off her talent. She doesn't need the money. She just wants the glory. Angelica Rhodes is natrually gifted in everything from size to looks to athleticism." Disco Inferno said, trying to explain why a heiress would wrestle.

**They see you as small and helpless**

**They see you as just a child**

**Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

**Prepare for your greatest moments**

"Angelica Rhodes is a near Amazonian wonder at 5'11. However her opponent, who stands at a small 5'2 is easily a top five star in ACW's history. A former two time ACW Womens Champion, Wildcard Champion and Hellfire Trinity winner. That resume is impressive." David Harkness said.

"David, look in the eyes of Natalia. Last season, we talked about the Dark Phoenix persona. That edge that Nattie brought. I don't see it. Did her loss to Sofia affect her that bad?" Disco questions.

"I get what you're saying, but we won't know for sure. We'll just have to watch tonight and observe Natalia." David Harkness said

The bell rings as the size difference between the two is very noticable. Still, in spite of that, Natalia still locks up with Angelica. Surprisingly she gets a headlock in. Angelica lifts Natalia off the ground and pushes her off with ease. Natalia lands on her feet and comes back at her with a Slingblade. Angelica sits up as Natalia runs off the ropes and connects with a Dropkick to the upper back. Natalia then tries to run off the ropes again, but when she comes back, Angelica springs to her feet to catch her with a big boot, but Natalia slides underneath. Angelica quickly backs away before Natalia can do anything. The two women engage in a little staredown as they reset the table for the match. They circle around the ring, trying to figure out what they should do to the other. The crowd is taking Natalia's side, before she tries to go in for a surprise Superkick, but Angelica catches her foot and pulls her into a Bionic Elbow. Angelica backs off laughs a little as Natalia is seen rubbing the crown of her head, before the Princess lifts her up by the hair. Angelica is methodical in her movements as she puts Natalia in a front facelock, silencing the crowd. She then moves Natalia towards the corner and lifts her up to the top turnbuckle. This is when Natalia starts to fight back with a pair of right hands. She does a couple more to get Angelica to loosen the hold, before using her foot to kick her in the face and force some distance to be created. Natalia goes for a Diving Meteora, taking her down and pinning Rhodes.

…

1

…..

…..

Kick out at 1.5

"Angelica Rhodes has been taken off her feet as Natalia is showing us why you should never count her out despite the size difference." David Harkness said.

"I still don't see the same Natalia that won back the women's title from Diamondust in seconds. Where's the aggression?" Notes Disco Inferno.

Natalia waits until Angelica starts to get up and delivers a Superkick to her face. Angelica is rocked, but far from down. That is until Natalia winds up and delivers a second Superkick, nearly losing her balance and falling on her face in the process. Angelica goes down as Natalia uses her hands to catch herself from completely falling down. Natalia takes the chance to pose to the cheering crowd, before stepping onto the ring apron. Natalia is looking to Springboard, possibly for the Amaratsu (Springboard Codebreaker), calling for Angelica to get up. Once the American Princess does, Natalia goes for it, but the second Natalia's feet touch the top ropes, Angelica Springs onto the middle rope and delivers a Springboard Roundhouse kick to the back of Natalia's head. Natalia front flips into the ring as the crowd chants 'Holy Shit'. Angelica quickly hooks the leg, going for the pin.

…

1

…..

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…

Natalia barely kicks out at 2.8!

Angelica isn't too nervous as she lifts Natalia up to her feet and puts her in a Reverse facelock, looking around at the Staples Center. Crossroads connects! Angelica hooks the leg.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

…

…

….

….

3!

"Wow, just like that, Angelica has beaten Natalia and advanced to the ACW Road 2 Glory Championship finals and ACW Womens World Championship match at ACW Glory Road 3 in 5:15." David Harkness said as Angelica Rhodes mockingly dusts her shoulders.

"I told you that she was a natural. She just took one of ACW's finest talents, possibly the best, and beat her in five minutes. Don't bet against the words of Disco Inferno. I know talent when I see it." Disco Inferno said.

"I won't deny the talent of Angelica, but you also said that Natalia no longer had that look in her eyes that she did last season. Did that play a factor into this match." David Harkness mentions.

"Obviously losing the main event of the biggest show of the year will have an affect on anyone. I think she lost something when Sofia pinned her all those months ago. I don't she recovered." Disco Inferno said as Natalia is helped out of the ring.

"It's almost as if the female Ace of Defiance has found herself regressing back to how she was after losing to Diamondust at the first Final Destination. Has she lost it?" David Harkness questions as Natalia walks up the ramp, disappointed while Angelica celebrates in the ring by herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, earlier in the day, Mason Rivers is seen walking down the hall.

"We're no Strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy." He sings poorly while dancing as he listens to music doing the Elvis Legs before breaking into the Sprinkler.

He stops in the middle of the hall dramatically, grabbing a painted portrait of Detrick Cyrus from the wall and singing to it.

"...I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling….Gotta make you understand"

Suddenly he begins to break out in 'The Shoot', being white as ever

"Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around…. and desert you"

Suddenly Eliza Bourne comes up from behind, happy as ever, smiling at the dancing idiot, who doesn't notice. Suddenly she decides to break out in the Shoot, micmicing Mason's moves and only slightly being better at it.

Never gonna make you cry…..Never gonna say goodbye….. Never gonna tell a lie-" Mason sings

"And hurt you!" Eliza sings, interrupting Mason and scaring him. Mason is phased and gets in a fighting stance like he's in crouching tiger, but eases up when he sees it's Eliza.

"Oh, Little E, when'd you get here." Mason said, embarrassed.

"I was watching the whole time. Your moves are swell." Eliza said, smiling.

"Really!?" Mason said, half surprised and half arrogantly because she complimented him.

"Yeah , you're almost as good as the people in High School Musical." Eliza said.

"Almost…" Mason said, slightly insulted.

"So what're you doing here." Eliza asked as the two begin to walk down the hallway.

"Oh, I just gave Drizzy Dre his dry cleaning. He doesn't tip well." Mason said, pulling out a 1,000,000 dollar bill with Roman's face on it.

"Wow, a Roman buck. That's from Final Destination 2." Eliza said.

"I can get you one of my paper hearts from my entrance." Mason said.

"No thanks." Eliza said, quickly.

"So…. what are you doing here?" Asked Mason, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I heard Detrick was going to announce who's fighting Sofia for the ACW Womens Championship next week." Eliza said as the two turn the corner and see Lei Hadad waiting by Detrick's office. Lei notices.

"Didn't I tell you to find another job?" Lei asked.

"I can't do that. I want to be World Champion." Eliza said.

"It's nice to have dreams. Doesn't mean they'll come true though." Lei said.

"Now, now, let's not be mean to-" Mason said, trying to defend Eliza.

"Go and find no one. They asked for your opinion." Lei said, shutting Mason down, before Detrick Cyrus walks out, groaning as he has coffee and a piece of bread in his hands.

"What are you all of you doing outside of my office?" Detrick asked.

"The Women's title match. Remember?" Lei asked.

"Oh yeah…. Why are you here Mason? You can't challenge for the title. You're legally not a girl." Detrick said.

"I'm just supporting my friends." Mason said.

"Where are they?" Detrick said.

"Right here." Mason said, motioning towards Eliza.

"Oh…. You're a little too old for imaginary friends." Detrick said.

"Enough about him. Can we talk about which one of us is getting the shot?" Lei said.

"Yeah. She's coming right now." Detrick said pointing down the hall as a hispanic woman approaches. The 5'7 Latina girl had Green eyes, with black eye shadow makeup and black mascara. Her hair was black and wavy with dark red highlights in the middle. She had an athletic build with proper curves similar to Melina in 2006. There's a noticeable tattoo of a broken heart stitched back up on her left wrist.

"Que Paso Primo?" The girl greets.

"This is my cousin Alexis Guerrero. She will be challenging Sofia Reynoso for the ACW Womens World Championship, next week." Detrick announces to the girls and Mason. Lei looks right at Alexis with a distaste. Meanwhile, Alexis was caught off guard by the announcement. Eliza, looks disappointed, while Mason is seen looking at Alexis with a smile.

"What makes her better than me?" Asked Lei.

"Nothing. It's just because she's my cousin." Detrick said, admitting to the nepotism, before turning around and shutting his door. Lei gets right in Alexis's face.

"You don't deserve this match." Lei said.

"Neither did you. And if you think I'm backing down, you got the wrong chica. I ain't scared of you." Alexis said, before Mason got in between the two.

"Ladies, Ladies, no need to fight. As the most experienced member of Hope here, I think we should all get along." Mason said, before turning specifically towards Alexis and offering a handshake. "I'm Mason Rivers. I'm a big deal."

"You're too close to me. Back up or get backhanded." Alexis said.

"Duly noted." Mason said, before taking a large step to the side. Alexis and Lei staredown until Lei finally backs off and walks away. Eliza just watches. Alexis looks at her.

"You got anything to say?" Alexis asked, challenging her.

"Congratulations. I'm sure you'll do great." Eliza said to Alexis's surprise over how nice she was in contrast to Lei.

"Thanks." Alexis replies. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eliza Bourne." She said.

"Alexis Guerrero." Alexis said, offering a fist bump, only for Eliza to hug her. Alexis is caught off guard, but accepts the hug, before shooting a death stare at Mason when he spreads his arms out and tries to sneak into the hug. He sees this and backs off.

"I guess I'll just watch." Mason quietly says to himself, putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to a flashback of Ash Russo in a heavy jacket with a Snow stick, slowly walking down a snowy trail. Behind him is Jasper who is shivering as a Snowstorm blows past them. Roman is in the back with a knocked out Lacey piggy backing on his back.

"Ash, this was a foolish idea." Jasper said.

"Where else do we have to go? Azriel allowed us to be exiled instead of killed off by Despair. We need a new home." Ash said.

"In Russia? With a man who's club is destroying parts of this awful country?" Asked Jasper. "We've been walking for two straight days in the snowstorm with no rest. Lacey could have frostbite right now. This wasn't a good idea."

"What should we have done then? Let Micah Hyde kill us?" Asked Ash.

"You could've at least arranged for us to go somewhere warmer." Jasper said.

"Azriel could only do so much for us." Ash said, before they hear a noise behind him. Jasper and Ash turn around to see Roman has collapsed and Lacey's prone body is on the snow next to him. The two carefully walk over to check on them.

"He must be exhausted. Ash, we're going to die out here." Jasper said.

"Have some faith. We'll get through this and then we'll go back to America and expose the truth." Ash Russo said.

"You're too confident. You are thinking like this is a movie. This is real life Ash. Things are not linear like that." Jasper said as the two sit down. "Roman and Lacey are freezing. Almost like a dead corpse."

"They're alive." Ash said, before Jasper points behind him. Ash Russo turns his head to see a figure approaching on a Snowmobile at the great distance. "Who is that…."

We flash forward to the present day where a Russian 6'3 man with a Cesaro type Physique stands. He had a rugged black goatee, and short but long black hair, usually tied in a short eyes were red. He was shirtless, so you could see tattoos of red and black flames going from his left wrist to his left elbow, a black sailor's anchor with the words "Spartan Strong Style" under in black bold lettering, and a tattoo of a javelin on his upper back. He also has various healed cuts and scars going from his back to his chest, and some on his arms.

"You want me to find Ash?" The man said.

"You taught him Ares. You can find him." Aldo Montoya said, standing behind him.

"What's in it for me? I don't work for governments." Ares asked.

"You want to topple the system here in Russia? Help me and when I become President I will aid you in your goal." Aldo said, causing Ares to nod.

"I'll find him" Ares promises

* * *

**Now I don't really care what you call me**

**Just as long as you don't call me bro'**

**I bet they knew as soon as they saw me**

**"Goodnight its over with" that's all she wrote**

"It is time for the main event as one-fourth of the ACW Factions Champions, Rey Aguayo walks out to the ring with Alexis Espinoza. Earlier tonight, his stablemates fought and Jesus Garza won, before being attacked by Sicario and the Wu Long Triad." David Harkness mentions.

"That attack has to be in the back of Alexis and Rey's mind going into tonight's main event. Sicario and his gang might still be here. They cost Alexis last week and they could do the same this week." Disco Inferno said

**Voices in the air**

**I hear them loud and clear**

**Telling me to listen**

**Whispers in my ear**

"Oh my…. Listen to the boos…. Detrick Cyrus was once revered in the Staples Center, but now he is like Lebron James returning to Cleveland with a Miami jersey." David Harkness said noting the highly negative reaction.

"Detrick Cyrus is a victim of the media. Did you see these tabloids on him dating Maria Gonzalez, the ex wife of Jason Sabre and his new 'attitude? It's clearly gotten to the sheep in the audience." Disco Inferno defends as Detrick is legitimately taken aback by the heat he's getting.

The bell rings as Los Angeles immediately decides to hijack the match with 'We Want Sabre!' chants (101/0). The extremely loud chants continue as Detrick is agitated by them. Him and Rey don't move from their corners, instead allowing the Staples Center to chant for the Ace while planning their moves. The crowd finally dies down, before the two meet in the ring and tie up. Detrick able to get Rey Aguayo in a headlock which elicits an eruption of boos. Rey clubs Detrick in the lower back a little bit, before kicking him in the back of the thigh to drop him to a knee. Detrick still has the headlock in, but Rey is able to slip his head out. Detrick pops up to his feet and is caught with an arm drag. He does it again to the same result as the crowd cheers, while Detrick rolls away to the bottom corner. Detrick pulls himself up as the crowd chants 'Detrick Sucks!'. Detrick tries to ignore those chants as he approaches Aguayo, who pops him on the jaw with a right, before kicking him in the gut and going for a Suplex, only for Detrick to land behind him and schoolboy him from behind, attempting a quick victory.

…

Rey kicks out before one. Both men pop up to their feet with Detrick attempting a right hand, only for Aguayo to block it and headbutt, Detrick right in the nose. Cyrus backs up as Aguayo stays on him with a few lefts and rights, backing him into the ropes. Rey grabs him by the back of the head and walks him to the corner, before slamming his face off the top turnbuckle. Detrick leans against the corner, before Rey chops him on the chest. Rey then goes for an Irish Whip but Detrick reverses. Rey runs toward the corner and is able to stop himself from hitting it and leaps onto the ring apron. Detrick runs over and gets a Slingshot Shoulder Block for his troubles. Aguayo stands up and slaps his chest as the once negative crowd starts to get behind him, possibly out of their dislike for Detrick nowadays. Rey picks Detrick up into a Firemans Carry Position, but Detrick slides off and performs a Schoolboy Suplex into a pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

Kick out at 1.5

"Rey Aguayo is doing a great job so far despite being caught with that Schoolboy Suplex." David Harkness said.

"Although Detrick has more big match experience, Aguayo, himself is a decent contender. He just doesn't have a lot of singles matches under his belt." Disco Inferno said

The crowd is booing loudly as Detrick just paces around the ring, letting them chant 'Overrated'. Aguayo gets to his feet and Detrick stiffs him with a right hand, maybe out of frustration with the crowd that's not cheering him as they formerly did. Detrick backs him into the rope before Irish Whipping him. Detrick bends over for a Back Body Drop, but Rey flies over him and catches him with a Sunset Flip only for Detrick to roll through and catch him with a dropkick. Detrick stands up as 'CJ's Better!' chants erupt, which might burn even more considering that CJ's under him in their faction. Detrick having enough of Los Angeles audibly yells 'Shut the fuck up!', before Rey Aguayo catches him off guard with a Drop Toe Hold to a big pop (92/0). Rey then tries his best to hook on the Cero Escape (Gargano Escape), but finds himself having a rough time getting his arms around Detrick's Shoulder and neck area. Detrick is able to break free and immediately rolls to the outside for a breather. Too bad, Rey Aguayo is right on his tail, jumping out of the ring and clubbing him on the back of the head, before throwing him back first against the guardrail and delivering a series of lefts and rights to the body. Rey Aguayo pulls Detrick away and hooks him up for a Suplex on the floor, but Detrick floats over, behind Rey and lands on his feet. Rey Aguayo turns around to a kick to the gut…. Or something a little lower as Aguayo grabs his testicles. Detrick then delivers a Superkick, before sliding into the ring.

"Did he just low blow him?" David Harkness asked.

"No, it was a kick to the gut or else the ref would've disqualified him." Disco Inferno said.

The crowd is booing as Detrick stands up on his feet while the ref counts Rey Aguayo out. The ref is at five as Aguayo stands up. Detrick bounces off the ropes when he sees this and delivers a Tope Con Hilo to huge 'You Still Suck!" chants. Now both men are down as the count restarts. "We Want Jason!" chants are heard, taunting Detrick, who's laying on the floor. Alexis Espinoza, trying to stop the chants for people not in the match, starts a 'Re-Bel-ion' clap and chant, which catches on as the ref reaches a count of three. She tells Aguayo to get up, approaching the two, but it's Detrick who's up first. Detrick tells her to move, which she does, before picking Rey Aguayo up and putting him between his legs. Detrick lifts him up for a Powerbomb, but Aguayo leaps over his head and lands on his feet behind Detrick. Aguayo quickly runs into the ring, with Detrick on his tail. Detrick slides in as Aguayo runs off the ropes and nails Cyrus with a big Lariat. Detrick goes down, before Aguayo lifts him up, showing a sense of urgency, before hitting a Exploder Suplex. Detrick rolls over to bottom corner as Aguayo gets up, like a madman as the crowd is buying into what he's selling while Alexis hypes him up from the outside over his sudden comeback. Aguayo runs toward Detrick as he's getting up and delivers a Stinger Splash, before elevating him up to the top turnbuckle. Rey Aguayo climbs up to the top, before delivering a huge Superplex. But that's not all as he rolls up right after with Detrick and delivers a Falcon Arrow into a pinfall to a huge pop.

…..

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.40!

"Aguayo is like the Paqui One Chip challenge right now as we are well over eleven minutes into this contest!" David Harkness said.

"Rey Aguayo has gained a second wind and is building a lot of momentum right now. He's on fire and so is Los Angeles!" Disco Inferno said.

The once negative crowd starts a loud 'Aguayo' chant (92/0), buying into the idea of an upset. Aguayo picks Detrick up and delivers some hard right hands, backing him up into the corner. Aguayo Irish Whips Detrick into the other corner, running after him. But Detrick is able to get his foot up. Rey runs into it, but doesn't sell it for long as he catches Detrick with a right to the jaw and follows with an Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex to a big pop. Aguayo gets to his feet before noticing boos. Suddenly his attention turns to the floor where Jade Wu Long is staring down Alexis Espinoza from the front row of the crowd. Alexis is ready to scrap. The ref exits the ring and walks over to Jade as Aguayo waits. Suddenly, Lee Wu Long catches Rey Aguayo from out of nowhere with a Death by Knee (Busaiku Knee Strike). Lee stands up as Detrick sits up watching. The crowd just boos, before Alexis enters the ring and starts to throw rights and lefts at Lee, who just takes, before Mei Wu Long slides in the ring with a chair and bashes Alexis over the back with it. Lee exits the ring as Mei drops the chair and then performs her signature, Death by Dragon (Ripcord DDT) onto it. Mei rolls Alexis out the ring, before sliding out with the chair and hiding. The crowd is booing as Jade Wu Long backs off into the crowd, allowing the ref to turn his attention back to the ring.

"This is a travesty! The Wu Longs shouldn't have been out here!" David Harkness yells

"He knew that this could've happened." Disco Inferno said.

"Does that make it right? Detrick can't win like this." David Harkness said.

Detrick Cyrus gets to his feet, looking at the Clan, Alexis's body and then at Rey Aguayo who's starting to get up. The boos are filling in as Detrick backs off. Then he lifts Rey Aguayo up and delivers a DKO (Firemans Carry into an Overhead Kick.) Detrick pins Aguayo

…..

"Not this way!" Screams David Harkness

1

….

….

….

….

2

"Then what other way David. He wants to be World Champion!" Disco argues.

…

…..

"He's supposed to be above this Glenn!" David Harkness said

…..

…

"Who cares about morality when the World title could be yours?" Disco asked

3!

"Apparently Detrick Cyrus doesn't. At 15:17, the so called 'Ultimate Hope' gets help to advance to next weeks match against Jesus Garza." David Harkness said in disgust as Detrick stands up getting booed.

"He benefited the most from the Wu Long-La Rebelion war." Disco Inferno said as the crowd boos Detrick.

"I hope your happy Detrick. You deserve to be booed." David Harkness said. Detrick looks around at the Staples Center, before flipping off the crowd, giving into the hate as the show goes off air.

* * *

**Episode 3 preview**

**ACW World Championship, R2G Tournament: **Roman McIntyre © vs CJ Hawk

**R2G Tournament, Semi Finals: **Detrick Cyrus vs Jesus Garza

**ACW Womens World Championship, R2G Tournament: **Sofia Reynoso © vs Alexis Guerrero

-Plus, Furno Moxley is in jail

-Alejandro Espinoza reacts to Natalia's loss

-The Wu Long-La Rebelion war continues

-Ares looks for Ash Russo


	4. 3: I Don't Give a Fuck about your Kids

We open the show with a man we haven't seen in a long time. Mainly because he's dead. Senor Espinoza, father to Alexis Espinoza and the former Kingpin of La Rebelion. He sits in the dining hall of his house as a young Freddy Escobar walks into the hall.

"Todo Bien?" Asked Señor Espinoza.

"Fine. Everything has been set up. Chan Wu Long has arrived." Freddy replied.

"And Alexis?" He asked.

"She left with Sofia hours ago. They're at the mall with Sofia's mom. She's watching over her." Freddy replies.

"You may leave." Senor Espinoza said as he noticed the door open. Freddy turns his head to see an elderly Chinese man walk in with a pair of guards in suits next to him. Freddy gives a glare to the man and then his two guards, both of which are much taller than him. The two guards mean mug Freddy, who returns the look as he walks past them and out of the dining room.

"Antonio, it has been a long time." The leader of the Wu Long Triad greets, being approached by Antonio Espinoza. Both men shake hands.

"How are the children?" The leader of La Rebelion asks, making small talk.

"Unfortunately, Mei isn't doing too well in class. She's too focused on things like boys and has no time to study at all. She's nothing like Jade. Jade would make a fine successor. She takes things seriously. Unlike her brother, Lee. He doesn't have the right attitude." Chan complains.

"What about Wei?" Antonio asked.

"Wei is more suited for a physical role. Not a thinkers role like Jade. Wei can handle shipments, kill enemies, traitors, anything. But Jade, she's a prodigy. Since day one she's been smarter than any other girl. Top grades from Kindergarten to University. She could solve the crisis in America right now if she wanted to. So smart." Chan praises his oldest daughter.

"You must be forgetting about my Alexis." Antonio said.

"Let's be honest. She's too…. Nice…. For our business. Alejandro on the other hand-" Chan said.

"He has other ambitions. He wishes to remain clean." Antonio said.

"And you let him. You must be going soft." Chan jokes.

"Old age does that to you." Antonio laughs.

"How about Angel? He's young, but he could be the next Reyes de Mexico." Chan suggests.

"Camila took him with her to America before the borders closed. She wants him to not grow up around the life of a glorified drug dealer." Antonio said.

"So she took half your money and opened up a business in another country that's struggling economically. I wouldn't trust her Antonio. I've told you this since day one, but she's as much of a snake as Jacob Brooks' son is." Chan said.

"I'll take care of Jacob Brooks once his father passes away out of respect for the business that his dad gave me. But I don't think you should be talking about being a snake." Antonio said with a serious expression, causing Chan to look back at his guards. They both reach into the jackets to pull out guns, but suddenly four Hispanic men appear from underneath the table and start unloading a series of bullets as Antonio stands in front of them, not looking back or phased. Instead, looking straight at Chan, who is caught off guard. He tries to step back, but accidentally slips on the blood on the floor coming down from his two guards. He lands on his backside as two bodies with bullet holes all over them lay behind him. He looks up. "I know about the Rhodes."

Antonio looks at the door.

"Aguayo!" He shouts. Suddenly a man walks in. But it's not Rey Aguayo. He's older. His hair is completely bald and he has a refrigerator esque build. Tattoos are all over his arms with a noticeable Rebelion tattoo across his throat. He has a goatee that's graying and wrinkles starting to appear on his face due to age and stress. "Take him to the baseball stadium. We'll finish this there."

"This is a mistake. I've known you-" Chan is cut off as the converse of 'Aguayo' smashes against the back of the head. The larger man mounts the father of the Wu Longs, smashing his thick knuckles against the forehead of Chan causing a bruise to swell up. He delivers a couple others before forcing him up. Antonio's smiles as he watches Aguayo shoves a gag into the mouth of Chan, choking him and shutting him up.

"No more words chink." The elder Aguayo shouts into his face before delivering a right hand to the face, busting his lip.

"Bring your son and Jesus with you. I want them to see what we do to those who cross El Reyes del Sur." Antonio said.

We cut to Estadio Alfredo Harp Helu where a young Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza sit in the stands. Jesus Garzas beard isn't fully grown in yet while Rey seems leaner than usual showing no muscle mass. They watch as Aguayos father pitches a baseball to Antonio who hits it…. right into the tied up Chan Wu Long's head. The elder leader of his completely nude as he is bleeding out his right eye. There are two bruises on his forehead. We see minor bruises on the front of his arms and chest.

"Anything to say now Chan?" Asked Antonio.

Chan nods no before Aguayo pitches again and Antonio hits it, right into the shriveled little penis and ballsack. Chan groans loudly, tears streaming down his good eye.

"Aguayo, show Chan why we call you El Perro Malo." Antonio said approaching Aguayo and the nearbye Chan. Aguayo takes the bat from Antonio and jabs the bottom of the bat into the already bleeding eye socket of Chan Wu Long. Chan screams into the open air as Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza cringe. Antonio kneels down as Chan is just screaming. Vengeance was in the eyes of Antonio as he screams. "Why did you do it? Why betray me? Why did you let the Rhodes on our route?"

All Chan could do was scream. Suddenly it happened. The bottom end of the baseball bat broke through Chan's Eyeball squishing it further into the skull. Chan tries to grab his eye but his hands are tied behind his back as he's propped against a pole near the practice area. He screams more and more, before dissolving into a series of deep breaths.

"I can't tell you." He said causing Antonio to scowl and spit right in the face of Chan. He looks up in the stands at Jesus and Rey.

"Get down here! Both of you!" Antonio commands before kicking the skull of Chan. Both Jesus and Rey get down as soon as possible. He looks at the young men. "End him."

"What?" Jesus is caught off guard.

"Prove your worth boys." Antonio said.

"Are you sure?" Jesus said, hesitant.

"Rey, show him how its done." His father said.

Rey Aguayo looks at his dad and then at Jesus before pulling a pistol from the back of his shorts and walking up to Chan. He forces Chan's head up so he can see him eye to eye.

"My children will-" was all Chan could get out before the gun was shoved into his mouth and to the back of his throat.

"I don't give a fuck about your kids." Rey said before pulling the trigger. Chans eyes widen before his head tilts downward, blood streaming out of his mouth. Aguayo pulls his crimson soaked gun out of his mouth and looks over at Antonio.

"Good boy." Antonio said with a smile as Jesus is in the background. He looks at Jesus. "Send the body in pieces to his kids." before we flash to the present day where Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza are sitting on the couch together with Alexis in a seat across from them looking at photos of a dead Chan Wu Long. Sofia is standing right next to her looking at the photos over Alexis's shoulder as Phoenix is seen sitting on the different couch.

"So while I was getting my nails done with Alexis as a teenager, you guys were killing one of the big bosses. That's unfair." Sofia said.

"Sicario is using their thirst for revenge to his advantage." Alexis said.

"It can't just be Sicario." Sofia said. "He doesn't have enough brains to pull this off. I mean he couldn't even outsmart Freddy. Even Ray Kiran could outsmart Freddy!"

"I say we deal with Sicario and the Wu Longs on Sunday in our Factions title match then go on beat up everyone until we find the real leader." Jesus Garza suggests.

"I'm down to fight." Aguayo agrees.

"Jesus, you have a match against Detrick. Just focus on that and win the ACW World title against Roman on Sunday." Alexis said.

"Why Roman? CJ has a- Hahaha! He has no chance." Sofia laughs.

"Rey, come to ringside with me for the match against Jesus. I know the Wu Longs will be there." Alexis said.

"This is going to get ugly." Rey Aguayo said , as Phoenix poured some Tequila out into shot glasses.

"This is the life we chose. We live for this. We die for this." Alexis said while All five took one glass. Alexis raises her's. "Salud"

All five members of La Rebelion take the shot as we switch to the intro.

* * *

(Angel on the Outside by A Killers confession begins as birds fly under the bright blue sky before panning downward as Jason Sabre walks down a crosswalk in his leather jacket, before stopping to look up at the birds. Suddenly we pan up where the birds are joined by Destino The Black Dragon in the sky, as we transition over to the title card of 'ACW Season 3: Election Year' as he passes bye)

**I still recall the words that bite**

(We get a close up of an IV before flashing over to Rey Aguayo sitting in a chair as Abuelita Aguayo lays on the bed not moving.)

**Emotionless and cold**

(Rey Aguayo stands from the chair, head down as a line shines over him, his fist shaking)

**Each moment suffocates the light**

(Detrick Cyrus and Maria Gonzalez are seen holding hands on the same street that Jason Sabre was on noticing that people are giving them dirty looks, including children, women and men.)

**So where do I go on from here?**

(We see a picture of Alexis and Alejandro Espinoza's father, before panning down to Alexis looking up at it with a pistol in her hand as Sofia Reynoso is in the background with the title)

**Drowning in chaos, pain and fear**

(We see Lacey Alvarez sitting on a swing alone as an image of a Masked man with a white mask that has a small Anarchy logo and a leather jacket with the Anarchy logo on the back, behind him. Lacey turns around and all she sees is Jasper and Ares)

**I Walk forever down the line**

(Aldo Montoya is seen leaning against a window and looking out as the same image of the masked man appears behind him)

**It fills me up with pride**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez in the bathroom looking at a mirror which reflects a image of her Season 1 appearance)

**And anyways**

(We see Erin Frost meditating in the spirit realm as Rey Pantera the White Tiger, Destino the Black Dragon and the Dark Phoenix all behind her)

**I'm pushed away**

(We see Flynn Horde with his back to the camera and spreads his arms out as we move forward, past Flynn and into the forest)

**I'm damned to be left right here.**

(We see Malice in a wheelchair in the forest as he is surrounded by Chris Wolf, Katarina Love and Evan Neal)

**So if I can't take flight,**

(We see Malice trying to stand up before a hand is put on his shoulder. Malice looks back to see Jason Sabre, flanked by Flynn Horde and Natalia Rodriguez, ready to fight.)

**I need the will to fight**

(We see Angelica Rhodes at a restaurant in a elegant Silver dress that sparkles like diamonds with Sicario, Jade Wu Long, Wei Wu Long, Mei and Lee Wu Long behind her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Mason Rivers holding a rose and a box of chocolates behind Eliza Bourne who's talking to Alexis Guerrero as Rey Pantera Jr looks embarrassed.)

**The angel on the outside**

(We see Roman McIntyre in front of the white house under the night sky with the ACW World title in his hands before the image of the masked man appears behind him, he turns to see Aldo Montoya)

**And when the sky turns black,**

(We see Richard Montoya standing in the middle of the oval office in nothing but slacks and a rosary, looking more depressed than ever.)

**There is no turning back alive,**

(We see Maria Martinez in Hope HQ with Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Izzy Solare, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana, Eliza Bourne, Anthony Dre, Rey Pantera Jr, Alexis Guerreri, Lei Hedad and Mason Rivers around her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Alexis Espinoza, Phoenix, Jesus Garza, Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo are seen around a table)

**The angel on the outside**

(We then see the final title card that has Aldo Montoya and Maria Martinez taking up the top part of the image with the masked man in between then in the far back. Below Aldo is Roman, while Detrick Cyrus is below Maria. Jason Sabre is in the middle of the image, standing at the forefront as the logo is there.)

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the final stop before ACW Glory Road 3 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Tonight we're in our turf of the Staples Center in Los Angeles with one of the most stacked shows in ACW History." David Harkness said.

"Three matches that could all be main events. The opening match is a Champion versus Champion match between two guys on hot streaks for the ACW World Championship! That's like starting a superhero movie with The X Men and the Avengers colliding." Disco Inferno promotes.

"People might be confused as to why that's the opener. Well the main event will be for the Women's World Championship as Sofia defends against a debuting Alexis Guerrero." David Harkness said.

"Is this Alexis Guerrero kid really ready for a main event title match with arguably the best wrestler in ACW that's not a man?" Disco asked being slightly sexist.

"We'll find out if it is or if it's just nepotism from Detrick Cyrus, who himself has a match against Jesus Garza." David Harkness said.

"That's the second La Rebelion memeber he has to face if he wants to make it to the finals and win the R2G and ACW World Championships on Sunday. Maybe the Wu Longs and Sicario will show up." Disco Inferno said.

**Sever every tie**

**Untangle every lie**

**Your words don't mean anything anymore, no**

**Never satisfied**

"The Wildcard Champion, CJ Hawk is coming out with a chance to become the ACW World Champion as well and potentially become a Triple Champion, this Sunday if he wins the entire tournament" David Harkness notes.

"CJ Hawk is on a six match win streak. He has a fiancee that's way out of his league and he doesn't even have to defend his title. CJ Hawk is the hottest member of Hope right now…. But look who he's fighting." Disco Inferno said

**We've been going hard for too long**

**Can't get enough, what is you on?**

**Really ain't nothing, I could drop that**

**Wake up in the morning, make it all back**

"You're right. His opponent is the defending ACW World Champion, Roman McIntyre. He beat Azriel for that title after cashing in the Wildcard title and then went on to beat five men in one match and then he beat Jason Sabre in a classic two weeks ago. Not to downplay CJ Hawk's accomplishments, but Roman is even more impressive." David Harkness said

"CJ Hawk is the underdog by a mile. He's been involved in four matches with Roman McIntyre and has lost in all of them. But I've seen Mason Rivers win a match. Crazier things have happened." Disco Inferno said

The bell rings as Aldo is heard saying "Make him a five time loser". Roman McIntyre despite knowing he's the odds on favorite stays neutral in expression while CJ Hawk is visibly sighing. The crowd hasn't taken a side between the uber cool Roman who was put over by Sabre in this arena two weeks ago while CJ is the most popular member of Hope right now with only Erin and possibly Freddy providing competition. CJ and Roman circle each other. CJ is hesitant, knowing Roman has him beat in strength and explosiveness, trying not to get caught. It's a game of who moves first. Roman lunges in first but CJ sidesteps it and backs off as Roman turns around. Roman stays cool as CJ smiles, knowing he one upped Roman there. They circle again as Roman lunges toward him but Hawk drops to one knee and grabs Roman by the left leg trying to take him down. Sadly, he didn't get to lift Roman's leg an inch off the floor. Roman may have failed to catch CJ from a standing position but he was able to swing his leg causing CJ to fly off and roll on the floor with Roman chasing him. Roman tries to plant down his fist onto CJ but CJ keeps rolling. Roman hits his fist against the ring mat as Hawk rolls out of the ring and onto the floor, barely escaping Roman for the moment. McIntyre gets up shaking his hand while CJ Hawk sits up breathing a sigh of relief. CJ Hawk gets to his feet as the ref begins to count him out. CJ knowing better, takes his time as Roman just stares him down. The ref is at 3 as the crowd starts a "Roman" chant.

CJ Hawk reenters the ring, before trying to attempt another takedown on Roman, but McIntyre is able to avoid it again before CJ scrambles to his feet in time to be rocked by an uppercut to the chin. Roman delivers a second one, sending CJ falling to his backside before picking him up. Roman Irish whips CJ Hawk into the corner and runs toward him, but Hawk gets his foot up. Roman runs into CJ's boot. CJ then elevates himself up to the second turnbuckle and does a Axe Handle to take Roman down. CJ then grabs Roman by his right leg and does a leg drop across it, before putting him in a leg lock. Roman is in the hold for a few seconds before he begins to crawl toward the ropes, dragging all of CJ's weight with him. Roman grabs the rope and CJ Hawk breaks the hold quickly. Roman gets to his feet, but CJ is quick to kick him in the shin of the right leg, before performing a Snapmare on him. CJ quickly runs off the ropes about to attempt the Penalty Kick, but Roman hops up to his feet beforehand and delivers a Lariat into a Backbreaker! Roman stands up and roars to a big applause (93/0) as CJ lays on the ring mat, holding his back.

"Roman McIntyre exploded off the mat to take back the advantage in this match." David Harkness said.

"Did CJ really think he could take Roman down? It was a good effort, but a dumb idea to attempt takedowns and strikes on him early in the match." Disco Inferno said

CJ starts to get up only to eat another uppercut that sends him into the ropes. Roman pulls him out and lifts him up horizontally. Roman attempts a Fall Away Slam, but CJ lands behind Roman on his feet and delivers a Chop Block before The Scottish Assassin could notice. CJ would grab Roman by the leg and then deliver a Shinbreaker, before doing a Dragon Screw Leg Whip. CJ still had control of the leg and is about to attempt the Twisted Claw (Indian Death Lock), but while attempting to set it up, Roman kicks CJ off, sending him chest first into the turnbuckles. CJ Hawk stumbles backwards into a Back Suplex into a Sideslam. Roman attempts a pin, but gets an early two count. Roman gets to his feet and limps around, selling his right leg a little bit, but not letting it bother him as he picks Hawk up and delivers a Sit Out Spinebuster before attempting another pin, but once again it's an early two count. Aldo demands that Roman end the match. Roman backs up into the corner and roars, signalling for the Silent Kill (Spear). CJ slowly gets to his feet and turns around as Roman charges like a Rhino. But CJ jumps over Roman and catches him with a Sunset Flip! The crowd is shocked as the ref counts.

…..

"Looks like CJ has learned something from their previous matches!" David Harkness said.

1

…..

…..

….

….

2

…..

Roman kicks out at 2.20, but CJ Hawk immediately turns the kick out into a chance to lock in the Figure Four Leg Lock! Roman flails his arms around, caught off guard by the sudden counter by CJ on his finisher. Roman starts to try and get to the bottom ropes. Nine feet away. Six feet away. Most of the crowd is split in chants of 'Let's go Roman, CJ Hawk' in Roman's favor (75/35). Roman is four feet away as CJ Hawk is doing his best to milk the hold for as long as he can. Roman slides a little closer so he can reach and grab the bottom rope. CJ Hawk breaks the hold again. CJ gets to his feet, pulling Roman up onto his shoulders, screaming as he lifts him, ready to hit him with Nightfall (Shingo's Last of the Dragon), but Roman slides off behind him and picks CJ Hawk up for his other finisher, Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer). This time, CJ Hawk slips out and kicks Roman McIntyre on the back of his right leg. CJ Hawk then delivers the Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver) to Roman! And he has him in a perfect position.

"EYE OF THE HAWK! That was CJ's best shot!" David Harkness shouts

…

1

…..

…..

"He's won many matches, but will be win this one and become the second Double Champion in ACW History behind Sofia!?" Asks Disco Inferno

….

…..

2

…..

…

…..

…

Shoulder up at 2.9!

"Close but no second title for CJ Hawk!" David Harkness said.

"Stay on him bird! Stay on him!" Disco Inferno advises, possibly getting behind CJ Hawk in the matches.

The crowd audibly groans believing that Hawk actually had it and so did CJ. Aldo is yelling at Roman to get up, which leads Hawk to think that he could put Roman away. CJ Hawk picks a lifeless Roman up onto his shoulders to attempt Nightfall again, but Roman slides off and hits a desperation Superman Punch! Both men are down as the crowd chants 'A-C-W!' Aldo is yelling at Roman to stand up and hit the Silent Kill while CJ Hawk rolls away, clearly in better shape right now despite being hit with the Superman Punch. CJ Hawk gets to his feet with Roman on a single knee across from him. CJ hits the Penalty kick as Aldo riots at ringside. CJ picks Roman up and hits Nightfall! CJ lays across Roman's chest as the crowd can't believe it!

"Nightfall is upon Roman! Count the three count ref! NEW CHAMPION! CJ's going to be in 2 BELTS, 1 WIFE" David Harkness said

…

1

…..

…

…..

…

"Give Roman a chance. He's the toughest S.O.B here!" Disco Inferno said.

2

…..

…

"He better kick out quick!" David said excited as the crowd

…..

…..

Roman gets hit foot on the bottom rope

"Roman survives Nightfall! The Juggernaut is still ACW World Champion!" Disco Inferno said.

"For how long? CJ is close and the Staples Center can feel it." David Harkness said.

CJ looks like his heart dropped as he sees Roman's right leg on the bottom rope. CJ grabs Roman by the leg and drags him away from the ropes, before attempting to put him in the Twisted Claw, but once again, Roman kicks him off. CJ bounces off the ropes, before Roman pops up and lifts him onto his shoulders for The Loaded Shot (Alphamare Waterslide). It connects, but Roman is hobbling again. Roman backs up into a corner fighting the leg pain and roars for the Silent Kill (Spear).

"The lights are out!" David Harkness calls as the place goes pitch black.

"Los Angeles uses too much electricity. This blackout would've never happened in the mean streets of Marietta, Georgia." Disco Inferno complains.

Suddenly a candle is lit inside the ring as light illuminates over the face of a standing Roman. And in front of him was the man holding the candle. The masked man from two weeks ago. Before Roman can strike, the masked man covers the flames with his hand making it pitch black again. Seconds later, the lights come on and Aldo is scared shitless on the outside.

"It was him! It was the masked man!" David Harkness said.

In the ring, Roman is stunned, but then he is rolled up from behind by CJ Hawk.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

….

…

….

….

Roman barely kicks out at 2.98 to a loud groan from the crowd. CJ Hawk bounces off the ropes, but runs right into a Silent Kill! Roman hooks the leg.

"Silent Kill from nowhere!" David Harkness says.

…

1

…..

….

….

….

"Well CJ came close, but not even the help of a masked man could stop the inevitable" Disco Inferno said.

2

…

…

"Give CJ a chance, like you gave Roman earlier. Anything can happen." David defends

…..

…..

3!

"But the outcome we expected did happen. At 15:15, Roman McIntyre defeats CJ Hawk to retain the ACW World Championship and advance to the finals of the Road To Glory Championship Tournament, this Sunday for a second Champion and a Hundred Grand." Disco Inferno said.

"I'll give CJ Hawk his props. He's learned from his past encounters with Roman and nearly became a double Champion. A feat that only Sofia achieved last season, twice when being Factions Champion and R2G Champion, and then R2G Champion and ACW Womens Champion, now named ACW Womens World Champion." David Harkness said as Roman seems more focused on the run in then celebrating his win.

"Roman seems a little shaken by the masked man. This could be a bad sign when it comes to his next title defense on Sunday." Disco said.

"We'll find out his challenger up next as Detrick Cyrus takes on Jesus Garza." David Harkness as Aldo celebrates while Roman is still trying to process what happened.

* * *

We cut to Alejandro's office as Natalia sits in a chair as Alejandro Espinoza leans against his desk table. Natalia is nervous as Alejandro has an intense stare.

"You're still weak. You were so close to reaching the true power of the Dark Phoenix. You haven't been the same since Final Destination 2. You've regressed." Alejandro said.

"I was talking to Jason the week before. We met in the park and he gave me a talk. I don't think I need the Dark Phoenix. I didn't need it when I won the ACW Womens Title the first time" Natalia said.

"Are you serious? You lose last week, quickly and you think that you don't need it. Your first reign ended in seconds Natalia. You need the Dark Phoenix. Not a half assed version like last season, but the full Dark Phoenix " Alejandro said.

"That was only half of its power…" Natalia said, a little surprised as the door opened behind her and Flynn Horde walked in.

"Go with Flynn." Alejandro said.

"Where are we going?" Asked Natalia.

"Remember when I told you that I could help you harness the true power of the Dark Phoenix? It's time for me to make good on that. Flynn, take her to the temple of the Dark Phoenix." Alejandro said.

"Are you sure?" Flynn said as Natalia notices the stare between the two as if they know something she doesn't.

"Why are you hesitant Flynn?" Natalia asked.

"Because he knows the danger of facing one of the Septet." Alejandro said.

"The Black Dragon, The Black Lion, The Dark Phoenix, The White Wolf, The White Panther, The Golden Tiger, and The Silver Dragon. They're the strongest spirits in the realm." Flynn said.

"Jason and I have members." Natalia said.

"And neither of you have even touched the surface of what they could do for you if you're strong enough." Alejandro said.

"I am strong enough." Natalia said.

"Only time will tell if that's true. " Flynn said.

"Take me to the temple." Natalia said as Alejandro smiled.

"This will not be easy Natalia." Flynn said.

"I'm ready for anything" Natalia said confidently. Flynn nods despite having clear reservations. Natalia stands up from her seat as Flynn gives Alejandro another look. Natalia walks out of the room.

"This could kill her." Flynn Horde said

"If she dies….. she dies. " Alejandro shrugs, before reaching down and pulling a syringe out with the serum Flynn injects himself with out from a drawer. He slides it over to Flynn, who accepts it, hiding it in his pocket before leaving.

* * *

**(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to Mason Rivers, once again walking down the hallway with a Starbucks cup in his hand with a smile on his face.

"This is totally going to work." Mason smiles as he looks at the cup of coffee. Mason stops when he spots Eliza Bourne and Alexis Guerrero. Mason slips in between the two, sticking his nose into their conversation. "Hello ladies…."

"Hey Mason. We're just talking about Alexis's title match." Eliza said.

"Oh yeah. Good luck Alexis. Anyways I got this for you, Eliza. A Mocha Latte with extra foam." Mason offered, pretty much brushing Alexis's title match to the side as he steps in front of her, blocking Guerrero from Eliza. Alexis Guerrero has her hands on her hips, annoyed at him.

"No thanks. I like Frapechinos." Eliza said, rejecting the offer, causing Mason's smile to turn to a frown. Only for a second though, as he put on another smile and turned around quickly.

"I got this for you Alexis. A Mocha Latte with extra foam." Mason smiled, before Alexis slapped the cup out of his hand and right into his face.

"Pervertido." Alexis Guerrero commented, shaking her head.

"Okay…. So good luck against Sofia." Mason said, with coffee all over him, trying to ignore the fact that he just got embarrassed.

"I don't really want any luck. I have all the skill in the world to fight Sofia and take that title in my first match." Alexis said.

"I hope you do. Next month is the ACW Odyssey pay-per-view, if I win the main event, I might face you for the title one day. That'd be so cool. You and me could main event Final Destination 3!" Eliza said, getting excited.

"Oh yeah. I have a qualifying match for the Odyssey match next week. Do you know what it is?" Mason asked.

"Don't worry Mason. I got a paper in the mail that explains the rules." Eliza smiled as she pulled out a paper from her back pocket.

"I heard the winner gets a Briefcase that they can cash in on any champion at any time." Alexis reads over.

"Yeah. It's a ten person gauntlet where you have to pin or submit to eliminate them. Every five minutes someone else will enter and the last person standing will complete the Odyssey and win the briefcase." Eliza reads.

"So after I win my qualifying match next week and you win yours, we might have to fight in the match. I hope you don't take it easy on me, because you like me." Mason said.

"I won't." Eliza quickly said, surprising Mason for some reason.

"Really…. Not even a little?" Mason said, to Alexis's amusement in the background.

"No. I'm going to give it a hundred and ten percent. I'll even give you a bloody nose or something bad like that to win the Odyssey." Eliza said.

"You're not getting a chance to beat up The Virgin Macee over here." Said the voice of Lei Hedad, causing Alexis to square her up. "Back off Silver Spoon"

"What'd you call me?" Alexis Guerrero said, not backing down.

"Did I stutter? The only reason you're main eventing is because your cousin chose you and it isn't even because of talent. He said last week. You're fighting Sofia because you're his cousin and nothing else." Lei said.

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies." Mason said putting both hands in between them, before they come to blows.

"If your hand touches my breast, you're gonna catch mine." Lei threatens, holding her fist up to Mason's, whose hands are close to both women's chest region.

"I'll join you on that." Alexis Guerrero threatens, causing Mason to back off the two women, nervously.

"I don't want any trouble Guerrero. I just wanted to tell your little friend that her qualifying match is against me." Lei said, looking right at her.

"I look forward to fighting you." Eliza said, offering a handshake. Lei just laughed in her face.

"I shake hands with actual fighters. Not little girls pretending that they belong here." Lei said, before pointing at Alexis. "I'd shake this bitch's hand before yours."

Lei then walked past Eliza, upsetting her. Alexis quickly rubs her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ignore her. Next week, you're going to show her that you belong." Alexis said.

"Yeah, you're right." Eliza said. "And then I'll win the Odyssey so we can have that Womens World Title match."

"Uh…. I'm going to be in the Odyssey match too." Mason chimes in, as if he has a chance of winning.

"You probably won't even make it through the qualifying match." Alexis said.

"I will. I'm fighting some rookie. I think his name is Nolan Garson. He's in Evan Neal's new faction." Mason said.

"Nolan…" Eliza said under her breath in a completely different tone.

"Yo, Eliza. Are you okay girl?" Alexis said, noticing the look on her face.

"Oh, um, yeah." Eliza said, remembering where she is. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom."

"I can escort you." Mason said.

"No, I'm okay." Eliza said, before quickly walking away from the two.

"Don't forget to flush!" Mason shouts after her, before realizing how awkward that sounded. "I mean… I…. Uh… Okay she's already gone."

Mason sighs, before looking at Alexis Guerrero.

"So…. How about you and me-"

"There's never going to be a you and me." Alexis said, before walking past him.

"She's playing hard to get." Mason said to himself.

"No I'm not." Alexis shouts offscreen, before Anthony Dre walks up from behind Mason.

"Ashton, there you are. I need you to get The Dre Man a Mocha Latte with extra foam from Starbucks." Anthony Dre said, causing Mason to sigh as he looks down at his coffee stained shirt.

"Right away….Also it's Mason." Mason said.

"Who's that?" Anthony questions.

* * *

**been countin' me out**

**I'm countin' my bullets, I'm loadin' my clips**

**I'm writin' down names, I'm makin' a list**

**I'm checkin' it twice and I'm gettin' 'em hit**

"Last Week, Jesus Garza defeated Phoenix in the opening round to advance to tonight's match. Big Papi Cool isn't flying solo tonight though. He has Alexis Espinoza and Rey Aguayo at his side." Said David Harkness.

"It's a good idea for him to have back up. La Rebelion has been getting attacked left and right by The Wu Long Triad and Sicario." Disco Inferno said.

**I am the king**

**I am the chief**

**I am the leader**

**That's fighting for peace**

"No man has benefited more from the Wu Longs vendetta than this man. A former symbol of Hope turned into a gigantic bag of douche. He would've lost last week had it not been for interference." David Harkness said.

"A new theme song for a new Detrick Cyrus. He stands on top of Hope and he is refusing to be vilified for doing nothing wrong. You better respect the throne and the man on it." Disco Inferno said.

The bell rings as a loud 'We Want Sabre' chant is heard, once again taking over a Detrick Cyrus match before it gets a chance to start. Alexis Espinoza, doing her best to turn the tide starts to clap and chant 'Re-Bel-Ion which leads to a 65/35 split in 'We want Sabre's' favor. Detrick shakes his head at the crowd, loudly saying 'My name is Detrick. Respect it.'. He then turns his attention to Jesus and the two lock up amongst the chants. Jesus pushes Detrick down on his ass, easily overpowering him to a big pop. Jesus then flexes his muscles. Detrick gets up acknowledging that Jesus got him and locks up with the Big man again. And once again, finds himself being pushed onto his ass. Jesus flexes again to a loud screeching scream from the females in attendance. Detrick stands up and says 'Lets lock up one more time.' Jesus agrees and prepares to lock up, before Detrick pokes Jesus in the eye and pushes him down onto his backside. 'How do you like it?" Detrick taunts as the crowd boos while the ref admonishes him. Jesus rubs his eyes and then gets up, angry and is about to go after Detrick only for the smaller man to back into the ropes and hold onto to them, telling the ref to back Jesus off.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Detrick would stoop to this level." David Harkness said, disgusted.

The ref would attempt to force Jesus Garza back as Detrick would stay in the ropes. Suddenly, while the ref has his back turned, Detrick cheap shots Jesus. Garza backs up before Detrick leapfrogs over the referee and delivers a Front Dropkick while in the air to Jesus. Garza goes down. Detrick gets up before Jesus does and delivers a Spin Kick to the gut before trying to Irish Whipping him towards the ropes. But Jesus reverses. Detrick uses this as momentum to Springboard to the middle rope. Detrick connects with a Springboard Spinning Back Kick on the incoming Jesus Garza. The crowd booed as Alexis was cheering Jesus to get up. Meanwhile Rey Aguayo was busy walking around the ring, looking into the crowd for the Triad instead of watching the match. Jesus tried to get up only to be caught with an uppercut to the chin. Detrick tries to follow with a jab, but his attempt at a combo is stopped when Jesus Garza catches him with a left hook. Detrick is rocked as Jesus follows with a right hand that takes him down. Garza drags Detrick up by his mask and delivers a Scoop Slam, before stepping onto the Ring apron. Detrick gets up while Jesus attempts a Slingshot Shoulder Block. But Detrick sidesteps it, causing Jesus to crash and burn. Detrick quickly tries a La Magistral Cradle but Garza kicks out before one.

Detrick pops up to his feet as Jesus is getting to his. Detrick delivers a pair of knife edge chops, before kicking him in the gut. Detrick hooks him up for the Vertical Suplex, but Jesus Garza blocks it and delivers his own Suplex. Detrick rolls away as Jesus gets to his feet. Detrick is up in the corner, before Garza charges at him. Jesus connects with a corner Clothesline, before Irish Whipping Detrick into the opposite corner. Detrick hits his back against the turnbuckle and stumbles out into the clutches of Jesus Garza who lifts him over his shoulder. Powerslam connects on Detrick. Garza stands up and rips his Jersey off to a huge female pop (65/0), before throwing it into the crowd. Jesus is stalking Detrick as he gets to his feet and goes for the Decimotercera Calle (Olympic Slam), but Detrick jumps out of it. Detrick attempts a Schoolboy Suplex, but can't lift Garza up much, before Jesus jabs him in the face with an Elbow. Detrick backs up and turns around after the hit, which gives Jesus the perfect chance to deliver Decimotercera Calle! Jesus Garza hooks the leg.

…..

1

….

…

"Sicario!" Screams Disco Inferno as the ref is pulled out of the ring. The ref starts to yell at Sicario, who argues back.

"We all knew they would be here!" David Harkness said.

Rey Aguayo who was on the other side of the ring is about to run around to catch Sicario, but is stopped when Lee Wu Long dives from out of the crowd and onto his. Rey catches the diving Lee and throws him against the ring apron, before Wei Wu Long comes from behind and puts Rey in a Sleeper Hold. Jesus is about to exit the ring, but Alexis tells him to stay in. Suddenly Alexis is ambushed from behind by Jade and Mei Wu Long who take her down. Jade holds her down as Mei stomps on her. Sicario tries to enter the ring, but the ref is blocking. Suddenly a loud cheer is heard in the Staples Center. We cut over to the other side where Wei and Lee are stomping on Rey, only for Phoenix to be seen standing on the top turnbuckle. The two notice, but it's too late as Phoenix dives off and delivers a crossbody. In the ring, Jesus turns around into a 915 from Detrick Cyrus! Detrick pins him…. But the ref is outside still talking to Sicario. Detrick yells at the ref to get back in. The ref does as both Sicario, Mei and Jade run over to where Phoenix is helping Aguayo up. The ref counts.

….

1

…

…

….

….

Rey Aguayo catches Sicario with a Clothesline while Phoenix jumps onto the steel steps and leaps off to catch the girls with a Front Flip Senton!

2

…

Alexis Espinoza pulls her shoe off and throws it into the ring, hitting Detrick in the head!

…..

Detrick sits up on his knees, looking right at the shoe and then Alexis. 'Referee, get this bitch out of here!" This causes Alexis to get on the ring apron, ready to smack the crap out of Detrick who is challenging her to get in with the ref standing in front of him warning her not too. Meanwhile Jesus was getting up behind Detrick as the crowd cheered. Detrick took this as a sign to turn around and get kicked in the gut. Jesus hooks him up for El Fin (Pumphandle Tombstone Piledriver). As this is happening, Phoenix and Rey are seen getting overwhelmed by the Wu Longs on the outside. Eventually Wei is able to lock Phoenix down with a Dragon Sleeper, while Rey Aguayo is being held down by Lee and Mei. Jesus Garza goes for El Fin, but Sicario hits Jesus in the back of the head with Alexis's shoe. Sicario slides out as Detrick transitions into a victory roll. Jade Wu Long trips Alexis off the ring apron. "Turn around ref!" screams Detrick as boos pour in over this clusterfuck in front of them. The ref turns around

"Not Again!" David Harkness complains.

…

1

….

….

…..

….

2

"This is the second time Detrick has benefitted from the Wu Longs and La Rebelion gang war." Disco Inferno said

….

Jade throws Alexis into the Steel steps.

….

Wei lifts Aguayo up and delivers Triad Execution (Firemans carry dropped into a Bicycle Knee Strike). Aguayo is down beside Phoenix.

…

….

3!

"That goddamn Detrick Cyrus picks up another cheap victory at 9:07, heading into the R2G Championship finals, this Sunday." David Harkness as 'Bullshit' chants fill the arena as Detrick Cyrus escapes the ring.

"Roman McIntyre will defend the ACW World Championship against Detrick Cyrus in the R2G Championship finals. One man will walk out with both titles and despite the racist of the crowd, who hates him because he's not an Los Angeles native, it could be Detrick." Disco Inferno suggests as the crowd begins a 'Save Us Sabre' chant, either out of anger over what they just saw or over Detrick winning. Detrick quickly leaves the scene and disappears backstage

"The Wu Longs have crushed the ACW World Championship dreams of La Rebelion tonight. We Sicario's revenge be completed as the Triad challenges for the Factions Championship, this sunday." David Harkness said as Sicario and the Wu Longs pose on the top of the ramp as La Rebelion (Minus Sofia who has a title match up next) reunites in the ring, defeated, being drowned in chants for 'Jason Sabre'.

* * *

Furno Moxley sits at the edge of the bed of his jail cell. His cell has no color to it and he doesn't have much in there other than a paper bag with a hole in it. Furno is just thinking.

"I don't deserve this…."

His feet taps against the floor. The sound of his shoe tapping against the floor echos.

"I am a reformed man…. I don't belong here….. I don't belong…."

He stands up and runs up to the bars of his cell slamming his hands against them. Rattling the bars that separate him from freedom.

"I don't belong here!" He screams.

"Shut up Mox." An offscreen jailmate said.

"Just wait till we get recess Kyle. I'll shank you!" Furno Screams, before hearing footsteps. Furno waits….and waits…. And waits…. Until Damian Crowe stands in front of him. The man who got him in this mess in the first place. There he stood in front of Furno. "Came to laugh? Ha ha. He's in jail again."

Furno got no response.

"You never were one for talking Revenant. Did you just come here to look at me, days before we're tied together and I have to fight you for my freedom? This is your fault. You think people like me are scumbags for life. People like me don't deserve a second chance. Well to hell with you! I deserve a second chance! Furno Moxley is a good person!"

No reaction as Furno rattles his jail cell bars again.

"Are you ready? Are you ready, because I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time. I've wanted revenge for a long time and the only bright side of being inside here is that I get to extract revenge on you on Sunday. You took away my freedom, Revenant! Are you even listening?!"

Damian Crowe just stares at Furno Moxley, who is pissed off. Crowe turns his back to Furno and starts to walk away.

"Revenant!"

Crowe stops at the loud yell.

"I am a good man. I am reformed."

Furno's hands shake as they are wrapped around the cell.

"But this Sunday, at Glory Road 3, I am going to be a good man who does bad things. And I'm going to drink your blood like the Alcohol that I've been deprived of because of you."

Crowe turns his head around to look at Moxley, one last time before their match, before continuing to walk away. His footsteps rang through the hall. Furno could only watch.

* * *

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

Backstage, CJ has an Ice Pack on his stomach while lying on the couch in the locker room with a box from Popeyes filled with bones laying next to him. The ACW Wildcard Championship is being grasped by CJ's hand. Erin Frost walks into the locker room, looking down at his fiancee.

"Did you eat all the chicken without me?" Erin asked.

"Listen I just got beat up by Roman because that stupid masked guy doesn't know how to do a proper run in." CJ Hawk said.

"Did he Silent Kill your insides out or something? That was a sixteen piece CJ." Erin said, unhappy over the lack of chicken.

"But you bought it for me and I ate it. A good future wife would be happy that I ate their home bought dinner." CJ Hawk said, trying to make excuses.

"I'm not a happy future wife and if I don't get any chicken soon, you're going to have an unhappy future life." Erin Frost said.

"I'll buy you chicken later Erin. I may have lost to Roman and not made the money tonight, but I'm still ACW Wildcard Champion, so if I win my next defense, I'll buy you a two piece." CJ said, slowly getting up as if was being inspirational.

"I bought you a sixteen piece. Why do I only get two?" Erin said.

"Listen man. Being just a wrestler isn't cheap." CJ Hawk said, before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in."

Suddenly Jason Sabre walks into the room with gifts in his hands.

"Hey guys, remember me." Jason said before handing Erin a present.

"What are you doing here?" Erin said suspiciously

"Jeez, I bring you a present and that's how you treat me." Jason said.

"Yeah Erin, he got me a gift. You should be nicer." CJ said, before snatching the other gift out of Jason's hand. "I always knew there was another reason why you were my favorite rival."

"You two aren't rivals. Also I'm getting a strange aura emanating from you, Ace. What are you up to?" Erin said.

"Come on Erin, don't be like that. Jason's probably here because he got my voicemail on how we should get together and watch our five star classic match together, dissecting every little movement." CJ said as he starts to unwrap his gift.

"Actually no. That's not why I'm here. Besides that, Detrick probably wouldn't like it." Jason said as CJ unwraps the present

"Man, Detrick's a dick now." CJ said.

"He's changed a lot since him and Maria got together." Erin comments.

"I don't think that's Maria's fault." Jason said, before CJ pulls out a framed photo of Jason standing over his body.

"Man, what the hell kind of gift is this." CJ Hawk said.

"It's a look into your future." Jason Sabre said.

"No, this is from the past. It's from when you beat me." CJ said.

"I know. I talked to the President last week. We agreed that when Roman beat you-"

"Don't you mean if." CJ said.

"No, he means when. Even you knew it was happening." Erin said.

"Anyways, we agreed that when Roman beat you, that because I won the R2G Championship, Fight Without Honor 4 and had a highly praised match against Roman McIntyre, I would be next in line for a Wildcard title match." Jason Sabre said.

"Hey man, I want to wrestle you, but can we make it non-title" CJ Hawk said.

"No, but thanks for asking." Jason said, before getting ready to leave.

"How's Natalia?" Erin quickly asked before he could go.

"Why do you care?" Jason asked.

"She's my sister." Erin said.

"Not as long as she has the Dark Phoenix inside of her." Jason said.

"The real Natalia is still there." Erin said.

"I know. I saw that Natalia when I talked to her." Jason said, looking at Erin in agreement, before looking down. "I wish that Natalia was what Alejandro wants."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't trust him. There's something about him that I don't trust. It seems too convenient for me that he'd invest in all of us when he has nothing to gain. He has a purpose and I don't know what it is, but I will find out." Jason said, before leaving. Erin just stood there before looking down at the small gift in her hand. Erin opens it.

"It's a picture of you and Natalia." CJ said as they looked at a photo of a much younger Natalia and Erin smiling together. A sticky note is attached to it 'I thought you'd like this. Don't give up on her. - Jason'

"I won't" Erin said to herself as CJ rubs her back, comforting his fiancee, before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**Yeah baby, I like it like that**

**You gotta believe me when I tell you**

**I said I like it like that**

**You gotta believe me when I tell you**

"On a night where the ACW World Championship was defended, the ACW Womens World Champioship takes center stage in the last match before Glory Road 3. For Alexis Guerrero, this is the biggest opportunity of her life." David Harkness said.

"Alexis Guerrero's cousin handpicked her for this match. People are calling 'nepotism' on Detrick's part." Disco Inferno chimes in.

**Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye**

**I don't give a fuck what my mom say**

**Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre**

**But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé**

"I wouldn't put it past that unhumble man to do something like that. But I won't let the sins of her cousin take away from the chance of Alexis earning the World Championship tonight. But in her way is the best Womens Wrestler on the planet today, Sofia Reynoso." Asked David.

"This woman won in the main event of the biggest show in Wrestling history. She's riding a wave of momentum that can only be match by the other World Champion, Roman McIntyre." Disco Inferno said.

The bell rings as the Staples Center decides to chant 'Your Cousin Sucks!" at Alexis, getting under the new girls skin. Luckily for her (In a weird way) and this match, 'Sofia' chants follow to offset it. The two women lock guys. Alexis is slightly rocked by being in front of a big crowd for the first time and not being a fan favorite as Sofia is confident as ever. Sofia walks straight up to Alexis and socks her right in the face. Alexis holds her jaw, which light a fire under her. She headbutts Sofia right in the face, but Sofia fires back with her own. Both women are dazed for a second, before they lunge at each other throwing punches at the other. The crowd becomes enamored by the brawl between the two tough women. Sofia gets the edge backing Alexis into the ropes, but suddenly switches it around so Sofia is backed against the ropes and taking the shots. The ref starts to count Alexis out. Alexis backs up before five and says 'Bring it bitch', which leads to Sofia bringing 'it' by delivering a stiff forearm to the mouth of Alexis. Sofia backs off as Alexis is on the floor, bleeding from her mouth. Spitting blood onto the ring mat.

"Sofia Reynoso has welcomed Alexis Guerrero into ACW in a violent fashion." David Harkness said.

"Alexis's mouth looks like the punch bowl at prom right now." Disco Inferno comments.

Alexis Guerrero gets to her feet eventually. 'Bring it bitch' Sofia mocks before Alexis spits some more blood onto the canvas. The two women lunge into each other and partake in an aggressive lock up. The crowd is firmly behind Sofia Reynoso. Sofia is an inch shorter than Alexis, but still pushes the 5'7 woman back towards the ropes, only for Alexis to reverse it at the last second, so Sofia's back is against the rope. The ref calls for a break but neither women let go until the four count. Which is then followed by doing a Feint Roundhouse Kick to make Sofia flinch before hitting an Enziguri then sends her tumbling over the middle ropes and onto the ring apron. Alexis steps back a few feet, to let Sofia get back to her feet. Alexis then gets a running start before diving over Sofia's head, attempting a Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the ring apron. Sofia grabs the top ropes preventing or at least delaying the fall to the outside floor, but Alexis still attempts to pull her down. That was, until Sofia grabbed Alexis right arm and did a knee drop across her wrist. Alexis's wrist hits the ring apron, before she walks away shaking her wrist. Meanwhile Sofia is standing on the ring apron waiting for her to turn around. Once she does, Sofia dives off the apron and connects with a diving Battering Ram headbutt to the face and head of Alexis Guerrero. The crowd chants 'This is Awesome'

Sofia gets to her feet and taunts the crowd to a big pop, before picking Alexis up and putting her between her legs, before lifting her up onto her Shoulders in a Powerbomb position. Sofia then runs toward the steel post, ready to Bucklebomb the newcomer, but the Lucha Heiress reverses into a Hurricanrana to save herself and send Sofia flying into the Steel Post. The ref is at a four count as Alexis gets to her feet on the outside. Alexis rushes over to Sofia and throws back inside the ring, before getting on the ring apron. After a few seconds, Alexis launches herself back into the ring with a Slingshot Rolling Thunder Spear to Sofia, before attempting the first pin in the match

….

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

…..

Kick out at 2.09

"Bloody mouth be damned, Alexis is holding her own with Sofia Reynoso as we pass the six minute mark on this match." David Harkness said.

"Don't let the family tree fool you. Alexis Guerrero is far from a pampered girl who can't hold her own." Disco Inferno said.

Alexis is a little upset at the two count, but moves on by starting to climb to the top turnbuckle. However, Sofia is on her feet and climbing up right in front of her. Alexis reaches the top, but eats a pair of right hands from Sofia, who is on the second turnbuckle. Sofia then pulls Alexis's head down, a little bit and delivers a headbutt. Alexis finds herself dazed as Sofia climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Sofia hooks her up for the Belly to Belly. Sofia goes for a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex off the top turnbuckle, but Alexis lands perfectly on her feet as Sofia crashes. Alexis is quick to pick Sofia up, so she can hit a Step Up Hurricanrana that sends the Peoples Champion face first into the second turnbuckle. Alexis, who's teeth are now stained with blood walks over and turns Sofia around, putting her in a Suplex position. But then she respositions herself, so her back is to the corner instead, planning to suplex Sofia into the turnbuckles. But Sofia blocks it and reverses into her own Suplex. Sofia then floats over and lifts Alexis Guerrero up to her feet, before putting her in a Double Underhook. Lifting Double Underhook DDT connects! Sofia goes for the pin.

…

1

…

…

…..

…..

2

.

Kick out at 2.01

Sofia picks Alexis up and delivers a Discus Forearm, causing Guerrero to get spaghetti legs, wobbling on her feet. Sofia follows this by performing a Snapmare and running off the ropes. Sliding Forearm Smash connects to Alexis. Sofia goes for another pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

….

…

2

…

Kick out at 2.2!

Sofia mounts Alexis and starts to deliver a series of lefts and rights as the crowd cheers, the beating that the People's Champion is laying. The ref is begging her to stop, but she doesn't as she lifts Alexis up and Irish Whips her into the ropes, before delivering a stiff Discus Backhanded Slap, knocking the bloody spit out of her mouth. Alexis drops to a knee as Sofia runs off the ropes again and delivers another Sliding Forearm Smash! Sofia hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

…

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.25!

"The guts of Alexis Guerrero will not be denied after this ballsy performance." David Harkness said.

"This chick is bleeding from her mouth and I think her nose is swelling right before our eyes. This Alexis chick is one tough mamacita." Disco Inferno said

The crowd applauds the performance of both women and even start a 'A-C-W' chants as Sofia sits next to Alexis, looking at her, almost as if she was saying 'you're good.' Sofia then reaches down and grabs Alexis by the hand and pulls both of themselves up. Sofia connects with a No Scope (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker)! Sofia then floats over and lifts Alexis up, before turning her around and hooking her arms, ready to hit the Climax (Killswitch). She turns Alexis around for it, but Alexis pushes Sofia off. Sofia stops herself and turns around into a Satellite DDT! The crowd surprisingly pops for the sudden burst of offense. Both women are down as the ref counts them out. 'A-C-W!' Chants take over the Staples Center. Alexis slides over to the corner as Sofia tries to get up herself. Alexis is spent, but decides to keep fighting despite a bloody mouth and her nose being completely swollen, making it hard for her to breathe. Alexis runs at Sofia, but runs straight into a Yakuza Kick, knocking her back. Sofia then hooks Alexis Guerrero's arms and connects with the Climax! Sofia turns her over and goes for the pin.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

…

…

3!

"A star making performance from Alexis Guerrero ends with Sofia Reynoso retaining her ACW Womens World Championship for the first time at 12:30." David Harkness said as Sofia sits up and is handed her title, before being helped up.

"The Wu Longs and Sicario didn't interfere either and now, the stage is set for Sofia Reynoso to defend the ACW Womens World Championship against Lacey Alvarez and Angelica Rhodes." Disco Inferno said as Alexis is seen being checked on by medics on the out.

"Alexis gave it one hell of a try but in the end, Sofia wins again." David Harkness said as Sofia raises the title until….

**Bite my tongue, bide my time**

**Wearing a warning sign**

**Wait 'til the world is mine**

**Visions I vandalize**

"Angelica Rhodes is here. Angelica could hold two titles at the end of Glory Road 3." Disco Inferno said as Angelica stands on the ramp looking at Sofia, who raises the title, clapping sarcastically.

"Don't forget about Lacey. Possibly the most underrated wrestler in the Womens Division has a chance to become the main focus if she can beat Sofia Reynoso and Angelica Rhodes" David Harkness said.

"Also, on the card, I just got word that CJ Hawk will defend the ACW Wildcard Championship against Jason Sabre at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas, NV." Disco Inferno said.

"Are you kidding me? That has match of the night written all over it. I'm sure CJ is shaking in his boots going into that match however. And as he shakes in his boots. Furno Moxley will pine for revenge and freedom as he faces Damian Crowe in the first ever Chained Together match." David Harkness said.

"Can Furno free himself from his past? We'll find out on Sunday. We also see two gangs compete for the ACW Factions Championship in Gang Warfare. Sicario, Wei Wu Long, Lee Wu Long and Jade Wu Long will challenge Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Alexis Espinozas for the ACW Factions title. This feud has been a major factor in the R2G Tournaments and it comes to a violent brawl on Sunday." Disco Inferno hypes.

"And then, in the other R2G Championship finals, it is Hope vs New Order. A very different Detrick Cyrus will battle the Unstoppable Roman McIntyre on Sunday for the ACW World Championship. Will the masked man show up? Will Detrick find a way to topple the Juggernaut or is Roman just that damn good and will overcome?" David Harkness questions.

"We'll find out on Sunday!" Disco Inferno said as the scene fades on a shot of Sofia challenging Angelica to enter the ring.

* * *

Ares is seen at a restaurant, pouring wine into a glass.

"It's good to see you again Lacey." Ares said, as the camera pans over to reveal Lacey Alvarez.

"I made a mistake all those years ago." Lacey said.

"I'm not here for love. I'm here on a mission." Ares said

"Do you think Ash will actually fall for it?" Asked Lacey

"I'm banking on it." Ares said, before hearing his phone go off. Ares checked it.

"Who is it?" Lacey asked. Ares set the phone down and slid it over to her.

"_This Sunday. Meet me at the Warehouse on 12th and mane street."_

Lacey looked at Ares in shock.

"That's Ash." Ares said, before we cut to black.

* * *

**Glory Road 3 Card**

**ACW Wildcard Championship: **CJ Hawk © vs Jason Sabre

**Chained Together Match, Furno's Freedom on the line: **Damian Crowe vs Furno Moxley

**R2G Finals, ACW World Championship:** Roman McIntyre © vs Detrick Cyrus

**ACW Factions Championship, Gang Warfare: **La Rebelion (Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix & Alexis Espinoza) © vs The Wu Long Triad (Sicario, Wei Wu Long, Lee Wu Long & Jade Wu Long)

**ACW Womens World Championship:** Sofia Reynoso © vs Angelica Rhodes vs Lacey Alvarez


	5. ACW Glory Road 3

**Prediction Poll Results:**

**ACW World Championship/ R2G Championship Finals:**

Detrick Cyrus: 10

Roman McIntyre: 8

**Chained Together match**

Damian Crowe: 12

Furno Moxley: 6

**ACW Wildcard Title**

Jason Sabre: 13

CJ Hawk: 5

**ACW Factions title/Gang Warfare**

Wu Long Triad & Sicario: 15

La Rebelion: 3

**ACW Womens World Championship/ R2G Championship**

Sofia Reynoso: 11

Angelica Rhodes: 7

Lacey Alvarez: 0

Now onto the show

* * *

An Empty Ring is seen. The Lights are out around it and there is just a single spotlight around this ring. Both of the R2G Championships are laying on a pedestal that is in middle of the ring. Kings Never Die by Eminem & Gwen Stefani start playing. Detrick is seen behind the pedestal looking at the titles.

**Here to stay**

**Even when I'm gone**

**When I close my eyes**

**Through the passage of time**

**Kings never die**

"_**To be the hero I was meant to be. That's what winning both belts means to me. Even if these people want to vilify me, because I did nothing wrong and they're all just being fickle." Detrick Cyrus narrates over shots of the Wu Longs attacking Aguayo and Garza, then Detrick getting his hand raised.**_

_"I hope you're happy Detrick. You deserve to be booed." David Harkness said. Detrick looks around at the Staples Center, before flipping off the crowd,_

**I can hear the drummer drumming**

**And the trumpets, someone's tryna summon someone, I know something's coming**

**But I'm running from it to be standing at the summit**

**And plummet, how come it wasn't what I thought it was, was it**

We see Roman standing where Detrick once was in front of both Championships.

"_**They call me Unstoppable. It's hard to defend my Championship and go through this tournament when theres a masked man stalking me. But it's the speculation on who it is, that really gets in my head." Roman narrates over still shots of him hitting Jason and CJ with Silent Kills and the Masked Man on the screen as Roman watches.**_

_"Roman seems a little shaken by the masked man. This could be a bad sign when it comes to his next title defense on Sunday." Disco said._

**Too good to be true?**

**Have nothing, get it all but too much of it then lose it again**

**Did I swallow hallucinogens, 'cause if not, where the hell did it go?**

**'Cause here I sit in Lucifer's den by the dutch oven just choosing to sin**

We see Lacey Alvarez is in the same spot, behind both titles.

"_**Always the one next to 'The girl'. That's my title around here. Natalia. Sofia. Everyone. They all fought me. They had a great match and they got all the credit while I got nothing. This means that it's my turn to breakout. I need to win this tournament. I'm not in the shadow of anyone, anymore." Lacey narrates of still shots of her and Natalia at the first Glory Road for the Inaugural ACW Womens title**_

_"Lacey is one of the best in ring talents in the womens division, but she never wins. She's been a loser who puts on great matches. She's the opposite of Roman." Disco Inferno said._

**Even if it means I'm selling my soul, just to be the undisputed again**

**Do whatever I gotta do just to win**

**'Cause I got this motherfucking cloud over my head**

**Crown around it, thorns on it**

Next is Angelica Rhodes who look particularly confident as she looks at the titles on the pedestal.

"_**Honestly I wish Alexis Espinoza had made it. I would've loved to knock both her and her sidekick off their high horses on the same night. I guess I'll just settle for whatshername and Ash Russo's ex. Mark my words, tonight is going to be a bad night for everyone not associated with me. I'm taking it all." Angelica narrates over still shots of her hitting Natalia with a CrossRhodes and winning. Then her dusting her shoulders afterwards.**_

_"She's looking to expand her horizons in front of the most watched show in the world, ACW. In my opinion, she's here just to show off her talent. She doesn't need the money. She just wants the glory. Angelica Rhodes is naturally gifted in everything from size to looks to athleticism." Disco Inferno said, trying to explain why a heiress would wrestle._

**Cracks in it, bet you morons didn't**

**Think I'd be back, did ya?**

**How 'bout that I'm somehow now back to the underdog**

**But no matter how loud that I bark, this sport is something I never bow-wow'd at**

**I complain about the game, I shout and I pout, it's a love-hate**

**But I found out that I can move a mountain of doubt**

**Even when you bitches are counting me out, and I appear to be down for the count**

**Only time I ever been out and about is**

**Driving around town with my fucking whereabouts in a doubt**

Sofia Reynoso is seen in front of the pedestal with not only the ACW Womens World Championship, but also the first R2G Championship.

"_**Can I just give everyone a recap of who I am. My name is Sofia Reynoso. I'm both cute and adorable, but I can also kick your ass and take your wallet. I'm total wifey material. Anyways, I hopped onto the scene here with my best friend, Alexis. She's a real ride or die. We tortured some doofus named Freddy, who drove a ugly bus. I saved the World at Into the Shadows. At last years Betrayal, I pinned Ash Russo and became one fourth of the ACW Factions Championship- which I never lost, I gave up for other projects. I then went on to never lose a single match in my life and win the R2G Womens Championship last season, becoming the first ever double Champion. Then I main evented the biggest show ever and won the ACW Womens Championship- turning it into a World title in the process and also becoming the first Triple Crown Champion and again… becoming a Double Champion. So basically I'm the most decorated person on this roster. Tonight I want my fourth title and I want to hold all three of my belts in the ring. Call me Sophie Three Belts, mainly because I want to sell merch." Sofia narrates over still photos of every single moment, ending with a picture of a Sophie Three Belts T-Shirt.**_

_"This woman won in the main event of the biggest show in Wrestling history. She's riding a wave of momentum that can only be match by the other World Champion, Roman McIntyre." Disco Inferno said._

**'Cause I been lost tryna think of what I did to get here but I'm not a quitter**

**Gotta get up, give it all I got or give up**

"_**Tonight, the road to glory will be challenging for five." The narrator narrates as all five finalists stand side by side with Sofia in the middle. Roman and Detrick to her left while Lacey and Angelica stand to her right and the titles are in front of her on the pedestal.**_

**Spit on, shit on, stepped on, but kept going I'm tryna be headstrong**

**But it feels like I slept on my neck wrong**

"_**The road to freedom will not be easy." The Narrator narrates over Furno Moxley and Damian Crowe standing in the ring with a chain on the pedestal between them.**_

**'Cause you're moving onto the next, but is the respect gone?**

**'Cause someone told me that**

"_**The road to a rematch may not end in the way you wished." The narrator narrates over a Jason Sabre and CJ Hawk in a staredown with the ACW Wildcard Championship on the Pedestal.**_

**Kings never die**

"_**The road to revenge will be violent." The narrator narrates over the Sicario and the Wu Long Triad's Wei, Jade & Lee Wu Long, stare down La Rebelions, Alexis Espinoza, Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Phoenix. The ACW Factions Championship stands on the pedestal in between them. We skip to the end of the song**_

**Here to stay**

**Even when I'm gone**

**When I close my eyes**

**Through the passage of time**

**Kings never die**

"_**The road to Glory is never easy, but once you reach it, you will become immortal. You will be remembered forever. Who will reach Immortality tonight? Who will reach the end of Glory Road. Live from Las Vegas, Nevada inside the MGM Grand, Sponsored by Starbucks Coffee and Modelo Beer…. Welcome to GLORY ROAD 3!" The Narrator says over shots of all five matches again.**_

* * *

"We are live as sins will be committed and livelihoods will be gambled in Las Vegas Nevada!" David Harkness welcomes as we see a shot of the stage which consists of a large Screen similar to the one Impact Wrestling used in 2012. In addition are two somewhat smaller, but still big screens on each side of the stage. Behind these screens are curtains that wrestlers will go through to enter the MGM Grand. There is also a Large electronic six sided dice above the set that is constantly rolling around in place.

"Tonight we will witness Gang Warfare where falls count anywhere between two Factions, a Chained Together match and a Wildcard title match between Jason Sabre and CJ Hawk." Disco runs down the card as white and gold pyro sprinkles down from the dice above the stage as the Vegas ACW Crowd is hot and excited for their first ACW Show.

"And also, there will be two double title matches as the ACW Womens World and ACW Mens World Championships will be defended in the R2G Championship finals. The Women were announced as the final match on tonight's card. This led to Detrick complaining and demanding that he get the first match of the night so he doesn't have to stay long. Therefore CJ Hawk vs Jason Sabre's match spot has been changed to the middle of the show." David Harkness said.

"What that means is that Roman McIntyre will defend the ACW World Championship against Detrick Cyrus… Right now in the R2G Championship finals!" Announces Disco Inferno.

**Order, huh**

**Yo, we at war**

**We at war with terrorism, racism, but most of all we at war with ourselves**

**God show me the way because the Devil's tryin' to break me down**

**(Jesus Walks with me, with me, with me, with me, with me)**

**You know what the Midwest is?**

**Young and Restless**

**Where restless niggas might snatch ya necklace**

**And next these niggas might jack ya Lexus**

The crowd is confused as the intro of Jesus Walks by Kanye West is heard. All screens are white as light, almost blinding. Once the actual song kicks in, a logo a painted Detrick Cyrus with a sun behind his head plays with the words 'The Second Coming of Hope' appearing on the screen. This elicit ultra heat (0/108) as the crowd's happiness of getting a ACW Show has been killed in seconds. Detrick struts out, feeling himself in all white Jordans. Pure White jorts. He is shirtless but a silver chain hanging low with a cross pendant on it. And a new mask. Ditching his tribute the Pantera that he was wearing in favor of El Santo style mask, colored pure white and with a little more room for his lips. There is a cross on the back that has the words 'Love' Myself' 'Hope' 'Ultimate' on each side of the crosses. He walks over, ignoring the middle fingers and signs until the heat grows as Detrick stops in front of Maria Gonzalez, who is in the front row and plants a kiss on her. The crowd is livid (Clearly, not forgiving their relationship). Detrick then breaks the kiss and looks at the young Aria Sabre and offers a high five, only to be left hanging by the child who shakes her head no to a huge pop. Detrick is visually upset over being embarrassed and says something to Maria, before walking around ringside and pulling a sign that says 'Save Us Sabre' from a female teenage girl's hand and ripping it, before throwing it behind him as we close up on an upset Aria, who wishes she could kill him.

"What a douche." David Harkness embarrassed over what he's seeing.

"Detrick Cyrus is…. Not the same man he was last season. He's really bothered by something…. Or someone… or someone his girlfriend was married to." Disco Inferno said as Detrick rolls into the ring

**Money and the power**

**Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down (cause)**

**I got the money and the power**

**Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down (cause)**

**We've been going hard for too long**

**Can't get enough, what is you on?**

**Really ain't nothing, I could drop that**

**Wake up in the morning, make it all back**

To the surprise of most people, even Roman McIntyre gets booed once his theme song plays (0/90). Maybe because he's been going against two strong babyfaces and the masked man gaining popularity. Aldo Montoya steps out first in his white three piece with a pink tie and sunglasses. He strokes his graying beard, before the Presidential candidate points behind him so Roman McIntyre can step out in his Okada style robe and gold and white sweatpants, with boots. Roman has three gold chains as he looks around at the booing crowd. The Championship is around his waist. Roman then puts his hands on his sweat pants and rips them off to reveal his Gold and black trunks as Gold pyro sprays down from the top of dice behind him. Roman then walks down the ramp and enters the ring. Roman unstraps his title and hands it to the ref, not even posing to the negative Vegas crowd.

"The crowd is not happy with either man tonight. Regardless of the reaction, both need to ignore it as two championships are on the line tonight." David Harkness said as the ref raises both the R2G and ACW World Championship.

"I don't think they're even happy with a certain woman in the crowd tonight." Disco Inferno said.

The bell rings as the crowd booed loudly chanting "You Fucked Sabre" at Maria Gonzalez as Roman McIntyre and Detrick Cyrus could only sit back and listen to Las Vegas pay more attention to the woman in the crowd and not on their uber important Finals. The chants continue as Roman just stands in his corner trying his best to look stoic but clearly he is not comfortable with the chants and lack of attention to his World title defense. Detrick and Roman try to start the match by locking up, but the crowd is chanting "You Fucked Sabre!" at Maria with her daughter right there. The camera actually cuts to her to elicit massive boos as Security escorts her away. The crowd boos her out the building. In the ring, Detrick and Roman are still locked up. The crowd turns their attention to the two in the ring, just in time to see Roman push Detrick off of him and onto the floor. The crowd, to Roman's shock, chants "You Both Suck!" at them. Detrick is scowling through his new mask as Roman backs off. The negative response is loud. "We Want Ash!" is heard. "He's dead" Aldo shouts at the fans.

"Raucous crowd in Las Vegas tonight." David Harkness said.

"Let's not cover up what's happening. This crowd hates that this is the match in the Road to glory finals." Disco said.

Detrick is on his feet and asks Roman to lock up again. Roman approaches but Detrick thumbs him in the eye and puts him in a headlock. The crowd is chanting "We Want Freddy'' agitating the hell out of Detrick who tightens the headlock. Detrick is then pushed into the ropes by Roman and comes back into a clothesline. Detrick gets up again only to eat an uppercut. Detrick drops down to the ring mat and rolls out the ring. The crowd chants for his brother dies down, before Las Vegas starts a "Refund" chant, clearly not happy with what ACW has put on for their R2G mens final. Detrick asks for a water bottle and gets one. Roman asks the ref what he's doing, insulted as Detrick takes a water break. This doesn't help chants for "Refund" at all. Detrick paces around with his water bottle in hand before sliding into the ring only to roll back out before Roman can even move. The chants have died down as Detrick is heard saying "One second Juggernaut. It's a marathon, not a sprint." Roman just waits as the ref counts Detrick Cyrus out. Detrick enters the ring again, but rolls out again, right after. The boos aren't as loud as earlier but they can be heard faintly. Detrick walks back and forth, placing himself and milking the ten count. The ref is at five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Detrick rolls in and gets to his feet only to jump out again the second Roman takes a step. The crowd has had enough of this boring action and begins to chant "Save Us Sabre! CJ Hawk!" In reference to the original first match of the night before the card change.

Detrick is heard saying "There's a main event going on and you virgins are chanting for the buffer match." Detrick rolls his eyes pacing back and forth as the ref reaches nine again. Detrick slides in but this time Roman catches him before he can get up. He pulls the surprised Detrick up and delivers a right hand, which unfortunately leads to Detrick falling backwards and tumbling over the middle ropes and onto the outside, The crowd groaned before chanting "This Match Sucks!". Roman tries to fight an uphill battle against the crowds and attempts to leave the ring but the ref tells him not to and tries to pull him back. Roman pushes the ref down to the ring mat to a big pop (The first of the match) and leaves the ring. But that would last for less then a second as Detrick would jump onto Roman and start throwing shots at him, trying to keep the Juggernaut down. Roman grabs Detrick by the back of the head and slams his face into the ring apron, not selling the shots. He rolls him back in. Roman then gets on the ring apron and tries to enter the ring, but Detrick kicks the middle rope into Roman's crotch as he tries to enter. Detrick gets up and pulls Roman out of the ropes, holding his crotch. Detrick connects with a simple DDT and pins him as the ref gets up.

…..

1

….

Roman gets his shoulder up. Detrick stands up as the crowd boos loudly. He paces around the ring as Roman is slow to get to his feet amongst the heat from the city. Detrick walks over to Axe Handle him in the back, trying to lift him onto his shoulders. But Roman slides out and pushes him into the ropes. Detrick Cyrus came back into a Back Body Drop. Cyrus lands on his feet. Roman turns around into a Springboard Back Kick to the chest. Roman reels backwards into the ropes, Detrick runs at him but runs into a Lariat into a Backbreaker, that actually got a cheer from the crowd. Aldo decides to take advantage of having the crowd in Roman's corner for a second by starting to bang his hands against the ring apron. This leads the crowd to begin a "Roman" chant to Aldo's beat. Clearly not as loud as it usually is, but it's better than him being booed (70/0) as ten minutes elapse in this opening contest.

"Looks like Las Vegas has chosen their pick." Disco Inferno said.

"Roman is going to ride that wave as he is in control of this match. Will Roman beat this son of a bitch and continue his impressive streak?" David questions

Roman is rolling now as the crowd is warming up to him. Detrick gets to his feet and is jaw jacked by an uppercut. Roman then Irish Whips Detrick into the ropes before taking him down with a leaping Clothesline. Detrick hopes up to his feet quickly after only to be shaken by a headbutt and then dropped on his head with a Saito Suplex. 'Roman' chants grow (85/0) as he stands up, having the crowd in the palm of his hand after some struggle earlier. Roman waits for Detrick to get up and hits him with a Superman Punch. Roman backs up and roars, signaling for the Silent Kill (Spear). Detrick slowly gets to his feet. Roman runs…..

"The lights are out" David Harkness said as the crowd is heard chanting 'Anarchy'.

"Where is he? Where is that masked vigilante?" Asked Disco.

Suddenly on the screen we see a familiar room…. The Anarchy Hideouts meeting room. The camera zooms in on the chair that Ash once sat at. Once we get super close to the chair we see that it had Ash carved on the chair. Suddenly a glove covered hand (Similar to the masker mans costume) jabs a knife into the name. The person then pulls the knife to the side, crossing out the name. We cut to the ring where Roman is as confused as much as the crowd on what that video message was supposed to mean. Suddenly Roman is hit with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise) out of nowhere. Roman is rocked before Detrick lifts him onto his shoulders, struggling to lift the massive man, but getting him up eventually. DKO (Firemans Carry into a Overhead Kick)! Detrick is quick to hook the legs

"Detricks taking advantage of a distraction again! Is he going to pull off the heist of the century!" David Harkness said

"To his credit, it was a brilliant idea to take advantage of everyone's fascination with the masked man." Disco Inferno said.

…..

1

…..

…

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…

…

Kick Out at 2.85! Detrick can't believe it as the crowd loses their shit over the nearfall.

"Not today Detrick!" David shouts.

"Never bet against Roman!" Disco praises, himself shocked at the nearfall.

Aldo is thanking God on the outside as Roman is the most popular guy in the building right now. Detrick is demanding that the ref rings the bell because he claims that it was three. The ref has none of it as Detrick is frustrated. Detrick steps onto the ring apron and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Detrick gets to the top, but Roman is on his feet already. Roman runs at Detrick but Cyrus leaps off the top turnbuckle and over Roman's head. Detrick lands on his feet behind Roman. Roman turns around into a Jumping Cutter…. Or a Final Blow to ACW fans. The heat is unreal (0/105) as Detrick hooks the leg

…..

1

….

…..

…

….

2

….

….

Detrick ties both his feet around the bottom rope as the ref's view of his feet is obstructed.

…..

….

Aldo yells at the ref to look at the feet but he doesn't pay attention

3

"That son of a bitch cheated his way to the World title at 15:27! This is the worst way to the start a show!" David Harness rants as Detrick rolls out of the ring as Roman sits up. Detrick grabs both the ACW World and R2G Championship belts as the crowd boos loudly.

"Detrick Cyrus has pulled off the heist of the century. He's won two title! Double the Championship pay!" Disco Inferno said as Roman is in the ring, angry as he watches a smiling Detrick Cyrus strut up the ramp, before turning around to raise both of his belts as White Pyro rains down from the dice above the ramp.

"There's not one happy fan in Las Vegas right now. A masked man interfered. Detrick stalled. Detrick cheated. He used leverage. The reign of Roman McIntyre ends in an absolute sham because this twit!" David Harkness as Detrick says 'Destiny Achieved' before kissing the ACW World Championship and then following up with one kiss for the R2G Championship. "Detrick Cyrus did not die a hero, but lived to see himself become a Villain"

"And the World Champion. All it took was him going against everything Hope once stood for." Disco Inferno adds at the end as Detrick is on cloud 9 on the ramp as Roman still can't believe what happened

* * *

Flynn Horde stands in the Spirit Realm next to Natalia Rodriguez. They are on the doorstep of what looks to be a temple. Flynn comes to a stop, right before the door.

"Are you okay Flynn?" Asked Natalia.

"Do not worry about me Nattie. I will be fine. Honestly, I'm worried about you. You only had a taste of the Dark Phoenix. It's full power is immense however. Being host to a member of the Septet is a large task for a human body, especially for someone like you. Spiritually. Physically. Mentally. It is a lot of power to have at your disposal." Flynn Horde said as he has his hand on the doorknob, hesitant to open it.

"Power is good. Power makes sure that you're not weak outside and inside." Natalia said.

"Natalia, can I ask you a question?" Flynn said.

"What's up?" Natalia asked a little more calm than the usually calm Flynn Horde.

"Would you ever do drugs? Because power is a lot like taking drugs. You feel a rush of being unstoppable like you do when you inject yourself with a needle. And you feel unstoppable. But just like too much heroin, having too much power can cause abuse to your body, mentally, spiritually and physically. This is not a joke or something to take lightly. I cannot walk into there with you, because the Dark Phoenix could kill me in seconds. That's how strong she is. If you fully do harness The Dark Phoenix, I worry that you will never be the same again and worst of all…."

"Die." Natalia completes as Flynn lets go of the knob and looks Natalia right in the face..

"Alejandro shouldn't have sent us here. You're not ready for this. You never will be. We should turn back." Flynn Horde said, before Natalia decks Flynn across the face. Horde grabs his jaw, after being jacked by the shot.

"I'm not turning back. If I die, I die trying to be the strongest. I'm not afraid Flynn." Natalia said.

"This isn't the time to think with your heart. This is much more serious than you think. The Dark Phoenix will kill everything about you. She's not like Destino. She wants complete control." Flynn said, before feeling a presence around them. Flynn looks around as Natalia senses something as well and prepares for battle. Suddenly a series of footsteps are heard coming up from the large case of stairs leading to the temple. Footstep. Footstep. Footstep. Flynn waits, continuously until someone comes into view. "It's okay Nattie."

"I heard that you brought this girl here to meet the Dark Phoenix." Said Jaxon Sabre as Natalia relaxes herself after Flynn's approval

"Have you told Salem?" Asked Flynn.

"I could take care of you myself. I don't need the Grim Reapers approval to do so." Jaxon said

"Who is this Flynn?" Asked Natalia.

"He's the Guardian of the Spirit Realm, per se." Flynn Horde said.

"What makes you say per se?" Natalia asked.

"He has a strong working relationship with Salem. Some have called him the Eyes of the Reaper." Flynn suggests.

"You must be the one who holds the Dark Phoenix." Jaxon said, looking down at the tiny woman.

"I am." Natalia said with a hint of nervousness running through her.

"I will guide her, Flynn. You may go back to the Earthrealm." Jaxon said, looking at Flynn.

"Make sure she's safe." Flynn said.

"I'm the only one here capable of keeping her safe." Jaxon said. Flynn nods, in agreement. He looks at Natalia, who gives him a look, confirming that she'll be okay. After seeing that, he begins to walk down the stairs.

* * *

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to give you all I had to give**

**I have always done what**

**I have ever said I would**

**I can say the same for**

**Say the same for you my friend**

"It is time for the Chained Together match as Furno Moxley must face a ghost from his past to gain freedom." David Harkness said as Furno gets a mixed to positive reaction (58/20)

"Furno Moxley will be tied by a chain with Damian Crowe. The only way to win is to tap all four turnbuckles. There are No DQ's and we see, the crew has set up some weapons for both men." Disco Inferno explains as we see a chain link fence set up on one side of the ring. A trash can full of weapons on the outside. And a table already set up outside the ring.

**Make his fight on the hill in the early day**

**Constant chill deep inside**

**Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey**

**On the fight, for they are right, yes, by who's to say?**

**For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know**

**Stiffened wounds test there their pride**

"Damian Crowe was the man who put Furno Moxley behind bars in the first place and he can do it again tonight." David Harkness said as Crowe gets a more mild reaction, losing favor over his recent losses and the last match getting a lot of crowd reaction (52/0)

"Furno Moxley is a lot of things including a really bad person. But I think that there's nothing wrong with that and he should walk free without consequence." Disco Inferno chimes in

The bell rings as Furno Moxley and Damian Crowe lunge at each other trading rights and lefts, nailing each other in the head with fists. Crowe gets the advantage over Furno, backing him into the ropes. Suddenly Furno reaches outside of the ring towards the trash can filled with weapons. He sticks his hand in there as Crowe nails another right hand. Furno suddenly pulls something out of the trash can and swings it upward, slamming a Kendo Stick over the back of Crowe's head. Crowe reels back as much as the six foot chain allows while Furno has the Kendo Stick in his uncuffed hand. Furno swings for the fences, smacking it over Damians arms and upper back. The shots are sloppy due to the chain causing issues. Furno then runs forward and delivers a Clothesline with the Kendo Stick. Damian goes down, but pops back to his feet right after.

Furnos eyes bug out as Crowe grabs him by the back of the head and runs him to the turnbuckles, slamming his head off the Kendo Stick slips out of Moxleys hand. He does it a second time. Third time. Fourth time. Fifth time. He let's Furno walk away after that. The dazed Moxley is only able to get six feet die to the chain, before being pulled back into the hands of Damian Crowe. The Revenant slams his head off the top turnbuckle. Two. Three. Four. Damian Crowe does it a fifth time, ten overall. This time Moxley explodes backwards and lands on his back, holding his head. The crowd starts to get a little more into the match after Detrick's World title win sucked the air out of Las Vegas. Crowe picks Furno up by his hand, absorbing a light punch to the gut and delivering a Knee to Furno's Sternum. Crowe then looks over at the side of the ring with the fence on it. Damian has an idea, but is low blowed before he can do anything. Moxley then grabs the Kendo Stick and slams it over Crowe's back, breaking it. Crowe falls to his knees and then the floor. Furno then grabs Crowe by the back of the head and looks at the fence. Furno runs toward the fence, before launching Damian over the top rope and into the fence. Crowe slides down the fence, scratching his arm. Furno is in the ring smiling sickly as Crowe uses the ropes to get to his feet. Furno spears Damian Crowe into the fence, knocking it and both of them down onto the floor. Moxley rolls off the fence following impact. The crowd chants 'Holy Shit"

"Moxley is doing what he can do to keep Damian Crowe down." David Harkness said.

"Furno has everything to lose. He needs to do things like that to build up to a win." Disco Inferno said.

Furno is up to his feet first as Crowe is laying on the fence. Moxley rolls into the ring and the first thing he does is touch the nearest turnbuckle. Furno has one. He tries to walk over to the second turnbuckle, close to that one, but then realizes that the chain is only six feet and Crowe's weight is on the outside. Moxley leaves the ring and tries to pick Crowe up, but Damian surprises him, running forward and ramming Furno into the Guardrail. Crowe backs off as Moxley walks away, holding his back. Crowe is right behind him and Axe handles him in the back as they get close to the table. Damian slams Furno's face into the table, but Moxley elbows him in the gut. Moxley then kicks Damian in the gut and delivers a Rolling Release Suplex onto Crowe onto the table. The table is slightly cracked but doesn't completely break. Moxley climbs up onto the table, mounting him and delivering a series of rights and lefts. Furno follows with a pair of headbutts before standing up and screaming "Freedom" to a decent reception. Moxley is fired up as he stands Crowe up on the table and hooks him up for the Moment of Violence (Belly to Back Sideslam). But Crowe elbows Furno before being picked up. Crowe then delivers a big boot that sends Moxley flying off the table. Crowe lands on his ass on top the table due to the two being chained together, while Moxley lands the same way, but much harder on the floor and with the back of his head, hitting the leg of the table. Crowe regroups before picking Furno up and delivering Reapers Curse, breaking the table!

"I am the table, this is not!" David Harkness said.

"Get back in the ring and touch some turnbuckles. Furno is at 1. The Revenant has nothing " Disco Inferno said.

The two lay amongst the rubble of the broken table. Crowe pushes Furno off and sits up. Crowe rolls over to the ring apron and pulls himself up, before dragging Furno to his feet. Crowe pushes Moxley onto the ring apron and rolls him inside the ring, before entering the ring himself. Damian enters the ring and touches his first turnbuckle. Furno is on both knees as Damian lifts him up in a front facelock and slowly drags Moxley towards the second turnbuckle that's on the far side of the ring. Damian reaches back, touching the second turnbuckle, but Moxley rams him back first into the turnbuckles and taps it too. Both are 2-2! Moxley then grabs the top rope and tries to walk over to the far side to get his third, but Crowe is on his tail and clotheslines him from behind. Furno rolls out of the ring as Crowe stays on the inside dragging himself towards the third corner. Suddenly Aiden Black flies into the ring with a Springboard Knee Strike out of nowhere!

"The Ghost Fox has appeared to help his teammate." David Harkness said.

"It's no disqualification. The Hounds should've come out here earlier." Disco said in support of bending the rules.

Moxley sits on his knees smiling on the outside as Black rolls out of the ring and bumps fists with him, before security comes out to escort him up the ramp. Moxley reaches underneath the ring, not looking at all before pulling a chair out. Moxley enters the ring as Crowe is getting to his feet. Moxley sets the chair up before turning Damian around and getting behind him. Furno goes for his new signature, Shitlist (Elevated Chickenwing Facebuster) and connects by sending Crowe face first into the seat of the chair. Moxley takes a second to admire his handiwork. Furno then, with Damian on the floor being dragged, walks over to the turnbuckle and hits the third one with his hand as ten minutes officially elapse.

Furno then notices Crowe using the ropes to stand up. So Moxley turns around and delivers a series of forearms to Damian before pulling him into a Devil Trigger (Bicycle Knee Strike). Furno then drags him up again, holding him by the chin. "I've waited years for this. I'm going to enjoy it" Moxley then hits a second Devil Trigger. Moxley then looks at the last turnbuckle and begins to walk towards it. Damian Crowe is being dragged behind him. He's six feet away. Four feet away. Two feet away. Moxley raises his hand, looking back at Crowe, before Crowe pulls Furno by the chain and hits a surprise CroweBreaker!

"Crowebreaker out of nowhere! Furno took too much time being theatrical and it cost him" Disco said.

"Crowe's still fighting. And after the Crowebreaker, Furno Moxleys attempt for freedom might go as well as Aldo Montoya at an Anarchy fancon." David Harkness said.

Crowe and Furno are both down as the crowd chants "This is Awesome" in appreciation for the brawl they've witnessed. Damian gets on his knees, looking back at Furno, who's still down, before reaching upwards and lunging toward the corner, tapping it. It's three to three with each man needing a different turnbuckle. Crowe leans his head against the second turnbuckle, gassed out and tired. Damian turns around and stands up, knowing he just needs to walk across the ring and tap the fourth Turnbuckle. Arc Blast (Spear) from Raptor Reigns!

"And there's the third one." David said.

Raptor looks over at a smiling Moxley who sticks his hand out. Furno and Raptor bump fists before Raptor leaves with a swarm of Security behind him. Furno stands on his feet, after being helped by his friends. He raises his hand up with the last turnbuckle underneath. "Freedom!" Screams Furno before tapping the fourth turnbuckle

"Before you say it David. Furno did bend the rules, but he also earned freedom at 13:50 so shut up. Moxley is free!" Disco Inferno said as Furno is quickly unchained from Damian Crowe.

"This has not been a night for honor." David Harkness simply comments as Moxley gets his hand raised with a smile

* * *

We go backstage where Maria Gonzalez is holding Aria Sabre's hand as security is escorting them. Suddenly from the corner of the hallway, Jason Sabre appears.

"Daddy." Aria said, about to run to him, only for Maria to catch her arm and stop her.

"No." Maria said, but this was enough to get Jason's attention. Jason sees Aria and smiles at his daughter, before noticing Maria and it dropping to a frown. Inevitably they meet in the middle as they had to cross paths.

"Hey." Jason Sabre greets, feeling a little awkward.

"I just want to go Jason. I don't want to talk." Maria said.

"Can we meet up sometime and catch up then?" Asked Jason.

"Jason, I have a boyfriend." Maria said.

"You mean the Best man at our wedding." Jason replies. Maria is stunned by the venom in Sabre's voice when he said that. "Listen, we're divorced and that's fine. I get that you don't want to see me. If you want to date Detrick, then go ahead, because that's not my business either. Just give me a reason as to why."

Maria shrugs.

"I don't know. He just seemed like a safe choice. I mean, he never got us kidnapped." Maria said as Jason felt that last comment in the heart.

"That hurts." Sabre admits.

"All you do is hurt the people around you. If you didn't then Giselle would still be alive." Maria said.

"Fuck you!" Sabre blurts out as security gets in the way as Jason gets in her face.

"Oh look who it is." Came the voice of Detrick Cyrus with the ACW World Championship and R2G Championship on his shoulders. Sabre turns around as Detrick approaches. "Father of the year."

"Man, you have more dick in your personality than in your pants don't you?" Jason quips.

"I'm the dick. That's funny. You must be letting all these people who feel sorry for you, make you think that you're the good guy. You know, you're not. I'm the one who continuously offered a fist bump and all you did was reject it, even after you joined Despair to sleep with Giselle." Detrick said, pointing out some facts.

"Let me clarify two things. One, I never said I was the hero. People just anointed me as such. Two, Giselle was pregnant with my child. I had to do what I had to do to end Despair….and guess what….I ended Despair. I fulfilled your Master's last dream." Jason said, saying his own truth, getting under Detrick's skin. Then Detrick smirks.

"You're right. You killed Despair. You also killed the Queen of Despair too." Detrick said, bringing up Giselle. Jason has enough and decks Detrick with one of the hardest right hands he ever delivered. Detrick drops down to the ground as Aria smiles, while Maria goes to Detrick's aid. The security team back Jason up.

"Go have your match, you jerk." Maria shouts at him as he is led away. Detrick spits blood, before picking up his Fallen World Championship and the R2G Championship.

"Jealous prick is mad that I have everything he doesn't." Detrick says to himself. "CJ better fucking win tonight."

Detrick gets up.

"Just ignore him. You finally won the World title. We should celebrate." Maria said.

"No, we're not going out tonight. I planned my celebration for tomorrow. It's going to be big." Detrick said.

"I wasn't thinking about going out." Maria said, causing Detrick smile.

"I like that." Detrick said.

* * *

**Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

**A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

**You keep me away from the place where you've been**

**But now I remember why you stay away from there**

**When you're falling to the ground**

**What do you see?**

**Your pride is going down with reality**

**You may try to stand up**

**But you'll realize your dreams are gone**

"It is time for the original opener, now placed in the spot that the World title match was supposed to be. Jason Sabre is coming out, looking confident, but he can't count CJ Hawk out." David Harkness said as Sabre comes out to a massive reaction (104/0)

"As good as Jason is, CJ Hawk has been impressive as well. A couple days ago, he was only second away from winning the ACW World Championship before suffering his first singles loss in forever to Roman McIntyre. Who by the way, gave Jason his first loss in a while as well at the season Premiere." Disco Inferno said.

**Sever every tie**

**Untangle every lie**

**Your words don't mean anything anymore, no**

**Never satisfied**

**But I won't compromise myself for you**

**Anymore anymore, no**

**You're so complicated**

**I'm so over it**

"CJ Hawk is one of the best pure wrestlers to ever step into ACW. He is phenomenal, wearing only a mask and black trunks. However, Even I am doubting him going into this match. Jason outmatches him in everything except height." David Harkness said as the crowd straight up boos CJ Hawk (0/95), not because he's a bad guy, but because they're pining for Jason Sabre to win .

"CJ Hawk could pull off an upset, but it will be tough for him to get it. Jason's can go the distance with Hawk and out think him at every turn. Add in the fact that people are so desperate to see Jason Sabre as a World Champion that they would boo CJ Hawk just for defending the ACW Wildcard title, then his back is really against the wall." Disco Inferno said

The bell rings as both mens stad face to face in the middle of the ring. CJ extends his hand saying 'Let's have a good clean match'. Jason shakes it 'Okay, but don't cry when I beat you'. CJ frowns at the comment before breaking the handshake. Both men circle around the ring, as the crowd chants loudly for 'Jason Sabre', especially after the opening match. Jason takes a step forward, which causes CJ to flinch and take a step back. The crowd laughs as Jason smirks, knowing he just got CJ. CJ sighs after being embarassed before engaging in a collar and elbow tie up with Jason Sabre. Both men jockey for position. CJ is bigger, but Jason isn't letting himself be one upped by Hawk. CJ is able to make Jason take a few steps back, but Sabre switches sides with Hawk and pushes him into the ropes. CJ Hawk hits the ropes, using the top rope to stop himself. Jason stands in front of Hawk and is about to go for a chop, but stops himself as Hawk flinches again, knowing the pain of a Jason Sabre chop. Instead, the Ace pats him on the chest and backs up as the crowd claps. Despite the applause, CJ Hawk finds himself embarrassed by Jason again.

Jason tells CJ to step out of the ropes and CJ does, this time with a more intense approach as the lock up again. This time, CJ Hawk doesn't waste any time and immediately transitions into a headlock. CJ grinds the headlock a couple times to put pressure on Jason's head and neck. But Jason, smartly throws a couple forearms to the back of Hawk, not letting CJ completely control the match. He slings CJ Hawk into the ropes and drops down to the ring mat before dropping down to the mat. CJ rebounds and jumps over Jason's back. He comes off the other side of ropes, before running back into the Best Dropkick in the Business. CJ Hawk rolls away as Sabre stands up to have 16,000 plus ACW fans stand up and give him a standing ovation. Jason mugs to the camera, giving it a wink as the amount of applause is insane. CJ lets Jason showboat, before running at him, the second he turns his attention back toward him. Only for Jason to arm drag him. CJ gets up again and runs at Jason, only for him to do a second arm drag again. CJ rolls out of the ring as Jason Sabre poses on the inside, having had CJ's number the entire match. CJ turns around as Jason Sabre comes flying at him with a very rare Tope Con Hilo! Hawk goes down as Sabre lands perfectly on his feet.

"Sabre has pulled out the Tope con Hilo! Sabre usually stays grounded but he can always fly if he wants to. He however only does it if he really needs to. I know he's been schooling CJ this entire match, but it does show that he does take CJ as a threat." David Harkness said.

"Everyone should take this birdbrained doofus as a threat. He's good at one thing and that's wrestling. A couple days ago, he almost won the World title. He is a very good wrestler." Disco Inferno said.

"Save Us Sabre" is heard from Las Vegas as Jason reaches down and lifts CJ Hawk up, before rolling him into the ring. Jason enters the ring, our Ace having full support against the usually popular member of Hope. He walks over to CJ, dragging 'The Wrestler' up to his feet. Jason Sabre then Irish Whips him into the corner. Hawk hits his back against the turnbuckle, before Jason hits a running back elbow, smashing it into his face. Jason walks out of the corner as CJ Hawk walks out. With CJ walking right behind Sabre, the Ace leaves his feet to connect with a Pele Kick. Jason Sabre pins CJ Hawk for the first time in the match, only for a one count. Jason doesn't let up on offense, picking CJ Hawk up and throwing him back first into the corner, before unleashing a chop. The crowd loudly 'Oh's' at the echo of the chop before hitting two more stiff chops, stinging Hawk's chest. CJ tries to walk out, but Jason pushes him back, before delivering another one. Jason steps back and lets Hawk walk out of the corner and fall to a knee. Jason runs off the ropes, but CJ Hawk pounces straight off the mat and front chop blocks Jason, taking the Ace down when he rebounds! The Wildcard Champion stands up, rubbing his now swollen chest, before grabbing Jason's leg and stomping on the knee as ten minutes have elapsed in this Wildcard title match.

"This is a very good strategy by CJ Hawk as he tries to build some offense against Jason Sabre, who has, quite frankly been schooling him" David Harkness said.

"The action has been at a slow and stiff pace as we enter a new phase into this match. Earlier tonight, I called CJ a threat. If he's smart and when it comes to wrestling, he is. He'll prove me right." Disco Inferno said

CJ Hawk then reaches down and grabs both of Jason's hands before forcing him to cross his arms. Jason struggles but CJ Hawk is able to pull our Ace up and drive his knee into the lower back of Jason Sabre before delivering a Straight Jacket Suplex. CJ still has control of Jason's arms as Sabres shoulders hit the mat. He rolls to the side and lifts themselves up before delivering a second Straight Jacket Suplex to Jason Sabre, this time with a bridge, signifying a pin. CJ only gets a two count when Jason gets one arm free and rolls to the side landing on his chest. However, CJ Hawk still has control of Jason's other arm and gets to his feet before scraping Jason on the side of the face with his boot. CJ Hawk then uses Jason's arm to sit him up and let's honor his hand before running off the ropes. CJ Hawk connects with a big Penalty Kick, nearly caving Jason's chest in. Jason grasps his chest trying to slide away as CJ Hawk gets to his feet. The crowd begins a "Go Ace" chant. CJ Hawk stands in the opposite corner, knowing where Jason was heading and that was the opposite set of ropes. Jason gets up in the corner and turns around as CJ Hawk charges toward him. CJ nails a corner Clothesline and backs up into the opposite corner again as Jason slumps down to the bottom turnbuckle. CJ Hawk dashes from one side of the ring to the other nailing a Second Penalty Kick in the corner. The crowd verbally groans as Jason slumps down to the ring mat holding his chest. The Crowd chants "Go Ace!" To will him back to life, but CJ is in firm control.

The Wildcard Champion pulls Jason to his feet, before pulling him into the middle of the puts him in position for a shin breaker, but Jason drives the point of his elbow into the back of his head to avoid it. Jason then delivers a signature chops to CJ. Then another one. Then another one. And another. And another. The crowd woos all the way. Woo. Woo. Woo. Woo. Woo. He picks up speed as CJ desperately tries to absorb them, so Jason picks up speed again as CJ Hawks skin turns a shade of purple. The crowd can't keep wooing instead erupting into cheers as Jason hits what might be his fiftieth chop, before CJ Hawk drops to both knees and slumps over so his head is touching the ring mat. "Jason Fucking Sabre" chants are heard throughout all if Las Vegas Nevada's MGM Grand. Jason Sabre kneels down to take a small rest amongst the loud chants from the crowd. Jason gets back to his feet as CJ sits up on his knees, before Jason delivers a roundhouse kick to the back of the head, knocking CJ Hawk down to the mat. Jason Sabre then pulls Hawk, closer to the corner, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle. We hear the announcement that fifteen minutes have elapsed, before Jason delivers a Diving Elbow Drop off the top turnbuckle and pinning CJ Hawk!

…..

1

…

…

…

…..

2

….

Kick out at 2.20!

"We were very close to having a new ACW Wildcard Champion." Disco Inferno said.

"Everyones buying what Jason's selling right now. This crowd is louder than they've been all night thus far and it's in support of the Ace of Pro Wrestling." David Harkness said

"I'm buying too. Part of me thinks CJ could pull off a win tonight, but another part of me is thinking that Jason Sabre will walk out with the Wildcard Championship in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds." Disco Inferno said.

Jason Sabre sits up in the ring as there's a sense of disappointment that he didn't win, but he doesn't sweat it as he steps onto the ring apron. In the ring, CJ Hawk is starting to get to his feet as we get a close up of his scarred chest. Jason walks over to the corner and ascends to the top turnbuckle, waiting for CJ Hawk to turn around. Jason attempts the Final Hour (High Fly Flow), but to everyones shock, CJ Hawk sees him coming and sidesteps Jason, forcing the Ace to crash, moments after Disco predicted a win. CJ is surprised that he caught a lucky break, but then realizes that he did indeed get a lucky break, so he should take advantage. CJ Hawk lifts Jason up, putting him in position for the Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver). He connects right into a pinfall!

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

….

Jason kicks out at 2.39!

"Aw, come on man!" CJ Hawk says at the ref as the crowd erupts into a standing ovation. 'A-C-W! A-C-W!' they chant as Hawk doesn't get a chance to take in the adulation for his match quality. Instead dragging Jason Sabre up to his feet and signaling for Nightfall (The Last of The Dragon). CJ lifts Jason up onto his shoulders for it, but Jason reverses into a Crucifix Backslide, before he can connect!

…

1

CJ Hawk kicks out and frantically gets to his feet. Jason attempts a Slingblade on Hawk, but CJ pushes him off into ropes. Jason comes back into a Step Up Enziguri! Jason is dazed as CJ Hawk lifts him onto his shoulders and connects with Nightfall! The crowd can't believe it as CJ hooks a leg as the ref drops down.

"Nightfall is upon us!" David Harkness shouts.

….

1

….

…

…..

…

"Is this the upset? Is it?!" Disco said.

2

…

…..

…

Jason gets his shoulder up at 2.75!

"NO IT'S NOT! THE ACE HAS SURVIVED NIGHTFALL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THE MATCH IS CONTINUING!" David Harkness breaks into his signature excitement.

"I'm exhausted just watching. How the hell are these two guys in the ring still kicking?" Disco Inferno said.

Somehow, Jason Sabre managed to get his shoulder up. Jason might not even know how as he looks out of it while the arm he raised to kick out of the pin is still in the air. 'A-C-W! A-C-W! A-C-W!" rallies Las Vegas's crowd (104/0). CJ is absolutely stunned as he just lays there questioning himself and wondering what his next move is. As the audience loses their minds, CJ pounds the mat, starting to break over Jason kicking out of his new finisher. CJ slowly gets to his feet as Jason Sabre starts to finally move around on the ring mat. CJ waits patiently as he gets to his feet while Jason rolls onto his stomach and tries to get up, only to fall back down to the ring mat. CJ walks over and drags Jason up to his feet, only for Sabre to hit him with a surprising Jawbreaker! Sabre was playing possum as he leaps to his feet and grabs CJ Hawk for the Headlock Backbreaker! 'Go! Ace! Go!' chants take over as CJ falls to the side while Jason hypes himself up on both knees, slapping the ring mat to the beat of the crowds chant. Jason then stands up, ready to make his comeback. CJ rolled to the otherside in the meantime and used the ropes to stand up. CJ walks out of the ropes, right into a Slingblade. Jason then runs off the ropes as Hawk gets to his feet again. Jason delivers a second Slingblade, before kipping up to his feet. The crowd is on fire (107/0) as Sabre starts to back into the corner, signalling for his signature Final Resolution (Bomaye). CJ is on one knee as Sabre runs for it, only for The Birdman to lunge off the ring mat at Jason and deliver a lariat to send him down to the floor. CJ Hawk falls with him as both wrestlers are down on the ring mat. Another standing ovation breaks out as it seems like both men are exhausted as we hear an announcement that Twenty Five Minutes have elapsed.

The ref begins to count both men out. One. Two. Three. 'Let's go Sabre!" chants take over. Four. Five. CJ Hawk rolls over to the ropes as Sabre does the same on the opposite side. Six. Seven. Jason and CJ both pull themselves up using the ropes. The crowd is in a frenzy as both men make eye contact while stumbling toward each other. CJ has a serious look on his face and so does Jason…. Until Jason smirks and winks at him. CJ takes that as a challenge to throw a right hand at Jason, who replies with a Knife edge chop. He follows with a few more as CJ is seen gritting his teeth. Sabre then grabs Hawk by the back of the head and delivers a forearm to the face. But CJ Hawk replies with a headbutt to Jason, backing Sabre up. But Sabre is right back on him with a European Uppercut that knocks CJ down on his head. Jason then falls down onto his backside, rocked by the headbutt. From the ground, Jason tries to kick CJ, only for CJ to catch Jason's entire leg. The crowd actually pops as Jason tries to squirm his leg free as CJ gets to a vertical base, grabbing a hold of Jason's other leg, before trying to turn Jason over for a Liontamer! But Sabre is able to twist his body toward the other side, sending Hawk flying down to the ring mat. Sabre gets to his feet, catching a rising CJ Hawk with a Pele Kick, rocking 'The Wrestler'. Jason takes control of CJ's wrist and delivers a Final Strike (Rainmaker)! But Jason still has a hold of CJ Hawk and lifts him up into Tombstone Position. CJ Hawk cannot fight as Jason drops him with Hollow Point (Sit Out Tombstone Piledriver)! Jason lays across Hawk ready to end it.

….

1

….

…..

…

…

"This has to be it! We have a new Champion!" Disco Inferno said

2

…..

"How much more can either take if this isn't it?" David Harkness questions

…

…..

…

CJ Hawk kicks out at 2.8!

"That birdbrained moron is too dumb to quit!" Disco nearly loses his voice.

"A Final Strike followed by an Emphatic Hollow Point didn't end it? What fortitude shown by CJ Hawk as he looks to retain! I am on the edge of my seat." David Harkness shouts out loud.

"End the show after this. We're all going to be voiceless!" Disco Inferno said, praising the match.

"I LOVE WRESTLING DISCO! ACE VS HAWK! LIVE FROM THE SOLD OUT MGM GRAND! THIS IS WRESTLING! THIS IS ACW! WHO IS GOING TO BE CHAMPION?!" David Harkness said, excited as every person in the arena.

Now it's Jason's turn to question himself and his next move as we get word that 30 minutes have elapsed. Jason then figures out his next move after spending plenty of time looking at the rafters above them. Jason moves himself away from CJ, catching his breath on both knees. Jason then stands up and does his gun taunt, pointing it toward CJ, ready to hit the Final Blow (RKO/Jumping Cutter). CJ slowly gets up and Jason attempts it, but Hawk pushes him off. Jason comes back onto to be hit with a Talon Kick! CJ rolls away from Jason after connecting with his signature and pulls himself up using the ropes. Jason is slowly getting to his feet as CJ charges at him. Jason catches him with a Slingblade! Both men are down again.

Some time passes as both men are slow to get to their feet, until both men get a sudden burst of energy. Both men lunge at each other and begin to trade fists. CJ connects with Jason's skull as Jason does the same with his. Both men hit each other perfectly at the same time before both men fall to one knee, both of their heads leaning against each other, to stay up. "Let's Go Sabre! CJ Hawk!" (100/65) as Hawk has finally gained some individual support late into the match. Suddenly both men pop back up to their feet and begin to trade hands again at the same time as the crowd chants for both. Suddenly Jason gets the upper hand as he hits right after right. CJ Hawk is dazed, and basically out cold on his feet. Jason then turns around to hit a Pele Kick but CJ Hawk avoids it! Jason lands on his feet but lifted up onto CJ's shoulders for Nightfall, but Jason slides out from behind and turns Hawk around and jumps for the Final Blow. But CJ bends his knees a little bit while Sabre is horizontal in the air and snatches him out of the air and on his shoulder. The crowd can't believe the counter as everyone is on their feet. CJ gets back to a fully vertical base before connecting with Nightfall!

…

1

…

….

….

…..

2

…

….

….

….

Shoulder up at 2.99

Some people actually pop loudly thinking CJ Hawk won. CJ looks at the ref, not sure if he did as it was a close call, but the ref tells him two. CJ stands up with his hand on his hips, tired. He picks Jason's leg up and tries to put him in the Twisted Claw (Indian Deathlock), but after wrapping his leg around Jason's and stepping over, Jason grabs him by the trunks and pulls him down into a Schoolboy.

…

1

…..

CJ Hawk kicks out. He frantically stands up and eats a Superkick from Jason, who then follows with a Suplex into a Double Knee Backbreaker! Jason backs up into the corner, feeling adrenaline and the uber hot crowd. He sees that CJ Hawk is in the perfect position for Final Resolution. He runs for it. Jason connects with the move and hooks a leg while laying across CJ'S chest.

…

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.98!

The crowd explodes like earlier thinking that Jason won the title. Even Sabre thinks that he did as he looks at the ref hoping that it was a three. The ref tells him two. "Motherfucker!" Sabre says looking down at CJ Hawk. "Fight Forever!" Chants Las Vegas but Jason and CJ both don't want to. Sabre gets to his feet and slowly walks over to the corner. Jason ascends to the top turnbuckle, but when he reaches the top, CJ clubs him over the head with a right hand. CJ starts to climb up to the top with Jason occasionally throwing light punches to try and stop him to no use. CJ delivers a headbutt to Sabre that almost sends the Ace falling backwards onto the outside floor.. CJ Hawk catches him then he lifts Jason onto his shoulders for a Nightfall, while standing on top of the turnbuckles. The crowd is on their feet before Jason is able to roll his body over CJ'S head and off his shoulders. Jason is now standing in front of Hawk on the top, trying to keep his balance. Suddenly Sabre jumps off the turnbuckle…. And takes CJ with him, connecting with a top rope Final Blow! The crowd loses their shit as Jason desperately slides toward CJ.

"Sweet mother of God! Did you see that?" Harkness shouts as Sabre makes the pin, only laying an arm over CJ's chest.

….

"I did and I see a new Champion in our future as well." Disco Inferno said.

1

….

…

….

….

2

…

…

…

….

3

"It took 38 minutes, but finally, Jason Sabre has won the ACW Wildcard Championship!" David Harkness said as the crowd exploded (104/0) into a massive reaction over Jason Sabre winning the Wildcard Title. Sabre can't really celebrate as he just lays on top of CJ Hawk, exhausted after this classic.

"Jason Sabre had to work for it tonight. CJ Hawk was really on his game, probably the best he's been, but just like in his epic against Roman McIntyre, earlier in the week…. It just wasn't enough to win." Disco Inferno said as trainers come into the ring to check on both men. Sabre rolls off of CJ Hawk and is given a water bottle to drink. As his theme song continues to play amongst 'Jason Sabre' chants.

"You hit the nail right on the head. CJ was amazing tonight. But he wasn't good enough to topple the Ace. Now, Jason Sabre controls his own destiny and he might be the ACW World Champion soon." David Harkness said as Sabre pulls himself up and raises the title to a standing ovation from Las Vegas.

"You mean the title held by Detrick Cyrus? I'm sure Roman is going to get a rematch after that cheap finish earlier. It doesn't matter if it's Detrick or Roman, Jason Sabre is going to provide one tough challenge for either. With that being said, Jason has never beaten either men." Disco Inferno said CJ is up on his knees with trainers around him, disappointed in his loss, but happy with his performance behind it. Jason kneels down as CJ Hawk has an Ice Pack to his chest. Jason is heard saying 'Good match man. Tell your boss that if Roman doesn't take the title back, I'm taking it from him.' before giving a respectful pat on the back and standing up. Jason Sabre points at CJ Hawk to get him some respect from Las Vegas before exiting the ring.

"You're right. Jason is exhausted after this classic with CJ Hawk and barely squeaked out a win. No disrespect to CJ Hawk, but Roman McIntyre is on a different level even with a cheap title loss tonight. And Detrick…. Well he knows Jason very well. And with how sneaky he's been lately, it could payoff in a match against him" David Harkness explains as Jason stops at the top of the stage to raise the title and do his Finger Gun taunt, before fading away

* * *

Wasting no time, going into the next match. The camera quickly goes backstage to a hallway where La Rebelion members Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza, Phoenix and Alexis Espinoza stand around waiting for the Wu Long's and Sicario. There are four different refs also waiting. Suddenly, Jesus points something out to Rey with his head. 'Finally.' Alexis said as all four members rushed the Triad. Rey Aguayo takes Sicario down to the ground. Jesus Garza goes after Wei Wu Long, trading hands. Alexis Espinoza and Jade Wu Long grapple each other, trying to get control. Phoenix and Lee Wu Long trade punches. It's a brawl in the halls of the MGM Grand. Jesus delivers a hard right to Wei, forcing him backwards, down the hall. Camera's follow as Jesus Garza is on Wei's tail. Jesus delivers a punch to the back of the head, before grabbing him by the hair and dragging him through a curtain with a ref on their tail. Suddenly we cut back inside the arena as Jesus Garza drags Wei out in front of the crowd, near the side of the ramp. Jesus is suddenly elbowed in the gut by Wei to slow himself down. Wei Wu Long then rams Jesus Garza, back first into the side of the stage. Wei keeps Jesus backed against the video wall, throwing strikes. Wei backs up and runs at Jesus with a running Big Boot in mind, but Garza narrowly avoids it, sending Wei's foot into the video wall.

We cut to the center of the top of the stage where Rey Aguayo is taking a series of forearms to face from Sicario. Jesus comes up from behind and clubs him on the back to stop the attack on his friend. Rey then delivers a couple rights as he says something to Jesus, and points to the other side of the stage. Jesus nods as Rey moves to the other side of the stage and waits, before Jesus Garza Irish Whips Sicario toward him. Rey back body drops Sicario off the ramp and onto the concrete floor, Twelve feet below. The crowd pops loud as Rey walks over to Jesus and slaps him on the chest to hype him up, before saying 'Adios'. Rey then sprints to the other side of the ramp and jumps off the edge, delivering a Wild Elbow Drop to Sicario, below him. The crowd chants 'Rebelion' (82/0) before Jesus is taken over from behind by Wei, who tries to lock him into the Black Dragon Sleeper. We cut from that to what seems to be the parking lot of the MGM Grand where Lee tries to Irish Whip Phoenix into a car, only for the always Athletic Phoenix to front Flip over it onto the other side. 'Holy shit.' Lee comments, impressed with Phoenix's hops, before remembering the match and running around to the other side of the car, only to see that Phoenix wasn't there. Lee would then look up to see Phoenix standing on the roof of the car. Phoenix dives off connecting with a Corkscrew Crossbody! We cut back to inside the MGM Grand where Rey Aguayo has taken Sicario into the crowd. Rey Aguayo walks Sicario up a staircase as the crowds 'Fuck him up' around him. Aguayo delivers punch after punch, before a fan hands him a red cup. Rey chugs it down and spits it in Sicario's eyes, before Clotheslining him over the railing and onto the floor. The crowd surrounds a hyped up Aguayo as he kicks the red cup into the sky and yells 'We own this bitch" before shouting 'Orale!" to a big pop from the people around him.

"This is straight up Gang Warfare. The fight is all over the place, but remember, the first pin will win the match." David Harkness said.

"Why the hell are these idiot producers yelling so much into my headset." Disco complains for some reason.

And we would find out the reason as Alexis Espinoza and Jade Wu Long have taken their fight to the production truck area. Jade has Alexis in a waist lock, but not for long as she sends the smaller woman into the side of the production truck with a German Suplex. Alexis slides down to the dirty floor holding her neck, after the back of her head smashed into the truck. Jade stomps on her a couple times as she writhes in pain. 'Your family is going to pay for what they did to Ba.' she yells down at Alexis, before stomping on her again. We quickly cut back to the crowd where Rey Aguayo and Sicario are walking down a path in the crowd as security tries to desperately keep the crowd away from both. Rey is delivering a series of punches to Sicario, who then walks away, trying to escape Rey. But Rey was behind him. At least until Sicario pulled a man in a wheelchair in his way and used him as a shield and as a way to create distance between them. The heat was unreal (0/103) over the scumbag move. Rey stops inches away from Sicario with only this man blocking him. Rey is shaking his head. 'He's paralyzed man, what's wrong with you?!" Suddenly Sicaro tips the Wheelchair forward, sending the paralyzed man toward Rey. Rey catches the man and sets him down in the chair, but ends up getting hit over the head with a Steel Chair from Sicario. 'Fuck Sicario' chants are in full force as he pushes the man in the wheelchair away, out of his shot and poses with the chair.

We cut back to the production truck where Jade is choking Alexis with her bare hands on top of the platform that you walk up before entering the truck. Suddenly Alexis reaches over and opens the door, slamming it into the side of Jade's head. Jade falls down as Alexis slides over to the hand railing and pulls herself up. Jade gets up to her feet, before Alexis jumps up to the top of the railing and does a Moonsault onto Jade. We then cut back to Lee who is outside of the MGM, walking around. "Phoenix! Phoenix where are you?" he yells as people pass him bye, looking at him weird. Lee stops as he sees Phoenix standing outside the entrance to the casino holding a sign that says 'Right here Stupid'. Lee makes a run for him as Phoenix enters the Casino. Lee runs right into the glass door as Phoenix is on the other side waving at him before running away.

We cut to the parking lot where Alexis swings a tire iron at Jade, who is leaning against a car. Jade ducks causing Alexis to break the glass with the Tire iron. Jade then clubs Alexis in the back before grabbing her by her hair and Jean's. Jade then thrives Alexis toward the car she just ruined but Alexis flies inside the car through the window, avoiding broken glass. Jade quickly tries to approach the car but a Water Bottle flies out the window and hits her in the face. "Seriously?" Jade no sells, only slightly annoyed before the car door pops open and hits her. Alexis then dives out of the car and catches Jase with a Tornado DDT onto the parking lot ground. Both women just lay there in pain after the move. As a ref checks on then we cut back inside of the arena in time to hear that ten minutes have elapsed. Also, Sicario is seen choking Rey Aguayo with a crutch at ringside while Jesus and Wei are fighting in the ring. Jesus Irish Whips Wei into the turnbuckles before running into the bottom of both of Weis feet. Jesus backs up only for Sicario to pop into the scene and break the crutch over his back. Jesus drops to a knee, allowing Wei to hit Death Penalty (Discus Roundhouse Kick), his finisher. Despite Wei hitting the move, Sicario goes for the pin.

….

1

…

….

Rey breaks it up by running into the ring and connecting with a back Senton! Wei pounce on Rey with a series of punches as he tries to get to his feet. Rey delivers a pair of shots to the gut backing Wei off, but Sicario is right there to hit a Sliding Kick to the back of the head, knocking Aguayo down. Sicario looks at Wei and talks to him before we cut to Lee Wu Long walking around the Casino. He is in a rush to find Phoenix as the ref is trying to keep up. Lee then hears something.

"And Mr. Phoenix does it again. Twenty Five Thousand in less than five minutes. Absolutely incredible." Says a female voice as he turns his head to Phoenix at the Roulette wheel putting all his chips in a briefcase. There are many attractive women around our muted hero as well as other spectators. Phoenix looks up and sees Lee before waving at him. Lee runs toward Phoenix, running at him, but Phoenix gets to his feet and pulls the Roulette Wheel off the table and throws it like a frisbee, smacking Lee in the head with it and sending him to the carpet padded ground. Phoenix picks up his briefcase and runs away. "Call me." "Hes so handsome" are heard.

"That damn bird is the luckiest guy ever." Disco Inferno said.

"He did win a lot of money and the admiration of attractive girls, but he didn't win the match. He should've pinned Lee instead of running again." David Harkness points out.

We rejoin inside the MGM Grand where Jesus Garza is laying on table that has been bridged between the ring and the guard rail. The crowd is chanting 'Rebelion' as Rey Aguayo is fighting for his stable and his life against Wei and Sicario. Rey is going back and forth between punching both men. If Sicario gets close, Rey gives him a right hand to back him up. If Wei gets close, same result. Rinse and repeat. Until both men drive both of their knees into the gut of Rey Aguayo. Both then lift him in the air and head toward the ladder that Jesus is on. But Jesus rolls off the ladder in time to avoid Rey Aguayo getting launched into it. Rey hits his chest before bouncing off the ladder and then rolling around on the floor. Jesus slides into the ring, but runs into a spin kick from Sicario. However, Jesus no sells it and pushes Sicario down onto his ass, telling him to come on. Wei then catches him with an Enziguri. Jesus drops to a knee before standing back up and getting in Wei's face before Sicario sneaks up from behind, low blowing him. Jesus drops to both knees allowing Wei to hit the Death Penalty. Sicario once again steals the pinfall attempt.

…

1

…

…

….

…..

2

…..

Alexis Espinoza enters the fray with a Springboard 450 Splash onto Sicario. The crowd cheers extremely loud, surprised as Wei is quick to react by jumping on the smaller woman and wrapping his arms around her before pulling her up into a Sleeper Hold. Alexis's feet are dangling in the air, kicking, due to the height difference. Wei then elevates her even more and starts to spin around, swinging her in circles. The crowd begins to count along, 3. 4. 5. Sicario then breaks up the fun by telling Wei to stop. Wei drops Alexis as the crowd chants "Sicaro sucks!". Sicario scowls at Alexis, who's trying to get to her feet. "I could've been you guy!" Sicario yells down at her, before telling Wei to hold her in place. Wei puts Alexis in a Full Nelson and holds her up as Sicario backs up. Suddenly, Wei is hit in the back a chair from Rey Aguayo. With his grip loosened, Alexis pulls her lower half up and kicks Sicario square in the face with both feet. Sicario tumbles over the middle rope and onto the outside. Rey then hits Wei with the chair again, so Alexis can get her arms free and get out of Wei's grasp. Alexis wants the chair, so Rey throws it to her, over Wei's head. Alexis catches it perfectly before throwing it at Wei's face. Wei backs up into the arms of Rey Aguayo who hits a Michinoku Driver on him. Alexis then grabs the chair and sets it up near the ropes. Rey gets on all fours as Alexis backs up to the other side of the ring. Alexis then runs and jumps on Aguayo's back, before jumping onto the chair, then jumping onto the top rope and delivering a Flip Senton onto Sicario. The crowd starts a "A-C-W!" Chant as we cut away.

Lee groans as he walks around the MGM area with a drink in his hand. "He already cashed out. He could be anywhere." Suddenly Lee sees Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black exiting a door with Raptor having Furno slung over his shoulder. "Have you three seen Phoenix?"

"I saw him enter the Burlesque show." Aiden said before walking away with the Hounds.

"The masked man is spending all that green tonight." A clearly intoxicated Furno said lifting his head up for a second before dropping again.

Lee smiles and runs toward the show before we cut back to the ringside area where Jesus Garza is up again and helping as he Scoop Slams Sicario onto the announce table as Alexis is setting up a ladder. Alexis is about to climb but only gets a rung in before Jade Wu Long enters the scene by driving a tire iron into the side of her head. Jesus tries to come to his leader's aide but Jade Wu Long smartly pushes the ladder right into his head. Jade then hits the bigger person with an Empresses Blade (Rear Superkick), putting as much force as possible behind it to take him down. We finally hear that twenty minutes have elapsed in this brawl. Jade pulls Sicario off the announce table as we cut to Rey Aguayo slamming a chair over the prone body of Wei. Rey has no mercy slamming the chair over the body of Wei Wu Long. Rey then tosses the chair down, before Jade enters the ring. Jade ducks underneath a Clothesline before coming off the ropes and delivering a Knee Strike to Aguayo. Jade follows by jumping onto his shoulders to do a Frankensteiner. But before she can come down, Alexis Espinoza reenters the match by doing a Punalada (Backstabber) off Rey's Shoulders. "Holy Shit! A-C-W! " repeats the fans as both girls are down. Jade rolls away as Aguayo is still on his feet. Aguayo looks around before noticing Sicario, standing up on the outside with his crowbar, looking at him.

Suddenly Wei hits Rey in the back with the Steel Chair, taking advantage of the distraction. Sicario smirks as he slides into the ring with the Crowbar. Wei sets the chair up and pulls Rey's head through it, before wrapping his legs around the chair and pulls down on Rey's head. He has Aguayo in a chair assisting Triangle Choke as Sicario stands behind Rey with the crowbar. Sicario reaches down and tears the back of Aguayo's black Wife Beater, exposing Rey's back. Sicario then drives the Bent Claw of the Crowbar into Rey's back while he's still in the hold. Sicario then pulls the Crowbar down, scratching his back as a cut begins to form down his back as Rey screams out. Sicario removes the crowbar from his back as Wei keeps putting pressure on the hold. Sicario looks over at Alexis getting up, before Sicario Clotheslines her down and begins to choke her with the shaft of the Crowbar to large boos. 'I could've been your guy!" Sicario screams into her face before spitting right in Alexis's face. The heat (0/104) is unreal as Sicario gets up. Alexis catches her breath as she props herself up with her arm as Sicarios spit hangs from the side of her cheek. Sicario grasps Alexis by her hair and makes her watch as Rey is being choked out in the chair by Wei Wu Long's Triangle choke. Suddenly, Jesus Garza bursts onto the scene with a pounce to Sicario, sending the smaller guy down to the ground, to a huge pop from the crowd. Wei lets go of the hold to attack Jesus, but Garza catches the incoming Wei with a Spinerbuster! Jesus then takes his Jersey off, to a huge female pop, before throwing it into the crowd, fired up. Jade Wu Long tries to reenter the match by hitting Jesus with a Yakuza kick, but once she raises her leg to hit up, Garza lifts the woman up onto her shoulders. Jesus then turns around and delivers a release Powerbomb onto the seat of the chair that Wei was using to choke Rey out with! The crowd is full on with chants of 'Rebelion' as Alexis is on her feet with Aguayo getting up shortly after, holding his throat.

"Where could he be?" Lee said to himself as we cut to a room where the Wu Long member sits alone at a table as Burlesque dancers are going around the room during their performance. Lee takes a shot of Whiskey as he scans the room. Suddenly Lee feels a Boa around his neck. He smiles, before looking up to see Phoenix behind him with a Burlesque mask over his normal mask. "Son of a-" Phoenix then starts choking Lee with the Boa, pulling hard on both ends of it. Lee reaches onto the table and grabs the shot glass before swinging back and hitting Phoenix with it, to make him back up. Lee stands up and turns around, only for Phoenix to kick the chair into his legs. Lee tumbles over onto the table, giving Phoenix a chance to leap up and hit the Double Foot Stomp onto the dining room table. Phoenix goes for a pin, as a ref, also in a Burlesque mask and costume, with stripes of course appears to count the pin.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…..

Kick out at 2.46!

Phoenix stands up and looks at the ref, before shaking his head. Suddenly he notices security surrounding him and Lee. Lee sits up, holding his chest and notices them too. Phoenix holds up a sign that says 'Uh Oh' before the entire Security team pounce on the two. We cut away from Phoenix and Lee's adventure back inside the MGM Grand where Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo, who's taken off his top after Sicario ripped it and has a nasty cut on his back, have a table set up. Alexis Espinoza is seen on the top turnbuckle waiting as Jesus Garza drags Sicario up and lays him across the table. Jesus is holding his arms down as Rey holds down Sicario's legs to make sure he doesn't move. The crowd are on their feet, ready for a high spot. But it's ruined when Wei Wu Long delivers a High Roundhouse Kick to the head of Alexis, sending her falling onto the ring apron. Rey runs at Wei only for him to dodge. Rey runs chest first into the turnbuckles, before stepping back into a Dragon Suplex. Jesus was holding Sicario down by his arms at this time and was caught off guard when Sicario raised his leg up and hit an overhead kick. Jesus backs off as Sicario gets off the table. Sicario connects with a Superkick, which Wei follows with a Flying Dagger (Running Enziguri). The Big Man is still up, but Jade would enter the fray and deliver a Yakuza Kick to him. Garza would stay up, but then eat a Scorpion Kick from Sicario to drop him to one knee. Jade would follow with a Basement Hurricanrana Driver to send the top of Jesus's head into the ring mat. Jade would stand up, next to Sicario, only for both to get a Springboard Dropkick from Alexis Espinoza, each catching a foot to the face. Alexis would get up only to get a Kick to the gut from Wei, who would hit his signature Tiger Style '36 (Tiger Flowsion)! Wei would hook the leg.

….

1

…

….

…

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Rey Aguayo dives over and breaks it up at 2.8!

"If Aguayo wasn't right there, we would've crowned new ACW Factions Champions." Disco Inferno notes

"La Rebelion is phenomenal at being there for each other, in the ring and in real life. They may not be blood, like the Wu Longs, but I'll be damned if you can find a stronger 'family' than them. There's a reason why they are the top Faction in ACW." David Harkness said.

We then hear that 30 minutes have officially elapsed, before we cut to a shot of Lee Wu Long being dragged out of the building with Phoenix, who is carrying a briefcase. After security leaves them at a safe distance, Phoenix bashes Lee over the head with a briefcase. Suddenly the Mystery Machine drives up to Phoenix.

"I told you it was Phoenix!" Ricky Vasquez said as he opens the window, releasing smoke from inside the Ruffian's van.

"Dude, you gotta get back to the MGM Grand. No one wants the Wu Longs to win." Jaxon Caruso said.

"And Sicario. No one likes Sicario." Alex Drake said.

Lee Wu Long stands up, holding the back of his head. Phoenix sees him, through the Mystery Machines rear view mirror and runs after him. 'Whoa!" The Ruffians say as they watch Phoenix perform a Backflip, right over the head of Lee Wu Long, not even looking back. Lee stops himself, before turning around into a Spinning Heel Kick. Lee goes down as Phoenix then signals for Jaxon to get out of the driver's seat. Jaxon gets out of the driver's seat and gets in the back as Phoenix dives into the car, through the window. Of course, he puts his seatbelt on, before stepping on the gas and heading towards the MGM Grand. Lee gets to his feet, seeing the Mystery Machine getting away. Lee then starts running after the Mystery Machine, before noticing the ref riding right next to him in a Golf Cart. "Give me that!" Lee said, before pulling the ref out and getting in the Golf Cart. Only to find himself heading right toward a wall. "Fuck!" he lets out before crashing. The ref runs up to him as he lets out a loud groan, over the tough night he's had against Phoenix.

We cut back to the inside of the MGM Grand where Rey Aguayo and Wei Wu Long are sitting on chairs, trading hands. As this is happening Alexis puts Jade in a Wrist lock, before doing a ropewalk and delivering a Arm Drag sending her right into her brother, knocking him out of the chair and both of them over. Sicario then leapfrogs over the empty chair to hit a Double Foot Stomp to Rey, causing Rey's chair and himself to fall backwards. Sicario catches his balance after hitting the move, but walks forward into a the grasp of Jesus Garza who lifts him in the air. Jesus delivers a Military Press into a Powerslam! Jesus stands up only for Jade to throw a chair right into his face. Jesus backs into the ropes, allowing Wei to Cactus Clothesline both of themselves over the top and onto the outside of the floor. Alexis Espinoza is on her feet as Jade turns her head. Both women make eye contact as the crowd chants 'Alexis! Alexis! Alexis!". Both women each grab a chair as a standoff has taken place. Everyones waiting to see who swings first. The swing at the same time, hitting the chairs, Alexis's chair flies out of her hand. Jade then drives the chair into Alexis gut, before dropping the chair and hitting the Empresses Blade on Alexis. Jade goes for the pin.

….

1

…..

…

….

….

Rey dives to break it up but Sicario stops him with a Shoot Kick to the chest, before putting him in a Dragon Sleeper.

2

….

Jesus tries to enter the ring, but Wei is behind him, holding him in a waistlock to stop him.

…..

….

…

Phoenix breaks it up! He had appeared out of nowhere, ran up Wei's and Jesus's back to build momentum, jumped onto the top rope and delivered a Springboard 450 Splash into the back of Jade! The crowd is chanting 'A-C-W!" (96/0)

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!? WHERE DID PHOENIX COME FROM!?" David Harkness shouts, going into his signature enthusiasm over what he just saw.

"This Phoenix guy is something else. Winning 25K in five minutes and saving the match for his team. Jade was so close. If those three stoners didn't give Phoenix a ride, we'd have new Champions right now." Disco Inferno said

Phoenix rolls up to his feet and hits a Rolling Thunder Dropkick onto Sicario to break hit hold. Jesus, on the outside, elbows Wei in the face, before turning around and ramming him, back first into the guard rail. Jesus Garza then delivers an overhead Belly to Belly Suplex on the outside. Phoenix gets to his feet as Jade gets up. Phoenix delivers a Hurricanrana into Jade, that sends her right into a Samoan Drop from Aguayo. Aguayo sits up, looking at Phoenix who is on one knee. "Where ya been holmes?" Aguayo asked, before Phoenix points at the briefcase that was in the timekeepers area, being guarded by the Ruffians. 'Your buying drinks tonight.' Rey says, before standing on his feet at the same time as Alexis. Jesus Garza enters the ring again. La Rebelion has been reunited and unfortunately for him, Sicario is getting up in the middle of the ring. The crowd explodes in excitement as all four staredown their former stablemate who just realized where he's at. Jesus delivers a Pumpkick to Sicario. Sicario gets back on his feet only for Alexis to hit Worldwide (Tilt a Whirl Stunner). Sicario walks right into a Spanish Fly from Phoenix, who quickly pulls him up and throws him over to Aguayo who has the Hammerlock in. Rey waits, playing to the crowd, to see if they want the Caida Del Rey (Hammerlock DDT). A loud 'Si' chant is heard. It connects. Rey turns him over to get the pin as the other three surround him to make sure the Wu Longs don't get up.

…..

1

…..

….

….

….

Wei gets up to his feet on the outside and tries to enter the ring only for Jesus to knock him off the ring apron.

2

…

Jade Wu Long runs past Phoenix.

…

But runs into a Double or Nothing (Trouble in Paradise using knees) from Alexis!

…..

….

3!

"At 38:17 La Rebelion shows why they are a strong unit and wins this gang war of the Wu Longs and Sicario." David Harkness said as all four are more than happy after the match.

"This match was all over the place, but in the end, Sicario's plot for revenge didn't work. As long as La Rebelion stays united, they will be unstoppable." Disco Inferno said as we get a close of Rey's cut as he hugs Alexis and Jesus. Phoenix brings the briefcase in the ring, after getting a hug from the Ruffians, and shows his crew their money. The crowd cheers.

"After weeks of dealing with the Wu Longs screwing them over in the Road 2 Glory tournaments, this must be a sigh of relief. Tonight, they can rest…..unless Sofia can't win in our main event." David Harkness said as they are all handed their titles. Jesus and Rey both crack up some Modelo's in the ring and drink after the long match as the crowd is cheering them on.

"You're right. All eyes are on Sofia, Lacey and Angelica in a few minutes. Is this going to be a perfect night for La Rebelion, is Lacey going to break

through and get the New Order a World title on the same day they were screwed out of their last one, or is Angelica going to establish herself as a threat. We'll find out in moments." Disco Inferno said as we see Jade and Wei walking up the ramp, disappointed as Sicario is pissed off over losing.

* * *

We cut to 12th street where Ares is seen walking into a warehouse. It's actually lit up. The warehouse is rather small as Ares walks around, looking for Ash Russo.

"Ash, I'm here." Ares calls before taking a left turn into a wall of boxes that have the Anarchy A on them. He hears footsteps behind him and turns around to see no one. "You're the one who told me to meet you here. Quit goofing off and talk to me."

He walks in another direction, before stopping in front of a door.

"What the hell?" Ares said, before seeing a picture of himself and Lacey having dinner appear. "Oh shit."

Suddenly Ares turned around into a black baseball bat over the head.

Things went black for Ares….. He was out….. For how long? No one knows. But for now, he was out. Then his eyes open and he sees the masked man standing over him.

"Ash…." He said looking at him. The masked man doesn't talk, instead he holds a needle, but not the kind you're thinking. No. This needle is a tattoo needle. "Ash…. what are you-"

A loud scream is heard as the masked man drives the needle down in the pectoral of the now uncovered chest of Ares. The masked moves his hand around as Ares can't but screen over the force behind the needle.

"Stop, you son of a bitch! Listen Ash! Listen!"

Ares soon finds out that he is restrained against a chair and can't move a damn thing.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He screams out. Eventually the masked man removes his needle and picks up the baseball bat again, sick of the yelling. He bashes it over Ares head again. When Ares wakes up.

"Ash…." Ares says, stumbling up before noticing blood on chest….

And the Anarchy logo Tattooed on it.

* * *

"It is time for the main event of the evening as Sofia Reynoso, the current ACW Womens World Champion and the last R2G Champion looks to become Sophie Three Belts by winning a second R2G Championship tonight. However, a newcomer by the name of Angelica Rhodes and a woman who has been called underrated by many people named Lacey Alvarez wish to stop that and cement their names as double champions." David Harkness said.

"No disrespect to Lacey, but I see this coming down to Sofia and Angelica. I don't think that tonight is the night that Lacey Alvarez breaks though and wins the ACW Womens World Championship." Disco Inferno predicts.

**My hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

**This fire rising through my being**

**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm I'm alive, I'm I'm alive**

Lacey Alvarez has the displeasure of being the first one out after the last match and not being a main event talent, getting a decent amount of boos at best (0/64) as Las Vegas is not pro-New Order tonight. Lacey has nothing fancy on as she wears bright blue shorts with a Red and Blue striped top that exposes her abdomens. She walks down the ramp ignoring the boos, before jumping onto the ring apron and then front Flipping into the ring with the aide of the ropes. She rolls to the middle of the ring and stops in a kneeling position as a Single spotlight falls on her as the lights around the crowd go pitch black. She then stands up.

**Bite my tongue, bide my time**

**Wearing a warning sign**

**Wait 'til the world is mine**

**Visions I vandalize**

**Cold in my kingdom size**

**Fell for these ocean eyes**

**You should see me in a crown**

**I'm gonna run this nothing town**

A white light shines over of the top of the stage when Angelica Rhodes is standing with her back to the crowd, showing off the Rhodes Industries American flag logo on the back of her jacket and the back of Gold (main color) and black trunks (Similar to Tessa Blanchard) that says 'American Princess' on the back. She turns her head back and winks as the music kicks in and white lights start to shine on and off over the crowd as she turns around and walks down the ramp. Obviously something is bothering her, but she tries her best to come off as confident and does a damn well job as the crowd boos her. Angelica climbs up the steps, wiping her feet before getting on the ring apron and entering the ring. She goes up to the ropes and turns her back, before unzipping her jacket. She then turns her head and does the same wink with a little hip shake, before taking off jacket to reveal a matching top. You should see me in the crowd dies down as only one girl remains and much to Angelica's annoyance, 'Sofia!' chants take over the MGM Grand (102/0) in anticipation

**Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye**

**I don't give a fuck what my mom say**

**Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre**

**But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé**

**I don't wanna hear whatever y'all say**

**I'm a beast, give me monster, no latte**

**Wearin' all black, like I'm robbin' you in broad day**

**I had one too many bad nights**

**Today I don't wanna hear no advice**

**So all of you little bitches, act nice**

**I don't wanna fuckin' have to ask twice**

The crowd collectively explodes as the established major star in the match walks out with more swagger than usual after her crew won the prior match. Sofia has both the ACW R2G Championship (from last year) and the ACW Womens World Championship on her shoulders. She is wearing her wavy brown hair in a ponytail tonight. Her attire consists of a black shirt that simply says 'People Choice'. She has a mini leather jacket, with La Rebelion written in jewels on the back and is wearing black short shorts, with her La Rebelion bandana hanging out from the back. She struts down the ring, making sure to throw her bandana into the crowd, before sliding into the ring and raising both her Championships in front of Angelica getting in her face. Angelica just puts on a smirk for her, trying not to let her get into her skin. Sofia then walk over to Lacey and does the same thing. The crowd is on fire for the cocky World Champion as then climbs up to the second turnbuckle and raises both belts, Steve Austin styles, talking trash about calling Peta because she's about to beat two bitches in one night. She gets off the turnbuckles and hands the title to the ref saying 'Take care of my titles or you're the new Freddy', before backing up. 'Aye Aye Aye' dies down

* * *

The bell rings after the ref holds up both Championships, before handing them off to the timekeeper. Angelica completely ignores Lacey and goes right at Sofia, tackling her into the corner. The taller woman keeps her restrained, but the Peoples champ starts to club her in the back a couple times. However, Angelica just takes it and rams her shoulder into the gut of Sofia Reynoso. Lacey just stays in the background as Angelica does a pair of Shoulder Thrusts. Angelica then tries to Irish Whip Sofia into the opposite corner. Lacey leapfrogs over Sofia's head, before seeing the incoming Angelica. Lacey Cartwheels out of the way as Angelica runs into Sofia's boot as she hits the corner. Angelica backs up, allowing Lacey to leapfrog over Angelica's head and deliver a Dropkick to Sofia on her way down. Sofia rolls to the outside as Lacey gets to her feet and turns around into an uppercut from Angelica. Lacey falls down, before Rhodes picks her up, but Sofia reaches in and grabs Lacey's foot. Sofia trips Lacey and pulls her out of the ring before throwing her right into the steel steps, sending her backflipping into the steps. Angelica backs off as Sofia looks at her from the outside. The crowd erupts into massive applause as Sofia steps onto the ring apron, while Angelica cockily invites her into the ring. Sofia enters the ring. "Sofia! Sofia! Sofia!" chants the crowd (91/0) as both women circle around the ring.

"We are in the presence of two Alpha Females." David Harkness said.

"Neither are short on confidence or ability." Disco Inferno said.

The crowd is firmly in the uber popular Sofia's corner. The two women lock up. Sofia is giving up a lot of height as she is pushing against Angelica backing her up a little bit, but Rhodes is stopping herself from moving too much and very close to the very. Angelica then straight up pulls down on Sofia, slamming her chest to the ground. Angelica taunts her from the ground, after showing her dominance. The crowd boos (0/79) as Sofia gets to her feet. Angelica chops Sofia across the chest, but Sofia fires back with a forearm to the face. Sofia follows with a couple of right hands, causing Angelica to back up a little, however Angelica stopped her with a knee to the gut, bending Sofia over. Suddenly, Lacey jumps onto the scene, by leaping onto Sofia's back, but jumping onto Rhodes's shoulder and delivering a Hurricanrana. Angelica flies onto the ring mat and rolls to the ring apron. Lacey quickly bounces off the rope and hits a Low Dropkick to the side of Sofia's head to take her down. Angelica is getting up on the ring apron, before Lacey Alvarez runs toward her. She jumps onto the second rope, before jumpings onto the top rope and delivering a toe kick to Rhodes. Angelica goes down onto the ring apron, before Lacey springs off the top rope, with a Springboard Moonsault onto Sofia, inside the ring. The crowd applauds the athletic display as Lacey hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

…

Sofia kicks out at 1.74

"Angelica seemed to be going specifically after Sofia, ignoring Lacey." David Harkness notes.

"Everyone ignores Lacey. Which worked to her advantage as she can catch anyone from out of nowhere. Which you just saw." Disco Inferno says

Lacey repositions herself, to set up a maneuver, waiting as Sofia gets to a knee. Lacey attempts a Discus Kick to the kneeling Sofia, but Sofia catches her leg. Lacey hops on one leg as the Peoples Champion has control of her other leg. Sofia gets to her feet and pushes Lacey's leg to the side, before catching her by the arms, putting her in a Full Nelson. She has the smaller woman in the hold, looking to possibly submit her, but Lacey counters into a Victory Roll for a one count. Both women pop up to their feet only to be taken down by a double clothesline from Angelica Rhodes. Angelica picks the much smaller Lacey Alvarez up and throws her over the top rope onto the floor, making sure she flies a good distance before crashing. Angelica then turns her attention back to Sofia who is getting to her feet. Angelica springs up to the middle rope, before connecting with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick. Sofia is down as Angelica is in complete control to the dislike of the audience, who once again try to rally with a 'Sofia' chant. Too bad Angelica remains in control, as she goes for her primary Submission hold. She is able to cross Sofia's legs around hers while standing, but before she can drop down, Lacey Alvarez reenters the ring with a Springboard Forearm Smash to take Angelica down. Lacey pins Angelica!

…..

1

…

….

…

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.05!

Lacey pops back up to her feet, trying to keep the momentum going as she hits a Spinning Heel Kick on Sofia when she gets up, sending her reeling back into the ropes. Lacey runs at Sofia who back body drops her over the ropes and walks forward into a Bionic Elbow from Angelica. Unfortunately she didn't notice that Lacey had landed perfectly on the ring apron. Lacey Springboards back into the ring with yet another Forearm Smash to take Angelica down. Lacey quickly rolls out of the ring and onto the ring apron, off the momentum of the move and gets to her feet. She begins to climb up to the top turnbuckle. But before she can do anything, Sofia puts her body weight down on a top rope, causing Lacey to lose her balance for a second. This gives Sofia a chance to deliver a pair of right hands to the head of Lacey Alvarez and a chance to climb up to the second turnbuckle. Lacey fights back by trying to kick Sofia, only for her to dodge it. Sofia delivers a stiff headbutt to Lacey, rocking the New Order member. Sofia then reaches up and locks her arm, hitting a No Scope (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker) off the top rope! The crowd explodes as Sofia is far from done, as she rolls up with Lacey still in her grasp and delivers a second No Scope for good measure! We hear that ten minutes have officially elapsed before Angelica Rhodes pops onto the scene and lifts Sofia up, before throwing her shoulder first into the turnbuckles. The crowd boos, Rhodes, glory stealing ideas, as she lifts the clearly out of it Lacey up and connects with Crossrhodes (Rolling Cutter). Angelica hooks the leg.

…..

1

….

…

…..

….

2

….

…

…..

….

3!

"Lacey Alvarez has been eliminated at 10:13. Angelica might've stolen that elimination from Sofia though." Disco Inferno said.

"Might? She completely did. Nonetheless, we are down to two women. Sofia Reynoso, the winner of last years Championship and the current ACW Womens World Champion. Across from the peoples Champion is Angelica Rhodes, the American Princess. Is Angelica going to establish dominance and win two titles in one night like Detrick did earlier or is Sophie Three Belts going to be a real thing as she will win her second R2G Womens Championship?" David Harkness hypes up.

Angelica backs up smiling as the crowds boos, turn into excited cheer as Sofia stands up straight with her back to Rhodes. The People's Champ looks back and sees Angelica is in the opposite corner. 'Sofia! Sofia! Sofia!" the MGM Grand repeats rabidly (100/0), still hype up after two long exciting matches beforehand. This seems like a reset to the match as Lacey is escorted out. 'Alexis's girl.' Angelica smirks. 'And your first defeat.' Sofia shoots back with a cheeky wink, causing Angelica to just grin. 'We'll see' she said, before both women lock up again! The crowd is extremely hot as both women battle for control. Angelica's height advantage doesn't seem to helping this time as Sofia is being driven by either this crowd or the idea that this is the final two and she can't lose. Both women break the hold after figuring out that they hit a stalemate. Angelica puts her forehead against Sofia. Sofia, never short on words, says 'Take your best shot bitch'. Angelica feeling superior to the champ says 'You take it, you're going to need it'. Sofia smiles at her. 'Okay bitch'. Sofia then pushes Angelica back and then delivers the mother of all headbutts stunning the crowd as Angelica crumples to the mat. A small stream of blood has opened up on the left side of Sofia's face and the girl is smiling. Probably because she's looking down at Angelica Rhodes, sitting up, confused at what just happened. Before noticing that blood drips from the middle of the crowd of her head and down her nose and right eye.

She looks up at Sofia, no longer cocky after the bloody wake up call as to where she is and who she's facing. Angelica gets to her feet. Both women bleeding a little bit. Angelica chops Sofia, but Sofia replies with a right hand. Angelica fires one back, but Sofia bitch slaps her across the face to a loud 'Oooh'. Angelica slaps Sofia back, sending some of Sofia's blood flying onto the mat. Sofia replies with another headbutt as we see a bump starting to form on Angelica's head that is dripping blood. Angelica backs up as Sofia runs off the ropes, but comes back into a stiff Clothesline from Angelica. But Sofia no sells it by popping up and delivers a Discus Backhand, but Angelica no sells that and delivers her own headbutt! Sofia backs up and so does Angelica. Sofia, then out of nowhere, lunges at Angelica and connects with a Battering Ram headbutt to the face of Angelica. Both women go down as a standing ovation takes place and a loud 'A-C-W' Chant is heard.

"What a brutal exchange by two warriors of the ring. Angelica may be a princess, but she's one that kicks ass." David Harkness praises.

"These girls are going to look less attractive after this match, but if they win the titles, then it will be worth it." Disco Inferno said.

Angelica crawls away from Sofia, who has gotten to her feet and is feeling the effects of the headbutts she delivered in a short time span, by feeling woozy. She hobbles over to Rhodes, who is crawling toward the corner and picks her up by her gorgeous brown hair. Sofia slams Angelica's face into the top turnbuckle a couple of times, before forcing her back into the corner. Sofia drives the back of her elbow into the chin of Angelica, before elevating her up onto the top turnbuckle. But Angelica kicks Sofia square in the face, to back her up. Rhodes stands on the top turnbuckle. Angelica connects with a Missile Dropkick. Angelica stands up, a large bruise on her forehead and blood streaming down it. Breathing heavily over the damage she's taken. Angelica drags Sofia up, and looks at the crowd, before setting her up for her signature Queen's Landing (Vertebreaker). But Sofia gets one arm free and drops down to Schoolgirl her!

…

1

….

Angelica kicks out and gets to her feet only to eat a Discus Clothesline! Sofia goes for another pinfall!

….

1

…

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.15!

Sofia drags Angelica up and places her between her legs, before lifting her up onto her shoulders. Sofia goes for the Bucklebomb. It connects! Angelica walks right into a No Scope from Sofia Reynoso! Sofia then floats straight into a pinfall.

….

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…..

….

Angelica kicks out again at 2.45!

Sofia sits up looking at the ref saying 'I'm going to fucking shoot you.'. Sofia then stands up and taunts for The Climax (Killswitch), standing behind Angelica, calling her shot. Angelica is slow to get to her feet as the crowd grows in anticipation. Eventually Angelica pulls herself up after Sofia's onslaught. Sofia hooks the arms of Angelica and turns her around, but before she can connect, Angelica frees her arms, puts her in a waistlock and leans back. Angelica has her in an O'Connor Roll!

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

….

Kick out at 2.25 to the crowd's relief. Both women get up, but it's Angelica who strikes first with a Savate kick to the knee of Sofia sending her to a kneeling position. Angelica goes behind Sofia and connects with a Forward Sommersault Cutter. Angelica rolls her onto her back and hooks a leg.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

….

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.8!

"Frustration is setting in on both ends." Disco Inferno said as Angelica lets out a loud screech.

"You know, I like to talk a lot about expectations from people. The rage on Angelica's face when a street rat kicks out. The frustration in Sofia's eyes when a pampered princess kicks out. Both men are defying expectations in this world as they both continue to fight, to determine the best Womens Wrestler on the planet. They are the furthest things from their stereotypes in this ring." David Harkness puts both over

Angelica grabs Sofia by her hair. Both women with blood on their face. She screams 'Stay down. You're just a glorified sidekick.'. Angelica then pulls her up in position from Crossrhodes, only for Sofia to twist her body around and hot shot Angelica, throat first across the ropes. Sofia leans against one set of ropes as Angelica walks away, trying to regain her bearing and create distance. But it wouldn't be for long as Sofia would deliver a battering ram headbutt to Angelica. Sofia would then pick Rhodes up as we hear that twenty minutes have elapsed. 'I'm the main character Maleficent.' before delivering a slap across the face and then a Spinning Backhand. Sofia follows that up by delivering a No Scope and floating over into a pin.

….

1

…..

…

…

…

2

…

….

….

…

Angelica barely kicks out at 2.97!

Sofia looks like she expected the kick out, in a weird way, acknowledging Angelica's resilience. Sofia drags Rhodes up by his arm and hooks her up for the Climax. She turns her around and connects! Sofia rolls her onto her back and hooks the leg.

…..

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Sofia Reynoso has retain the World Championship and won her second R2G Championship in 20:31!" David Harkness said as Sofia sits up in the ring, spent after the triple threat match. The crowd however is not as they are excited as Sofia is given her ACW Womens World Championship and her first R2G Championship.

"Lacey Alvarez and Angelica Rhodes both looked really good in this match, but Sofia Reynoso has added being the first Two time R2G Champion to her resume and also she's the only person to hold two titles at once, for a third time. Detrick is the only other one to achieve that feat in ACW and he only did it once." Disco Inferno said as La Rebelion's Alexis Espinoza, Phoenix carrying his briefcase, Rey Aguyao and Jesus Garza in their street clothes come out. The second Phoenix enters the ring, Sofia snatches the briefcase full of money from him, coming to life.

"La Rebelion stands tall again at the end of the night. This unit is tight and almost unbreakable." David Harkness as Alexis Espinoza has the new R2G Championship which is the same belt just with the number 2 on the side plates as opposed to 1. She is smiling as she wraps the belt around Sofia's waist while she has her two other titles on her shoulders and Phoenix's briefcase full of money in her right hand.

"In the city of sin, I can't imagine what the afterparty will look like." Disco Inferno ponders as we see a small shot of Alexis Espinoza looking at Angelica, who's from the outside of the ring with envy in her eyes. Alexis waves at her, taunting her a little bit.

"Well there you have it folks. Detrick Cyrus versus ACW Cup winner Flynn Horde for the ACW World Championship has officially been announced for ACW Odyssey, but I'm sure Roman has a claim for a rematch. Furno Moxley gained his freedom with help from some friends. Jason Sabre has become the ACW Wildcard Champion in an instant classic against CJ Hawk. Sicario and his triad failed to gain revenge against La Rebelion in gang wars. And at the end of the night Sophie Three Belts has come to life. Glory goes to La Rebelion tonight!" David Harkness recaps as confetti falls from the roof of the MGM Grand and pyro goes off from the turnbuckles as La Rebelion pose with all their titles and money that Sofia refuses to give back to Phoenix as the show ends

* * *

**Popularity polls**

**Best Match**

5\. Angelica Rhodes vs Natalia Rodriguez (Episode 2)

4\. Jesus Garza vs Phoenix (Episode 2)

3\. Sofia Reynoso vs Alexis Guerrero (Episode 3)

2\. Roman McIntyre vs CJ Hawk (Episode 3)

1\. Roman McIntyre vs Jason Sabre (Episode 1)

**Best Character Dynamics:**

Garza x Abulita Aguayo

9\. Flynn Horde x Natalia Rodriguez

8\. Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza

7\. CJ Hawk and Detrick Cyrus

Escobar and Detrick Cyrus

5\. Alexis Guerrero x Mason Rivers

4\. Alexis Espinoza and Angelica Rhodes

3\. CJ Hawk x Erin Frost

2\. Eliza Bourne x Mason River

1\. Jason Sabre x Natalia Rodriguez

**Best Scenes**

10\. 'If she Dies, she dies'. Flynn, Alejandro and Natalia(Episode 3)

9\. Malice can't walk. Flynn helps him up (Episode 2)

8\. Detrick and Hope go to a Strip Club (Episode 2)

7\. La Rebelion garage party (Episode 1)

Hawk, Erin Frost, Jason Sabre and a 16 Piece (Episode 3)

5\. Mason, Eliza and Alexis talk about ACW Odyssey (Episode 3)

4\. Mason Rivers meets Eliza and Lei (Episode 1)

3\. Mason Rivers dances and meets Alexis Guerrero (Episode 2)

2\. Jason and Natalia at the Park (Episode 1)

1\. Rey Aguayo shoots Chan Wu Long (Episode 3)

**Best Storylines**

7\. They killed our dad (Wu Long/La Rebelion story)

6\. CJ versus Roman (And kinda Jason)

5\. CJ Hawk and Erin Frost's road to the wedding (Erin and CJ segment)

4\. A Queen vs a Princess (Alexis vs Angelica)

3\. Who is the masked man? (Roman/Masked guy story)

2\. Detrick is a dick now (Detrick Cyrus in General)

1\. Mason tries to score with girls (Mason Rivers/Eliza Bourne/Alexis Guerrero/Lei)

**Top 25 Characters**

25\. Jesus Garza

24\. Chris Wolf

23\. Evan Neal

22\. Alejandro Espinoza

21\. Anthony Dre

20\. Flynn Horde

19\. Aldo Montoya

18\. Jade Wu Long

17\. Malice

16\. Alexis Guerrero

15\. Furno Moxley

14\. Phoenix

13\. Freddy Escobar

12\. Rey Aguayo

11\. Roman McIntyre

10\. Erin Frost

9\. Natalia Rodriguez

8\. Angelica Rhodes

7\. CJ Hawk

6\. Eliza Bourne

5\. Sofia Reynoso

4\. Mason Rivers

3\. Jason Sabre

2\. Detrick Cyrus

1\. Alexis Espinoza

* * *

**Episode 5 preview**

**Odyssey Qualifier: **Mason Rivers vs Nolan Garson

**Odyssey Qualifier: **Lei Hedad vs Eliza Bourne

**ACW Wildcard Championship & Fate Briefcase: **Jason Sabre © vs Rey Aguayo

-Also Detrick celebrates his World title win

-Natalia and Jaxon Sabre in the Spirit Realm

-How will Angelica Rhodes bounce back after her and the Wu Longs lost both of their matches against La Rebelion?


	6. 5: The Dark Phoenix and The Guardian

We open tonight's show, one day after the PPV, with Detrick Cyrus finishing putting his mask on as he looks into a mirror. He is all smiles as the ACW World Championship is on the dresser of his hotel room.

"Tonight's going to be a great night." Detrick said to himself, before hearing his door open. After taking the title off the dresser, he quickly exits the bathroom to greet who it is. "Maria?"

It was Maria, but not the one he was expecting. It was Maria Martinez.

"Did you come to congratulate the new World Champion, future President?" Detrick said with a smile as he offers a handshake, only for the Presidential candidate to deny him.

"I wanted to come down here and talk to you about the way you've been behaving." Maria said. Detrick lowered his hand, not sure about what she means.

"Behaving? Have I done something wrong?" Detrick asked.

"Detrick, you were once a respected competitor. A perfect model citizen. The Championship win that you received is questionable." Maria said.

"How so? I won. Roman lost. I know that's hard to accept, but I was better than Roman." Detrick said.

"You used ropes to prevent him from kicking out." Maria said.

"I was better and smarter." Detrick corrects his previous sentence. "Listen, Mrs. Martinez, I'm a grown adult. I'm not Jason's baby that he can't take care of-"

"Don't bring my grandson into this." Maria warns sternly. Detrick takes a second to nod.

"I apologize. The point is that I am not a child. Don't discipline me for what happened. I won. Roman lost. You have the ACW World Champion in your corner. You should be happy." Detrick said. "Now, if there is nothing else to discuss, I have to make sure my party tonight is ready."

"You need to be careful of your own ego." Maria said.

"With all due respect, I've been through a lot. I dedicated my entire life to Hope. I haven't dated a girl in my entire adult life because I wanted to focus on Hope. I lost my mentor. I had to deal with the constant failures from my underlings. I finally won the ACW World Championship after all that. I deserve a little ego." Detrick said, before looking at the World title in his hand, smiling.

* * *

We cut to Roman McIntyre sitting alone in the nosebleed section of the MGM Grand after Glory Road 3. Both his feet propped up in the railing in front of him as he sits alone in the dark building, where the only light is on the wrestling ring. A flashback runs through his head of the masked man crossing out Ash's Russo's name and then Detrick cheating to beat him.

"Pondering something, Roman?" Aldo Montoya asked as Roman shifts his eyes to Aldo who is walking up the stairs. Roman sets his feet down as Aldo sits next to him. "Rough night?" Aldo holds up a budweiser to Roman. Who accepts it, biting the bottle cap off it and spitting it to the side.

"I lost the World title unfairly." Roman said.

"I know. Everyone knows. There's been a swell of fan support on how you were cheated out of the World Championship." Aldo said. "But I think that's not the only thing on your mind. The masked man."

Roman nods.

"I don't understand. Ash wouldn't hide behind a mask. He even crossed out his name tonight in that video. But, he's also supposed to meet Ares tonight at a warehouse. It doesn't make sense. It should be Ash, but the signs are it isn't, but who could it be if it isn't?" Roman questions.

"This is a mystery that I have no answer for." Aldo said, before turning his head as he sees Ares stumbling toward them. "What happened."

Ares didn't talk. Instead he ripped his shirt off as Roman's eyes caught the Anarchy logo on his chest that the masked man tattooed on him. Ares shakes his head seething.

"Ash is the masked man." Ares said.

"You can't be too sure." Roman said.

"Who else knew we were meeting?!" Ares screamed. "Who else is sick enough to tattoo a man with their brand?"

Roman stayed silent as Aldo turned his head to Roman.

"Anarchy isn't dead yet, but it will be. Roman…. You need to end your past for the sake of the New Order." Aldo said. "This is what you need to do."

"You don't even know if it's Ash." Roman said.

"Don't know? Do you not see this Roman? It's Ash!" Ares said pounding the area where his new tattoo is. Roman looks at the tattoo, before standing up and handing his beer to Ares. He shakes his head left to right at him, before starting to walk down the stairs as Aldo and Ares could only watch. Is the masked man Ash? Roman says no, Ares says yes.

* * *

(Angel on the Outside by A Killers confession begins as birds fly under the bright blue sky before panning downward as Jason Sabre walks down a crosswalk in his leather jacket, before stopping to look up at the birds. Suddenly we pan up where the birds are joined by Destino The Black Dragon in the sky, as we transition over to the title card of 'ACW Season 3: Election Year' as he passes bye)

**I still recall the words that bite**

(We get a close up of an IV before flashing over to Rey Aguayo sitting in a chair as Abuelita Aguayo lays on the bed not moving.)

**Emotionless and cold**

(Rey Aguayo stands from the chair, head down as a line shines over him, his fist shaking)

**Each moment suffocates the light**

(Detrick Cyrus and Maria Gonzalez are seen holding hands on the same street that Jason Sabre was on noticing that people are giving them dirty looks, including children, women and men.)

**So where do I go on from here?**

(We see a picture of Alexis and Alejandro Espinoza's father, before panning down to Alexis looking up at it with a pistol in her hand as Sofia Reynoso is in the background with the title)

**Drowning in chaos, pain and fear**

(We see Lacey Alvarez sitting on a swing alone as an image of a Masked man with a white mask that has a small Anarchy logo and a leather jacket with the Anarchy logo on the back, behind him. Lacey turns around and all she sees is Jasper and Ares)

**I Walk forever down the line**

(Aldo Montoya is seen leaning against a window and looking out as the same image of the masked man appears behind him)

**It fills me up with pride**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez in the bathroom looking at a mirror which reflects a image of her Season 1 appearance)

**And anyways**

(We see Erin Frost meditating in the spirit realm as Rey Pantera the White Tiger, Destino the Black Dragon and the Dark Phoenix all behind her)

**I'm pushed away**

(We see Flynn Horde with his back to the camera and spreads his arms out as we move forward, past Flynn and into the forest)

**I'm damned to be left right here.**

(We see Malice in a wheelchair in the forest as he is surrounded by Chris Wolf, Katarina Love and Evan Neal)

**So if I can't take flight,**

(We see Malice trying to stand up before a hand is put on his shoulder. Malice looks back to see Jason Sabre, flanked by Flynn Horde and Natalia Rodriguez, ready to fight.)

**I need the will to fight**

(We see Angelica Rhodes at a restaurant in a elegant Silver dress that sparkles like diamonds with Sicario, Jade Wu Long, Wei Wu Long, Mei and Lee Wu Long behind her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Mason Rivers holding a rose and a box of chocolates behind Eliza Bourne who's talking to Alexis Guerrero as Rey Pantera Jr looks embarrassed.)

**The angel on the outside**

(We see Roman McIntyre in front of the white house under the night sky with the ACW World title in his hands before the image of the masked man appears behind him, he turns to see Aldo Montoya)

**And when the sky turns black,**

(We see Richard Montoya standing in the middle of the oval office in nothing but slacks and a rosary, looking more depressed than ever.)

**There is no turning back alive,**

(We see Maria Martinez in Hope HQ with Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Izzy Solare, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana, Eliza Bourne, Anthony Dre, Rey Pantera Jr, Alexis Guerreri, Lei Hedad and Mason Rivers around her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Alexis Espinoza, Phoenix, Jesus Garza, Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo are seen around a table)

**The angel on the outside**

(We then see the final title card that has Aldo Montoya and Maria Martinez taking up the top part of the image with the masked man in between then in the far back. Below Aldo is Roman, while Detrick Cyrus is below Maria. Jason Sabre is in the middle of the image, standing at the forefront as the logo is there.)

* * *

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada as we are only three days removed from ACW Glory Road 3. The first Glory Road was remembered for the crowning of the first world champions. The second will be remembered for the night Sofia arrived into the title picture, Nattie's second title win, Malice's last match and Jason Sabre vs Ash Russo's classic. This third one will be remembered as the night La Rebelion stood tall, Sabre won the Wildcard title in a classic, Furno received freedom and that bastard Detrick Cyrus stole the ACW World Championship from Roman. Did you hear about the celebration he had on Monday?" Asked David Harkness.

"Yes I did and as a result of that, next week, we're getting a ACW World Championship match. But tonight we're also getting a title match. After stringing together multiple pinfall victories in Faction title matches and the fact he was probably going to beat Detrick a few weeks ago, Rey Aguayo will challenge the new ACW Wildcard Champion Jason Sabre for the title. But there's more on the line as a Fate Briefcase will be on the line." Disco Inferno said

"In five weeks, ACW Odyssey will take place in New York City at Madison Square Garden. We have gotten word that there will be an Odyssey Match. A Ten Person gauntlet match where people will enter at random intervals and eliminations occurring via pinfall or submission. Over the next few weeks we will fill the spots with matches including tonight as Mason Rivers takes on Nolan Garson and Eliza Bourne takes on Lei Hedad in their debuts. This could be a launching pad for any of these four as the winner of Odyssey will be able to cash in a briefcase on the World Champion of their gender at any time." David Harkness said.

"Wait, Mason's going to get killed? This could be the show of the year. Let's get it started." Disco said, excited over Mason probably getting the shit beat out of him again.

**Tell her when it rains**

**I don't feel it**

**Tell her I'm to blame**

**Didn't see it**

"Don't be so sure. Mason Rivers beat Anthony Dre to enter the No Escape match at Final Destination." David Harkness reminds.

"Are you going to mention the part where this nerd that no one, including this booing crowd, likes, got beat up the entire match and was eliminated first." Disco Inferno adds.

**Put me down just medicate me blind**

**Or you can take my wounds and pour some salt inside**

**I'm just a basket case**

**No one can judge my soul**

"Accompanied by my former commentary partner, Chris Wolf and Katarina Love comes a new face. This is Nolan Garson. This Blood Money Syndicate that Evan is building is full of different personalities." David Harkness mentions.

"Nolan Garson isn't even smiling. This man has a dark aura around him. Gloomy even." Disco Inferno notes

The bell rings as the crowd isn't super hot for this opener, but still chanting 'Mason Sucks' (0/53). Mason offers a handshake to Nolan saying 'Welcome to business.' Nolan delivers a rapid fire Forearm Smash to Mason Rivers in response, sending him down to his ass. Then he kicks Mason right in the chest while he's down, before lifting him up by his hair and delivering a Snap Brainbuster! Nolan sits up scowling as Evan Neal is clapping on the outside. 'Finish him! Finish him!' Evan cheers, before Nolan picks him up and hits Shattered Mirror (Full Nelson STO). While still on the ground, Nolan repositions his body with his arms forming a type of Triangle Choke under his armpit and around his head. Nolan Garson then bridges over into Eternal Suffering (Last Chancery). Mason taps in seconds!

"It's all over in 1:05. Nolan Garson is the first of ten people who will qualify for the ACW Odyssey." David Harkness said as Evan enters the ring and does a cartwheel, before telling the ref to raise his hand.

"I love it when Mason gets the crap beat out of him." Disco Inferno chuckles as Nolan rolls out of the ring, walking past Chris Wolf and Katarina Love and up the ramp.

"I can't imagine Evan Neal's celebration if Nolan wins Odyssey. Nolan Garson could be the ACW World Champion. Detrick, Roman and Jason better look out for this guy." David Harkness says as Evan Neal is getting his hand raised chanting 'BMS!"

* * *

We cut to Eliza Bourne watching backstage on a television, not smiling at all as Nolan is seen walking up the ramp. She is in her ring gear before hearing someone approaching. A smile soon shoots across her face as Alexis Guerrero walks up to her.

"Are you ready Chula?" Alexis asked, hugging the smaller girl.

"I'm nervous." Eliza said.

"I was too, last week. But I was going against Sofia Reynoso. You're fighting a fellow rookie. You have a good shot at winning." Alexis Guerrero said, trying to amp up her confidence.

"What if Lei busts my lip and gives me a bloody nose like you got last week?" She said nervously. Alexis touches her nose after being reminded of Sofia beating the hell out of her face.

"Don't let her do that to you. Do it to her first. That bitch deserves it after all the crap she's been talking. Chula, ever since you got into Hope, she's been talking down to you. Telling you that you don't belong. Last week, I had to prove I was more than Detrick's cousin and I lost. But I got respect for hanging in there with Sophie Three Belts. You need to go out there and prove you're more than just a sweet little girl. Show Lei, show the world, what Eliza Bourne can do." Alexis said, hyping Eliza up, who nods.

"I got this." Eliza said, before hugging Alexis Guerrero again.

"I'll be here waiting for you." Alexis said, before letting Eliza walk off for her match.

* * *

**(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to see Furno Moxley sitting in a shopping cart as Raptor Reigns pushes him down the aisle. Aiden is behind them. Furno has a 32 pack of Budwiser in between his legs and opened up. Raptor continues to push him down this grocery store aisle as Furno drinks the beer.

"You know that you're supposed to wait until we bye the beer to drink it, right?" Raptor said.

"Who cares. I'm free." Furno said before standing up with two cold…. Room temperature ones and double fists them down his throat.

"Oh….. look at this Yul. It is the Justice branded Hound expressing appreciation for freedom." Asher Darma said as him and Yul stop right next to them with their shopping cart.

"Mon, who cares about that. They have a 2 for 1 deal on bread. This is insane." Yul said, piling bread into their cart.

"Hey, you two are still employed?" Furno asked, looking down from the shopping cart he was standing in.

"Oh of course we are. Unlike my large friend, Kiran the Ray, me and Yul got to keep our careers in ACW after losing that big meanie, Brandon the Dukey." Asher Darma explains.

"I actually have an Odyssey qualifying match with Asher and Duke next week." Raptor said. "Where have you and the rest of Papa Hawk's crew even been?"

"Oh, we were on a team building retreat…. It didn't work." Asher Darma said.

"I tried to strangle that douche Brandon Duke." Yul admits.

"It is a shame that it's been 6 decades since Martin Luther King died and ignorance and lack of acceptance is still a thing." Asher shakes his head.

"Tell me about it." Raptor said before feeling a shopping cart hit his back, causing him to stumble forward, letting go of Furno. Raptor turns around to see it was Brandon Duke and SJ Steele who did it.

"GUYS! HELP!" Screams Furno as the shopping cart he is in flies through the aisle and finds its stop at the freezer section, sending Furno crashing through the glass and into the milk.

"We're going to have to pay for all of that." Aiden said to himself.

"What the hell is your problem?" Raptor asked.

"It was nothing against you, but I couldn't stand having two immigrants and criminal in the same aisle. As a Real American Hero who won a Silver Medal, I deserve better." Brandon Duke said.

"Well as a war veteran and a real American Hero, I don't appreciate you doing that." Raptor said, stepping up to Brandon Duke. Suddenly SJ stands in front of Brandon, protecting him.

"Save it for when you lose to him next week." SJ said to Raptor, before leading Brandon Duke away.

"You know, I'm starting to question why Papa Hawks fiance hangs out with Brandon the Dukey all the time." Asher said, as Raptor, Aiden and Yul look at him, all knowing why they hang out.

"Is he for real?" Raptor asked Yul

"That is one hundred percent Asher Darma." Yul replies as Asher smiles.

"Oh, thank you." Asher said before Furno walks back, milk dripping off his body while holding a gallon in his hand.

"Ugh…" Furno groans before Aiden takes the gallon of milk.

"This is two percent. We need whole milk." Aiden explain causing a loud groan from Furno. Yul swipes it.

"I'll take that off your hands.' Yul said before putting it in his cart and walking off with Asher.

* * *

**Moved all my shit into my parent's basement**

**And out of our old apartment**

**I know things changed but I'm not sure when**

**I guess you'd call this regression**

"This Lei Heddad. Half Samoan, Half Labenese and all talent. This women is the type of wrestler who stays in the gym for twelve hours, has a match and then goes back to working out. She is an extremely hard worker." David Harkness said.

"She's also very athletic and more importantly, disciplined. She's only 21 and I have heard nothing but good things about her work ethic. God gave this woman unreal ability." Disco Inferno said

**Moved all my shit into my parent's basement**

**And out of our old apartment**

**I know things changed but I'm not sure when**

**I guess you'd call this regression**

"While Lei is a natural born talent, Eliza is a different story. She grew up in a pro Hope household and is living a dream right now as a member." David Harkess said.

"I liked it better when marks were in the crowd. She's about to get squashed by the superior athlete. She's not going to ACW Odyssey." Disco Inferno said

The bell rings as the crowd is quiet for the two new girls. Eliza Bourne offers a handshake but Lei says "if you can beat me." From her corner. "I will" Eliza smiles. The two meet in the middle of the ring and locks up with her. Both are the same height, but Lei is much more muscular and overpowers Eliza, lifting her up and throwing her to the side like a rag doll. Eliza has a rough landing but hips to her feet, rubbing the elbow she landed on. Lei is waiting for Eliza who tries to run at her. Lei sidesteps before seeing Eliza attempt a Handspring. But when Eliza comes back, off the Handspring, Lei catches her in her arms and delivers a Belly to Back Suplex. Lei follows by standing on her feet and delivering an elbow drop. Lei Heddad drags Eliza up to her feet and tells her "You don't belong in this ring little girl." Before delivering a headbutt. There's a loud gasp as Eliza is knocked down to the ground, holding her head. Eliza looks out cold before Lei steps onto the ring apron grasping the top rope ready to Springboard, but suddenly Eliza gets up. Lei is a little surprised as the crowd actually cheers the guts of Eliza Bourne. Lei shuts down Eliza with a Springboard Dropkick. Lei shakes her head and tells her to stay down before stepping onto the ring apron. Lei'd Out (Springboard 450 Splash ) connects. Lei hooks a leg

1

…

…

…

….

2

….

…..

…

…

3

"After 1:48 of good effort, Eliza Bourne falls to Lei Heddad and Lei finds herself as the second person in Odyssey with fellow rookie, Nolan Garson." Announces David Harkness as Lei stands up and gets her hand raised.

"Lei was a step ahead the entire time. Eliza couldn't get an lick of offense in." Disco Inferno said as Alexis Guerrero comes out and slides into the ring to check on Eliza as Lei looks over to her and says "I was right about her'

* * *

We cut from tonight's show toba view of the Hard Rock Cafe in Las Vegas Nevada from the outside, last Monday. CJ Hawk stops as he and his fiancee, Erin Frost, are about to enter the front door and see a cardboard standee of Detrick Cyrus with the ACW World Championship around his waist.

"Man, even his cardboard cutout screams Douchebag." CJ Hawk said.

"What does that scream?" Erin asked, pointing behind her. The camera moves backwards to reveal a billboard that has Detrick's new logo, complete with the ACW World Championship that says 'Your Second Coming has arrived.' and 'True Hope has Begun'

"Overcompensation." CJ Hawk shakes his head. "Man, he's changed."

"I fear that winning the ACW World Championship is going to make it worse." Erin said, before grabbing CJ by his hand. "If you ever win the ACW World Championship, don't be like him. Be like you."

"ACW World Championship? Man, you have way too much confidence in me. Do you know Roman is gunning for a rematch? If he wins it, I'm never holding that Championship." CJ Hawk said.

"I hope he does. I can't stand this Detrick. I fear what we're about to walk into." Erin said.

"Let's tag team this and get through it." CJ Hawk said, clutching her hand tight and walking through the entrance.

We cut to Freddy Escobar looking like he doesn't want to be there as hundreds of people are around him. Caesar is behind him, eating rice cakes in the shape of Detrick's new mask.

"This is unbelievable. He rented out the entire Hard Rock Cafe and hired a bunch of actors to attend." Freddy said to Caesar.

"He needs his twitch stream to look good." Caesar Montana said.

"This is embarrassing. His ego is quickly growing. I'm not the most humble guy either, but…. This is just too much. This isn't the brother I grew up with. It's…." Freddy said, before Caesar cuts him off.

"You, boss." Caesar finishes. Anthony Dre walks up to the two.

"Eddie, Cobb, where is The Dre's ice sculpture?" Anthony Dre asked.

"This party is for Detrick's title win, not you." Freddy said.

"Who?" Anthony Dre asked.

"The World Champion. My brother. The guy who unfortunately runs Hope." Freddy explains.

"Never heard of him." Anthony Dre said, before noticing a lady walk by. "Boys…. Anthony Dre would love to talk and hear his angelic voice, but he has found someone to celebrate Derrick's title win with."

Anthony Dre walks past the two into the crowd as Erin and CJ emerge from the crowd.

"Who are all these people?" Erin asked.

"Man, where is all the good food? All they have is vegetable sticks and ranch." CJ said, before noticing Caesar. "Is that a Rice Crispy treat?"

"It's a rice cake." Caesar said.

"Man, the new Detrick is the worst!" CJ Hawk groans, before the lights go out. A spotlight shines on a stage. Suddenly a voice over is heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…..please welcome the President of Nigeria…..Kanye West."

Suddenly a light shines on a choir.

**Jesus Walks with me, with me, with me, with me, with me**

Then a spotlight shines on Kanye West, wearing a Detrick Cyrus mask.

"He had to have wasted millions of our dollars on this." Erin Frost said.

**You know what the Midwest is?**

**Young and Restless**

**Where restless N-**

"Hey! Let's not use that word." CJ Hawk said.

"Why not? Mason Rivers isn't here. It's only adults" Caesar Montana said.

"Mason's not here? That's great news!" CJ Hawk said.

**Top floor of the view alone will leave you breathless**

**Try to catch it, it's kinda hard**

**Getting choked by detectives yeah, yeah, now check the method**

**They be asking us questions, harass, and arrest us**

**Saying "We eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast!"**

**Huh! Y'all eat pieces of shit? What's the basis?**

As the backtrack of his song plays, Kanye West speaks….

"Man, Kanye is in the building. I flew back to the US, just I could introduce a real winner. Usually I have to stand in a room full of mirrors to be surrounded by winners, but tonight I'm not. I'm joined by a man who seeks to be a normal human. I'm joined by a man like myself. Like Yeezus. Someone who sees beyond human thought. A visionary…. The Second Coming of Hope….Detrick Cyrus"

**God show me the way because the Devil's tryin' to break me down**

**(Jesus Walks with me)**

**The only thing that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now (I want Jesus)**

**(Jesus Walks)**

**And I don't think there is nothing I can do now to right my wrongs**

**(Jesus Walks with me)**

**I want to talk to God, but I'm afraid because we ain't spoke in so long**

**(I want Jesus)**

**God show me the way because the Devil's tryin' to break me down**

**The only thing that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now**

**And I don't think there is nothing I can do now to right my wrongs**

**I want to talk to God, but I'm afraid because we ain't spoke in so long, so long**

The paid actors clap loudly as Detrick Cyrus steps out wearing a clean, white collared shirt over a white jacket with a white tie. To the disgust of the fashion police, Detrick has white jorts on, to accompany his classy top half and DJ Khaled Grateful Air Jordan Retro 3's to throw off the color scheme. His Girlfriend, Maria Gonzalez is all smiles as she has her arm around Detrick's. Detrick releases his arm from Maria and hugs Kanye, before taking the mic. The applause from the actors continues as the actual members of Hope aren't exactly thrilled at this display. Suddenly Detrick raises both hands as the lights turn on and a scroll rolls down behind him, revealing a massively large picture of Detrick raising the R2G and ACW World Championship on top of the ramp at Glory Road 3. Detrick signals for everyone to stop and they do on cue.

"First of all, your welcome for inviting all of you, my closest friends, to my celebration of my greatest moment. You know, when Rey Pantera Senior gave me Hope. He probably expected this moment to happen. The moment where I surpassed him-"

"What?!" CJ and Erin both said, flabbergasted over what he just said.

"This ACW World Championship and R2G Championship win was the dawning of a new era in the world. Despair has officially lost on this day because the leader of Hope has won the ACW World Championship."

"Didn't Jason end Despair when he beat Azriel?" Freddy said.

"I think he's trying to rewrite history." Erin Frost said.

"I didn't expect to be the Ultimate Hope when I was born. I was a humble young man, from the very rich Guerrero Family. I got straight A's in school. Girls loved me. I was an athlete. A star basketball player. When Rey Pantera Sr took me under his wing, I did not expect him to name me as his successor. But after looking back at it. He was right. I really am the Ultimate Hope. It was a burden to deal with all the people loving me. But now that I'm ACW World Champion after defeating a Child of Despair named Roman McIntyre, it was worth it. I conquered evil. I did it! The Pure defeated the tainted!"

Detrick stops for a second.

"But, last Sunday, despite the standing ovation that I deserved tonight, I was booed. I asked myself why? Why should I be booed? Because a woman finds me more attractive than a bum who somehow stole my thunder and spot as the people's hero. Is that really a reason to hate someone? I spent my adult life as a part of Hope, making the world a better place. Bringing peace to a land that was torn apart and on a day where I should be exalted for my work…. I was booed. I was booed because I'm not the dangerous bad boy. I was booed because I don't go around in a leather jacket acting like some badass and trying to wet the pants of women and taint the minds of young girls with dirty thoughts about myself. I was booed because I am from a normal background as opposed to one of an orphan or any other pity case. I was booed because despite being a genuinely good human being, who did nothing wrong, those people in that arena love the vile. I mean, that's why you cheered Roman right? That's why you cheer Jason no matter what he does. My mentor died after a match with him and you still cheer for him. He joined Despair and you still cheer him. But it's okay, because I forgive you all for your sins-"

"Is he serious right now?" Freddy comments.

"Man, someone cut the mic." CJ said

"In fact, I also want to forgive some other members of Hope. Erin, I want to forgive you for basically driving Natalia out of Hope and into the arms of Despair and then Jason Sabre and Defiance. In fact, I also forgive you for settling for a wrestler, when something more is right in front of you. Speaking of the wrestler, CJ, I want to forgive you for failing to beat Jason Sabre in the one thing that you claim to know how to do. I even forgive you for not being able to afford a wedding by yourself and having to constantly live off Erin. And lastly, Freddy, I forgive you too. I forgive you for walking out on your family to bankrupt yourself. I even forgive you for losing at Final Destination 2 because you like a girl, who doesn't like you and never will. But it's all okay. I am a forgiving man. Master Pantera taught me to love and I love all of you, even for all of your shortcomings in life."

"That's enough!" Everyone's head turns to see Rey Pantera Jr, jumping onto stage. Security is quick to stop him. "I'm sick of you mentioning my dad's name."

"Look who's back from their job in Peru." Detrick Cyrus said. "I didn't think you'd make it back from your assignment until after Final Destination 3. Hey, security, let him go."

Security listens before RJ marches right up to Detrick.

"I always knew you were a piece of crap and I'm glad that you're finally showing it to the world." Rey said.

"What a shocker, you're acting out, because daddy thought I would be a better leader than you. Listen kid, there's a reason why I was the one who your dad chose. Because I have been given gifts from god to be that leader. My maturity. My humbleness. My talent. You have none of those traits." Detrick said.

"Then why did I beat you last season?" RJ said, catching Detrick off guard.

"You know what, that was a fluke. In fact, I could beat you. Not this week, but next week. You versus me." Detrick said.

"If you have balls, you'll put the ACW World Championship on the line." Rey Pantera Jr eggs on.

"You don't deserve the World title." Detrick said, before smirking. "But I'm not even worried about you taking it. I'll give you a title shot. I'm not scared of you. We are no longer in the B.C. era of Hope. Before Cyrus is over. We're in the A.D. era. The All Detrick Era. You're living in my vision now kid."

* * *

**(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to Flynn Horde in nothing but Gym shorts using the Captains Chair Leg Raise. His feet hover over the ground, before he takes a deep breath and raises his leg, crunching his abs. He then drops his legs, releasing a breath. Suddenly Alejandro approaches him. He himself shirtless, for once not in a suit, instead wearing Nike sweatpants and Air Force 1's. The man beneath the suit is ridiculously jacked. His tanned chest is cut perfectly with six abdominals and two massive pecs.

"Try working on your arms instead of abs." Alejandro teases as he flexes his large biceps. Flynn drops off the Captain's chair.

"Your suits, hide your body well." Flynn compliments, in his usual tone, looking his leader up and down.

"We have five weeks until your World title match." Alejandro speaks, handing Flynn a Gatorade Cool Blue. Flynn drinks it.

"I don't know if Detrick will even be Champion by then. He has a World title defense next week and I know that Roman is entitled to a rematch after the way his match ended." Flynn explains.

"There is another twist to this story." Alejandro said.

"Does it involve Natalia?" Flynn asked.

"No, it doesn't. As far as I know, she's in the spirit realm and has been for almost a week. Jaxon has told me nothing since then. It's Jason and my sisters friend, Rey." Alejandro said.

"They have a match tonight." Flynn mentions.

"For the ACW Wildcard Championship and a Fate briefcase. Inside that briefcase is the right to name their match at ACW Odyssey." Alejandro said.

"Do you think they could also challenge for the World Championship?" Flynn said.

"That's where I see it heading." Alejandro tells Flynn, who nods.

"Then I'll just train harder and be prepared. Detrick. Aguayo. Roman. Even Jason. I will be ACW World Champion, regardless if it's one guy or two." Flynn said.

"I appreciate the fighting spirit. Enjoy the rest of your workout. I rented the gym out for the day" Alejandro said, giving him a wink and pat on the back, before walking away. Flynn then hops back onto his machine before we fade away

* * *

**Feel it coming in the air**

**Hear the screams from everywhere**

**I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm Ready)**

**It's a dangerous love affair (C'mon)**

"Fresh off retaining the ACW Factions Championship in wild gang warfare against The Triad, Rey Aguayo finds himself with a chance of a lifetime as Alexis leads him out tonight." David Harkness said.

"Rey earned this shot, no doubt about that. But he's about to face a man who is at the tippy top of his game and in my opinion, on another level in that ring. And also a man, who I think will bring out the best in Rey Aguayo. Let's see if he can hang in singles action. When he fought Detrick he showed potentiel. Let's see what happens tonight." Disco Inferno said.

**Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

**A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

**You keep me away from the place where you've been**

**But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"And that man, is this man, the new ACW Wildcard Champion, Jason Sabre. Jason already owns a victory over Jesus Garza of La Rebelion. I think he plans on adding Rey to the list of La Rebelion members he's beaten and come one step closer to cashing this title in for a World title match." David Harkness said.

"Remember that a Fate briefcase is also on the line. If he wins that, there might already be a World title match in his future and he won't have to cash in. With that being said, I'd keep the Wildcard title in hand in case that shot doesn't work." Disco suggests.

The bell rings. The crowd is of course, once again, fully behind Jason Sabre. Not because of Rey Aguayo being hated or unpopular, but just because Jason is 'their' guy at the moment. "Jason Sabre" chants (106/0) the fans as Aguayo takes it in stride, not upset over being viewed as the less popular one. 'They'll be chanting my name after tonight.' Aguayo said to Sabre, who chuckles. 'You won't even remember your name when you're out cold.' he fires back, taking things a little lightly, before both men realize the title is on the line and get serious. Both circle each other as Jason has the audience behind him, chanting very loudly, because the two prior matches did not exactly provide star power or great wrestling. Jason and Aguayo don't seem to be in a rush, instead just observing the other man's movements. Aguayo tries a light kick to the leg, but Jason moves his foot and steps forward to attempt a jab. Aguayo evades his and circles behind Sabre, creating distance as Jason gets back to a fighting stance quickly. Jason and Rey circle each other again. Rey finally closes the distance, attempting a right hand, but Sabre ducks underneath and is about to swing with his own right, only for Rey to back up, before he can do it. Sabre backs up himself as the energy in the crowd is still hot. Jason then comes forward and tries a right, but Aguayo ducks. Sabre then drops down, the second he ducks and delivers an uppercut, tricking Rey. Aguayo reels backwards as Sabre gets to his feet smiling as he delivers a pair of jabs, taking the La Rebelion member back into the ropes. The ref quickly tells Jason to back up, but Jason doesn't follow, instead getting closer and looking like he's about to punch. But he feigns it and does his gun taunt, pressing his fingers against Rey's forehead. Rey just looks the confident Sabre in the eyes, offended.

"Jason Sabre playing some mind games in the early going." Disco Inferno said.

"I predict that Jason Sabre wants to go deep tonight. He wants to go as long as possible because his cardio can keep up and he thinks Aguayo's can't." David Harkness theorizes.

"I play with real guns" Aguayo said. "Good thing this is a wrestling match". Sabre lowers his hand and backs up. Rey tries to come out of the ropes swing but Jason ducks his right hand and puts Rey in a headlock. Rey easily pushes Sabre off and into the ropes. Jason rebounds into a hip toss from Rey, but lands perfectly on his feet. Jason then drops down before doing a Drop Toe Hold. Sabre then leaps forward and puts Rey in a headlock while they're down. But the stronger Rey Aguayo is able to quickly pull himself and the Ace up. However Jason still has the headlock in and does a headlock takeover. But Rey is quickly able to slip out and get to his feet….. only for Jason to spin himself on the ground and perform a leg sweep, tripping Aguayo. Jason quickly grabs both of Reys legs and stands up. Jason tries to cross his legs for a Cloverleaf. But before he can cross those legs, Aguayo uses them, he kicks Sabre off. The Ace stumbles back but catches himself before falling as "The Shooter" gets to his feet. Jason runs at him but Aguayo sidesteps and puts him in a waist lock. Sabre elbows Rey in the face to loosen the grip, before taking his hand and putting him in a wrist lock.

Jason Sabre wrenches on the wrist lock before twisting his arm again and smashing Reys arm over his shoulder before letting go. Aguayo walks over toward the corner, but Sabre is on his tail, forearms him in the back. Jason then slams his head over the top turnbuckle before turning him around and chopping him in the chest. Aguayo pie faces Sabre after that seemingly hyped after that and delivers a kick to the gut. Rey then drops a right hand over his head before following with a pair of rights to the jaw, backing Jason up. Rey then grabs the Ace by head and pulls him into the corner. Rey drives his knee into the gut of Jason Sabre. Rey then elevates Jason onto the top turnbuckle. Jason is fighting while on top, reaching down to deliver a pair of right hands between the eyes of Aguayo, backing him up. Jason then stands himself up onto the top turnbuckle, but Aguayo quickly runs up to the second turnbuckle and wraps his arms around Sabre's waist. Rey Belly to Belly to Belly Suplexes Jason off the top turnbuckle. The crowd cheers loudly as Sabre flies down to the mat, crashing on his back.

"Rey Aguayo sent Jason Sabre crashing like a sixteen year old in a Ferrari. " David Harkness said.

"Rey Aguayo ran up the turnbuckles and caught Jason off guard. Aguayo is a great brawler but the man is sneakily athletic. " Disco Inferno said.

Aguayo is quick to his feet so he can take advantage by throwing some erratic stomps on Jason's body while Alexis barks orders amongst "Go Ace" chants. Rey listens carefully while stomping Jason before nodding at Alexis. Rey picks Sabre up, giving him a hard right before Irish Whipping into the turnbuckles. Sabre bumps into them back first before walking into a Samoan Drop. Rey then gets to his feet and does an elbow drop, before doing a second one and then a third. Rey then mounts The Ace to throw some lefts and rights. Jason is seen trying to cover up as Aguayo is safely in control of this match. Aguayo is able to land a couple punches while Sabre is able to block others, but Jason is seemingly stuck under Aguayos weight. But Jason is thinking on his back as he lets his arms down, not blocking. Aguayo goes for another right and Jason moves his head, having planned for him to do that. Rey Aguayos fist hits the ring mat. Aguayo shakes his right hand, which allows Jason a chance to pop up and catch Rey in a Guillotine, pulling him downward and to the side. Rey is forcibly dismounted off Jason, being pulled to the side as Sabre has complete control again. We hear that ten minutes have elapsed while the Ace is now on top of Rey Aguayo choking the bigger man out. Rey's having a tough time breathing. He seems to be fading and eventually his eyes begin to close but not fully. Jason notices this and let's go with Aguayo, who's seemingly out of it.

Jason backs up into the corner, knowing that Rey is dazed and clueless. Sabre places both arms back with his hands grasping the top rope, waiting…. Waiting for Final Resolution (Kinshasa knee strike). Rey is finally starting to move as Alexis yells "Don't move. Stay down.", but it doesn't work as Rey begins to pull himself up to a knee. Which gives Jason the signal to go for his signature. But Aguayo leaps off the mat and delivers a Spinning Back Elbow the crashes into Sabres face and sends him to the ground with a huge gasp from the MGM Grand and Alexis, who didn't know that Aguayo had heard her and made a plan until shes told seconds later by him. Alexis then yells to stay on him and he does by delivering a stiff Lariat to Sabre. Rey picks Jason up and hooks him up for a Suplex, but Sabre punches him in the gut a couple times. Sabre tries to run toward the rope but Aguayo grabs him by the back of his tights and pulls him into a reverse Leg Trap Back Suplex, driving the back of Sabres head into the ring mat and bridging into a pinfall

….

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

….

Kick out at 2.08

"Out of curiosity Glenn, do you think Rey Aguayo can hang with someone like Jason Sabre in the ring?" David Harkness said.

"Of course he can hang. Look in the ring right now, he's in control. But can he win? Jason Sabre has unmatched will and you've said that yourself. Can Rey Aguayo get past that and walk out Champion?" Disco said.

"On any given night, any person can get lucky. No one has kicked out of the Caida Del Rey like how no one has kicked out of a Final Blow. If Rey can hit it…. We might have a new Champion." David Harkness brings up

Jason tries to roll away, but Aguayo grabs him by the foot and pulls him backwards. Luckily for our Ace, he kicks Rey off and gets to his feet. Unluckily for him, Rey is there to deliver a jumping High Knee. Rey is hyped as ever talking in spanish as a "Go Ace!" Chant starts up again. Rey stomps on Jason a few times before lifting him up and Irish Whipping him into the turnbuckle. Rey delivers a corner Clothesline before dragging him away and doing a Scoop Slam. Rey then exits the ring and onto the ring apron. Rey climbs up to the top turnbuckle but Jason is up and sweeps Reys leg to throw him off balance. Rey trips but manages to stay on the turnbuckle. Jason notices that Rey is leaning forward with the top of his head exposed. Jason hits a Koppu Kick over Rey's Head! Sabre then begins to climb up to the top turnbuckle with Rey dazed. The Ace pulls Rey up to his feet on top and hooks him for a Superplex, but Aguayo throws a few rights to Jason's chest. Aguayo is holding onto Jason's hair, which is basically the only reason Sabre hasn't fallen backwards. But Sabre might've wished to have fallen back, because Rey Aguayo would Biel Throw Jason Sabre off the top turnbuckles, behind him and onto the outside floor. There is stunned shock as Sabre lands flat on the floor. Then the "Holy Shit!" Chants start. Alexis yells something at Aguayo as he turns around while standing on the tip turnbuckle. Rey Aguayo jumps off and delivers an elbow drop to the outside floor while Jason is lifeless! The "Holy Shit!" Chant just grows (100/0) over what Rey is willing to put himself and Jason through to win tonight.

Both men lay on the floor as the ref has no choice but to count both out. Aguayp is moving but Sabre isn't. Two says the ref as Rey grabs the ring skirt. Three! Rey tries to pull himself up, while holding the right hip as he landed on it when coming down for the Elbow Drop. Four! Aguayo pulls himself up and enters the ring, before rolling back out to break the count. Aguayo wobbles over to Jason, who has finally begun to move on the floor and lifts him up. Rey Irish Whips Jason toward the guard rail, but Jason is able to jump over. Rey takes a second to be shocked, before running after Jason and diving over the guardrail at him. But Jason evades it, causing Rey Aguayo to crash onto the concrete aisle as the crowd cheers Jason's lucky break. Jason backs up into the guardrail a little relieved, but knows that Aguayo is only going to stay down for so long. Aguayo gets to his feet and Jason delivers a Slingblade sending the Factions Champ, back first into Concrete. The ref is at a four count as the Ace got up to his feet rubbing his lower back from his landing and dragging Aguayo to his feet. Jason drags him closer to the guardrail, before thinking evilly for a moment. Jason then hooks him up for a Suplex. Jason delivers a Rolling Release Suplex, spine first into the top of the Guardrail! The crowd gasps again as Rey drops down to the concrete floor after his spine is cracked against the guardrail, screaming in pain.

"Jason Sabre is showing no regard for Rey Aguayo's spine tonight!" David Harkness said.

"To be fair, Rey threw him off the top turnbuckle and onto the outside floor a couple minutes ago." Disco Inferno mentions.

Sabre picks Aguayo up and throws over the guard rail and onto the ringside floor. The ref is at Six. Sabre jumps over the guard rail and picks Rey up by his shirt and shorts, before rolling him back inside. Sabre enters the ring and goes for the pinfall for a two count. Sabre grabs Rey's legs and crosses them, before turning over into the Cloverleaf, putting a lot of pressure on the spine he just targeted. Sabre has the hold perfectly in, but Aguayo is really close to the rope and only needs to move a couple inches to break the hold. The crowd actually starts to split, not by much, but enough with 'Jason Sabre! Aguayo! Jason Sabre! Aguayo!" (95/40) possibly feeling some sympathy for Rey. Jason tries his best to milk the hold for as long as he can until Rey can grab the bottom rope. Jason lets go of the hold once the ref tells him that Aguayo grabbed the bottom rope. We hear twenty minutes have officially elapsed as Rey Aguayo slides out of the ring next to Alexis. The Queen of the South props Rey Aguayo up on his feet as he nurses his back. Jason has no time for him to heal, this deep into the match and runs off the opposite set of ropes. Alexis sees this and quickly pushes Aguayo away while jumping out of the way herself. Sabre does a Tope Con Hilo! But connects with no one. Lucky for him though, he lands perfectly on his feet. Unluckily for him, Aguayo lariats the living hell out of him. Rey picks Jason up and rolls him into the ring, before entering himself. Rey drags Jason to his feet in a Hammerlock, in perfect position for Caida Del Rey! It connects! Rey goes for the pin!

…..

Jason's foot landed on the bottom rope!

"Are you kidding! Absolutely tough luck for The Desperado!" David Harkness exclaims.

"We had a new champion! We still might! Drag him away from the ropes Rey! Make yourself a Champion!" Disco advises loudly.

Rey is pissed, but knows he still has Jason where he wants him and tries to drag him up, putting him in a Hammerlock. But before he can drag him away from the ropes, Sabre smartly wraps both legs around the bottom to prevent Rey from pulling him away. Rey tries to use his power advantage to pull him away, but eventually he finds himself screaming and letting go as he feels pain in his lower back and drops to a knee. Sabre is quick to get to his feet as Aguayo gets up, ready to fight. Jason chops Rey. Aguayo delivers a right. Sabre with another chop. Aguayo tries a right, but Sabre ducks and chops Aguayo. Jason Sabre begins doing his machine gun chops! Chop! Chop! Chop! The crowd grew more excited with every stiff shot to the chest. Eventually it culminates when Sabre grabs by his shirt and rips it open, before delivering the stiffest chop yet, as Rey looks like his soul left his body while he hits the mat. His shirt now hanging from his midsection and a bandage over his back exposed (From Sunday). Sabre grabs Rey by the arm and goes for the Final Strike (Rainmaker)! It connects! But Sabre isn't done as he still has control of the wrist and pulls him up, before hitting a Second Final Strike! But he still has Wrist Control! And lifts him up for Hollow Point (Sitout Tombstone Piledriver)! The crowd explodes in cheers (103/0) over the combo, but Jason isn't done as he exits the ring and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Jason goes for the Final Hour (High Fly Flow)! It connects…. With Rey's knees!

Sabre holds his midsection and rolls away as the crowd applauds both men. "A-C-W! A-C-W!" they chant loudly and proudly as Alexis is trying to get Rey to get up, but after the combination of moves he just took, that last counter may have been his last gasp. Jason is already on his feet. Aguayo is slowly getting up. Jason attempts Final Resolution, but once again Rey pops to his feet, attempting a Spinning Back Elbow. This time, Jason Sabre drops to the mat and slides under the spinning Rey's elbow. Rey Aguayo goes a 360 spin right into a Pele Kick! Aguayo is rocked and falls to a knee. Jason delivers Final Resolution! Sabre hooks a leg.

…

1

"Is it over! Is it another win for the Ace?" David Harkness hypes

….

…

…

…

2

…

"Rey Aguayo fought hard, but it's game, set, match for him tonight." Disco Inferno predicts.

…..

…..

…..

3!

"After 25:15, Jason Sabre made his first defense of the ACW Wildcard Championship in an absolute banger against Rey Aguayo. Rey really stepped up to the plate tonight and delivered." David Harkness praises as Sabre sits up on his knees and smiles over his title defense after a tough match. Alexis enters the ring to check on Rey.

"Rey Aguayo did really well. He worked really hard, but came up short. I think that suplex into the guard rail, the following cloverleaf and Jason having his foot on the rope after he hit Caida Del Rey were the reason he lost." Disco Inferno said as Aguayo is on all fours. Jason gets to his feet before walking over to him and helps 'the Queen of the South' pick Aguayo up.

"A nice show of respect from Jason Sabre as we close tonight's show." David Harkness said as Jason and Rey's hands are clasped as the crowd give both a standing ovation for the main event. Jason leaves the ring and collects his Fate Briefcase before opening it near the announce table.

"It looks like I'm getting the World title a little earlier." Jason smiles as he shows David the briefcase, before closing it and heading up to the ramp, slapping hands.

"Oh my god! Jason Sabre has just showed me the briefcase. He gets to name his match at ACW Odyssey and he said, he's getting the World title a little earlier. Jason Sabre is joining his stable Flynn Horde in the ACW World Title match. But will the Champion be Detrick or Rey Pantera Jr? The title picture has changed in one night! We'll see where the story goes next week. Thank you Las Vegas!" David Harkness teases as the last shot of the night is Jason raising the Wildcard title on the top of the ramp.

* * *

We cut to Angelica Rhodes in her office with Jade Wu Long and Sicario sitting in chairs as Wei, Mei and Lee Wu Long sit behind the two. Angelica is aggravated, tapping her feet under the desk that separates her from the Triad.

"Last Sunday was not my night…. Or your night." Angelica said.

"Tell me about it, I crashed a Golf Cart." Lee said.

"Thank you for paying for that by the way." Jade said.

Angelica sighs.

"What happened Sicario? We were supposed to win. You're the leader. Explain to me why you couldn't get the job done." Angelica said.

"They're a strong unit. It's hard to beat them when they're united." Sicario said.

"You're family. How are you not united?!" Angelica screams specifically at the Wu Longs.

"That's a good question Angelica. Let me ask a question. Not to you, but to Mei. Where were you on Sunday? I told you to be on standby." Jade said, shifting blame to her younger sister.

"Um…. Well…" Mei twirls her black hair around her finger with a loving smile.

_Flashback_

Mei is in the MGM Hotel lobby with bags all over her arm from Pink, Victoria's Secret, Bath & Bodyworks amongst other big brand stores. She's chewing gum as she wears a modest jade colored dress with a glitter like look to it. It, of course comes to a stop around the knees, where her Thigh High boots begin to cover.

"I love having a credit card." Mei claps for herself in excitement, before noticing someone walk up to him.

"Hello Lady." The man winked at her.

"Who are you?" Mei asked, a little creeped out.

"The name is Fred. The people call me Cool Fred, because I'm cool." He winks again.

"Ew, gross." Mei said.

"So, you're one of those Japanese girls right? I've seen those videos and they are kinky." Cool Fred said.

"I'm Chinese." Mei said.

"Same thing." Fred shrugs. "So, wanna go up to my hotel room and give me a massage?"

"No." Mei said.

"Come on." Fred grabs his hand. Mei then shrieks as a foot kicks Fred right in the face

….

"Phoenix?"

The bird of war stands over Fred, before looking at Mei Wu Long, a member of the rival faction. Mei looks him in the eyes.

"We're in rival factions." Mei said, confused over him saving her.

'Don't tell anyone. I just don't like creepy guys creeping on pretty girls. :)' Phoenix holds up a sign. He tries to walk away but Mei grabs his hand and pulls out a pen. She then writes something.

"That's my phone number. Um…. so I'm a virgin and you know…. You seem like a good, rich guy. You have a Championship and stuff. So if you want, then maybe later we could-" Mei said before noticing something. "That's my dumb brother. You got to go. I'll distract him."

Phoenix listens to the advice and runs away before Lee approaches seconds later.

"Hey, have you seen Phoenix?" Lee asked his sister.

"No I haven't seen him or his sexy face." Mei said about the masked man.

"Did you just call him…. Nevermind. Just be on standby in case we're losing." Lee said, before running off

_End Flashback_

"I met a guy." Mei said.

"You're a child." Jade demeans his sister, making her pout.

"I agree. Mei, leave the room and call my friend in." Angelica said.

"But-" Mei tries to argue.

"Now!" Angelica said, much louder. Mei turns around and heads to the door. Lee seems a bit nervous over what just happened as Wei is stoic. Seconds later a Six foot African American man walks in with a silky olive green vested 3 piece fashion suit by Falcone on. He is sporting a Low Fade with Waves, complimenting this haircut is a well trimmed Anchor Beard. His eyes a dark shade of brown, with some fairly rounded eyebrows. He has a relatively naturally muscular body of medium frame. He smiles as he looks at the three remaining Wu Longs.

"I haven't seen you guys in years." He said.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"Your father was a very kind man. Chan, took me in and helped support my business. When the King of the South took him out, my business went with it. You don't recognize me and that's fine. But my name is JT Jordan and I owe it to your father to take down the bratty little daughter of that traitor who said they were friends, when he had one of his guys put a gun in his mouth." JT said, passion radiating over his voice.

"This is JT. He works for my family now. He was running a small business in LA, not too long ago. But now he's here to help. What do you got on La Rebelion?" Angelica asked, before JT hands her a paper.

"This is Rey Aguayo's house. Word on the street is that he's having a party. Maybe we should invite ourselves next week and begin to break apart that tight unit." JT said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jade asked, looking at the two. Angelica looks at JT, who gives her the okay to tell her.

"We turn La Rebelion on each other." Angelica reveals

* * *

We quickly cut away to Jaxon Sabre and Natalia Rodriguez standing outside a door.

"Inside of here is the Dark Phoenix." Jaxon explains. Natalia takes a look at the door. The design of a sun with a Phoenix spreading its wings were engraved on it. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. She looks back at Jaxon Sabre, into his eyes that are colored a crimson red. "Is there something wrong? You wanted to meet the Dark Phoenix…. Here she is."

"Your face looks familiar…. Specifically your eyes. It's like I've seen them before." Natalia said.

"You never met me before." Jaxon said, shutting down the statement.

"What is your real name?" Natalia asked.

"I am the Eyes of the Reaper. The Guardian of the spirits. I have many aliases." Jaxon Sabre said.

"What's the name that you're mother gave you?" Natalia keeps pressing out. Jaxon knew that she wasn't going to stop. He looks down at the much smaller girl before nodding, giving in.

"My name is Jaxon." Jaxon said.

"And your last name?" Natalia asked. Jaxon stayed silent. She repeats. "And your last name?"

He shakes his head no.

"This is not the time to discuss who I am, how I got here and why I'm here. Know that I am a friend of Flynn. We are on the same side." Jaxon Sabre said.

"You can't be too sure anymore." Natalia said.

"I understand what you mean. Earth is naturally blue and green, but it's actually gray. Good and bad. For every person. No one truly innocent." Jaxon said.

"But we always try to be." Natalia said.

"There's always good intentions behind your actions. As well as behind everyone you've ever met. But good intentions doesn't mean that people will see you as such." Jaxon said. "Us humans are complicated "

"So you are human." Natalia notes.

"Of course I am human. I wasn't born into this realm, but I didn't escort you here for my backstory. I escorted you here to make sure that you can meet the Dark Phoenix." Jaxon said, before looking at the door. He looks over at Natalia, telling her to push the door open. Natalia does so and finds nothing but a well done chapel where there is a massive stained glass ceiling with a picture of the Phoenix with its wings spread. Natalia walks into the beautiful room in awe, before realizing the lack of spirit.

"Where is it?" Natalia asked. Jaxon then points to the center, right underneath the painting. There seems to be a pile of black sand laying in a large circular tub. "What is that?"

"The Ashes of the Dark Phoenix." Jaxon said. "You must bathe it in. Undress and rub the ashes into your body and soul."

"Undress." Natalia said nervously over a boy being in the room.

"Completely nude. Just your pure bare skin and ashes." Jaxon explains. "Being naked should be the least of your worries."

Natalia knew he was right, but it still felt weird to her that this man she just met will get to see her like that. With that being said, Jaxon Sabre's eyes were not filled with lust. He looked more like a man who was here to do a job. Natalia walked away from Jaxon, leaving him standing at the doorway, before walking up to the pile of ashes. Natalia looks down at the ash, before looking back at Jaxon, who nods, as if to tell her to go ahead. Natalia's fingers tremble as she reaches toward the bottom of her shirt and grasps it, before pulling it up over her head, exposing her abdomen and B cup breasts. The Petite girl puts an arm over her breasts and nipples, looking over her shoulders to Jaxon, who could care less. It was uncomfortable for her.

"Have no fear." Jaxon spoke, in a weird way giving her encouragement. Natalia removes her worn out Nike Airmax 90's and puts them to side with her shirt. Finally she undoes the belt to her skinny jeans, pulling it off, before unbuttoning and unzipping them. She pulls them down, revealing her modest cotton white panties with cute little flowers on them. Jaxon just watches. Both of his hands in his coat pocket as he watches Natalia slide her panties down her legs, bending over and giving the elder Sabre a complete view from behind, but he didn't care. Natalia finally stepped into the pool of ashes, her feet and ankles now buried.

"Bathe in ashes." Natalia speaks to herself, before her eyes grew bigger. She shifts her eyes down to reveal a hand around her throat.

"Goodbye, Natalia." Jaxon Sabre spoke, before jabbing a dagger right into the upper chest of Natalia. Blood bursts out and stains the metal of Jaxon's dagger. Natalia's legs grow wobbly as Jaxon lets go of her throat and pulls the dagger out. Natalia drops to her knees, as blood is quickly pouring down her chest. One second ago he was near the door and somehow he got in front of her. She tried to figure out, looking up at Jaxon Sabre. Jaxon then drives the dagger down, blood popping out the chest of Natalia, who then completely falls over into the ashes. Jaxon steps out of the ashes and lights a match. "My brother would've loved you Natalia. But now I must take another thing away from him"

Jaxon then drops the match, burning Natalia.

"If she dies, she dies."

And with those words, Jaxon walks away, not looking back at the fire behind him. The fire that a blatantly murdered or at least fatally stabbed, Natalia Rodriguez is.

**(Fade to Black)**

* * *

**Episode 6 Preview**

**Odyssey Qualifier: **Brandon Duke vs Asher Darma vs Raptor Reigns

**Odyssey Qualifier: **Alexis Espinoza vs Mei Wu Long

**ACW World Championship: **Detrick Cyrus © vs Rey Pantera Jr

\- Flynn Horde's reacts to Jason Sabre being added to his title match

-Is Ash Russo the masked man? Maybe we'll find out.

-Evan Neal introduces BMS to their newest member

-The aftermath of tonights ending

-And Rey Aguayo throws a party


	7. 6: The Life We Chose

The show opens with Flynn sitting at a table in a diner as a waitress walks up to her and sets his coffee down.

"Thank you." Flynn said.

"Is your friend coming?" The waitress asked.

"He'll be coming soon. I'm sure it won't take too long until we order." Flynn said. The waitress nodded.

"I'll be back when he gets here. Good luck against the World Champion, by the way." The waitress said, before walking away from Flynn. Right on cue the door of the diner opens and Jason Sabre walks in.

"Jason!" A star struck child stands up from his seat, near the entrance. Jason high fives the kid and shakes the hand of the elderly lady that was with the young boy at this nearly empty diner. The waitress from earlier checks Jason out, which The Ace notices, but he keeps it cool with a wink toward her, before walking over to Flynn Horde's table.

"Sorry for making you wait. I had to find a jacket." Jason said, slapping hands and then bumping fists with Flynn. He sits in the chair across from him.

"You're picking up the bill. I really can't complain about you being late." Flynn said as the waitress walked toward the two.

"I didn't know we'd have two stars here." The waitress said. Jason chuckles, staying a little humble.

"We're just normal people. Or as normal as people who have to fight for literally everything including humanity can possibly be." Jason jokes.

"What can I get you two?" She asked.

"Your phone number." Sabre jokes, getting a laugh from the girl.

"That's free for you." She said.

"Naw, but seriously, get me a short stack." Jason orders.

"What about you champ?" The waitress asked.

"I want a grand slam." Flynn said.

"This isn't Denny's. This is local bro." Jason said.

"I want all the things in a grand slam on a plate." Flynn follows, to Sabre's amusement.

"Right away." The waitress before walking away.

"So, I'm guessing that you know about Odyssey." Jason brings up.

"You're adding yourself to my World Title match, aren't you?" Flynn said.

"I just have to tell Richard and it'll be official. I wanted to see if you're okay with it. You know, with both of us being in Defiance, I don't want to overstep you." Jason said.

"That is just more obstacles for me to overcome, Jason. I welcome it. You're the best in the world when it comes to wrestling. If I want to be the best, I have to beat the best. Beating you and Detrick in the same night would prove it." Flynn said.

"There's a chance that Pantera Jr could win the title on Wednesday." Jason Sabre brings up this episode's main event.

"It's possible. He's beaten Detrick before, but I feel like you want Detrick in that match, as well." Flynn Horde said.

"I do owe him an asskicking." Jason said.

"Was the fight at Glory Road, not enough?" Flynn asked.

"I see someone has been listening to Insider Radio." Jason said, as the waitress comes back and puts both of their plates down. "Thank you."

"What went wrong between you and Detrick?" Flynn asked.

"Honestly, it was him or Giselle. And Giselle had my baby. I made the right choice. " Jason explains as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Detrick's changed a lot since he and Maria got together. A lot more cocky. His downfall is approaching." Flynn said.

"Slowly he's built an ego. Quickly it'll pop. With me being the needle of course." Jason said.

"As right as that thought sounds, I will win the ACW World Championship and pop his ego. " Flynn claims. Sabre raises a brow, nodding, a bit playfully.

"Its okay to have dreams Flynn." Jason said. The stoic Flynn was probably amused on the inside. Jason takes another bite of his food as Flynn does the same. "Flynn, have you seen Natalia?"

Flynn accidentally let's the fork slip from his hands, but he quickly catches it before it hits the table or plate to cause noise. Jason is able to take notice of this and instantly knows something is wrong.

"Are you going to answer the question or play hot potato with your fork?" Jason eggs on.

"Alejandro asked me to take her to the spirit realm to meet the Dark Phoenix." Flynn said.

"Where is she?" Jason asked.

"She went in with a friend, not me. The power of the Dark Phoenix is dangerous, Jason" Flynn tries to explain.

"Then why did you let her go?" Jason asked

"I had no choice. I didn't want to risk her life but-" Flynn is cut off.

"But you did. You put her life in danger instead of standing up to Alejandro for her." Jason said.

"Natalia wanted to go, " Flynn said.

"Sometimes you have to protect people from themselves." Jason said, before pulling his wallet out and putting a hundred dollars on the table. "Tell the waiter to keep the change."

Jason stands up and walks away from Flynn and out the diner, leaving Flynn alone to think about what Jason said. At least until Slaugh jumped onto the table and started to eat the remains of Jason's pancakes.

* * *

Roman is in the gym lifting weights as Ares spots him. Both muscular guys are sweating heavily in their drenched white nike tank tops.

"Do you think you can bench five hundred?" Ares asked, as Roman nodded, not wasting his breath on talking. Aldo Montoya walks in.

"I see that no one knows how to use the Air conditioning system in my home." Aldo said, seeing that the temperature in the room is ninety eight degrees. He turns the dial for the air conditioning to turn on before walking over to the two men. "Don't push yourself too hard before your World title rematch Roman."

"Is it official?" Asked Roman after Ares helps him set the weight down. Roman then sits up.

"I'm just awaiting Detrick signature on the contract." Aldo said

"I'm awaiting for Ash Russo to show up during that match again." Ares states.

"You can't be too positive that it's Ash." Roman said.

"The tattoo on my chest says otherwise." Ares rubs the area where the masked Man tattooed him. Suddenly the door to the gym opens and Jasper urgently barges up to the two.

"Is everything okay?" Aldo said.

"There's a gathering happening around your billboard downtown.." Jasper said, showing him a video of thousands of people standing around a billboard chanting 'Anarchy' before the cameraman puts his phone towards Aldos billboard. And there, Aldo noticed some. As did Roman and Ares. A figure.

"That's him." Roman said and after saying that he heads out the door.

"Roman." Jasper calls out to no response.

"No, let him go. He needs to end this story before he gets his World title rematch." Aldo said.

"You should go with him." Jasper said.

"No. He can handle it himself. As for me, I have to deal with Roman's other problem. The ACW World Championship. " Aldo said, before walking away with his cane in hand.

* * *

(Angel on the Outside by A Killers confession begins as birds fly under the bright blue sky before panning downward as Jason Sabre walks down a crosswalk in his leather jacket, before stopping to look up at the birds. Suddenly we pan up where the birds are joined by Destino The Black Dragon in the sky, as we transition over to the title card of 'ACW Season 3: Election Year' as he passes bye)

**I still recall the words that bite**

(We get a close up of an IV before flashing over to Rey Aguayo sitting in a chair as Abuelita Aguayo lays on the bed not moving.)

**Emotionless and cold**

(Rey Aguayo stands from the chair, head down as a line shines over him, his fist shaking)

**Each moment suffocates the light**

(Detrick Cyrus and Maria Gonzalez are seen holding hands on the same street that Jason Sabre was on noticing that people are giving them dirty looks, including children, women and men.)

**So where do I go on from here?**

(We see a picture of Alexis and Alejandro Espinoza's father, before panning down to Alexis looking up at it with a pistol in her hand as Sofia Reynoso is in the background with the title)

**Drowning in chaos, pain and fear**

(We see Lacey Alvarez sitting on a swing alone as an image of a Masked man with a white mask that has a small Anarchy logo and a leather jacket with the Anarchy logo on the back, behind him. Lacey turns around and all she sees is Jasper and Ares)

**I Walk forever down the line**

(Aldo Montoya is seen leaning against a window and looking out as the same image of the masked man appears behind him)

**It fills me up with pride**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez in the bathroom looking at a mirror which reflects a image of her Season 1 appearance)

**And anyways**

(We see Erin Frost meditating in the spirit realm as Rey Pantera the White Tiger, Destino the Black Dragon and the Dark Phoenix all behind her)

**I'm pushed away**

(We see Flynn Horde with his back to the camera and spreads his arms out as we move forward, past Flynn and into the forest)

**I'm damned to be left right here.**

(We see Malice in a wheelchair in the forest as he is surrounded by Chris Wolf, Katarina Love and Evan Neal)

**So if I can't take flight,**

(We see Malice trying to stand up before a hand is put on his shoulder. Malice looks back to see Jason Sabre, flanked by Flynn Horde and Natalia Rodriguez, ready to fight.)

**I need the will to fight**

(We see Angelica Rhodes at a restaurant in a elegant Silver dress that sparkles like diamonds with Sicario, Jade Wu Long, Wei Wu Long, Mei and Lee Wu Long behind her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Mason Rivers holding a rose and a box of chocolates behind Eliza Bourne who's talking to Alexis Guerrero as Rey Pantera Jr looks embarrassed.)

**The angel on the outside**

(We see Roman McIntyre in front of the white house under the night sky with the ACW World title in his hands before the image of the masked man appears behind him, he turns to see Aldo Montoya)

**And when the sky turns black,**

(We see Richard Montoya standing in the middle of the oval office in nothing but slacks and a rosary, looking more depressed than ever.)

**There is no turning back alive,**

(We see Maria Martinez in Hope HQ with Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Izzy Solare, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana, Eliza Bourne, Anthony Dre, Rey Pantera Jr, Alexis Guerreri, Lei Heddad and Mason Rivers around her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Alexis Espinoza, Phoenix, Jesus Garza, Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo are seen around a table)

**The angel on the outside**

(We then see the final title card that has Aldo Montoya and Maria Martinez taking up the top part of the image with the masked man in between then in the far back. Below Aldo is Roman, while Detrick Cyrus is below Maria. Jason Sabre is in the middle of the image, standing at the forefront as the logo is there.)

* * *

"Welcome to the MGM Grand in Las Vegas Nevada. Tonight's main event will feature Detrick Cyrus defending the ACW World Championship for the first time against Rey Pantera Jr, who is returning after spending time in Peru. Rey does own a victory over Detrick, but it was admittedly a flash pinfall." David Harkness said.

"It was also a different Detrick. This Detrick is much more sneaky. Also tonight, we will continue with the Odyssey Qualifiers as we have a triple threat match up next and Alexis Espinoza will face a woman she didn't fight from the Wu Long clan, Mei Wu Long. I would also like to announce that there will officially be twelve participants in this match. It has been raised from ten." Disco hypes.

"I wonder how Mei will fare against Alexis in her debut. " David Harkness said.

"I don't predict good things for Mei. Jades better than her from what I've heard and she still lost to Alexis. But that wasn't one on one. Rey Pantera Jr on the other hand has a good chance to upset" Disco Inferno said

**Day one, on my own**

**It's so cold in this house**

**Don't want to bother**

**But I know that I've found**

**A place I need to be**

"It was good to see Asher Darma back in action after a hiatus." David Harkness said.

"A Slumdog has no place amongst the greats. At least Jason Sabre has a killer instinct. This boy is a glorified hippie with his happiness. Why are you happy to see a pencil neck geek like Asher Darma?" Disco Inferno asked.

**Had hit records on my demo**

**Did y'all boys not get the memo**

**I do not stay at the Intercontinental**

**And anything I got is not a rental, I own that mothafucka**

"Maybe because he's a respectful young man who shows no ego whatsoever. Unlike this guy." David Harkness counterd

"Now this is a guy I'm glad to see back. Brandon Duke, a real talent and Olympic Silver Medalist as well as Wildcard Champion. Imagine him winning tonight and winning Odyssey? I think he'd fit right in with the big boys at the top. Brandon Duke is 'The Alpha Male'" Disco Inferno christens his new nickname while putting the douche jock over

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to give you all I had to give**

**I have always done what**

**I have ever said I would**

"Speaking of someone who would fit in, here's Raptor Reigns. This man is very underrated." David Harkness said.

"Raptor was in Hope's shadow and then Furnos. I think he has all the tools, but he needs that extra boost to get credibility. Remember that the winner of Odyssey has no deadline. If Raptor wins that match he can keep the briefcase at home for as long as he wants until he feels ready. Be it one week or ten years." Disco Inferno informs us

The bell rings before Duke looks over to Asher, "Hey Apu, let's team up against this outsider." Asher replies "No thank you. You are what they call, a meanie". And to Duke those were fighting words as he rushed to Darma and tried to perform a takedown on him. Asher manages to stay up trying to put his arm around the back of Dukes head. But Brandon lifts Asher up into the air and slams Asher down with a Double leg Takedown. Brandon Duke stands up and talks shit, to Asher, who is on the ground before being caught off guard by a big boot to the face from Raptor. Duke is on his feet, but was clearly caught off guard, which leads to Raptor closing in on Duke with a throat thrust. Duke leans against the ropes as Asher gets to his feet. "Oh Mr. Velociraptor, may we perform a double maneuver on this massive jerk?" Raptor says sure, before Irish Whipping Duke off the ropes. Asher leaps over Duke, who then bounces off the ropes. Duke runs back into a Hurricanrana from Asher Darma straight into a European Uppercut from Raptor. Asher gets to his feet and Raptor turns on him with a Lariat! Earning boos (0/60) from the MGM Grand.

"Every man for himself." Raptor says as he reaches down and tries to pick Asher up only to get an Overhead kick from the lanky Junior Heavyweight. Asher gets to his feet, only for Duke to run up behind him and attempt an Olympic Slam, but Asher escapes it while in the air and lands on his feet behind Duke. Duke turns around to eat a forearm from Asher. Asher then runs to the ropes and tries to do a Springboard Moonsault, but Raptor pulls Brandon Duke out the way by his Singlet and to the floor. Asher lands on his feet as Raptor runs off the ropes and takes Asher down with a hard Lariat. Asher crashes down to the mat, before Brandon Duke comes up from behind and drops Raptor with an Olympic Slam. Duke tries to go for the pin, but only gets a late one count on Raptor. Duke is quick to notice Asher getting up and runs over, turning Asher around, before lifting him up in position for Dukes Hazzard (Rapid Spinning Backbreaker), but before he can attempt it, Asher starts to elbow him on the side, making Duke let go. Asher gets back down to his feet as Duke is then caught from behind with a Bridging German Suplex from Raptor Reigns, right into a pin! As the crowd is impressed

…

1

…

Asher quickly breaks it up by stomping on Raptors midsection. Asher picks Raptor up, but the bigger man lifts him onto his shoulders in a Firemans Carry position, but Asher uses the momentum that Raptor gets from trying to stand up against him. He rolls him into a Crucifix Backslide.

….

1

….

Raptor kicks out! Asher and Raptor both get to their feet. Asher ducks under his Clothesline attempt and rebounds off the ropes, to perform a Tilt a Whirl Headscissors. But the Slumdog is not able to capitalize as Brandon Duke wraps his arms around the side of Asher and lifts him off the ground with only limited fight back, for a Pull Up Backdrop Driver! Duke stands up on his feet and roars. Brandon drags Asher up and hits Duke's Hazzard! Brandon goes for the pin.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

Raptor breaks it up with a Punt Kick to Duke's head! The crowd pops loudly as the Alpha Male rolls away. Raptor looks down at Asher, before lifting him up up onto his Shoulders and delivering the Reign on Pain (Attitude Adjustment). Raptor pins Asher Darma.

….

1

…

…

…..

…

2

…

…..

…

…

3!

"After 5:30 of quick, fast paced action, Raptor Reigns has advanced to ACW Odyssey, joining Lei Heddad and Nolan Garson. We got a lot of untapped talent in that match Disco." Notes David Harkness as Furno and Aiden come down to congratulate Raptor on his biggest win (Even over his win against Detrick, last season in the build up to Destiny).

"We still have Nine spots left for the match, but right now, Rator Reigns is my pick to win it, even if Alexis or Mei win up next." Disco Inferno claims.

* * *

We cut to Mason Rivers walking down the hall of Hope HQ with flowers in his hand. Despite his loss last week, he is smiling ear to ear.

"She'll love these roses." Mason said, before noticing a note in the flowers. "For, Erin, sorry about the chicken man, The Wrestler CJ Hawk. PS also sorry for taking ten dollars from your purse. I needed to buy flowers."

Mason throws the note in the trash.

"CJ likes me. He'll understand." Mason said, throwing the card in a nearby bin. Suddenly Rey Pantera Jr is seen approaching him. Mason smiles and goes for a high five. "RJ, my man. What's up?"

"What are you doing Mason?" Rey asks, not high fiving him. Mason puts his hand down.

"I'm going to give Eliza these flowers and if she doesn't like it…. I'll try Alexis." Mason said.

"I wouldn't try to hook up with Guerrero. You might end up related to Detrick." Rey Jr said.

"He doesn't have a chance to begin with." Alexis Guerrero said, walking up to the two.

"Hey Lexi, wheres Eliza?" Mason asked.

"She's not here. She took the loss hard last week. Especially with how bad she lost." Alexis said, feeling sorry for her friend before roses put up to her face.

"These are for you." Mason said before the flowers got ripped out of his hands and were thrown into the bin. "Well, there goes ten bucks."

"Shut up Pendejo." Alexis said

"Pendejo? That sounds cool. Is that your pet name for me?" Mason smiles with a wink

"Can you not be horny for one second virgin?" Alexis Guerrero berates Mason.

"It was worth a shot. Pendejo does sound like a cool nickname though. Anyways, I wish Eliza was here too. I mean, I lost pretty bad to Nolan too, but crying at home isn't going to do anything. I expected her to be like me and be more positive about the loss, taking it in stride." Mason speaks,

"Thankfully, not everyone is like you." Alexis said. "But yeah, I think she was dead set on proving Lei wrong. Showing her that she belongs here. It's disheartening when someone is better than you."

"Let her cry at home." Alexa gets ready to square up as Lei walks into the shot. Alexis is holding back the urge to throw a hand after what Lei just said. "Calm down. I was just walking bye and heard you. Eliza doesn't belong here."

"Hey, that's not cool to say. Eliza belongs here just as much as anyone else." Mason Rivers said, standing up for Eliza.

"Excuse me, but you don't even belong here. Rey and Alexis have talent. You and Eliza don't. No offense, but I want to talk to my peers and not people who are lucky to even have a job." Lei said

"Someone needs to knock you down a peg." Alexis Guerrero said

"Are you challenging me?" Lei said.

"Next week." Alexis Guerrero said.

"Deal." Lei said, offering a handshake. Alexis doesn't shake it much to Lei's annoyance.

"Wait a minute, why don't you put your Odyssey spot on the line?" Asked Rey Pantera Jr.

"Excuse me?" Lei asked, clearly not happy at the suggestion.

"Put your money where your mouth is. If you're so good, it should be no big deal. I mean, Detrick put his World title on the line against me out of confidence in himself. Why can't you do the same?" Rey challenges Lei's confidence and ability.

"Fine." Lei said, being too prideful to deny the request. "I'll see you next week."

"Puta." Alexis said under her breath as Lei walked away. She then looked over to Rey Jr. "Thanks for finessing her."

"Screw you and your family. I just wanted to add some stakes to your match because either she gets embarrassed by you or you have to live, knowing that she's better than you and could win Odyssey." Rey Jr said, walking away, not liking Detrick and Freddy's cousin either.

"Puto." Alexis said under her breath.

"Yeah, that's RJ. He's my best friend, you know. Me, him and Izzy are really tight. I even set them up together." Mason said.

"No you didn't. You can't even set up a table." Alexis said.

"I see you heard about my lemonade stand." Mason said.

"You're such a dork. I'm going to go and find Eliza, Pendejo." Alexis rolls her eyes, before leaving Mason. Mason just stands there alone.

"Alright…. I guess I'll just stand here alone. All by myself. The Pendejo." Mason said, standing there by himself and not knowing any spanish at all. Suddenly Anthony Dre walks up to him with a milkshake in his hand. Dre looks at the trash bin and then Mason. He then slams the milkshake over Mason's head

"The Dre ponders why they put two trash cans next to each other." Anthony Dre shrugs before walking away with milk streaming down Mason's face and onto his Motionless in White band tee.

* * *

**(Ad break)**

* * *

We return to Chris Wolf sitting in the dining room of Evan Neal. Looking to his left, Katarina Love is painting her nails, ignoring him. To his right, off in the distance, Nolan Garson leans backwards in his chair, almost slumped downward. Proper posture wasn't his forte.

**It got a mind of its own and it say**

Confusion forms across the face of Chris Wolf as Take it From Me by Kongos starts to play in the dining room. Katarina Love is clearly not a fan of the song, setting her nail polish brush back into the nail polish container. Nolan hardly has a reaction. Chris looks up and notices loud speakers in the corners of the dining rooms, attached to the upper part of the wall. Evan Neal then walks in, grinning as he does.

"Thank you, thank you." Evan said, before the sound changed to a track of people clapping loudly. It stops. "Now, first of all, I'd like to congratulate Nolan Garson on advancing to Odyssey."

"This is just the beginning of my beaten path." Nolan said, rather quietly, although Chris took note. Nolan looks over at Wolf, who makes eye contact, before looking away.

"Now, next week, I set up a match for a Fate Briefcase between Freddy Escobar and you, Chris Wolf." Evan said.

"Me?" Chris said, a little surprised. "I'm finally getting an opportunity."

"Yes. I told you that your career would get better as a part of the Blood Money Syndicate." Evan said. "Now, I expect you to win and bring that prize home to prove your worth. But that's not why I wanted to gather you all here. I wanted to introduce you to someone…."

Suddenly all three's eyes perked up as they heard loud footsteps. Suddenly a six foot japanese man walked into the dining room. He has a light tan with a slight build to him (Similar to Sanada in 2020). His black hair was styled in a mohawk with the tips dyed in blonde.

"This is my Shigami. The man who will bring pain to the ones who wronged me. Chris, Nolan, Katarina, he's not here for his own success. He's here to help me enforce my will and power onto my rivals. This is Katashi Suzuki."

All three look at Suzuki, noticing the sadistic look in his eyes.

"I like him." Nolan said.

"Now is our time to strike. Now is our time for revenge." Evan Neal said.

"Revenge on who?" Chris Wolf spoke up.

"If I can't get revenge on Azriel. The next best thing is getting revenge on the man set me up….." Evan said, scowling. "Jason Sabre"

Katashi Suzuki somehow frowns even more as his nose twitches at the sound of Jason's name. Evan looks at him, smiling, thinking that his plan will work. Although a certain Ace might thwart those plans even though his main focus is on Natalia and getting to Detrick, right now.

* * *

**Polo to the floor though, you already know doe**

**It's Adamsville for real, you see it hoe, just take a photo**

**I'm reppin' as I'm fo' door with a fo'-fo' on your bro though**

**'Cause that dodo thought that he could rob a player for some dough tho**

"Mei Wu Long is coming out alone. I heard there was some heat on her for not helping her Faction at ACW Glory Road 3." David Harkness said.

"I heard the same thing. She is the youngest of her family. I don't know how well she'll do against Alexis Espinoza tonight. I've never seen this little princess in the ring." Disco Inferno said.

**I fly like paper, get high like planes**

**If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name**

**If you come around here, I make 'em all day**

**I get one down in a second if you wait**

"Alexis Espinoza herself is considered royalty in Mexico City. She's known as the Queen of the South, but she has proven herself as tough and ruthless as well. Mei has the same chance tonight to show that she could hang and be the fourth person in Odyssey." David Harkness said.

"The current ACW Factions Champion is riding a wave of momentum following the massive brawl at Glory Road 3 in Gang Warfare. I don't like Mei's odds." Disco Inferno said.

The bell rings before Alexis comes right on the gate, lunging at Mei and throwing a series of rights at her head, grabbing onto her hair to keep her in place. Alexis lets go, allowing Mei to walk away, but Espinoza is right on her with a slap to the back of the head, before turning her around. Alexis puts Mei in a wrist lock, before doing an open hand slap across her chest, not once, but twice before jumping up to the top rope. Alexis performs a ropewalk to the middle of the rope and then comes out with an Arm Drag, sending Mei rolling down to the ring mat. Mei is able to pop up to her feet and evades a Dropkick from Alexis. While Alexis is on all fours, Mei stomps on her right hand. Alexis raises her hand to shake it off, but Mei grabs it from behind, kneeling down and putting her in an armlock. The crowd begins to clap (95/0) loudly, to will the very popular Alexis Espinoza on over the unproven Mei. Alexis is quick to get to her feet, but Mei grabs Alexis by the hair and performs a Hair Slam, knocking her back onto the ring mat. Mei drops back down, mounting her and smashing the back of her elbow into the side of Alexis's face, before leaning forward, grabbing the Queen's right arm and putting her in Arm Lock.

The crowd isn't as enthusiastic as the last time to clap and cheer Alexis on, as Mei just lays on her with the hold in, not doing much. The crowd sit on their hands, before Alexis raises her hand, trying to get the crowd to react. They take this as a sign to start clapping (83/0). Alexis continues to wave her free hand around, before throwing a chop to the side of Mei's neck. She does it a second time and this time, Mei lets go. Alexis rolls away, getting to her feet. Mei is on her feet beforehand, however and charges toward Alexis. But 'The Jade Princess' runs right into a Spinning Heel Kick from Mei to a big pop. 'Alexis!" chants are in full effect as she follows with a standing Moonsault and then rolls up to her feet. She then turns around and does a second Standing Moonsault, before scoring a two count. Alexis rolls out of the ring as the crowd are behind her offense. Mei gets to her feet, holding her midsection. Alexis tries to do a Springboard Forearm Smash, but Mei snatches her right arm as it gets close to her face and pulls her down into a Fujiwara Armbar.

"Absolutely brilliant timing by Mei Wu Long as she continues to target the right arm of Alexis Espinoza." David Harkness said.

"Mei is very smart in the ring, I'll give her that." Disco Inferno said.

The crowd is surprised at the spot and gets excited before realizing that they like Alexis ten times more and begin to chant 'Alexis!'. Alexis is trying to scramble out as Mei pulls back on the arm. Alexis uses her left hand to reach over and slap Mei over the head, but very lightly. She does it a couple times again, before Mei loosens her grip. Alexis then does a front roll to escape it and land on her feet, before delivering a Basement Dropkick to Mei. Alexis rubs her arm, selling the injury and damage to it, before leaving the ring and starting to climb to the top. But Mei Wu Long was already up and walked over to Alexis and climbed to the second turnbuckle, grabbing Alexis by the right arm. Alexis uses her left hand to grab the nearby rope as Mei Wu Long tries to pull her down by the arm. Alexis doesn't go, so Mei thinks quickly and swings her legs upward, wrapping them around the right arm of Alexis Espinoza. Mei has an Armbar locked in, as she hangs upside down and Alexis is sitting on the top turnbuckle, grasping the rope to stay on. The ref begins to administer a five count as the crowd starts a 'This is Awesome' chant (75/0). Mei lets go, leaving Alexis up top. Mei gets to her feet, but Alexis kicks her with the bottom of her shoe. Mei backs up as Alexis rubs her arm. Alexis then dives off with a Diving Frankensteiner right into a pin.

…

1

…

…..

…

…..

2

….

…..

…

Mei kicks out at 2.70

Alexis stalks Mei, waiting for her to get up. Mei slowly gets to her feet, not knowing who's behind her. Alexis connects Punalada (Backstabber)! But Alexis isn't done there, once again rubbing her arm as she gets to her feet. Alexis Espinoza makes her way to the top turnbuckle again. The crowd is Las Vegas are on their feet, waiting for what's next. Crossing Borders (Shooting Star Knee Drop) connects perfectly with knees hitting the chest of Mei! The reaction is loud over the incredible move as Alexis hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"At 7:24, Alexis Espinoza bests Mei Wu Long and now the Queen of the South has become the fourth entrant into ACW's Odyssey. I think we have a new favorite." David Harkness said as Alexis stands up, getting her good arm raised to a good applause.

"I still think Raptor's winning right now. He's a big man. With that being said, if Alexis wins, things will be interesting. Her best friend is the ACW Womens World Champion." Disco Inferno said.

"Don't go around suggesting that Alexis would stab Sofia in the back like that and cash in on her." David Harkness said, knowing that Disco's instigating stuff.

"Just saying. It would make for compelling television." Disco Inferno said

* * *

We cut to outside a billboard in Las Vegas. Roman McIntyre's range rover pulls right next to the scene where hundreds of people are surrounding the billboard. The Police are seen in helmets and shields with batons, ready to attack as chants of "Anarchy" fill the air. Roman park's his vehicle before undoing his seatbelt. Roman steps out the car. He shuts the door.

"Roman, stay back." An officer said approaching him, accidentally causing people to shift their heads toward him. All Roman could see was a sea of people with half their faces covered in Anarchy branded bandanas or full on masks with the Anarchy A drawn on them.

"Traitor! Aldos puppet! Down with Aldo! Facist!" Amongst other insults are hurled at Roman.

"No, I need to see the masked man." Roman said.

"We will escort you. I'm officer David Rogers. I'm a huge fan." He shakes Roman's hand. Roman then tries his best to keep his cool as he tries to walk through the crowd only for them all to form a wall. A group of officers follow behind him with Officer Roger's following behind.

"You're not welcomed here." A white girl, that couldn't be older than 14 said.

"Go home, little girl." Roman said. "You're not even old enough to vote."

"I'm not living in a country run by a scam artist who manipulated his way to the position he's in. How can you support the guy who fathered the mastermind behind the Children of Despair. You were one of them!" The girl said jabbing his fingers into Roman's chest. One of the cops pushed the girl backwards, herself getting caught by a African American man wearing a bandana.

"That's not cool." The man said

"Shut up or you're getting it worse." The Cop threatens with his baton as if he's about to hit him. Roman couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly someone in the crowd throws a rock, hitting the cop in the head.

"Hey, calm down, everyone." Roman said, not liking what he's seeing. Suddenly Roman sees Officer Roger's reach for something. Roman tries to reach for his hand but is too late as he hears the trigger go off. Roman ducks for cover as the blonde teenager takes a bullet to the chest. The African man lunges toward officer Rogers as Roman watches from the ground in horror as two more police jump the man from the side before he can reach.

"Arrest all of them! They don't deserve shit! Tear gas them!" Officer Roger's shouts as gunfire starts to go off as a full blown brawl has begun. Roman watches from the floor as he witnesses the two officers restrain the African American who lunged at Rogers. One cuffs his hands behind his back as the other drives the knee into the back of his head. "Hold him in place"

Roger's starts to kick away at the man's head. Roman gets to his feet and feels someone try and put him in a chokehold. Roman slams the person down, flinging him off his back.

"Come on man, that's not okay. Get off." A white officer says trying to pull a black officer with a young small woman in a chokehold off of her. It was anarchy all around Roman as he continuously avoided hits from people and pushed them down. Taking notes of the horrific things he's seeing. Teenage boys being hit with a baton while on the ground. Mexican girls getting taxed by a black cop. A white cop getting yelled at by another white cop for trying to calm down the situation. It was madness. It was Anarchy. It was….. real.

Suddenly, amongst the riot, Roman notices a glow and looks up at the billboard that is now on fire. What was once an ad for Aldo is now on fire with the Masked Man sitting up there, his legs swinging back and forth, watching what the world has come too. Roman looks up at him before his eyes see something more to the billboard. The flames have spelled out Change with an Anarchy logo for the A.

"Ash…. Are you trying to show me the world…. Or are you not Ash….. and just trying to fuck with us." Roman ponders as officers lead him away. Doing their best to protect the megastar. Roman couldn't help but feel confused by the masked man's intentions. But it was the scene he had been a part of that was more on his mind. The horror as he's dragged away, hearing screams. Screams caused by the ones who swore to protect.

* * *

**(As Break)**

* * *

Alexis Guerrero stands outside of the door of an apartment building. She knocks on the door.

"Eliza, it's Alexis." She knocks again. "Can I come inside?"

Alexis waits for a second, before going to knock again, only for the door to open a little bit. Alexis sees Eliza standing.

"Why are you here? I lost last week." Eliza said. Alexis lets herself into Eliza's apartment, noticing toys on shelves.

"Does that matter?" Alexis Guerrero said, closing the door to Eliza's apartment. "You're my friend, Chula and I lost my first match too. I don't remember you ever ignoring me. Besides, you shouldn't worry about Lei. I'm taking her spot in Odyssey next week. We have a match."

"I hope you win." Eliza said. "At least one of us could have a good career if you do."

"Both of us are having good careers." Alexis said, not liking the tone that's replaced her usually positive voice. "It was one loss."

"No, I should just quit while I'm ahead. Lei was right. I don't belong in Hope or a wrestling ring. It was just a dream." Eliza Bourne sighs, before putting on a clearly fake smile. "But it's okay. At least now I can go back to my old job as the mouse from Chuck E Cheese. Maybe Asher Darma will suplex me again. That was neat."

"No." Alexis Guerrero, shakes her head. "Girl, listen to me. It was one match. I get that you had something to prove and you couldn't prove it, but maybe one day you will. Look at my match with Sofia. I got beat up. There were memes of my face from after the match on the internet. I didn't win the ACW Womens World Championship, but I'm not going to quit. Chula, you can even look at that Pendejo, Mason Rivers. He lost badly to Nolan Garson-"

Eliza's eyes bug out for a second.

"But he didn't take his ball and go home. He's still with Hope…. Even though we don't like it- and fighting. Because he thinks he can still be something in this business. Why are you giving up after one match? You lost, but you're not defeated. Because when you lose, at least you learn. When you're defeated, you quit. You're not quitting. I know you can beat Lei. I know it and one day you will."

Eliza's smile returns to her faces after the words of encouragement from Alexis Guerrero.

"Thanks." Eliza said.

"Don't lose that smile again." Alexis Guerrero said, before hugging Eliza before we fade.

* * *

**I got, I got, I got, I got**

**Loyalty, got royalty**

**Inside my DNA**

"It is time for our main event of the evening for the ACW World Championship as the young Rey Pantera Jr has sneaked his way to this title shot after getting under the skin of Detrick last week by bringing up a win against him at the end of the last season in a No Escape Qualifier." David Harkness said.

"You said the word sneaked. I think that fans feel that he isn't deserving of this title match as you can hear boos from the ACW audience. But RJ is used to boos and he doesn't look bothered. Just because Detrick isn't like anymore, doesn't mean that Las Vegas has forgotten about Junior's attitude." Disco Inferno addresses the negative crowd reaction. Although Rey is looking like he doesn't care, Pantera Jr gives a hint that he wasn't expecting boos against Detrick.

**Order, huh**

**Yo, we at war**

**We at war with terrorism, racism, but most of all we at war with ourselves**

**God show me the way because the Devil's tryin' to break me down**

"Status update to the Detrick Cyrus fanclub. Detrick Cyrus is still hated. The crowd is against both men as Detrick makes his first defense tonight. I've heard rumblings that Roman should've been Detrick's first defense, even before Flynn Horde who will challenge the winner of this match for the title at ACW Odyssey." David Harkness said.

"Flynn Horde and Jason Sabre, who I've heard is using his Fate Briefcase to add himself into that match." Disco Inferno adds

The bell rings as Las Vegas just erupts into boos. Rey Pantera is quick to come out of his corner and hit a dropkick that sends Detrick tumbling over the middle rope and onto the ring apron. Detrick gets to his feet on the outside only for Rey Jr to knock him down to the outside floor with a running elbow. Wasting no time, Rey Jr runs off the ropes and hits a Tornillo on Detrick. Despite the exciting combination of moves, the crowd is still booing, even chanting "You Both Suck!" which catches on with the rest of the crowd. Rey gets to his feet, the crowd still trolling the match as he lifts Detrick up to his feet and rolls him into the ring. Rey quickly runs across the apron and up the turnbuckles. Rey Pantera dives off with a 450 Splash but Detrick out of the way. Detrick gets to his feet as the boos get louder. "We Want Sabre!" Chants Las Vegas to Detrick. Detrick snarls at the crowd before hitting Rey Pantera Jr with a random superkick once he gets up. "Change the Channel!" They chant (0/90) disrespecting the World title match.

"I don't think Detrick or Panteta are liked in Las Vegas." David Harkness cheekily states.

"This is very disrespectful to the talent in the ring." Disco Inferno said, not playing along.

Detrick Cyrus picks Rey Jr up again and hits another Superkick to send the smaller guy down. Detrick Cyrus walks around Rey, saying "I can do this all day" to the negative crowd. Rey gets up again and eats a third Superkick, before Detrick drops down into a pinfall, before dragging his shoulder up to boos. "CJ Hawk!" Chants the crowd (80/0) for Detricks 'friend'. Detrick smugly laughs. "I forgive you for chanting for my lesser friend" before grabbing Rey Jr and putting him in a chinlock while on the ground. The crowd just boos. And boos. And then boos less. And less. And even less. It is nearly silent as Detrick has drained the energy out of the crowd with a chinlock and Rey Jr who is just lying on the ring match. It is near silence as Detrick lets go. Detrick spreads his arm as he stands over Reys body. The crowd lightly boos (0/47), after wasting so much energy earlier. Suddenly Rey Jr punches him in the gut. Rey delivers a couple more to Detrick as he gets to a knee. Rey then pops up only for Detrick to hit yet another Superkick! But Rey looks woozy only for a second before hitting an Enziguri to Detrick. But once he gets back to his feet, Rey is hit with a Superkick from Detrick Cyrus! Rey spins around after the Superkick and walks to the ropes before coming to life as he gets closer and hitting a Handspring Stunner to Detrick. Both men are down. And the crowd isn't behind either of them, chanting "We Want Roman!" Referencing who many people believe is the true number one contender and World Champion.

Rey and Detrick both start to get to their feet. Once Detricks up, he attempts another Superkick, but Rey catches his foot and drops it down to the ring mat, only for Detrick Cyrus to hit a Superkick with his other legs. "Save Us Sabre!" Chants Vegas as Detrick then pulls Rey Jr up and wraps his arms around his neck as if he was going for a Cutter. Or as its known in ACW, Jason Sabres Final Blow. But Rey pushes Detrick off before he can attempt it. Detrick is then turned around and pulled into an Spanish Fly. Rey goes for the pin.

"Detricks attempt to play with the crowd might've been the end of his ACW World Title reign." David Harkness said.

…

Kick out before 1

"I think we have a long way to go." Disco Inferno said

The crowd boos loudly. Rey Jr drags Detrick up, being ad quick as he can. Rey Jr puts him in a Wrist Lock before going for the Panthers Trap (Wristlock into a Springboard Moonsault DDT). Rey Jr goes for it, actually impressing the crowd for once… only for Detrick to twist his body around and push Panters off of him while he's in the air. Pantera lands on his feet as Detrick runs toward him. Rey does a drop toe Hold, causing Detricks head to lean over the middle ropes. Rey Pantera Jr then hits a Tiger Feint Kick as the crowd is starting to pop and getting into RJs offense. Rey Jr attempts a Springboard Frankensteiner, but Detrick counter into a Sitout Powerbomb! Detrick pins him.

…..

1

…

….

…..

…

2

….

…..

…

Kick out at 2.6!

Detrick Cyrus drags Rey Jr up and lifts him up, over his shoulders. Detrick Cyrus connects with a DKO (Firemans Carry into an Overhead Kick)! "Your father would be so disappointed in you and how much you've sinned." Detrick says, sitting up as he looks down at Rey. Detrick then grabs Rey by the Eye holes of his mask and pulls him up while getting up himself. Detrick lifts Rey up and hits a Second DKO, before pinning Rey.

…

1

….

…..

…

….

2

…

…

…

…

3

"It is all over at 8:18 as Detrick Cyrus retains the ACW World Championship despite a hostile crowd in Las Vegas." David Harkness said as the boos are extremely loud (0/101) for Cyrus before attention turns to the too of the stage.

"That's Aldo Montoya! I think we all know what he's holding in his hand." Disco Inferno said as Aldo walks down to the ring holding a protective covering case. And inside this covering case was a contract. A contract for the Roman versus Detrick rematch. Jesus Walks cuts off as Detrick looks less than pleased at Aldo after winning a match a minute earlier.

"Roman! Roman! Roman!" Repeats the crowd in support of Roman McIntyre getting a rematch. Aldo smiles at the chant before the man with a cane hands over the contract to Detrick.

"Sign it." Aldo said.

Detrick scoffs and drops the contract to big heat (0/105).

"I already beat him. I'm good." Detrick Cyrus said before walking out of the ring.

"Are you kidding me? Detrick Cyrus just ducked a challenger!" David Harkness is outraged

"Detrick Cyrus….. is a coward. Roman is the most deserving contender. Even over Jason and Flynn. With that being said. I can't blame him. Avoiding the biggest dog in the yard is the best way to keep the title." Disco Inferno said as Detrick takes his title, not even looking back at Aldo as he disappears up the ramp.

* * *

We cut to the Spirit Realm where Jason Sabre is standing on Destino's back as Destino flies.

"Are you sure that you want to do this. The Dark Phoenix is not a joke." Destino said.

"I told Natalia that I wasn't going to give up on her. I intend on staying true to my word." Jason said.

"I respect the bravery, but this could end bad for you." Destino said.

"It could. But I'd rather have a bad ending for me than a bad one for her." Jason said

We cut back inside the Dark Phoenix's temple. Jaxon Sabre stands over where he stabbed Natalia, now holding the dagger with drired blood on it.

"It's been a while baby brother. Come see the remains of Natalia."

And with those words, Jaxon put the dagger back into his cloak. Knowing that his little brother is coming. And know that they will reunite for the first time in a long time.

* * *

We cut to the day after the show, JT Jordan sitting in the back of a van with Jade Wu Long, Wei Wu Long and Sicario in the back with him as Lee Wu Long is in the driver's seat.

"You got us a Factions Championship match against them next week." Jade Wu Long said.

"That's right. My negotiation skills are unmatched, my friends, but we can't win unless we get the advantage. They have a strong bond." JT said.

"Then let's break it." Sicario said. JT hands Wei an envelope. Wei opens it.

"You know where to aim. Angelica got us reinforcements to help. Their van is already there." JT said to a nod from Sicario and the Wu Long Clan.

**Vamos pa' la playa, pa' curarte el alma**

**Cierra la pantalla, abre la Medalla**

**Todo el mar Caribe, viendo tu cintura**

**Tú le coqueteas, baby, tú estás dura y me gusta**

We cut to the garage of Rey Aguayo where people are dancing to Calma by Pedro Capo & Farruko. Rey himself is walking through the group of people in the driveway with two Modelo's in hand as the camera follows Rey inside the garage, we see him pass Sofia playing Dominos with kids in the driveway.

"You won again Sofia." One of the kids said as all of them hand her money

"It's almost as if I'm the main event talent and you are just cute little extras." Sofia said to herself before the camera goes back to Rey. We see Phoenix standing at the table where Abuelita Aguayo is in front of an array of food. Phoenix is holding a paper plate.

"Pozole?" Abuelita asked, holding up a pot of it

"No" Phoenix's sign says

"Talmale?" She asked, holding up a different pot

"No" Phoenix's sign says

"Happy Meal?" Abuelita hold up the famous McDonalds box.

"Yes!" Phoenix's sign said before getting one. He opens it and pulls out a CJ Hawk toy mask. Phoenix then puts the toy mask over his mask. A little boy walks up to him.

"Are you CJ Hawk?" Asked the kid.

Phoenix shakes his head yes, not wanting to hurt the kids feelings.

"Can you tell Erin that I love her?" Asked the kid. Phoenix gives a nonchalant thumbs up before walking away.

We then cut back to Rey Aguayo bumping fists with some guys before entering his house. A little hispanic girl, no older than five runs up to Rey and wraps her arms around the waist of the Perro Del Mal, hugging him. Alexis Espinoza was right behind the girl.

"Que Paso Mija?" Rey Aguayo asked, looking down at his baby girl.

"Mira! Tias nails!" She said, grabbing Alexis's hands and showing off her painted nails. Purple, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Each nail, a different color. And in orange paint there were letters "B, E, L, L, A". Rey looks at Alexis who looks like shes just having fun watching the excited little girl.

"Good work." Rey said even though it was a mess.

"I love it." Alexis reassures the giddy Bella, making her smile even more.

"Want to go play in the bouncy house?" Bella asked Alexis.

"Who wouldn't. Let's go." Alexis leads her out as Aguayo chuckles before making his way to the living room. Jesus Garza is sitting on the couch, watching some archives of ACW. More specifically the Eight person Tag Team match from Final Destination 2. Rey hands Jesus a beer. Garza easily uses his muscles to twist the top off the beer as Rey sits down.

"Feels so good to just chill for once." Jesus Garza said.

"You know that someone else is going to come after us soon. That's the life we chose man." Rey reminds Jesus Garza.

"Once I get my Doctrine, I'm retiring from the thug life man." Jesus Garza said. "I can't be raising kids while worrying about getting caught or getting shot. I don't know how you can do it on your own, man." Jesus Garza said to Rey.

"Abuelita helps take care of Bella. I don't want her to be like me and her grandpa though. I want her to be something more than a thug." Rey said as Garza nods before noticing him gazing at a picture on top of the tv set.

"You miss her?" Jesus asked

"Every day." Rey Aguayo said.

"It'll be three years today." Jesus Garza said rubbing his friends back.

"That's why I threw the party. To forget about it." Rey Aguayo said.

"She chose our life too." Jesus said.

"And now our daughter has no mother." Rey said as a rosary falls out of his shirt.

"She died saving your dad." Jesus said.

"I know." Rey Aguayo repeats. "I know"

_Gunshot_. Rey and Jesus, out of instinct stand up. Aguayo reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his pistol while Jesus reaches into his collared shirts inside pocket to pull his out.

"This is my house. There's innocents here." Rey said opening the window.

"Someones breaking code." Jesus Garza said before Rey jumps out of his window. Rey ducks behind a bush and sees a van shooting at the driveway. Some of the guys in the drive way from the party are shooting back at two black vans.

"Is that the Wu Longs? They look Asian." Jesus said, looking at the opposing shooters.

"Let's find out." Rey said before jumping out of the bushes and beginning to shoot at the people, catching one in the back. We then cut to Alexis Espinoza in the bouncy house. A group of five scared children are huddled behind her in a corner. Alexis peers over looking at a mesh screen on the side of the bounce house to provide parents a view from the outside. Alexis's saw that the gunfire had ceased for a moment

"You'll be safe. I'm here." Alexis looks back over at the kids. "I think it's safe"

And just as that happened Alexis heard a pop. Alexis quickly gets in front of the kids, looking right at the entrance to the bouncy house. That's when she saw Jade Wu Long enter the now deflating bouncy house.

"There's kids here Jade. This isn't right." Alexis said

"Your dad didn't care about four kids losing their dad. Why should I care about these brats." Jade said before lunging at Alexis. Alexis knows she can't move or Jade will hit the kids, so she catches her and takes a tumble to the floor. Jade wraps her hand around Alexis's throat but then Bella, Rey Aguayos daughter decks Jade in the face. Jade is phased and let's go of Alexis so she can push Bella. "Stay out of this."

Suddenly Alexis thrusts her head upwards and headbutts Jade. Jade falls back as Alexis gets to her feet. Alexis then runs at her and jumps in the air, delivering Double or Nothing to Jade.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked Bella as she continuously keeps an eye on Jade as she leads the kids out the door.

"Yeah. I'm tough like Papa." Bella said as she leaves last with Alexis. Meanwhile Jade is buried underneath the deflated bouncy house behind them

We cut to Sofia going wild, delivering forearms and right hands to all of Angelicas reinforcements that approach.

"You guys are just tutorial level NPC's." Sofia said, before getting turned around and getting hit with a Spin Kick from Sicario. Sofia drops to a knee.

"I've waited years to do that." Sicario said before being low blowed by Sofia

"I waited minutes to do that." Sofia said before standing up and doing a headbutt to Sicario sending him to the ground. Sofia mounts Sicario and starts to throw hands "I know this isn't how you imagined the first time a woman was on top of you to end."

"Fuck you." Sicario pushes her off him and stands up. We then cut to Phoenix and Lee Wu Long standing on a table. Lee tries a sweep kick, but Phoenix jumps over his leg and lands perfectly down on the table. Phoenix tries a dropkick, but Lee steps backwards to avoid it. Phoenix transitions into a backflip to land safely on his feet.

"Both of you get off my table!" Abuelita Aguayo yells. Phoenix and Lee look at each other, before looking down at the angry grandma. Then they both get down, off the table. "Good"

Then Abuelita Aguayo hits Lee over the head with a Chancla, knocking him out.

"That's for coming into my house uninvited." Abuelita yells down at her. Phoenix looks down at Lee, before raising a sign.

"He's not moving."

Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza enter the garage with Garza Gorilla pressing one of the Triad's shooters into a group of them. Things seem to calm down a little bit as some of La Rebelions group runs them out. Lee is seen being dragged away by the leg thanks to Sicario. Lee's face scraping against the drive way.

"Is everyone okay?" Alexis Espinoza asked, entering the garage, with a bunch of kids behind her running to their parents. Bella runs up to Rey who catches her in a hug and pulls her up into his arms, carrying her.

"That was fun." Sofia said, counting some money. "They really shouldn't have brought their wallet's to work."

"What the fuck are they thinking. There's innocent people here. Gang shit's for the streets or at ACW. Not home." Aguayo said.

"I know. This is getting-" Alexis said.

_Gunshot_

Everyone froze. Rey Aguayo lets go of his daughter who screamed. No one saw it coming. Rey looks at the end of the driveway where Wei Wu Long lowers his gun and jumps into one of the black vans driving away.

"Bisabuela!" Bella yells. Only the screams of a child are heard as shock fills the room. The daughter of Rey Aguayo kneels over, crying next to her great grandmother who has a wound bleeding out.

"Call the fucking hospital. Someone get me a first aid kit!" Jesus Garza takes charge as people start running around or surrounding Abuelita Aguayo.

Fade to Black.

* * *

**Episode 7 Preview**

**Fate Briefcase**: Freddy Escobar vs Chris Wolf

**Lei's spot in Odyssey on the line: **Lei Heddad vs Alexis Guerrero

**ACW Factions Championship: **La Rebelion © vs Wu Long Triad

-How will La Rebelion be after the shooting of Abuelita Aguayos

-Jaxon Sabre and Jason Sabre cross paths as Jason comes to Natalia's rescue.

-Will Detrick sign the contract to fight Roman?

-Can Roman even focus if Detrick does with a masked man lurking?

-CJ Hawk gets a surprise.

-The Hounds of Justice try to play mini golf.


	8. 7: A Unknown Family Reunion

Bella Aguayo rests her head on Alexis Espinoza's lap, sleeping after the long and sad night she's had. Her nails are still painted with Rey Aguayo's daughters name on them. Hours after watching her great grandmother get shot by Wei Wu Long and the invasion of her home at her dads party. She had fallen asleep as Alexis stroked the hair of the poor girl as she sat in a chair at the waiting area of an Emergency Room. Sofia Reynoso was right next to her. Uncharacteristically quiet.

"Is she okay?" Rey Aguayo asked the lady at the front reception desk while Jesus Garza and Phoenix stood behind their worried friend.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know. She might still be in surgery" The lady said.

"Go ask the fucking doctor!" Aguayo shouts at her in panic, slamming his hand against the glass that separates him from the inside off. Jesus grabs his arm.

"Come on man, just calm down." Jesus pleads, before Rey pulls his arm away, turning around. He walks past Jesus and Phoenix, toward Alexis and Sofia.

"What happened to the code? We were supposed to keep this on the streets or in ACW. Not my home!" Rey shouts kicking a chair over as Garza and Phoenix follow. Sofia stays quiet watching as Alexis can't say anything.

"We got them in a Factions Championship match next week." Alexis informs her stable.

"What? They fucking shoot my Abuela and they get a title shot! How the hell did you let that happen?" Aguayo shouts at Alexis.

"I didn't book the match. Lower your voice." Alexis said, being stern, not liking the way he's sounding.

"You want me to lower my voice? Why the hell should I?! My girl died because of your gang. You fucking kicked my dad out. Now my fucking grandma is about to meet the lord for this gang. Who the fuck's next Alexis? You going to take my daughter too with this gang shit?" Rey yells at her.

"Don't you dare put any of this on my head. I didn't force any of this. Do you think I like this any more than you do?!" Alexis gently gets up, not disturbing Bella. "When Blanca died, I felt guilty. I did everything I could to help take care of Bella. Don't yell at me about this. I love Abuelita. We all do. She watched me when I was a kid. Getting angry at me isn't going to solve shit. We didn't do this. The Triad did. Rey, this is the life we chose-"

"It isn't the life she chose!" Rey yells, shutting Alexis up. There was nothing but an intense silence. "She never chose Rebelion. She never chose this life. She didn't ask to be in it and now she's laying in a hospital bed."

No reply.

"You all need to go." Rey said. Alexis looked at Sofia who nodded in agreement. The two girls left with Phoenix following behind as Jesus stayed behind. "You too."

Jesus shooks his head.

"I'll see you soon?" Jesus asked as he went to slap hands only to be left hanging. Rey shook his head no.

"I'm out." Rey Aguayo said.

Jesus lowered his hand, looking at his best friend. Understanding why, but not accepting it.

"After tonight, I can't do this shit."

"I'll tell Alexis." Jesus Garza said, before walking past Rey, leaving him alone in the ER. Rey looks back at the sleeping Bella and sits down, next to her, rubbing her back. His anger fades at the sight of his sleeping little girl.

"I'm sorry Mija. I'm sorry for everything."

* * *

We cut to Detrick Cyrus laying in a bed with nothing but the ACW World Championship around his waist and boxers with his face over his crotch area.

"How was it?" Detrick asked.

"For the hundredth time. It was good." Maria Gonzalez said, from the bathroom.

"Why not great?" Detrick asked.

"You're being way too over sensitive over words Detrick. Is this about Jason?" Asked Maria

"Jason? Who cares about Jason? I heard that he's not even cashing his Fate briefcase on me and my match is back to me versus Flynn. I'm not worried about him." Detrick said, defensively, before Maria walked out of the bathroom in a pink silk robe.

"Then is it about Roman? I know you've been getting a lot of hate over not signing the contract." Maria sits next to Detrick on the bed, rubbing the title.

"Haters gonna hate. I mean, why should I have to fight Roman again. I already beat him. Just like how I beat Jason, Freddy, Grimm, Sicario, Furno, Jesus, Rey and more. I'm ACW's best wrestler. That's why I have the title. I'm the chosen one. The Second Coming of Hope." Detrick said, hyping himself up.

"Then why would you be worried about a rematch with Roman?" Maria asked. The offended Detrick Cyrus sits up and rolls out of the bed.

"You need to leave." Detrick said, tossing a 'Second Coming' shirt at her.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"I don't have time for negativity right now. I have enough stress, bearing the burden of this world that has decided to hate me for no reason. I don't need you criticizing me for not accepting a rematch and acting like I'm only 'good' in bed." Detrick said, placing unwarranted blame on Jason's ex. "Go and find a motel or something."

"I didn't mean-"

"Don't try to fix it. I just need a break from your face. You already had your five minutes of pleasure with me. Let me rest alone. Just go." Detrick said

Maria Gonzalez looked really annoyed at how Detrick was acting right now, but decided to give in, putting on jeans underneath the robe before taking off the robe to put her shirt on. Detrick didn't even look at her, instead looking at his ACW World Championship.

"You know, Jason wasn't a perfect husband, but he never kicked me out because I called him out on being a pussy." Maria said, before ducking underneath a lamp getting thrown at her. The lamp hits the wall, shattering.

"Jason? Jason got you kidnapped and beaten. And he didn't even choose you over the girl he had just met, barely a year beforehand." Detrick said. "I don't want to hear about that unadopted trash human being."

Maria shakes her head at Detrick.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." She said, before storming out.

Detrick sits back down on the bed.

"Jason Sabre…. Suddenly everyone cares about him. No one even cared enough to adopt him when he was a kid, but the second I make him relevant and the whole world loves him more than me now."

He leans back in bed. Talking to himself.

"And I'm the bad guy…. I'm the actual hero of this story. I'm the one who beat the child of Despair, the guy who joined Despair and brought his drug dealer brother to the light…. Yet he's the good guy."

Detrick scoffs.

"What type of world do we live in?"

* * *

(Angel on the Outside by A Killers confession begins as birds fly under the bright blue sky before panning downward as Jason Sabre walks down a crosswalk in his leather jacket, before stopping to look up at the birds. Suddenly we pan up where the birds are joined by Destino The Black Dragon in the sky, as we transition over to the title card of 'ACW Season 3: Election Year' as he passes bye)

**I still recall the words that bite**

(We get a close up of an IV before flashing over to Rey Aguayo sitting in a chair as Abuelita Aguayo lays on the bed not moving.)

**Emotionless and cold**

(Rey Aguayo stands from the chair, head down as a line shines over him, his fist shaking)

**Each moment suffocates the light**

(Detrick Cyrus and Maria Gonzalez are seen holding hands on the same street that Jason Sabre was on noticing that people are giving them dirty looks, including children, women and men.)

**So where do I go on from here?**

(We see a picture of Alexis and Alejandro Espinoza's father, before panning down to Alexis looking up at it with a pistol in her hand as Sofia Reynoso is in the background with the title)

**Drowning in chaos, pain and fear**

(We see Lacey Alvarez sitting on a swing alone as an image of a Masked man with a white mask that has a small Anarchy logo and a leather jacket with the Anarchy logo on the back, behind him. Lacey turns around and all she sees is Jasper and Ares)

**I Walk forever down the line**

(Aldo Montoya is seen leaning against a window and looking out as the same image of the masked man appears behind him)

**It fills me up with pride**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez in the bathroom looking at a mirror which reflects a image of her Season 1 appearance)

**And anyways**

(We see Erin Frost meditating in the spirit realm as Rey Pantera the White Tiger, Destino the Black Dragon and the Dark Phoenix all behind her)

**I'm pushed away**

(We see Flynn Horde with his back to the camera and spreads his arms out as we move forward, past Flynn and into the forest)

**I'm damned to be left right here.**

(We see Malice in a wheelchair in the forest as he is surrounded by Chris Wolf, Katarina Love and Evan Neal)

**So if I can't take flight,**

(We see Malice trying to stand up before a hand is put on his shoulder. Malice looks back to see Jason Sabre, flanked by Flynn Horde and Natalia Rodriguez, ready to fight.)

**I need the will to fight**

(We see Angelica Rhodes at a restaurant in a elegant Silver dress that sparkles like diamonds with Sicario, Jade Wu Long, Wei Wu Long, Mei and Lee Wu Long behind her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Mason Rivers holding a rose and a box of chocolates behind Eliza Bourne who's talking to Alexis Guerrero as Rey Pantera Jr looks embarrassed.)

**The angel on the outside**

(We see Roman McIntyre in front of the white house under the night sky with the ACW World title in his hands before the image of the masked man appears behind him, he turns to see Aldo Montoya)

**And when the sky turns black,**

(We see Richard Montoya standing in the middle of the oval office in nothing but slacks and a rosary, looking more depressed than ever.)

**There is no turning back alive,**

(We see Maria Martinez in Hope HQ with Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Izzy Solare, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana, Eliza Bourne, Anthony Dre, Rey Pantera Jr, Alexis Guerreri, Lei Heddad and Mason Rivers around her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Alexis Espinoza, Phoenix, Jesus Garza, Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo are seen around a table)

**The angel on the outside**

(We then see the final title card that has Aldo Montoya and Maria Martinez taking up the top part of the image with the masked man in between then in the far back. Below Aldo is Roman, while Detrick Cyrus is below Maria. Jason Sabre is in the middle of the image, standing at the forefront as the logo is there.)

* * *

"Welcome everyone, back to the MGM Grand in Las Vegas Nevada for another excellent episode of ACW. The road to ACW Odyssey continues tonight with an ACW Factions Championship main event between Jesus Garza and Phoenix defending against Wei Wu Long and Sicario of the Triad." David Harkness welcomes us.

"Did you hear about Rey Aguayo?" Disco Inferno said.

"I heard that he refuses to associate himself with La Rebelion after his grandmother was shot six days ago." David Harkness said. "We here at ACW, wish Aguayo and his family nothing but the best."

"Did you hear about Jason, stupidly not adding himself into the ACW World Championship match between Detrick Cyrus and Flynn Horde? I heard that he chose another match." Disco Inferno reveals.

"I can confirm that. Flynn Horde will be the only man challenging Detrick Cyrus at ACW Odyssey in New York City. Speaking of Jason, the reason he got to name his match at Odyssey in the first place was a Fate Briefcase. In a few moments, Chris Wolf will take on Freddy Escobar for a Fate Briefcase." David Harkness said.

"Also tonight, Lei Heddad will be defending her spot in ACW Odyssey against Alexis Guerrero. Lei is risking it all tonight. Odyssey could've been the rocket that would've been strapped on her back." Disco Inferno said

"Tonights show is full of stakes. Let's roll the dice in Las Vegas Disco." David Harkness said.

"The action begins now!" Disco Inferno said.

**Father, father, unforgivable**

**This is my house, you made it personal**

**It's always trouble when they go too far**

**Nobody mention my familia**

"We're kicking things with Freddy Escobar, accompanied by his bodyguard Caesar Montana. Freddy's streak of luck has run out in recent times but winning a Fate Briefcase can change that." Suggests David Harkness.

"Freddy's fate is failure. He can't get the job done at all. He couldn't win the Factions title. He couldn't beat CJ in the Road to Glory tournament. He's the opposite of Detrick with the same amount of ego." Disco Inferno claims.

**If the lions want war**

**We gon' fight until the battle ends**

**If the tigers come running**

**We gon' fight them to the bloody end**

"As harsh as you sound Disco, you might have a point. But the same line about their fate is nothing but failure can also apply to Chris Wolf. He, unlike Freddy, has never won a match in ACW. With Evan Neal by his side though, things can change." David Harkness said.

"Evan Neal is a key factor on if Chris will win. This is Wolf's first match since joining BMS, so we'll see if there is any improvement. Both of these guys need this win." Disco Inferno states, emphasizing both men's downhill slope when it comes to winning.

The bell rings when both men rush at each other. Freddy bends a little and forces Chris Wolf back into the corner before beginning to nail a few right hands to him as he tries to cover up. Freddy Escobar follows with a pair of jabs, right to Chris's face before doing the Shane O Mac shuffle and delivering a Right Haymaker. Chris Wolf goes down to a big pop from Vegas. Evan reaches into the ring before rolling his client out. In the ring, Freddy plays to the crowd, doing his shuffle as Evan tells Chris "You just got MaCked on." Evan tells Chris some stuff before Wolf renters the ring. Freddy is smirking as Wolf approaches him. Freddy feigns a jab, causing Wolf to flinch. Then Freddy closes in with a right hand. Freddy follows with a second right hand causing Chris to back up. The Prince grabs Chris by the arm and backs him into the ropes. Freddy then tries to Irish Whip Chris, but can't move him because Evan is grabbing Wolf's leg. Caesar Montana quickly walks around the ring to Evan, causing Neal to let go and run away. Freddy and the ref are distracted by this antic, giving Wolf a chance to bite Freddy on the forearm. Freddy let's go of Chris, shaking his arm. This gives Wolf a chance to hit a Lariat and then follow with a standing Back Senton. However, Caesar pulls Freddy out before he can capitalize. "Mr. Referee, that's cheating" Evan Neal yells from behind the time keepers wall. "You did it earlier." Caesar said back. "I have privilege." Evan Neal states

"Despite Evan's comment he has no privilege over Caesar and I think this was a case of turnabout fair play." David Harkness said.

"Reasons like this is why it's always good to have someone at ringside." Disco Inferno said.

Chris Wolf leaves the ring but Freddy is up and catches him with a jab to the nose. Chris replies with a knee to the gut and grabs Freddy by the back of the head before slamming his face over the ring apron. Chris looks at Caesar who's standing at a distance before turning his attention back to Freddy and kicking him in the gut. Chris hits a Snap DDT on the outside floor. Chris sits up on the outside as the ref reaches a count of five. Chris picks Freddy up and rolls him back in before pinning him. Freddy kicks out at two, frustrating Wolf a little bit. Chris gets to his feet and begins to stomp on his head. A "Freddy" chant starts as Chris stops and does his roar "Awwooooga!". Chris bends over to pick Freddy up but the sneaky Escobar pulls him into an inside cradle.

….

1

…..

…

…

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.11

Chris gets to his feet, caught off guard and is hit with Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike). Chris is wobbling before Freddy kicks him in the gut and hits him with an Inverted Tornado DDT! Freddy slaps the mat a couple times to start getting the crowd a little louder before stepping onto the ring apron. Freddy climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Freddy goes for Coronation (Split Leg Frog Splash). But Chris Wolf gets both of his knees off, cutting him off before he can hit the move that's won him many matches. Freddy rolls over to the corner as Wolf gets to his feet. Chris runs at Freddy but runs right into a second Checkmate when Freddy explodes out of the corner. Freddy once again climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Coronation Connects! He hooks Chris's leg.

1

…..

…

….

….

2

…

….

….

Kick out at 2.7

"I can't believe it! That move has put many away in the past. Namely Sicario. " David Harkness said.

"All of Freddys marquee wins were won by that move and Chris Wolf has kicked out." Disco inferno said

Evan Neal laughs. "That was you best shot. You're not winning now.". Freddy says "Not even close" to Evan before picking Chris up and hooking his arms for the Princes Crown (Stormbreaker). He lifts Wolf up but Wolf slides off his shoulder, behind Freddy. Freddy turns around into a Discus Clothesline. Chris looks at Evan Neal who's telling him to end it. Chris picks Freddy up and forces his arms through his leg, setting up a Pumphandle position, ready for his finisher, Wolf in Sheeps Clothing (Pumphandle GTS). He lifts Freddy up for it but Freddy gets out of his grip in midair and floats over behind him. Fredy turns Chris around and hits a Reverse STO transitioned into a DDT. Freddy is up to his feet before Evan Neal jumps onto the ring apron. "Freddy over here Hair-Man-O" Evan Neal calls out. The ref tells Evan to get down as Freddy is about to swing only for the ref to intervene. Evan sticks his tongue out at Freddy. Suddenly from behind Chris Wolf schoolboys him. Evan Neal jumps down with a shit eating grin.

…..

1

…..

…

…..

…..

2

….

Kick out at 2.08. Evan frowns but Chris drops Freddy with a Lariat the second both pop up to their feet. Chris then lifts Freddy up with a sense of urgency to his movements. He puts him in position for Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. He lifts Freddy up, turns him over and drops him into the Knee Strike to finish the move. Chris Wolf goes for the pinfall, hooking a leg.

…..

1

…

….

….

….

2

…

…

….

….

3

"Chris Wolf has won a Fate Briefcase at 7:39 after Evan Neal played the manager role very well. I wonder what fortune is in that briefcase." David Harkness said as Evan Neal grabs the Fate Briefcase and enters the ring to get his hand raised, pushing his own client out of the way. Meanwhile Caesar Carrie's Freddy up the ramp.

"Wait a minute! Who's that?" Disco Inferno yells out as someone runs down the ramp and knocks Caesar Montana down with a running Knee Strike.

"Katashi Suzuki! BMS's new member " David Harkness explains as Caesar goes down causing Freddy to roll down the ramps after falling out of Caesar's arms. Suzuki follows Freddy and picks him up, throwing him into the ring. Suzuki enters and lifts Freddy up to hit the Soul Reaper (Gotch Style Piledriver). Evan Neal claps, looking down at Freddy. He then looks at Chris.

"Open the case." Evan Commands. Chris Wolf did and a look of shock came across his face before turning the case to the camera

"ACW Wildcard Championship match next week." Disco Inferno reads.

"Chris Wolf is going to face Jason Sabre next week. This is easily the biggest match of Chris's career. Imagine the celebration from Evan Neal if Chris wins." David Harkness said as Evan smiles gleefully. He wanted revenge on the Ace. And this was his ticket.

* * *

CJ Hawk is seen walking down the halls of Hope as Erin Frost follows. CJ has a serious expression on his face, likely angry as he scans the area as he walks down the hall.

"Your aura is a crimson red. That is very uncommon with you. You're angry. " Erin said, following Hawk.

"Darn right I'm angry. Where is Mason?" CJ Hawk seethes before seeing a trash can and picking it up, examining it. "Nope. Too useful to be Mason"

He sets it down.

"Being a bad wrestler is no reason to be angry at someone, CJ." Erin said

"That's a perfect reason to hate someone. I mean, we have the best in the world. Jason Sabre. Roman McIntyre. Detrick Cyrus even if he's a dick. And more! You shouldn't be in ACW if you aren't one of the best wrestlers around. But that's not why I want to kill him." CJ Hawk said.

"Did he edit his stats in ACW's newest video game?" Erin Frost asked.

"Yes! And that's not okay but that's still not why." CJ Hawk said

"Then why?" Erin asked

"He stole flowers that I bought. Lexi told me." CJ Hawk said.

"I never knew you were a flower boy." Erin said.

"Man, I'm not a flower boy, I'm just a wrestler." CJ Hawk said.

"What were the flowers for then?" Erin said

"They were for you." CJ said

"Go kill him." Erin Frost said, giving her approval. And right on cue...

"So Eliza, have you seen my TikTok account. It's pretty lit. You should follow me." Mason suggested while propping his hand against the wall to look cool.

"No thank you. I only watch the funny videos." Eliza said.

"My videos are funny." Mason Rivers claims.

"No, Mason, I only watch the videos that are meant to be funny. Not ones that are so bad it's funny." Eliza tries to explains.

"Mason!" CJ yells out, turning Mason around, before doing a drop toe hold right onto the floor and putting him in a Twisted Claw, right on the hallway floor.

"Let go! Let go! Eliza help!" Mason Rivers taps out.

"You took my flowers!" CJ said, the hold still in.

"He really decided to start a fight with a Drop Toe Hold." Erin said, amused.

"That's why they call him 'The Wrestler'." Eliza said, clapping along in support. "Let's go CJ!"

"Come on CJ! This rib isn't funny, it's starting to hurt!" Mason continues to tap like a bitch. That was until Rey Pantera Jr showed up. Rey quickly kneeled down and separated CJ's legs from Mason's. CJ stood back up as Mason laid on the ground, holding his leg.

"Should I even ask what this is about?" Rey asked.

"CJ's just play fighting with me over some flowers. I was letting him win. You know, CJ, we should have a real match sometime. The Wrestler vs the Pendejo. It would sell out arenas everywhere." Mason said, trying to save face while still laying on the floor.

"Man, don't offer me a pure wrestling squash when I'm fuming." CJ said.

"Hey Mason, if you let him win, then why are you still on the floor?" Erin asked.

"Uh… I was just getting up." Mason said, before trying to get up, only to feel a sharp pain in his leg. He then lays back down. "You know what, I'll just stay down here."

"Okay, so this was about the flowers CJ bought with Erin's money." RJ said, understanding what's going on.

"What was that?" Erin catches the previously unmentioned part of her money being involved.

"Snitch." CJ narrows his eyes.

"Whatever. I could care less about your stupid flowers. I'm just here to give you your mail." Rey Pantera Jr said, tossing Hawk an envelope before leaving.

"What is it?" Erin asked, watching CJ open the letter and then groan.

"Are you okay, Mr. Hawk?" Eliza asked, noticing CJ's face.

"No! This is bad!" CJ said.

"Do you have to fight Roman again?" Eliza asked.

"Not that bad." CJ said.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"You and I have to attend a family barbecue at my grandma's house!" CJ said.

"What is so bad about that?" Erin asked, a little confused.

"Yeah Barbecues are fun CJ!" Eliza said.

"Yeah, CJ, I love flame grilled wieners." Mason said, still on the floor.

"Why are you chasing girls then?" Erin snidely sneaks in.

"No, it's not the food. I love the food. It's…. It's that my dad is going to be there." CJ said, "And he's bringing his fiancee with him."

"You mean your ex girlfriend." Erin said.

"Yeah, SJ." CJ said, groaning.

"It'll be fine. It's just one day." Erin said, trying to ease his mind. "Let's go get a cheeseburger."

"Man, I love those." CJ said, as Erin leads him away and offscreen, "You're paying right?"

"Ooo, I want one." Eliza follows, stepping over Mason. Seconds pass as Mason is still on the floor.

"Guys…. I'm still here." Mason said to silence. Suddenly Anthony Dre walks right in front of Mason. Then steps onto his chest and scrapes the bottom of his shoe against Mason's shirt like a welcome mat, before stepping off.

"This welcome mat really throws off the hallways Feng shui." Anthony Dre shakes his head, before walking away, leaving Mason alone.

* * *

**(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to Freddy Escobar sitting in the locker room with an Ice pack on his head. The door opens, getting Freddy's attention. In walks the ACW World Champion, Detrick Cyrus.

"My brother, your savior has arrived." Detrick said, more jovial than he was in his first appearance on this episode. "Hey, where's your Fate briefcase?"

"Did you not see the match?" Freddy said, in a completely opposite mood from his brother.

"Why would I watch you versus Chris Wolf?" Detrick insults his brother. "I mean, you were going to win. It's not exactly a match between two equals."

Freddy puts the ice pack down, gritting his teeth as Detrick looks at him, putting the puzzle together in his head.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Freddy said, not proud of tonights loss. Suddenly he hears a loud laugh coming from Detrick Cyrus.

"To Chris Wolf? Really? Man, this is like when we were kids and you got beat up by a seventh grader when we were in eighth grade. Do I have to beat up Chris for you?" Detrick basically rubs salt in Freddy's wound.

"How about instead of trying to beat up Chris Wolf, you try to beat up Roman McIntyre." Freddy said, having enough of Detrick's potshots and retaliating with his own.

"I already beat him." Detrick said.

"Everyone says you cheated and the fact that you won't take a rematch means you're just a paper champion." Freddy Escobar speaks up, throwing shade at his brother.

"Are you kidding me? Dude, why are you being such a dick right now? I came here to celebrate your win. Which by the way, didn't happen. And now you're criticizing me. You need to look in the mirror Freddy. I'm the ACW World Champion and you're just my brother. The ex drug dealer who literally lost everything and was given a second chance by me. Instead of jumping in on this world's herd mentality against me, why don't you be a good brother instead?" Detrick said.

"I am being a good brother. I'm trying to stop you from going too far up your own ass." Freddy said.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Detrick said, before Freddy got in his way.

"Accept the match." Freddy said.

"No." Detrick said.

"Then you deserve to have people make fun of you. You have this need to be better than everyone else. To be the top guy. That's what motivates you right? You crave the top spot. But if you can't beat Roman, then you won't ever get that spot in people's eyes. Even with that Championship." Freddy said, cutting deep, playing to Detrick's insecurities.

"Fine…." Detrick said. "I'll sign the contract to shut everyone up. Next week, me and Roman for the ACW World Championship."

And with those words to his brother, it was official. Roman will get his rematch against Detrick. Detrick looked like he didn't want to do this and just got tricked into agreeing by his brother.

* * *

**Moved all my shit into my parent's basement**

**And out of our old apartment**

**I know things changed but I'm not sure when**

**I guess you'd call this regression**

"Lei Heddad is risking it all tonight against Alexis Guerrero. She's putting up her spot in ACW Odyssey. This is borderline insane, Disco." David Harkness said.

"Lei is a very talented athlete. She is putting full confidence in herself when she accepts this match. If it was me, I'd say no, because I wouldn't even want to risk losing the most important match of my career." Disco Inferno said.

**Yeah baby, I like it like that**

**You gotta believe me when I tell you**

**I said I like it like that**

"Alexis Guerrero's debut match was against Sofia Reynoso. On that night, she bled and lost. But also on that night, she earned a lot of respect from everyone watching as you can hear actual cheers for her tonight." David Harkness said.

"She was impressive against Sofia, but she still lost. I think Lei is the favorite going into this match. With that being said, beating Eliza isn't as impressive as holding your own against Sofia. I think this is the real test on where both women stand." Disco Inferno said

The bell rings as Lei takes the fight to the bigger woman with a back Spin kick to the gut, before coming at her like a pitbull with a series of strikes. She holds Alexis's hair to keep her close as she pounds on her face. But Alexis is also a capable fighter and replies with a pair of rights to the gut, shutting down Lei. Lexi follows with a right hand to knock Lei down. Lei smartly rolls away to the bottom corner. Guerrero is about to close in, but the ref stops her. Lei gets to her feet and takes advantage by leapfrogging over the refs head and dropkicking Alexis. Alexis backs up into the corner. Lei runs at Alexis, but Lexi raises her boot. Lei runs into it, before Lexi kicks her in the gut and hits a Snap Suplex into the corner. Alexis goes a pinfall, but Lei gets her foot on the rope. Alexis gets off Lei, giving her the chance to roll out of the ring. Guerrero is on her tail though as she runs off the ropes and hits a Suicide Sommersault Senton! The crowd pops for the spot, as Guerrero is quick to pick Lei up, not revelling in the pop. Guerrero waits on the apron, grasping the middle rope. Lexi waits for Lei to get up, before Slingshotting into the ring with a Rolling Thunder, but before she can do anything, Lei catches her with a Roundhouse kick. Lei then pull her into a Inside Cradle.

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.10!

"Lei countered the dynamo known as Alexis Guerrero perfectly." David Harkness compliments.

"Lei was being smart while Lexi was being spotty. A monkey kind of spotty if you will." Disco Inferno insults.

Lei doesn't sweat the kick out, instead rolling out onto the ring apron. Alexis is getting to her feet at this point. Lei tries to Springboard and she does. Too bad, it was right into a Roundhouse kick. Alexis follows by hitting her with a Reality Check (Double Chicken Wing Gutbuster). Alexis rolls her over so she's sitting on her chest of the pin.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.5!

Alexis is quick to pull Lei up to her feet and hooks her up for what looks to be a Suplex. But before she does anything, she does the Guerrero Family Chest Shake. Alexis Guerrero picks her up for The Birthright (Vertical Suplex into a Sitout Powerbomb)! Alexis has her in a pinning position.

…

1

….

….

…

…

2

…

…

…..

…

3!

"Alexis Guerrero has taken Lei Heddads spot in Odyssey at 3:44 in a very fast paced match. Alexis just kept moving and so did Lei." David Harkness said.

"Lei, made the biggest mistake of her life, putting up her spot. Now Alexis Guerrero had joined Raptor Reigns, Nolan Garson and Alexis Espinoza as competitors in the match." Disco Inferno said as Alexis Guerrero gets her hand raised to a mild reaction

* * *

Roman sits alone in a chair. Flashbacks going through his head from last week. Rioting. Shooting. Fire. All of it.

"Roman."

McIntyre snaps out of his deep thought before he sees Aldo, behind him.

"The rematch is on." Aldo said. "Next week, you're bringing home the Championship"

Roman nods.

"Are you okay?" Aldo asked.

"I don't know." Roman said.

"Get last week out of your head. Get the masked man out of your head. Get everything but the World Championship out of your head. You're playing right into that masked mans hand, whether it's Ash or someone else. You losing makes me and my campaign look bad. You need to win." Aldo said.

Roman doesn't reply, instead just standing up from the chair and walking past Aldo.

"Roman!"

He calls out, but the Unstoppable Juggernaut was already out the door and the room. Aldo sighs deeply.

* * *

**(Ad break)**

* * *

Furno Moxley is seen at a mini golf course in a pink polo shirt, khaki shorts and cleats. He has a green visor over his head. Raptor and Aiden just stand there looking at him.

"What? This is formal golfing attire." Furno Moxley said, looking at his friend's reaction.

"We're mini golfing." Raptor said, taking another look at his friend. "You look like a total dork."

"Hey, this is style Raptor." Furno said before frowning at the sight of Asher Darma in the same attire as him.

"Yul, look at this! It is the Dogs who love the Justice! And the Furno Moxley is twinning with me!" Asher said excited at the sight of the three. Furno looks at Asher for a second before kicking his cleats off, taking his shirt off and pulling his shorts off. Then Furno picks everything up and walks over to a trashcan in his bright red boxer briefs and throws them into the trash. He then walks back.

"You need to put clothes on Furno." Aiden Black said, looking at his nearly naked friend.

"No I don't. We paid for tickets already. They can't kick us out." Furno said

A few seconds later, Furno Moxley is seen being carried out by security as his stablemates, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok follow. Furno gets thrown right into a trashcan.

"We're not even with them. Why are we getting kicked out?" Yul Bannok complained as security ignored him and walked past him. "I was just about to win too."

"Yul, my friend, according to the official rules of Golf, the one with the higher score loses." Asher Darma reads from a small book.

"That's not how sports work." Yul said as Furno approached the group.

"Can't believe they kicked us out. Since when does underwear not count as clothes?! Man, this sucks. We were supposed to celebrate Raptor getting into Odyssey and pre celebrating me and Aiden winning our tag team qualifier next week." Furno said.

"Wait a minute, me and a partner of my choice have a qualifier next week." Yul said as everyone, but Asher figured out what that meant.

"Oh, that is quite the coincidence. All of you guys can be in Odyssey. Of course I won't because Yul isn't allowed to pick me since I lost my qualifier. But I am happy for all of you, my friends." Asher said.

"No, that means either Furno and I join the match or Yul and whoever he picks does." Aiden said. Yul looks all three of the hounds, up and down. Asher just stands there in the middle of this intense staredown, smiling still.

"So who wants frozen yogurt?" Asher Darma asked, causing everyone to turn their head to him. "What? I got a coupon."

* * *

**War, we run these streets like a renegade**

**Get that gwap, til the rent is paid**

**Hunt my prey, in the Cavalcade**

**Revenge is got, when the boss is slayed**

"It is time for the ACW Factions Championship main event. Wei Wu Long and Sicario are representing the Triad, as they are getting a second chance against La Rebelion." David Harkness said.

"Two things to note. One, JT Jordan is accompanying them to ringside. This man was able to negotiate for a rematch. And two, Rey Aguayo has said that he is no longer going to be associated with La Rebelion following an attack on his home and his grandmother being shot." Disco Inferno said

**Feel it comin' in the air (yeah)**

**And the screams from everywhere (yeah)**

**I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)**

**It's a dangerous love affair (what's up?, C'mon)**

"Jesus and Phoenix have a lot of chemistry as Alexis Espinoza leads them down to make their Fourth defense of the ACW Factions Championship. Rey Aguayo's exit has to be on their mind." David Harkness said.

"There's no doubt about it. At Glory Road 3, we were talking about La Rebelion being a united front. Now, they're not. This is what the Triad needs to get an edge over the number one faction in ACW." Disco Inferno said

The bell rings as Wei Wu Long and Jesus Garza start the match. The two big men circle each other. The two lock up. For a couple seconds, it looks like it'll be a stalemate but Jesus then forces Wei back into the ropes. The ref begins to count for a rope break, which he gets at four. But Jesus Garza is quick to jack Wei's jaw with a hard right hand, before clubbing him into the back. The ref backs Jesus off, since Wei's in the rope, stopping him from furthering his attack. Jesus is yelling at Wei, clearly pissed off on his best friend, Rey Aguayo's behalf. Wei gets to his feet, before Jesus pushes past the ref to attack him again with lefts and rights. Wei drops to a knee, leaning against the ropes, before the ref gets in the way to pull Jesus away. This gives Sicario an opportunity to run over on the ring apron and extend his leg inside the ring to kick Jesus square in the face, clearing the refs head. Jesus backs off, holding his face, while Wei gets to his feet. Wei comes at Jesus with a Stiff Shoot kick to the chest. He follows with a second one, before Irish Whipping him into his teams corner. Sicario reaches forward and begins to choke Jesus from behind. The ref tells him to stop and Sicario does after seeing Wei run at Garza. Wei connects with a Front Dropkick into the corner. Jesus slides down to the bottom turnbuckle. Wei gets to his feet and backs up. Wei connects with a Hesitation Front Dropkick to Jesus while he's sitting against the corner. Wei then pulls Jesus out and tags in Sicario.

Sicario enters the ring and stomps on Jesus's hand as he tries to push himself off the mat. Jesus shakes his right hand to sell it, but Sicario then stomps his left. Jesus then shakes that hand as he's now sitting up. Sicario tries to kick him but Jesus evades it and schoolboys Sicario from behind. But Jesus quickly gets to one knee and lifts Sicario off the mat, for a School Boy Powerbomb. Going for the pin, only for Wei to enter the ring and kick Jesus in the back to break it up. Phoneix tries to enter the ring, but the referee is quick to run over and stop the Bird of War. This gives Wei a chance to stomp on Jesus a few times before heading back into his teams corner. Sicario gets to his feet and steps on Jesus's face with the bottom of his shoe, before walking to Wei and tagging him back in. Wei enters the ring and stands in front of Jesus as Sicario stands behind him. Garza gets up and eats a High Roundhouse Kick (Wei)/ Sweep Kick (Sicario) combination. The ref tells Sicario to get out, which he does as Wei kneels down and puts Jesus in the Black Dragon Sleeper (Dragon Sleeper).

"Sicario and Wei Wu Long are wrestling a very smart match." David Harkness said.

"They're wearing the biggest man in the match down perfectly. I'd personally work over the smaller guy, but at this point, I don't want that smaller guy entering the match and running as fast as the Flash. That's the fast superhero right? I wouldn't know. I'm not a nerd." Disco Inferno said

Wei is choking Jesus Garza out in the Black Dragon Sleeper, but the crowd rallies. Jesus forces himself and Wei to their feet. Garza then turns his body around and lifts Wei off the mat a little, before ramming him back first into the turnbuckles. Jesus lets Wei stay in the corner for a second as he backs off. Wei walks out, only for Jesus to wrap his arms around Wei Wu Longs waist and do a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex! Jesus gets to his feet and looks at Phoenix as the crowd erupts into a big amount of cheers. Jesus walks over and tags Phoenix into the match. Meanwhile, Wei Wu Long tags Sicario into the match. Sicario enters the ring and runs to Phoenix who is still in his teams corner on the apron. Phoenix slingshots over Sicario's head and into the ring, landing on his feet. Sicario turns around into a Pele Kick from Phoenix. Sicario backs up into the turnbuckles after that move and then falls victim to a Patada Con Giro! Sicario falls forward, allowing Phoenix to kick him while he's down to move him onto his back. Phoenix then does a Handspring Phoenix Splash into a pin!

…

1

….

…

…

….

Wei breaks it up, but is soon sent flying by a Pounce from Jesus Garza! Wei Wu Long rolls out of the ring as Jesus jumps out himself. Phoenix begins to climb up to the top turnbuckle as Jesus Garza charges at Wei, outside of the ring. Wei jumps out of the way and Garza hits the steel post that Phoenix was next. Phoenix slips off and falls right on the back of his head. The crowd cringes, but Sicario doesn't as he lifts Phoenix up and delivers Heart Attack (Leaping Double Footstomp). Sicario pins him after connecting with his signature.

"Jesus Garza might've cost his team the titles!" Disco Inferno said

…..

Jesus Garza pulls Sicario out.

"Looks like he just saved them, Glen." David Harkness said.

But right after Jesus Garza did, Wei Wu Long comes out of nowhere with a Flying Dagger (Flying Enziguri)! Wei lands hard on the outside floor but gets to his feet with Sicario's help. They exchange a quick word, before Sicario rolls back into the ring. Wei heads back to his teams corner as Sicario lifts Phoenix up and pulls him closer to his side of the team. Sicario lifts him across his shoulders and delivers a Firemans Carry Neckbreaker into his knee. Sicario then extends his hand to tag Wei back into the match. Wei is quick to enter the ring and snatch Phoenix off the mat as Sicario is seen climbing up to the top turnbuckle, possibly preparing to dive after Wei hits a move. Wei hooks Phoenix's arms, setting up the Tiger Style '36 (Tiger Flowsion), but when he picks Phoenix up, The Bird of War counters into a Hurricanrana! Phoenix pops up to his feet and sees Sicario on the top turnbuckle, looking trapped. Phoenix jumps, with absolutely no momentum behind him, to top turnbuckle with a big pop accompanying him for his hops. Phoenix pulls Sicario off the top turnbuckle with a Spanish Fly! The crowd explodes as Phoenix crawls over and pins Sicario, but the ref isn't counting! He tells Phoenix that Wei had tagged in and that Sicario was no longer legal. Phoenix is then quickly picked off the mat and hit with a German Suplex. Wei Wu Long has taken advantage of Phoenix being unaware of who's legal and then picks him up to connect with his signature Tiger Style '36. Wei goes for the pin!

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

…

Jesus Garza breaks it up!

"Good job Jesus! Phoenix made a mistake, but Garza made the save before it became costly." David Harkness said.

"Jesus and Phoenix are both off their game. You can tell that this isn't the same team. Hell, we're ten minutes in and Garza hasn't even flexed once." Disco Inferno notes.

As per tradition with a hot crowd, the MGM chants 'This is Awesome' for the match they're witnessing. Jesus gets to his feet as the ref starts to tell him to get out. Jesus follows orders as he walks back to his corner. Meanwhile, Phoenix is starting to get up. Springboard Curb Stomp out of nowhere from Sicario! Jesus sees this and runs at Sicario clotheslining both of themselves over the ropes. Wei Wu Long is on his feet and notices Phoenix is starting to get up. Wei waits for his chance, before connecting with Death Penalty (Discus Roundhouse Kick to kneeling opponent)! Wei goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…

….

Jesus Garza slides into the ring, but Sicario has his leg from the outside as he is only inches away from the pinfall

2

….

…..

…..

Jesus reaches as much as he can, but Sicario is pulling on the large legs of Jesus to keep him away…

…..

3!

"We have new ACW Factions Champions at 12:43!" David Harkness said as JT Jordan collects all four Championships while Sicario lets go of Jesus Garza's leg. Jesus is on both knees in shock and eats his own Death Penalty from Wei, getting the crowd to boo more over the cheapshot.

"And Jesus just got knocked out. The Triad has won tonight. La Rebelion has fallen!" Disco Inferno said as Jade, Mei and Lee Wu Long come out. Sicario and JT enter the ring. JT hands a title to Sicario. Then Wei. Then Jade. He then is about to hand one to Mei, before shifting his hands and giving it to Lee. Mei pouts as the rest of her family and Sicario raise their titles.

"The loss of Rey Aguayo was felt tonight." David Harkness said as Alexis buries her head in her hands over losing the titles is the last shot of the night.

* * *

Rey Aguayo is seen on his couch watching the end of the episode. He shakes his head, turning off the tv. Rey hears his doorbell go off. Rey takes the revolver from his coffee table and puts the hand with it, behind her back. Aguayo goes to the door, ready for anything. He turns the knob and opens the door to see….

A fate briefcase with a note attached to it. Rey is initially confused before picking up the note.

"From Jason Sabre. I heard about your grandmother being shot. I have another path to the World Championship. You have only one path for revenge. The match I chose at ACW Odyssey is…."

Rey pauses, nodding his head.

"I owe you one Ace."

Rey Aguayo picks up the briefcase and brings it into the house. He sets it and the letter down. We close up on the letter and at the bottom of the letter it says

_Rey Aguayo vs Wei Wu Long, Fight Without Honor 5_

* * *

Six days ago, Jason Sabre hops off The Black Dragon, Destino's, back. Jason looks at the front door of the Dark Phoenix temple.

"This is where she's at?" Jason asked.

"You may not like what you see." Destino warns.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jason asked.

"The Dark Phoenix is unforgiving." Destino said.

"I gave her the Dark Phoenix. I made a mistake when I did that. I didn't know what it could do." Jason said.

"Don't die in there. I'll die with you if you do." Destino said. Jason nods at Destino before walking up to the door and opening it, before closing it. We cut to Jaxon Sabre, with his mask on, only exposing his red eye and a black cloak on, standing over the pit of ashes, where he stabbed Natalia and burned her. He hears the loud sound of the door opening. Jaxon doesn't even turn around.

"I was waiting for you Jason."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Jason Sabre asked, stepping closer toward the masked Jaxon Sabre. "Do you know where Natalia Rodriguez is?"

"I do." Jaxon said, before finally turning around to face his unknowing baby brother. Jason stopped as his eyes stared into the exposed red eye of Jaxon. It all flooded back to him.

_Flashback_

_"Jason Sabre." The man spoke, slowly, sending a chill down Jason's back for some reason. "If they were to write a story with you as the main character. It would be a tragedy. I would've expected you to love the new timeline that you are in. You are hailed as a hero. Your brother didn't murder your family. You could have any girl you want and not have that burden of an ex wife or a child to care for still burning in the back of your mind."_

_"Who are you?" Jason asked, getting a weird feeling._

_"The Eye of the Reaper." The masked man spoke. He stood up, revealing his full 6'8 height, towering over Jason Sabre as he walked down the steps. "I am not here to fight you. I'm not going to stop you before your fight with Chris Wolf. I just wanted to see you again."_

_The man stops in front of Jason._

_"I do wonder, why are you so eager to go back to that life. Isn't it better to stay here?" The man asked_

_"I don't know who you are or why you know so much about me. But it seems like you're not my enemy, so I'll let you walk. As for your question- How could I stay here? This isn't the life that I know. Yeah, my life is shit. My wife left me because I'm a fuck up. And she took my kid with her. I got the worlds most dangerous man's fiancee pregnant. And I have to stand behind him and watch him be with her when I know that she wants to be with me. On top of that, the child they'll have is mine, but no one is going to know that. My best friend is an egomaniac who didn't give a crap about me after I put him on the road to success. My brother ...don't get me started on him." Jason said, as anger appeared on his face over the last thing. "My brother…..he's the reason why I have to return. He's the reason why I have to go back. My life has been a living hell and it starts and ends with him…. I can't live with myself knowing that he still walks when he killed my parents. He made me an orphan."_

_"I know he did. You want vengeance." The man said_

_"I want justice." Jason said_

_"Then go and get it. But remember that justice comes from vengeance and it will only breed the thirst for vengeance." The Man said, before walking away and down the stairs. "Good luck. I hope you avenge your parents. But most of all, I hope you find a life that's worth living, before time runs out for you."_

_End Flashback._

"That was no dream, Jason. The Stormmaker timeline was real." Jaxon reveals to Jason. Jason felt himself shake.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Jason asked.

"I told you before, I am the Eyes of the Reaper and the Guardian of this realm." Jaxon said.

"Do you honestly think I would know what that means." Jason said, not understanding the nicknames.

"I see everything that goes on here." Jaxon Sabre said.

"So you're the guy I'm looking for to find Natalia." Jason said, before Jaxon walked extremely close to Jason. The 6'8 Jaxon towered over his little brother, who himself isn't small at 6'1. An uneasy feeling came over Jason. As he figures out that he somehow can't move his hand. He thinks '_who is he. Why does he give me this feeling over fear'._

"Your friend is dead." Jaxon said. Jason was stunned. His body is shaking. "She seemed like a lovely woman. Sweet. Caring. Beautiful. But she will no longer walk with you."

Jason could feel his heart sink. He couldn't get words out.

"H-H-" He stutters, not over what he just heard. "How?"

Jason couldn't move another step as his body shook. Flashbacks of him giving Natalia that necklace replaying in his head.

"The Dark Phoenix took over."

Jaxon turns his head to the ashes.

"You will never talk to Natalia Rodriguez again. If you wish to see her body or the remains, feel free." Jaxon said, pointing at the pool of ashes. Jason couldn't move his legs. Almost if there was a thousand pounds of weight attached to his ankle. He slowly drags his feet, not wanting to see what's in the pool of ashes. Jaxon just watches as dread emanates from his brother.

"No…" Jason drops to his knees in front of the ashes, burying both his hands into the ashes. Curling his fingers into a fist. His body shaking, now enraged. "No… Not this way…"

Natalia's naked and burnt body lays covered in ashes. Portions of her skins are darker from Jaxon burning her last week. There is a wound clearly seen on her upper chest from the dagger

"Who…."

A swirl of Black and red, firelike aura emanates from Jason as Jaxon takes notice. He stands up in complete rage.

"The power of the Black Dragon." Jaxon said, before Jason snaps his head back.

"It was you." Jason said, turning around in complete rage, rushing to his masked older brother.

But he was stopped. Stopped, mid run, by a hand around his throat. His aura disappeared as he found himself, unable to move again. Instead he found himself getting the life choked out of him. Too weak to move for some reason. Jason didn't understand as the rage was quickly removed from him as Jaxon was in complete control of himself.

"I don't understand you Jason. I don't think you understand yourself either. You always say that you're not the hero, when clearly you are. You just say that as a defense mechanism. You told me that seeked justice once, but honestly, you used that word to mask your thirst for vengeance. Your thirst to end the hatred in your soul that your older brother caused when he murdered your mother and father…..but that hatred isn't for him. You don't really hate your brother….."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jason squeaks out slowly with his little oxygen left.

"No, you want to avenge your parents, but you don't hate Jaxon Sabre. You hate Jason Sabre."

Jason tried to reply but couldn't. His throat was being crushed and his oxygen was being blocked from entering his lungs. Jaxon's words become aggressive

"You hate the fact that you can't save anyone. You couldn't save your parents from your brother. You couldn't save your brother from turning to the dark side. You couldn't save your daughter from the cruel reality that is American civilization. You couldn't save your wife from her death. You couldn't save your newborn son from not having a damaged home. Look behind you and you can see that you couldn't save Natalia from the Dark Phoenix. You couldn't even save your best friend from his own ego….."

Jason could feel his eyes close as the words sting him on the inside.

"You have always been the hero of this story. And you never accepted it because you fear the failure of not living up to that title. Because you refuse to accept responsibility for anything wrong that goes on in this world. If you never accept your role, you will always be the weak, scared little child who did nothing but watch as his hero murdered his parents."

Eyes go shut as Jaxon's voice lowers in tone. Jason is out cold by the look of his eyes. Jaxon gently sets Jason down, kneeling with him. He removes his hand from Jason's throat

"Rest little brother. Until we meet again." Jaxon said.

"_Is it….you?" _Jason thinks, before his eyes fall shut. Blackness.

"_JASON!"_

But that wasn't Jaxon's voice, it was Natalia's. Amidst the darkness, he could hear her plea. And almost right after hearing that, Jason's eyes open. Jaxon was no longer there. Jason looks left and right as he props himself up with his arms.

"Nattie." He said frantically, rubbing his throat, before looking at the ashes. Jason, didn't even have time to stand. He quickly crawls to the pool of ashes, jumping it, getting his clothes dirty. "Nattie, I heard you…"

Jason grabs Natalia by the wrist…..

There's a pulse. She's alive.

**(Fade to Black)**

* * *

**Episode 8 Preview: **

**ACW Wildcard Championship: **Jason Sabre © vs Chris Wolf

**Odyssey Qualifier: **Furno Moxley & Aiden Black vs Yul Bannok & ?

**ACW World Championship:** Detrick Cyrus © vs Roman McIntyre

-Plus, Jason gets in a heated argument with Defiance over Natalia.

-Is Anarchy here? Is Ash the masked man?

-How will Alexis Espinoza handle tonights title loss and Rey Aguayo leaving

-Evan Neal is up to no good.

\- CJ Hawk and Erin Frost go to a family BBQ…. featuring CJ's dad and ex girlfriend/Soon to be Step-mom

-And last but also least, Mason Rivers continues to try and get a girlfriend.


	9. 8: Detrick vs Roman II: The Rematch

We open tonight's episode with Natalia Rodriguez laying in bed. She isn't moving at all. Her eyes are closed. A blanket rests over her body and is not wrinkled at all, showing a lack of movement. The camera pans outside the room to reveal Jason Sabre standing next to Flynn Horde.

"It's been almost two weeks since I pulled her out of the Spirit Realm." Jason Sabre said

"She still hasn't moved." Flynn Horde said.

"Are you happy with what you caused Flynn?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm not. I was just following orders." Flynn said.

"Flynn, I don't trust Alejandro. You and I both know that he sent Natalia there to get killed or for a different reason than for her to gain power. And I have a feeling that you know more than you're letting on." Jason said, calling Flynn out.

"I am not aware of Alejandro's endgame." Flynn said, but Sabre didn't believe him one bit. The two looked at each other, eye to eye. Then Jason nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll believe you, but Flynn, let me ask you something about the spirit realm." Jason said.

"What is it?" Flynn asked.

"Who is the Guardian of the Realm?" Jason asked. He takes note of the time between the question and the answer as it's a bit too long for him.

"He has no name." Flynn said, keeping the truth that Jason already knows away.

"So he just got named the Guardian of the Realm and everything else about him is unknown?" Jason tries to confirm.

"Jason, that Guardian is a powerful man. I'd recommend staying away from him." Flynn advises his friend, before walking away from him. Jason could only stand there and remember

Flashback

_"Rest little brother. Until we meet again." Jaxon said._

_"Is it….you?" Jason thinks, before his eyes fall shut. Blackness._

End flashback

"_It was him. And Flynn knows it. I can't trust him or Alejandro." _Jason thinks before looking back at Natalia. "Hang in there Nattie."

* * *

Lacey Alvarez walks beside Jasper Cage in the grocery store.

"Tonight, Roman is getting his World title rematch." Jasper said.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Lacey asked before stopping to start put oranges in a bag.

"Security will be tight. This is a big pay per view rematch on free television. Add in a Jason Sabre title defense and tonight's card is going to be one of the biggest cards in ACW History. They don't want to tarnish it with interference." Jasper said.

"So just like the two Hellfire Trinity and the Azriel vs Detrick rematch. It's going to be a major event. The world will be watching. I know Ash well enough to think that he will show up" Lacey said putting the oranges down, before continuing throughout the store.

"Ash is as gone as Azriel is. They're both hiding. If Ash was coming at Roman, he wouldn't hide behind a mask." Jasper said.

"Roman said-"

"Roman is a meathead, that is a good fighter and has a look that appeals to common people. He is just a poster for Aldos campaign and nothing more. You want to hear the truth Lacey? Aldo has a choice of Ash or Roman, on who should go after Azriel. I told him Roman, because Ash was too sensitive. Too focused on some truce that him and Azriel came up with for our lives. Your boyfriend was never the leader, I was. I kicked Ash out and you were okay with it. " Jasper said as Lacey stood in silence.

"Why?" Lacey simply asked

"Life is just a game. I needed to play a smart game so I could get ahead and live a good life. Being in the background has been my greatest benefit. I have put myself in a great spot by watching and getting the role of a trusted advisor to all three of them" Jasper said.

"And why are you telling me that you're just a snake. " Lacey asked.

"Because there's nothing wrong with telling you where you should lay." Jasper said.

"Excuse me." Lacey asked, confused.

"You seem to be attracted by crazy leaders or men who think they're alphas. They won't win in the end. I will." Jasper said as the two stop in the middle of the cereal aisle. Lacey started to figure it out. "You're a crazy woman. Maybe it's time to make an intelligent choice."

"Jasper, I don't think this is-"

Suddenly the shelf falls over onto both as we hear Lacey shriek. Lacey is trapped underneath the shelf, blurry eyes but she has an image. The masked man.

"Tonight." They said.

* * *

(Angel on the Outside by A Killers confession begins as birds fly under the bright blue sky before panning downward as Jason Sabre walks down a crosswalk in his leather jacket, before stopping to look up at the birds. Suddenly we pan up where the birds are joined by Destino The Black Dragon in the sky, as we transition over to the title card of 'ACW Season 3: Election Year' as he passes bye)

**I still recall the words that bite**

(We get a close up of an IV before flashing over to Rey Aguayo sitting in a chair as Abuelita Aguayo lays on the bed not moving.)

**Emotionless and cold**

(Rey Aguayo stands from the chair, head down as a line shines over him, his fist shaking)

**Each moment suffocates the light**

(Detrick Cyrus and Maria Gonzalez are seen holding hands on the same street that Jason Sabre was on noticing that people are giving them dirty looks, including children, women and men.)

**So where do I go on from here?**

(We see a picture of Alexis and Alejandro Espinoza's father, before panning down to Alexis looking up at it with a pistol in her hand as Sofia Reynoso is in the background with the title)

**Drowning in chaos, pain and fear**

(We see Lacey Alvarez sitting on a swing alone as an image of a Masked man with a white mask that has a small Anarchy logo and a leather jacket with the Anarchy logo on the back, behind him. Lacey turns around and all she sees is Jasper and Ares)

**I Walk forever down the line**

(Aldo Montoya is seen leaning against a window and looking out as the same image of the masked man appears behind him)

**It fills me up with pride**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez in the bathroom looking at a mirror which reflects a image of her Season 1 appearance)

**And anyways**

(We see Erin Frost meditating in the spirit realm as Rey Pantera the White Tiger, Destino the Black Dragon and the Dark Phoenix all behind her)

**I'm pushed away**

(We see Flynn Horde with his back to the camera and spreads his arms out as we move forward, past Flynn and into the forest)

**I'm damned to be left right here.**

(We see Malice in a wheelchair in the forest as he is surrounded by Chris Wolf, Katarina Love and Evan Neal)

**So if I can't take flight,**

(We see Malice trying to stand up before a hand is put on his shoulder. Malice looks back to see Jason Sabre, flanked by Flynn Horde and Natalia Rodriguez, ready to fight.)

**I need the will to fight**

(We see Angelica Rhodes at a restaurant in a elegant Silver dress that sparkles like diamonds with Sicario, Jade Wu Long, Wei Wu Long, Mei and Lee Wu Long behind her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Mason Rivers holding a rose and a box of chocolates behind Eliza Bourne who's talking to Alexis Guerrero as Rey Pantera Jr looks embarrassed.)

**The angel on the outside**

(We see Roman McIntyre in front of the white house under the night sky with the ACW World title in his hands before the image of the masked man appears behind him, he turns to see Aldo Montoya)

**And when the sky turns black,**

(We see Richard Montoya standing in the middle of the oval office in nothing but slacks and a rosary, looking more depressed than ever.)

**There is no turning back alive,**

(We see Maria Martinez in Hope HQ with Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Izzy Solare, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana, Eliza Bourne, Anthony Dre, Rey Pantera Jr, Alexis Guerreri, Lei Heddad and Mason Rivers around her)

**And when my demons I deny,**

(We see Alexis Espinoza, Phoenix, Jesus Garza, Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo are seen around a table)

**The angel on the outside**

(We then see the final title card that has Aldo Montoya and Maria Martinez taking up the top part of the image with the masked man in between then in the far back. Below Aldo is Roman, while Detrick Cyrus is below Maria. Jason Sabre is in the middle of the image, standing at the forefront as the logo is there.)

* * *

"Welcome back to the MGM Grand as we are in store for a Championship Wednesday. Last week, new ACW Factions Champions were. Tonight, we have two title match including Chris Wolf versus Jason Sabre for the ACW Wildcard Championship tonight." David Harkness hypes

"That's not the reason people came to the arena tonight. The world is watching for one match. The ACW World Championship rematch will happen as Detrick Cyrus will defend against Roman McIntyre. We had a lot of security outside to make sure no one gets in without a ticket or a cause to ruin tonight. And remember, the winner will face Flynn in less than two weeks." Disco Inferno said.

"Also tonight, Yul Bannok will have to choose a partner to face Furno Moxley and Aiden Black in a Odyssey qualifier. Raptor is already there, will the Hounds run Odyssey?" David Harkness said.

"We'll see later tonight, but right now is Chris Wolf's biggest match to date. Let's kick off the show." Disco Inferno said.

**If the lions want war**

**We gon' fight until the battle ends**

**If the tigers come running**

**We gon' fight them to the bloody end**

"Last week Chris Wolf, with the help of manager, Evan Neal, defeated Freddy Escobar to earn this shot. Everyone should keep their eyes on Evan as the nuisance as he will play a role in this match." David Harkness predicts

"Chris Wolf has no chance if Evan wasn't here. Chris is severely outmatched against Jason Sabre." Disco Inferno said

**Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

**A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

**You keep me away from the place where you've been**

**But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"Jason Sabre seems to have the same opinion. The Ace of Pro Wrestling is looking confident as ever while walking down to his second title defense." David Harkness notes.

"In terms of skill, Jason has Chris Wolf beat in every category. Chris Wolf is the underdog. Make no mistake about that." Disco Inferno said

The bell rings as Chris Wolf and Jason Sabre are in opposite corners. To no ones surprise everyone is for the Ace chanting "Let's go Jason" while he smirks from his corner. Chris looks determined as Evan Neal keeps yelling "Show him Chris. Show him!". Chris and Jason walk out of their respective corner before locking up. Sabre easily puts Wolf in a Wrist Lock. Jason then pulls Wolf close to him by his arm, catching him with a Side Headlock Takedown. Jason, with the headlock in, rubs Chris's hair, not taking him seriously, before standing up. Wolf slaps his hands against the ring mat after being embarrassed by Jason in the most important match of his career. Jason is grinning as the crowd openly laughs at Wolf's tantrum. Chris looks up from the ring mat at the amused Jason. "You done?" Jason asked. Chris looks upset over Jason's tone and stands up on his feet. He goes right up to Jason. "You think I'm a joke?" Chris asked. "It is popular opinion." Sabre replies. Wolf flings his hand toward Jason, going for a slap only for Jason to catch it and in the same motion leap into the air, wrapping his legs around Chris's arm and dragging him down in an armbar. But before he can get it locked in, Chris gets his arm free and rolls out to Evan Neal. Evan tells Chris "Quit making me look like a joke". Jason stands in the middle of the ring and does his finger gun taunt, winking at Wolf, frustrating him. Chris bum rushes into the ring, charging at Jason, only to be caught with an Arm Drag. Wolf rolls out of the ring again as Sabre stands up to a standing ovation. Chris bum rushes the ring again and runs toward Jason who just puts his hand out, causing Wolf to stop dead in his tracks. Jason then stomps on Wolf's foot, causing Wolf to grab it like a cartoon. While Wolf is on one foot, Jason sweeps his leg with his foot tripping Chris to an applause and laughter.

"Jason Sabre is having fun at Chris Wolfs expense." David Harkness said.

"Chris Wolf is just letting it happen. What a joke!" Disco Inferno criticized.

Chris gets to his feet, gritting his teeth over the embarrassment again. The two men lock up again. Jason is able to back Wolf up a few steps, before putting him in a wrist lock. Jason keeps the pace slow as Wolf's right arm is in his control. Jason adds a little bit of torque to the wrist lock to add pressure. Chris tries to do a front roll to escape. Chris does the roll, but Jason still has a hold of his right arm and simply wrings the arm of Wolf, putting in the wrist lock tighter. Jason then backs Wolf into the ropes and Irish Whips him. Wolf rebounds off the ropes as Jason just leans against his set of ropes. Wolf comes back only for Jason to sidestep him, grab Wolf by the back of the head and throws him over the top role and onto the floor. Evan Neal runs over and bends down, holding a Gatorade Bottle. Chris gets to his feet. "Chris, can you quit embarrassing BMS? My investor is watching". Chris Wolf nods. He then opens his mouth so Evan can pour Gatorade in his mouth like a coach would, but Evan drinks it instead. Chris groans before reentering the ring.

Sabre asks Chris if he wants to lock up again. Wolf agrees to it, locking up with the Champion again. Sabre is once again able to back Chris Wolf into the ropes. The ref calls for a break and Sabre does, but delivers one of his stiff Knife Edge Chops to his exposed chest. Chris winces before Sabre does a second one, until the ref grabs Jason by the arm and tells him to back off. With Sabre's attention turned to the ref, Wolf sees an opening and catches Jason with a forearm to the face. Chris stays on Sabre, delivering a pair of forearms followed by his own Knife Edge Chop. Jason doesn't let the effect show, before firing back with his own Knife Edge Chop, making sure it was louder, and making sure Chris Wolf showed it's effects. Sabre follows with a few more, before bursting out into rapid fire chop mode as the crowd comes to their feet in applause as Sabre reaches around thirty Chops. Sabre stops as the crowd quiets down…. So they can hear the boom of Jason's final Knife Edge Chop. Chris drops down to the mat and rolls to the outside as the camera pans into the chest of Wolf that is now Red with two cuts on his right pectoral. Chris looks like he just got shot in the heart as the ref begins to count him out.

"Chris Wolf is being outclassed and outmaneuvered by Jason Sabre. With that being said, it's no shock as Sabre is one of the smartest in ring wrestlers there is. He is perfect at controlling matches." David Harkness said.

"Jason Sabre plays Chess. Chris Wolf plays Rock N Sock Robots. That means that Chris Wolf is a brawler. But here's the thing…. Jason Sabre is the guy who's match specialty is Fight Without Honor. Turning this into a brawl won't help Chris…. But Evan Neal might." Disco suggests

Jason waits inside the ring as the ref reaches a count of four. Chris Wolf is on his feet at this point, but he is taking his time to get in. The ref reaches six, before Chris Wolf steps onto the ring apron and then enters the ring. Sabre shoots toward him and delivers a Clothesline that sends Chris Wolf back lands on his feet, trying to catch his balance as Sabre runs off the ropes, looking to dive. The fan immediately jumps back to their feet, ready to see beauty in motion, but Evan Neal pulls Chris Wolf away. Sabre stops right in front of the ropes. Jason looks over to Evan, who is holding onto Wolf near the steel post. Jason looks annoyed, but gets onto the ring apron next to them. Evan looks like he's done talking to Chris Wolf. Jason runs across the ring apron toward the two and dives off with a Crossbody Block in mind, but Evan Neal pushes Chris to the side, and narrowly escapes as Sabre crashes onto the floor. Evan is quick to yell at Wolf to take advantage. Jason gets to his feet, only for Chris to take him down with a Lariat! The ref leaves the ring to tell Evan that he needs to back off the interference. Evan just steps back and enjoys his handiwork as Chris Wolf stomps on Jason's body while on the floor. Chris then drags Sabre up and rams Jason face first into the steel post. We hear that Ten Minutes have elapsed as Sabre is on his knees holding his face

The ref tells Chris to take it back to the ring, before saying six, continuing his count. Chris walks over to Jason, who is on all four and stomps on his back, before lifting him up by his hair. Chris Irish Whips Sabre into the other Steel Post. Sabre hit his chest, almost hugging the steps, which is only the beginning as Wolf would deliver a running Dropkick to his back, further smashing his chest into the post while also hurting his back. Sabre slumps to the floor as the ref gets back into the ring and says nine. Chris is quick to pick Sabre up, slide him inside and get into the ring himself. Chris stands up, smiling and licking his lips, before stomping on Sabre's head. 'Boo' go the crowd (0/85). Chris looks like he enjoyed hearing that, so he does it again to a bigger 'Boo' (0/89). Then he waits, savoring the moment, before doing a third stomp, to Jason's head to the biggest heat of his career (0/96). "I said, I'd show you all. Are you looking at what I'm showing you?!" Wolf yells, before doing a fourth stomp on Sabre's head. Sabre sits up slightly, holding his head, before Wolf pulls him up from behind and delivers an Inverted DDT! Wolf pins Jason, but only gets an early two.

"Like I said, Evan Neal could help turn things around for Chris Wolf." Disco Inferno said

"Evan Neal has proven his usefulness to Chris Wolf tonight as his client is now in control of The Ace of Pro Wrestling. Evan looks really proud of himself right now more than Chris though." David Harkness notes.

Chris picks Jason Sabre up and sets him up for what looks to be a Suplex, but he milks it as he holds Jason in the front facelock, before throwing Sabre's arm over him. Chris finally lifts Sabre up, but Jason lands behind Chris Wolf. Jason Sabre then drops down to Chop Block him from behind. Sabre crawls away a little bit, rubbing his head due to the earlier stomps, before getting to his feet as Chris Wolf was as well. Sabre performs a Double Leg Takedown, before crossing his legs and turning him around, for a Cloverleaf. Chris is only a few feet away from the ropes and reaches out to try and grab them. But his fingers are just a couple inches short. Wolf struggles as the crowd chant 'Jason!' (98/0), extremely loud. Evan Neal comes out and decides to try his best to push the ropes closer to Chris Wolf, until the ref caught him. Evan lets go as the ref yells at him. Then points at Evan. 'No….Don't do it….". The referee then starts to whine his arm in a circular motion as the entire crowd stands on their feet. Jason Sabre lets go of his hold to watch all of this transpire. "This never happens in ACW! Don't you do it!" Evan yells. Then the ref says "You're out of here!" loudly, pointing at the ramp to a standing ovation.

"For the first time in ACW History, a manager has been removed from the match. Evan Neal has finally made history!" David Harkness said as Security appears behind Evan and forces him up the ramp.

"More importantly, Chris Wolf lost his greatest asset." Disco Inferno said

"This is discrimination!" Evan Neal shouts as he's dragged up the ramp. Jason Sabre can't help, but chuckle, however that quickly changes as Chris Wolf schoolboys Sabre from behind!

…

1

…..

….

…..

…

2

…..

Kick out at 2.25!

Jason gets to his feet after being caught off guard and is caught with a Lariat from Chris Wolf! Sabre goes down easily as the crowd boos. Wolf reaches down to grab Sabre by the hair to pull him up. Then he quickly puts him between his legs to connect with a Snap Piledriver! Sabre is laid out on his stomach as Wolf rolls him over onto his back from a seated position. Chris Wolf then starts to climb up to the top turnbuckle, looking for the Call of Lupa (Coffin Drop). Chris Wolf jumps backwards for it, but Jason Sabre gets both of his knees up and Wolf goes back first into them. Chris writhes in pain, holding his back as Jason slowly gets to his feet. By the time Sabre is up, so is Chris Wolf. Chris tries to do Cailleach's Elbow (Spinning Back Elbow), but Sabre ducks underneath and connects with a Pele Kick! The 'Go Ace!" chants kick off as Sabre begins his comeback, Irish Whipping Chris Wolf into the ropes. Jason connects with a Slingblade! Sabre stands on his feet, waving his arms around to prompt the crowd to get even harder. He then reaches down and grabs Wolf by his wrist before pulling him up. Final Strike (Rainmaker) connects! Sabre hooks a leg!

….

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

…..

….

Kick out at 2.74

"Chris Wolf is putting on the performance of a lifetime, but Jason Sabre looks ready to pull the curtains down on his performance." David Harkness said

Jason is quick to drag Chris Wolf up and scoops him off his feet, into a Tombstone position, about to attempt the Hollow Point (Sitout Tombstone Piledriver). But Chris Wolf starts to shake his body, causing Sabre's grip to loosen. Wolf shifts his weight to the left, to escape the hold and land on his feet. Chris Wolf is quick to deliver Callieachs Hammer! Sabre is knocked backwards into the mat. Chris Wolf quickly pulls Sabre up and delivers Cabin in the Woods (Lumbar Check)!

"Chris Wolf has done it! He connected with his finisher!" Disco Inferno said as Chris hooks Jason's leg, looking beat after this match.

…..

1

…..

…

…

…

2

….

….

…

….

Shoulder up at 2.9 to a huge pop!

"But it's not enough to extinguish the Will of Fire inside Jason Sabre!" David Harkness said as Chris Wolf rolls off Sabre and begins to throw a tantrum.

"Now is not the time to act like a ugly baby Chris. Get up and finish the match." Disco Inferno advises

Chris Wolf stops his mini tantrum as the crowd chants 'Let's go Jason!' trying to root our popular babyface on. We hear that Twenty Minutes have now elapsed. Chris gets to his feet as Sabre is seen near the bottom turnbuckle resting. Chris charges toward Jason and connects with Running Knee Strike, before dragging Sabre out of the corner. Chris Wolf starts to climb up to the top turnbuckle with his back to Sabre. Chris gets to the top and stands on the top turnbuckle as the crowd boos him. 'AWWWOOOGA!" Wolf shouts, before going for Lupa's Coffin, again. Jason Sabre rolls out of the way! Wolf crashes back first into the mat, looking like all the air in his body has left. Sabre and Wolf race to pull themselves up. Sabre gets to his feet first, running towards a Kneeling Wolf to connect with a Final Resolution (Sliding Strong Style Knee Strike)! Jason Sabre reaches back, pulling Chris's leg up while sitting on his chest to pin him.

…

1

…

…..

…..

….

2

….

…..

…..

….

Chris Wolf reverses the pin into a Sunset Flip!

…

1

…

….

But Jason rolls backwards onto his feet to escape it and delivers a Superkick to the side of Chris Wolf's head right after! Wolf is down as Jason lifts him up and delivers a second Final Strike, but he has control of the wrist still and pulls Wolf up to his feet. He scoops him up and drops him with Hollow Point. Sabre hooks a leg.

…..

1

…

…

….

….

2

…..

…

…..

…

3!

"Jason Sabre retains the ACW Wildcard Championship at 22:56. I have to admit that Chris Wolf looked extremely well in the ending portions of the match." David Harkness said as Jason is handed his title and gets his hand raised.

"If Evan Neal wasn't kicked out, Chris Wolf might be Champion. Might be as he was getting constantly embarrassed by Jason in the ring when he was out there. But he did get many advantages over Jason because of Evan. Add in, the Chris Wolf we saw toward the end and we might've had a new Champion" Disco said

* * *

**ACW Studios Present….**

**A documentary experience of a lifetime….**

**HAWK'S FAMILY REUNION: The Roadtrip**

"Man, Erin, why did we invite him to my family reunion?" CJ Hawk sits in the passenger seat as Erin drives.

"Because he's the cameraman." Erin said.

"No, not him, him." CJ Hawk points to the back of their SUV, where Mason Rivers's head pops out from the back.

"Hey, can I sit in the backseat? The trunk is kinda cramped." Mason said

"Because he's my assistant for getting rid of my flowers. Also, No! Sit back there and hold my potato salad!" Erin Frost said.

"What potato salad?" Mason asked.

"The one I made." Erin said. "I gave you a bowl, remember?"

"That bowl was empty." Mason said as Erin immediately shifts her eyes to a nervous CJ.

"Man, I bet it was those raccoons. They love Potato salads." CJ Hawk said, before Erin turns right, scaring CJ. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't show up to your moms house without anything. We're going to Walmart and making something. They have food products and household appliances." Erin said.

"How are you guys going to pay for that?" Mason said.

"Pay?" Erin said, almost as if that idea was laughable.

We cut to CJ Hawk and Mason Rivers watching Erin Frost using a whisk to mash potatoes in a bowl.

"Man, if we get kicked out of Walmart for her using products without paying. I'm kicking your backside." CJ Hawk warns Mason.

"What did I do?" Mason Rivers said.

"Be born." CJ Hawk said.

"Well that's not a good reason." Mason asked, looking around before seeing something and running over to get it. "Hey CJ, can I buy this action figure?"

CJ looks over at Mason" holding up a Roman McIntyre action figure.

"Heck no." CJ said, grabbing it and throwing it, before the action figure flies back and hits CJ in the face, causing him to bump on the floor. "Man, even his action figure is the bane of my existence. Detrick better retain."

We cut back to Erin in the car with CJ holding a bowl of Potato Salad.

"Man, if we get sued for you giving that Walmart employee an Arctic Fury, Mason has to pay off our debts." CJ Hawk said

"Why do I have to pay off the debts?" Mason said.

"Hey cameraman, show him the footage." CJ Hawk said

_Flashback_

"_Sir, you, your wife and your stepson, need to leave." A Walmart employee said to CJ. He was a nerd, wearing glasses and super scrawny. _

"_What, I'm not this little turds dad." CJ said._

"_Hey, nerd." Mason said, stepping in front of CJ, feeling real cocky. "You don't get to tell us when to leave. You see, this guy right here. He's the wrestler. And me. I'm the Pendejo. Understand?" _

_Mason pokes the Walmart nerd in the chest._

"_Sir, I'm asking you one more time to leave." The Employee said, before taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket protector. Then he sticks his index finger right into Mason's chest. The man who looks Kip from Napoleon Dynamite. "I used to train to be a cage fighter. I trained at Rex Kwan Do's martial arts center."_

"_I'm not afraid of you." Mason said as he through both his hands up like an old time boxer before the employee did a pump kick to his face, knocking him down_

_End Flashback_

"Can we delete that from the documentary. I don't want Eliza seeing me getting saved by a girl." Mason asked.

"Why are you chasing after Eliza anyways. She doesn't have feelings for you." Erin said.

"If CJ can score with you, I can score with her." Mason said.

"The difference is I liked CJ." Erin said.

"Yeah, she liked my wrestling ability and all the classic matches I won. You'll never get a girl if you stay a jobber, Mason. Move up to the midcard." CJ slightly advises.

"You've never won any of your classic matches CJ. Except that six man where Jason got the pin." Erin laughs. "But really Mason, CJ had a great personality."

"What about looks?" CJ said

"Not now CJ. I'm giving a lecture. As I was saying, personality is important. And being a pervert who's also trying to score with her best friend isn't going to help you lose your virginity" Erin said.

"I'm not a virgin." Mason said, before everyone, including the cameraman laughs, nearly dropping the camera.

"Yeah right. But seriously, I'm handsome right?" CJ said.

"Oh look, we're here." Erin pulls in toward the sidewalk to park. "It's time to meet your family."

**To be Continued….**

* * *

**(Ad Break)**

* * *

Jason Sabre is seen walking backstage with his ACW Wildcard Championship, still in ring gear. He stops in front of a door that says 'Jason Sabre's locker room'.

"Here we are." Jason opens the door and grins as he closes it. There was Evan Neal, sitting with a leg crossed over a leg with a wine glass in hand. "What do I owe this displeasure, ms?"

Jason looks to see Katashi Suzuki his left and Nolan Garson to his right. Regardless, Jason walked forward Evan.

"I already beat your pup. Why are you here?" Jason asked again.

"I've waited a long time to get revenge on you Jason. You left me for dead." Evan Neal said calmly, taking a sip of his wine.

"What are you even talking about?" Jason asked.

"Do you not remember when we agreed to look for Seth Sullivan and that woman you were legally married to for a couple months? I was kidnapped! And you left me in Azriel's clutch. I had to live life as a cripple, until I met my investor and new friend." Evan explains.

"Two things, one, I didn't know Azriel had you there as well. Two, tread carefully when you bring my wife up." Jason said.

"I didn't say wife…. I said EX-wife. She's dead, remember." Evan said, before Jason Sabre lunged at him, only for Katashi to catch him from behind in a Sleeper Hold. Jason was only fingertips away from Evan's grinning face, before being pulled away. Evan signals to Nolan, who pulls chains out, before smashing the wine glass over Jason's head. Jason is out cold. Jason bleeds a little from the top of his head, before getting Evan's shoe stomped down on the back of the head. Jason could feel the combination of the Sleeper Hold, making him fade away and the feeling of pain rushing to his head. He falls down to his knees, fading…. Until he was out.

Later….

"Wake up, Wake up"

Jason's eyes open as Evan Neal slaps him.

"Wake up!" Evan said, before noticing that he's awake. "Oh good… Welcome Jason, to my negotiation"

"What the fuck is this?" Jason said, before trying to sit up, only to find out that he can't due to a chain being wrapped around his body while he lays on a table. "Evan, I'm going to whip your ass when I get out of here."

"You're not touching this tush." Evan turns around, showing off his backside to the Ace.

"Listen, I got more important things to do than deal with you. Let me go, take an asswhopping and move on." Jason said.

"No. You took away something from me. I lost my job as a commentator because of your idea to hunt for your Ex-Wife." Evan Neal said. "And you didn't even care about me, when I disappeared out of the blue."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Evan, but you're an insufferable jackass and I was happy that you disappeared." Jason said, causing Evan to scowl.

"Katashi!" Evan yells as Suzuki, who approaches with a Cinderblock. "You have an Ultimatum. You give my stable another shot at the ACW Wildcard title by giving Katashi a match, or I give you a concussion with this Cinder Block."

"You know that this isn't going to end well for you." Jason Sabre said.

"This is no time for you to be threatening. I'm in control here." Evan laughs evilly like a stereotypical villain.

"Alright Mandark, I'll give your goon the title shot. Now let me go." Jason said.

"Okay, I'll let you go…. After this." Evan looks at Katashi, who then drops the cinderblock over Jason's head. "Did he really think I wasn't going to hurt him."

Evan spits on Jason Sabre's knocked out face.

"You're going to pay. Do you hear me, white trash? You're. Going. To. Pay!"

Evan then looks at Suzuki, before walking away. Katashi Suzuki follows beside him. Nolan Garson steps into the shot after seeing what had just happened and looks down at Jason.

"Ace….So popular..."

Nolan's seems expressionless as he speaks down at the knocked out Jason. Nolan then walks away, following his Factionmates.

* * *

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to give you all I had to give**

**I have always done what**

**I have ever said I would**

"Raptor Reigns earned a shot in the Odyssey match by defeating Asher Darma and Brandon Duke." David Harkness said.

"Tonight, his two friends, Furno and Aiden could enter the match. If they do, then Odyssey is going to see an alliance until the end throughout the match." Disco Inferno suggests.

**We mash up the place**

**Turn up the bass**

**And make them all have fun**

**A-we ablaze the fire**

"Yul Bannok's best friend Asher Darma failed and as a result, cannot team with him tonight. I wonder who he has as a replacement." David Harkness said.

"Probably no one. Yul Bannok friend circle is very small and a lot of them aren't contracted to ACW. In fact, the only one that works here is Asher Darma and he's off the table." Disco Inferno said

**Father, father, unforgivable**

**This is my house, you made it personal**

**It's always trouble when they go too far**

**Nobody mention my familia**

"Freddy Escobar is the mystery partner! Definitely not a friend to Yul Bannok, but remember last season that Asher Darma helped Freddy Escobar in a tag match against Sicario and Phoenix." David Harkness explains.

"So Freddy's paying a favor back. Yul might've had no choice, but this is dumb. Freddy is on a 0-3 losing streak. The Odyssey match is a turning point in whoever wins, career. They will be launched into the main event scene. Yul should've asked someone better to help." Disco Inferno said

The bell rings as Yul Bannok starts with Aiden Black. The two men circle each other. Yul tries to throw a kick toward Aiden, but Aiden sidesteps it and puts him in a headlock. Yul pushes Black off, letting him bounce off the ropes. Black comes back into a Hip Toss but Yul lands on his feet. Yul tries a Thrust kick but Aiden dodges and delivers a Jumping knee strike to Yul. Aiden catches the dazed Bannok by his dreads and delivers a series of Forearm Smashes. Yul drops to a knee before Black picks him up and Irish Whips him into the turnbuckles where Furno is waiting. Aiden walks over and tags Furno in. Moxley enters the ring, grabbing Yul Bannoks left arm while Aiden grabs his right. The two look like their about Irish Whip Yul but feign it and pull him back into their corner. Yul walks out of the corner into a Back Body Drop as Aiden Black gets onto the Ring Apron. Furno delivers an elbow drop before going for a quick pin for a zero count. Furno then starts to grind his forearm and elbow into Yuls face for a few seconds, before putting him in a chinlock. Moxley keeps the chinlock in as the crowd starts to clap, trying to get Yul Bannok to get up. And he does, slowly getting to his feet. Moxley then drives a knee into his chest, trying to shut it down. Moxley tries to Irish Whip him but Yul reverse it. Furno comes back right into a Spanish Fly! The crowd cheers before starting a "Freddy!" (79/0) chant, desperately wanting him in the match. Freddy is excited on the ring apron, extending his hand as Yul gets closer and closer. Furno is up and he notices Yul. Furno tries to run to him before he makes the tag, but Bannok jumps toward Freddy Escobar and tags him in! The crowd gets significantly hotter as Freddy enters the ring with a Springboard Knee Strike to the side of the head. Freddy then runs over to Aiden, so he could knock him off. Freddy turns back to Furno and tries to hit Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike). But Furno dodges it and schoolboys Freddy.

…

1

….

…..

….

Freddy kicks out! Freddy pops up to his feet only for Furno to hook him up for a Dragon Suplex. He'd go for it, but Freddy would float over. Freddy would turn Moxley around to hit a Swinging Reverse STO into a DDT! Freddy would pin Moxley again

…

Aiden breaks it up! But Yul entered the ring to deliver Cool Runnings (Running Knee) to Aiden! Black rolls out of the ring as Yul Bannok rolls onto the ring apron and stands over Aiden, who is on the floor. Freddy gets to his feet, with Furno Moxley approaching his feet. Freddy goes for Kingslayer (Curb Stomp), but Moxley dodges it. Moxley is about to attempt a Devil Trigger (Bicycle Knee Strike). But Freddy evades it and pulls Moxley into a small Package!

…..

1

….

…..

…

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"It is all over, as Freddy uses a small Package to get himself and Yul Bannok into Odyssey at 4:35." David Harkness said as Furno kicks out at 3.01 and Freddy rolls out of the ring, not believing how lucky he just got.

"I am stunned that Freddy and Yul beat an actual team tonight. Freddy has a horseshoe up his ass, doesn't he?" Disco Inferno said as Furno cannot believe what just happened.

"Thankfully I'm not qualified to check. Raptor will be going at it alone in less than fourteen days. Yul Bannok, Freddy Escobar, Nolan Garson, Alexis Espinoza and Alexis Guerrero are also in the match. None of them have won a singles title. Odyssey is going to be the Ultimate Opportunity for all of them." David Harkness said,

* * *

**No quiero estar sin ti,**

**si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire.**

**No quiero estar así,**

**si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie.**

We cut to Alexis Espinoza sitting on the balcony of her room as the sounds of Si tú no estás aquí by Rosana fill the background. Outside under the starry night sky. Sofia Reynoso is seen watching from inside the room, looking at her best friend. Alexis's legs are pulled up onto the chair with her arms wrapped around them, as if she was trying to feel warmth. Sofia was about to walk out there to comfort her, but stopped. Alexis didn't even know she was there as her head was buried into her knees.

"_She never lets anyone see her when she's weak." _Sofia thinks, her hand, inches away from the door handle that separates the door from the balcony. "_Even me."_

Sofia lowers her hand and turns away, her head down, knowing that Alexis wouldn't want her to see her like this. Her best friend, outside, with a few drops of water pouring down onto the floor of the balcony. But those drops of water weren't rain.

**Si tú no estás aquí no sé,**

**que diablos hago amándote.**

We cut to Sicario putting ACW Factions Championship on a mantel above his fireplace as JT Jordan claps. JT then pulls out his phone signalling Sicario to pose, so he can take a picture.

**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás,**

**que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**

We see Jade Wu Long and Angelica Rhodes tapping wine glasses together at a restaurant with a view of the city below them. We slowly pan down to see an IPad with an article on the screen. 'La Rebelion: The end?'

**No quiero estar sin ti,**

**si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño.**

**No quiero andar así,**

**Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño.**

**Si tú no estás aquí no sé,**

**que diablos hago amándote.**

Mei Wu Long sits on her knees atop a hotel room bed in nothing but a jade Green Chemise. The garment covered right up to her upper thighs as her toned arm, back and legs were exposed with her moderate chest sitting there, letting you just think about what they really look like.

"Phoenix?" Mei said as Phoenix stands at her bedside. Mask on. A hoodie over whatever he's wearing underneath and some dark blue jeans. "I swear to you, that I had nothing to do with that attack. It was JT Jordan and my sister"

Mei grabs Phoenix's hand, but he pulls it away. Phoenix hands her a sign.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this tonight. It's just not right." The sign says.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Mei asked, hopeful.

Phoenix shakes his head no, staying firm over what happened between his crew and hers. Mei pouts. She didn't get a title. Was blamed for the Triad's loss. Now, she can't even get Phoenix. She felt coldness in her body until feeling Phoenix tap her head with his hand. Mei's pout fades away as she looks up at Phoenix, who turns his back to her and heads to the door. And despite nothing happening tonight. Mei could feel something. Feel the feeling of being wanted. And that feeling made her smile a little.

**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás,**

**que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**

In contrast to that last scene, Lee Wu Long is seen smiling with the ACW Factions title on his uncovered waist and a set of blonde twins on the bed of his hotel room. The two girls rub the title as Lee then takes the belt of his pants off.

**Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo,**

**lo mas grande se hará lo mas pequeño.**

**Paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez,**

**tratando de entender quien hizo**

**un infierno el paraíso.**

Jesus Garza is seen drinking coffee. We see two text books on his coffee table and him writing things down on a paper. His laptop also seems to be open. Jesus stands up, picking up his coffee cup and walks over to his country where the Coffee maker is. As he pours coffee, something catches his attention. A picture. A framed picture of him and Rey Aguayo, both in suits, looking sharp. And a woman in a white dress.

"Blanca." Jesus said. "Damn, she looked beautiful at her wedding."

Jesus picks up the photo.

"I wish you two could've gone on your honeymoon." Jesus said, before putting the framed photo down, face down.

**No te vayas nunca porque**

**no puedo estar sin ti.**

Wei Wu Long is seen continuously kicking a wooden board with a picture of Rey Aguayo's face taped onto it.

"Fight Without Honor" Wei throws a kick

"I Won't fail"

He does another kick

"Rey Aguayo will pay for killing my father!"

Wei shouts before delivering one last kick, breaking the board in half. He breathes heavily.

**Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire.**

**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás,**

**que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**

**Si tú no estás aquí…**

"Never again. I'll never put our family in danger again." Rey Aguayo said, before kneeling down. Rey stands up and walks away. We pan down to reveal a grave that reads 'Blanca Belinda Guitterz-Aguayo, August 19, 2001 to September 20, 2025. On the grave was the same picture that Jesus had, with two daisies holding it down from flying. Rey Aguayo keeps walking through the cemetery. "_Eleven days, Wei. Eleven days and I end this"_

* * *

**(Ad break)**

* * *

**ACW Studios…..**

**Presents…..**

**A Continuation of….**

**HAWK'S FAMILY REUNION: The BBQ**

"I didn't expect your entire family to be under one roof." Erin said as she stands right in front of the door with CJ Hawk and Mason Rivers. Erin looks at the amount of people in just the living room.

"Erin, Man, you didn't read your stereotypes. Of course the entire family showed up for the barbecue." CJ Hawk said.

"You have a big family." Mason said, before seeing one of Hawk's family members lift up the entire 50 inch tv and stand, so a little boy could get his hot wheel out from underneath it. His mouth drops.

"Who is that?" Erin asked.

"That's Mark Henry Hawk. He's my little brother." CJ Hawk said.

"He's really strong." Erin said.

"Yeah, he has the deadlift record at his school. I think it's because he's the only one at his school who does weight lifting." CJ Hawk explains.

"You know, I used to lift weights in High School." Mason said, before attempting to flex, only for Erin to put a hand over his arm.

"Don't even try it." Erin said, causing Mason to put his arm down.

"High school? Naw, Mark's in Kindergarten." CJ Hawk drops, causing Mason and Erin to look at him.

"He's as big as I am!" Mason said in shock

"Hey, don't make fun of my brother's disabilities. Also don't talk to anyone. I don't want you embarrassing me." CJ warns Mason.

"Hey, it's CJ." A skinny man said, in a fur coat with some rusted gold teeth in his mouth

"This is my uncle." CJ said as the man grabs Erin's hand.

"What a fine piece of ass. You could work for me anyday. They call me Pimp Daddy Hawk, by the way." His uncle says, before trying to kiss her hand, only for Erin to pull it away and deck him across the face, sending him to the ground.

"I'm not an escort, I'm a wrestler." Erin Frost said

"Dang, he just got new teeth." CJ Said.

"Those teeth are not new." Erin Frost said.

"He bought them used." CJ Hawk explains, before we pan over to Mason Rivers approaching Mark Henry Hawk and a couple of kids.

"Hey kiddo's. I see that you're playing with the new ACW Action figures. Which one of you has the Mason Rivers action figure?" Mason asked.

"That guy is whack." One of the kids said, causing Mason to frown.

"Yeah, he sucks. All his action figures are still on the shelf I think. It was like- A thousand Mason Rivers action figures. I'm glad I found one of Jason Sabre's action figures." A different kid said, causing a look of gloom to come across Mason's face.

"My dad bought me the Mason Rivers action figure, so I got my mom to yell at him until he went back and got me a good wrestler like Ray Kiran." Another one said, causing Mason's gloom to further.

"Your parents never taught you kids about bullying." Mason said.

"Hey, don't call my big cousins bullies." Mark Henry Hawk, the World's Strongest Kindergartener stands up.

"Hey, it was just a joke man." Mason backs down quickly. "I'm going to go back to your big brother and his fiancee."

We cut to CJ Hawk, Erin Frost and Mason Rivers walking into the kitchen.

"Grandma I'm here." CJ announces before an elderly woman walks over and hugs CJ, kissing him on the cheek. "Aw come on, you don't have to do that."

"You're never too old from Grandma's kisses boy. Look at you. You're so grown up now. A former Champion. You got to fight that hunk Roman-"

"Now hold on there." CJ said taking exception to his grandmother's thirst

"What? Grandma needs some action too." She said, nudging him.

"Ugh…. grandma." CJ said, slightly embarrassed while Erin looked entertained.

"Oh and you brought your wrestler friend. Erin Frost right?" Grandma Hawk said

"Friend? No, this is my fiancee." CJ Hawk said.

"What?!" Grandma Hawk said. "But she's…..tall."

"What's wrong with being tall? I'm kinda tall." CJ Hawk said.

"I think she means white." Erin said.

"No, I didn't mean White. It's just that CJ likes….. Short girls." Grandma Hawk said.

"I do? I never really considered height. I mean women are just women. It's not like their height matters. Especially since I'm not wrestling them. If we were wrestling then it would matter-" CJ said before being cut off.

"And she has a son too!" Grandma Hawk said, looking at Mason.

"That's not my son. If he was either of our child, he would be CJ's." Erin said.

"That's hurtful." CJ chimes in.

"What's wrong with being my parent?" Mason asks himself.

"There ain't no way, my family would produce this." Grandma Hawk claims, getting an attitude.

"Your family would produce this. Your son and CJ's father is far from a great child. Hell, he's a sleazeball who's engaged to his son's ex girlfriend." Erin fires back as CJ looks nervous as hell.

"CJ, you better get your snowball out of my kitchen before I melt her." Grandma Hawk said.

"CJ, hold my earrings." Erin said, taking them off.

"Come on, let's not fight." CJ begs before getting Erin's earrings shoved into his chest, but before the two could come to plays, all of them hear a loud noise. "What's that?"

Suddenly, we cut to the outside, where a group of Hawk's family is gathered in the front lawn. CJ, Erin, Mason and Grandma Hawk go outside and look up to see a Helicopter coming down.

"I know who that is." CJ said, groaning as the helicopter landed. Seconds pass, when suddenly, the helicopter opens up.

**All I do is win win win no matter what**

**Got money on my mind I can never get enough**

**And every time I step up in the buildin'**

**Everybody hands go up**

The Hawk Family pop loudly as a red carpet rolls out from the Helicopter. It rolls all the way to CJ and Erin's feet. Then Papa Hawk steps out with Red Bottoms on. Ice all over his neck. A salmon suit and fedora. He has a huge grin on his face, before pulling out a little comb and grooming his mustache. Then, a pair of high heels steps out onto the red carpet, and SJ Steele steps out. SJ wraps her around Papa Hawk's and the two walk down their red carpet. Papa Hawk finger guns and winks at some family members. Papa Hawk is walking with a lot of swagger in his walk until he reaches the end of the carpet and sees CJ, his son.

"What the hell are ya doing at the family reunion?" Papa Hawk nearly has a heart attack.

"I'm a part of the family." CJ Hawk said.

"MAMAAAAAAA!" Papa Hawk screams to the sky like his name is Oscar Proud.

We cut to the backyard where everyone is sitting down with their plates, getting read to eat.

"Why do I have to sit at the kids table. I'm twenty one." Mason buries his chin in his propped left hand. He then notices a silhouette over him. Mason turns his head to see Mark Henry Hawk over him.

"I want the blue chair." Mark Henry Hawk said.

"This chair is actually teal." Mason Rivers corrects.

"I said I want the blue chair!" He repeats, causing Mason to stand up.

"There you go." Mason quickly evades a confrontation. Mason then sees two young female African American girls walk past him, laughing.

"This foo." One said, pointing back at Mason.

"I was just being nice to the kid." Mason lies Awkwardly. "I love Martin Luther King."

Mason stops to realize what he said and smacks himself on the head.

"That was so unsmooth. I should've said I liked Chris Brown."

Mama Hawk stands up at the barbecue as Erin Frost gives her a side eye while CJ nervously sits next to her, looking at the fork she's tightly holding.

"Now before ya'll eat, everyone bow your heads as the Reverend Curtis P. Hawk, says grace." She introduces before the Reverend walks up.

"That's one of my uncles." CJ quietly said to Erin as they all bow their heads. Mason is the only one with his head up, looking confused.

"Lord, firstly I want to thank you for gathering my entire family here today at my mother's house. Unfortunately, our crown jewel, Tony couldn't make it as he is busy making million dollar moves and winning sporting titles all over the world, but that's okay. He really is the greatest thing to happen to this family. I hope you watch over him as he continues to succeed as the greatest member in the history of the Hawk family."

CJ Hawk sticks his head up, quickly, with a jealous look on his face, before Erin uses her hand to force his head back down.

"I also want to thank you for all this food. All the mashed potatoes. Macaroni and cheese. Potato salad. Chicken. MMMM. All kinds of chicken. We got legs. Wings. Breast. Even some neckbones. Mama's neck bones are so juicy. I might sneak some home so I can suck on them all day like a prostitute in the bathroom of a Dennys. By the way, shout out to my niece, Leshawna Hawk. My neighbors son said, you doing good work girl…"

He points presumably at her, giving her the thumbs up. Everyone looks at each other over this weird sermon.

"Now back to thanking you for what's important. Thank you for the air we breathe. For the grass we walk. For the roots that run through the grounds of this beautiful planet. But most importantly thank you for Mama Hawk's chicken. Mmmm. I'm gonna get two legs. Two tights. Two Breasts. Two wings. Ten chicken necks. Thank you lord for chicken and all the condiments that come with it. Hot sauce. Ranch. Honey Mustard. Barbecue. For them white folk, ketchup. Shout out to my future niece in law Erin Frost."

Curtis P. Hawk points at her.

"Also thank god that a woman finally likes CJ. We thought he was going to be lonely forever. Speaking of women. God I wanna thank you, for dem Big Booty Bitches…"

"Amen!" Mason Rivers adds in, before everyone looks at him "Sorry"

"I love dem big booty bitches. I don't even care about color. Latina's. Fine. White. Fine. Asian. Fine. Black. Super fine. You could've just given us Flat booty bitches, but no…. You didn't."

He starts to cry.

"God, I love you."

"Alright, lets not let the food get cold." Grandma Hawk tries to interrupt the awkward sermon and prompt everyone to dig in.

A few minutes later….

"Excuse me." Papa Hawk taps his class, standing up. "Now as you know. Me and my hot young fiancee, SJ, are getting married."

"Don't remind me." CJ says to himself.

"Now, we'd like to announce that the wedding is taking place in three weeks!" Papa Hawk announces to an applause from everyone except CJ and Erin. SJ Steele stands up.

"And we would also like to invite my not so sexy ex and his second place finish for a fiancee, CJ and Erin to attend." SJ Steele said look at the two.

"Did she just call me a second place finish for you?" Erin asked.

"Uh…. yeah." CJ said.

"Okay. Just making sure." Erin said, before standing up. "SJ."

"What is it?" SJ asked.

"I'm glad that Papa Hawk is marrying you." Erin said. "Not because I like you or anything, but because he can afford the nose job you want."

"My nose is perfect. What are you talking about? I don't want a nose job." SJ Steele said.

"You will after this." Erin Frost before reaching across the table and punching her right in the nose.

"Hey! Stop it!" Mama Hawk yells as Erin drags SJ onto the table and slams her face into Potato Salad. "This is what happens when you bring a white girl home CJ!"

CJ just groans as he watches Chaos start as his family starts a food fight. Mason Rivers is quick to have a bunch of kids, throw their food onto him. Papa Hawk is desperately trying to get Erin off SJ. Curtis is sucking on chicken necks. Mark Henry Hawk is seen picking Mason up and throwing him into a large cake. And CJ just sits there.

"I knew this would turn out bad." CJ Hawk said.

* * *

We cut back to the MGM Grand where the crowd is patiently waiting for the main event.

**Money and the power**

**Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down (cause)**

**I got the money and the power**

**Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down (cause)**

The lights go pitch black as a single spotlight shines on the stage where Aldo Montoya is seen standing in his suit with his cane. The screen behind him is blank as is the dice. The crowd boos (0/80) out of their political views. Aldo just accepts them before stepping to the side swinging his right arm to the stage and calling out his champion. Roman McIntyre walks out as the screen fills with a logo of a Blue M (In style of Drew McIntyre's 2020 logo) with a sword going through it and a shield in the background. There is a light blue and white tint for lighting as the 6'6 Roman McIntyre is in his Dark Blue and silver Kazuchika Okada-esque robe and Blue track pants with his logo on the pant legs. Roman takes a few steps with Aldo behind him, before stopping. The crowd is slightly more for Roman, now than they were at Glory Road 3 due to him getting screwed. Giving him a mixed reaction (40/70). Roman then rips his pants to reveal his silver trunks with his Blue logo on the back along with matching kneepads. Aldo bucks spray down from the dice above, before Roman continues to walk down the ramp and enters the ring, ready to take back his title.

**Order, huh**

**Yo, we at war**

**We at war with terrorism, racism, but most of all we at war with ourselves**

**God show me the way because the Devil's tryin' to break me down**

Unlike Roman, no one is on Detrick's side as the crowd immediately boos (0/100). The entire arena is filled with a blinding white light as Detrick Cyrus is seen walking out in his El Santo inspired mask with powder White jorts and matching shoes. The ACW World Championship is in his right hand. His 'Lord and savior' inspired logo was in the background as he raised his title, allowing white pyro to sprinkle down. Detrick walks down the ramp with his title raised high the entire time, almost as if he was showing it off to the fans who are booing him loudly. Detrick gets on the ring apron and hands his title to the ref, before front flipping into the ring, landing on his feet. He looks confident as he looks at the Roman. Jesus Walks by Kanye fades away as the crowd boos.

"What the hell is going on?!" David Harkness suddenly said as the lights went out.

"Do you hear that? Did something happen to the producer in the truck? Wait- who is this?" Disco Inferno asked as there is confusion in the crowd.

"He's here? Who?" David Harkness said, before the lights came back on and there is an army of people in masks similar to the masked man in the ring. Roman and Detrick are down on the floor as the crowd explode (109/0) into a frenzy.

"Those two were supposed to be in a World title match! This is a big TV Event! That masked guy is-" Disco Inferno's mic is cut off. The lights dim. The masked men can be seen leaving the ring as video starts to play. Meanwhile Aldo slides in

**This is what I brought you, this you can keep**

**This is what I brought, you may forget me**

**I promise to depart, just promise one thing**

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

We see the masked man slowly walking down a hallway as images appear to the sound of Prelude 12/21 by AFI. Images over the last two months of torture. The masked man's interference in Roman's match against Jason Sabre. Then CJ Hawk. Then images of him helping cost Roman the World Championship. Finally pictures of Ares's tattoo. Then private photos of Roman walking around the city. Roman shaking hands with fans. Aldo Montoya at a dinner party. The riots from two weeks. And the last image is of him on the billboard of Aldo with Change written in fire

"I've been watching for too long. This is not the world we deserve." A distorted voice said. "It's time….Change begins now"

The man stops his back to the camera. We pan downward on his body until we reach his legs. Then we see something drop. The mask. Prelude ends and Isolation by Alter Bridge begins

**When all is lost to you inside**

**When all the darkness takes the light**

**The ritual warning has begun**

**And now you tear away from everyone**

**Disconnected so alone yeah**

**Severed ties from all you know**

**Isolation**

**Brings you to the end**

**Until you love again**

**Isolation**

**If you could only see**

**What will come to be?**

Detrick Cyrus and Roman McIntyre lay down in the ring as the crowd waits in anticipation. Aldo Montoya is on his feet, frozen over the idea that he has to face the masked man. Suddenly a man walks out, but the hood of his denim black jacket is covering his face. The man grabs his hood as the crowd waits with baited breath.

"ASH RUSSO IS HERE! THE RUMORS OF HIS DEMISE WERE FALSE! BUT THE RUMORS OF THE MASKED MAN WERE TRUE! IT WAS HIM! IT WAS ALWAYS HIM!" David Harkness screams from the top of his lungs as the people erupt over the sight of our now bearded (Think AJ Styles in 2013-2014) Harbinger of Change, Ash Russo. Ash Russo is closes his eyes to listen the reaction, the loud, MGM Grand shaking reaction (119/0). For the first time, in a long time, the unmasked Anarchist walks down to the ring with purpose and slides into the ring. Detrick is on his feet and eats Rebellion (Claymore Kick)!

"THANK YOU ASH!"

Ash sits up on one knee, before turning his head to Roman McIntyre, who is sitting in his corner. Aldo is still frozen.

"REBELLION TO ALDO!" David Harkness calls as Ash hits the move to a even bigger pop. If David wasn't yelling, you wouldn't be able to hear him right now.

"That's a Presidential candidate! This guy is a mad man." Disco Inferno said as Police arrive on the scene. Ash Russo looks down at Roman.

"Let change begin." Ash Russo declares, before dropping to his knees, with his hands up, surrendering peacefully amongst the loud reaction from the ACW Faithful. The Police immediately begin to arrest Ash, who doesn't fight back. Meanwhile, Roman just watches, trying to digest everything. As for the crowd…...

"ANARCHY! ANARCHY! ANARCHY!"

**(Fade to Black)**

* * *

**Episode 9 Preview**

**Singles match: **Flynn Horde vs Chris Wolf

**Odyssey Qualifier: **Erin Frost & CJ Hawk vs SJ Steele & Michael Alexander

**Odyssey Qualifier: **Phoenix vs Lee Wu Long

\- The Aftermath of Ash Russo's return/reveal and arrest

\- Rey Aguayo is visited by an old friend

-Evan Neal has a meeting

\- We will be given an update on Natalia Rodriguez's condition.


End file.
